Educated Hearts
by Hope Grace
Summary: Mimi Lockhart enters her freshman year at Salem University single and without her friends. But, she finds a friend in the most unlikely of people: Jason Masters.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Educated Hearts  
Author: Hope Grace  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, but I wish I did.  
Summary: Mimi Lockhart enters her freshman year at Salem University single and without her friends. But, she finds a friend in the most unlikely of people: Jason Masters.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a Mason fic! I apologize in advance if I just can't do justice to Mimi and Jason. (I'm so used to writing Broe, that this is a very scary proposition to have to write a new couple.) So, please don't throw tomatoes at me if this is really terrible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
Mimi pulled the last book she needed off of the shelf in front of her. She glanced at it curiously, but instead of placing it into the basket hanging from her other arm, she opened it up to look over the table of contents. Mimi knew that almost every college student took Psychology 101 at some point, but this was the one class on her schedule that she was the most interested in. Not that she wanted to be a psychologist in the future; she just wanted a little more insight into life. A subject that always seemed to confuse her.  
  
She moved down the aisle between the two shelves without looking in front of her. Mimi was still engrossed in her psychology book when she turned the corner and ran straight into something the consistency of a brick wall. She fell to the floor with a loud thud, and cried out with a mixture of pain and surprise.  
  
"Mi-mi Lock-hart." He pronounced each syllable with emphasis, accentuating his surprise at seeing her there.  
  
Mimi lifted her head and followed his form up from his feet to the familiar glint of his green eyes. She rolled her eyes in frustration, knowing that this must be a bad omen, an unhappy accident. A portent of the horrors of her freshman year that were sure to come now.  
  
Mimi matched his tone of voice with her own. "Ja-son Mas-ters."  
  
"You know, Meems, you really need to learn how to watch where you're going."  
  
"Jason, my friends call me Meems. *You* are not my friend."  
  
Jason nodded, a wicked grin plastered on his face. "Yeah, I got that. Nice seeing you, Miss Lockhart."  
  
Jason turned to walk away and Mimi gasped loudly. "Jason... Wait. Where are you going?"  
  
He turned back and looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "Well, you said we're not friends. Why should I stick around here?"  
  
"Because, you knocked me down, so you should help me pick all this stuff up." She motioned around her referring to all of her books that had fallen out of her shopping basket.  
  
"*I* knocked *you* down? You knocked yourself down, Lockhart. I just happened to be the one that was in your way."  
  
"Okay, then, fine. I'll do it myself. Don't even attempt to be polite or anything. It doesn't make a difference to me."  
  
Mimi began picking up her books and throwing them into the basket as Jason stared at her intently. She threw the last book in with a groan, and tried to prop herself up with her left hand. A shooting pain went through her wrist and she sat back down with a quiet cry of pain.  
  
Jason broke his stoic manner and looked at her with genuine concern. "Mimi... Are you alright?"  
  
Mimi winced and shook her head. "I... I must have sprained my wrist when I hit the ground."  
  
Without a second thought, Jason swooped down and picked up her shopping basket from the ground, placing it on a nearby counter. He bent over and carefully pulled Mimi up from the ground, wrapping his arms around her as he helped her to her feet. A strange feeling shot through her veins as he held on to her, perhaps out of surprise at his sudden concern for her.  
  
He let go of her and tenderly examined her left wrist. "It already looks a little swollen. Stay right here. I'll be right back."  
  
Mimi looked perplexed as she watched him run out the door of the bookstore. It was almost as if a switch had been flipped on to change his personality. One second, he was the same Jason he had always been, and the next he was being sensitive and helpful. She waited patiently for his return, the pain in her wrist steadily worsening as she stood there.  
  
A few minutes later, he returned with a cup in his hand. She looked at him strangely, not understanding what he was doing. "A cup? What is that for?"  
  
He carefully placed it on her wrist, and the cold made her shiver slightly. "It's ice, and it's the best I could do in an emergency. I thought it would be a good idea to keep the swelling down."  
  
Mimi nodded and smiled in appreciation. "Uhm... Thank you."  
  
Jason smiled back and gently held her hand as he applied the ice to it. "You're welcome."  
  
His smile showed her something different, something she had rarely seen on his face before. Sincerity and caring. It wasn't his usual lopsided grin of sarcasm, or even the smile he used to pour on the phony charm to attractive girls. He actually looked like he cared about her pain, and for just a moment, Mimi saw a flash of the Jason she used to be friends with in much younger days.  
  
She made an awkward attempt at small talk, anything so that she wouldn't have to keep thinking about the way his eyes glowed when he looked at her and the way his smile was beginning to melt her insides. "So... uhm... how was your summer? I didn't see you around Salem much."  
  
"Pretty good. Traveled a lot."  
  
*Great. Just fantastic.* She thought to herself. *God forbid he make an effort to be wordy in his responses to keep my mind off of how perfectly comfortable I feel with his hand holding on to mine.*  
  
"Traveled? With your parents?"   
  
"No, actually. Just me and my brother."  
  
Mimi nodded, and looked at him with interest. The Masters family usually took huge vacations together every year, but apparently this year it had only been Jason and his older brother Josh. Josh was three years older than Jason, and went to school in Florida. He was, without a doubt, his parents' "golden boy". Although Jason surely resented the fact that he lived his life in Josh's shadow, he was still very close with his big brother.  
  
"So, just you and Josh? Where did you two go?"  
  
Jason shrugged slightly. "Everywhere. We hit the open road, drove all over the country; saw a little bit of everything. Our parents thought it would be a good idea to experience life from all sides. They said that we've been too spoiled and we needed to learn about life, and learn about ourselves. Who we are, who we want to be... blah blah blah. I think my mom has been reading too many books or something."  
  
Mimi laughed softly, but her eyes were wide with curiosity. "Actually, that makes a lot of sense. So, did you learn what you were supposed to learn?"  
  
"I guess we did. Sometimes you don't realize how sheltered you are living in this town, until you get out of it."  
  
"Yes... and now you're back. Why are you back? I thought for sure you'd go out of state for school."  
  
Jason shook his head. "There's no place like home, Auntie Em."  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Uh-huh... I guess that makes us part of the few, the proud and the brave. The small percentage of Salem High graduates to stick around after graduation."  
  
"That's right, all of your friends ran off and ditched you."  
  
"I wouldn't exactly say that. If I had opportunities like that, I would have gone too. But, I didn't... And, now I am..."  
  
Jason raised one eyebrow and grinned slyly at her. "Stuck with me?"  
  
Mimi shook her head in denial. "Oh, no, no, no. Don't think just because you're being nice right now, and taking care of my wrist that we're going to be the best of friends. I still hate you, and you still hate me. Remember?"  
  
"Oh, I remember. But, you never know, Lockhart... You might actually learn something if you hang around me."  
  
"Somehow... I seriously doubt that. But, thanks for the offer anyway." She refused his offer, but part of her secretly wondered what Jason Masters could possibly teach her.  
  
Jason nodded in understanding. "Alright, fine... But remember, the offer still stands.  
  
He delicately turned her wrist over in his hand and smiled. "Looks like it's not too bad. How does it feel?"  
  
"A little sore, but I think I'll survive."  
  
"Do you need help back to your... wherever you're going?"  
  
Mimi flexed her wrist; it really didn't feel that bad anymore, and the ice had been a huge help. "Noooo, I think I can make it. Thanks."  
  
Jason nodded and let go of her hand, as Mimi took the cup of ice from him. "Alright then... I guess I'll be seeing you around, Lockhart."  
  
"Yeah. I'll be... around."  
  
He winked at her and grinned, then quickly left her, walking out of the bookstore, leaving her alone. Mimi couldn't help but wondering what had caused Jason's sudden shift in attitudes. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought he was almost flirting with her.  
  
*Don't be ridiculous.* She thought to herself. Mimi had known Jason since kindergarten, and it seemed highly unlikely that he would actually be attracted to her. They could barely stand the sight of each other most of the time, and as Mimi had told him -- she hated him, and he hated her.  
  
But, that wasn't the truth. Hate was too strong a word for what she had felt about Jason Masters. Through the past few years, ever since they started high school together, she alternated between despising him and being strangely curious about his behavior. Curious because, while most of the time he was just a pain, the thorn in the side of many, there were rare times when he showed a sensitivity that was surprising. And, that was what made her curious.  
  
Mimi shook it off and tried to put him out of her mind. *It's not worth your time to even think about it, Mimi. A guy like Jason never changes. They just become boorish frat boys when they get to college. Just like high school, but with more beer.*  
  
She grabbed her basket of books and headed to the next available checkout lane. And, as much as she tried to deny it, she was unable to get his caring smile and gentle touch out of her head.  
  
***  
  
Ehhhh? Feedback please? Whaddya think? 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
(The Next Day)  
  
Mimi hung the last piece of her clothing in the tiny closet her new dorm room provided her. She made her way over to the bed in the corner and sat on the edge with a sigh. The room was a lot larger than she had expected it to be. Two twin beds, two desks, a small refrigerator, two dressers and two closets. Another door led into the small bathroom she would be sharing with her roommate.   
  
Her eyes darted over to the other bed covered with boxes. Apparently her roommate's belongings had arrived, but her roommate hadn't. Mimi was both excited and scared to meet the girl that would be sharing her room for at least the next two semesters. She had often heard horror stories about college roommates from hell, but kept her fingers crossed that she would be luckier than that.  
  
Mimi was completely parched, having just unpacked all of her personal belongings in a short amount of time. She had yet to put anything in her mini-fridge, so she got up from the bed and headed out into the hallway to find something to drink. Making her way through the throng of students moving themselves in, she found her way to the common room and the snack machines. She stood in front of the soda machine and dug in her pocket to get a dollar bill out.  
  
Unfortunately, the only dollar bill she had was wrinkled and slightly torn. After several exhausting attempts at shoving her frayed George Washington into the bill acceptor, she gave up. She was about to turn around and ask one of the many students milling about for change, when she heard a voice speak low behind her.  
  
"Need some help with that?"  
  
Mimi whirled around and was once again face to face with Jason. "Oh geez... It's you again."  
  
Jason looked at her with mock pain. "Wow, Mimi... You could at least pretend to be happy to see me. I *am* trying to help you."  
  
Mimi spoke her next words with no inflection whatsoever, emphasizing that she wasn't at all happy to see him. "Fine. Fine. Fine. Nice to see you, Jason. Do you happen to have a dollar you can trade me?"  
  
"See? That's much better." Jason pulled out his wallet and slipped out a clean, crisp one-dollar bill.  
  
Mimi went to hand him her bill but Jason shook his head. "No way, Lockhart. This one is on me."  
  
Jason inserted the bill into the machine and Mimi stared at him strangely. "No, I... I can't let you do that."  
  
"Shush. Don't worry about it. It's just a dollar. What do you want?"  
  
Begrudgingly, Mimi leaned forward and pushed the button for her selection. She waited until she heard the familiar sound of the plastic bottle making it's way to the bottom of the machine. Jason swiftly grabbed it and handed it over to her.  
  
"Thank you." She flashed him a quick smile and then turned to walk back to her room.  
  
She had made it all the way to her door by the time she realized that Jason was following right behind her. Mimi turned around and stared him down.   
  
"I said thank you. Why are you following me?"  
  
Jason didn't even bother dealing with her attitude, he just moved on to another subject. And, his slick way of avoiding her question made her even more flustered. "You live here?"  
  
Mimi held up her room key and shook her head sarcastically. "No, I just so happen to have a key to some random person's room."  
  
"I'm surprised. I figured you'd live at home."  
  
"Well, I thought about doing that. But, my scholarship covers room and board, so I figured I might as well take advantage of it. You know, get the full collegiate experience."  
  
Jason nodded slightly and replied. "Me too."  
  
Mimi leaned against the door in shock. "What? You too? You don't live in this building, do you? Please say no."  
  
Jason grinned wickedly and pointed at the number on her door. "You are room 217, and I am right across the hall and down a few doors. Room 224. Isn't that a funny coincidence?"  
  
"So, I have to... Every day... I'm going to..."  
  
"That's right, Mimi. You get to see my smiling face every single day. Right across the hall."  
  
Mimi turned around and shoved her key in the lock, quickly opening the door in attempt to escape the news of her fate. *Right across the hall. God help me.* She thought to herself. She walked into her room and Jason followed. Mimi turned on her heel and looked at him with her jaw dropped in shock.  
  
"Geez, come right on in. No invitation necessary. Have a seat, make yourself at home."  
  
Jason grinned and sat himself in the chair at her desk. "Don't mind if I do. Thanks for the offer."  
  
"I was being sarcastic, by the way."  
  
"I did notice that. In fact, I've noticed that you act that way a lot around me."  
  
Mimi grinned right back at him and nodded. "I apologize if you think I'm being rude. But, I have to come up with something to use as a counter-attack against you."  
  
Jason raised his eyebrows curiously. "A counter-attack? I guess I understand. After all, I haven't exactly treated you very well in the past. But... what if I said I wanted to call a truce?"  
  
"Hmmm... Then I would accuse you of being a clone or a pod person, because that's not the Jason Masters that I know."  
  
"Fair enough. But, we should at least *try* and be civil to each other. Now that we're going to be living..."  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes and finished his sentence. "I know, I know... Right across the hall. You don't have to tell me more than once. So, why exactly did *you* choose dorm life instead of staying at home?"  
  
Jason shrugged nonchalantly. "Same reasons you did, I guess. I wanted to break free from mom and dad. I thought it might be a good way to meet new people."  
  
"You wanted to meet new people, and yet you're here bugging me? I'm not new people."  
  
"I know that. But, still, it's nice to have a familiar face around here. Especially your face, Lockhart."  
  
Mimi stared at him in confusion. There it was again, the sincere smile, the slight flirtatiousness in his voice. She was flat out stunned. "Especially my face? Jason... Are you on something? Do you have a fever? Did your hit head on something and sustain an injury to your brain? What is going on with you?"  
  
Jason shrugged innocently and kept smiling at her. "I don't know what you're talking about. You act like I have never been nice to you before."  
  
"Oh, you've been nice. And I think I can count all of those instances on two hands. But nice two times in less than a 24-hour span? It's kind of freaking me out."  
  
"Well, a lot happened this summer. I'm a kinder, gentler version of my former self. But, if it will make you feel better I promise to be as antagonistic as possible on a regular basis. A little venom interspersed with moments of niceness? Okay?"  
  
Mimi nodded slightly and crossed her arms. A kinder, gentler Jason? She didn't think it was possible. Especially after what had happened at the Last Blast Dance.   
  
"I... I guess so."  
  
"Let's face it, Mimi. All of your friends are gone. I don't have any friends here. You don't have any friends here. We need each other."  
  
Mimi frowned slightly. Jason needed her. Yet another thing that didn't seem possible. Jason had always acted like he didn't need anyone, not even his ex-girlfriend Jan. Mimi didn't respond to his last statement, so Jason pouted at her and clasped his hands together as if he was begging her.  
  
"Come on, Mimi. Please? Please? Being friends with me isn't going to kill you..."  
  
"Yeah, but *I* might kill *you*."  
  
Jason grinned and his green eyes twinkled at her, as he continued to plead. Mimi had no idea what exactly he was up to. Did he really want to be her friend? Or did he have something else up his sleeves? She had never seen Jason beg for anything in the thirteen years she had known him. And, as much as she tried to resist being shallow, it was hard to resist his eyes and that unbelievably sexy smile.  
  
Mimi jumped back slightly and shook her head with self-denial. *Did I just think about Jason's smile as sexy? My God, what is wrong with me? Then again, his physical appearance had always been undeniably attractive. It was his inner beauty that had needed a makeover.*  
  
"Mimi, you're starting to make me feel pathetic. I don't like to beg for friendship. I just think it would be mutually beneficial if we put aside our differences. We're both adults. We're mature enough to forget about the past, aren't we?"  
  
"Well... I know *I* am. Whether you are or not, remains to be seen."  
  
Jason laughed softly and nodded. "You think you know me so well, Lockhart. Just you wait and see, I might surprise you."  
  
*You already have.* She thought it, but didn't say it out loud. Instead, she nodded slightly and replied. "Okay, okay... You've somehow managed to convince me. But only on a trial basis. If you start your old games up again, then the friendship is cancelled."  
  
Jason smiled and held out his right hand. "Shake on it?"  
  
Mimi nodded and thrust her right hand towards him. Jason wrapped his hand around hers and shook it firmly. He held her hand a little longer than necessary, and Mimi felt her cheeks begin to flush red. She suddenly took her hand away, hoping to escape whatever feelings he was beginning to stir inside her. Jason wouldn't let her off the hook though. He let her drop her right hand, but immediately picked up her left hand, which she had wrapped in a bandage after yesterday's fall.  
  
He gently let her hand rest in the palm of his own hand, and then tenderly brushed over the top of her hand with the fingers of his other hand. Mimi felt a shiver run down her spine at his touch, and she did her best to try and hide it from Jason's gaze. She refused to let him have any more ammunition to use against her in the future, including whatever faint bit of attraction she might have been feeling towards him. An attraction that she could only pin down as purely physical, and nothing more.  
  
"So... how's your wrist feeling?"  
  
Mimi stammered nervously in her reply. "It's... fine. Just... it's... uhm. Much better. Thank you."  
  
Jason was about to speak when they were interrupted by a loud, bubbly voice in the doorway. "Hellooooo!"  
  
The girl in the doorway had a wide smile on her face, which immediately vanished when she looked at Jason and Mimi. "Oh, my bad. Was I interrupting something?"  
  
Mimi's hand flew away from Jason like she had just touched a hot stove. "No, not at all."  
  
"Oh good... I'm your roommate. Aurora Bennett. But, everybody calls me Rory."  
  
"I'm Mimi Lockhart, it's good to finally meet you." Mimi moved forward and shook her hand briefly.  
  
Jason stood and motioned towards the door. He briefly shook the girl's hand and flashed a smile at her. "And, I'm Jason Masters and I was just about to leave."  
  
Jason winked at Mimi and walked towards the door. "Remember, Meems... If you need anything, I'll be..."  
  
"Yes, I know... Right across the hall." Mimi rolled her eyes and Jason made his quick exit. She muttered quietly under her breath. "He sounds like a broken record."  
  
Mimi turned back to her new roommate and gave her a quick once over. She was about an inch or two taller than Mimi. She had shoulder-length straight brown hair with reddish highlights, and dark brown eyes. She was thin and pretty, but not supermodel or movie-star pretty. Just regular girl-next-door pretty.  
  
Rory grinned at her and immediately began the 'getting to know you' process. "So, Mimi... Where are you from? What's your major? Tell me everything there is to know about you."  
  
Mimi's eyes widened with surprise. "Everything?"  
  
"Well, you can spread it out over the whole year, I guess. For now, just tell me the facts."  
  
"Oooookay. I'm from Salem, born and raised, and I'm currently undeclared and undecided. How about you?"  
  
"San Diego, California. And, I'm a writer."  
  
Mimi looked at her with interest. "A writer? What kind of a writer?"  
  
Rory shrugged slightly. "A little bit of everything. Short stories, novels, poetry, screenplays... I just love to write."  
  
"And you came to Salem from California? Why would you leave a place like that to come here? No offense, but are you crazy?"  
  
"Sadly, yes I am. And you will soon find that out for yourself. Besides... You can't write about life unless you've experienced it. So, I heard they had some good classes here and I thought it'd be pretty different from growing up in San Diego, and now here I am. Just one of my many stops along the road of life."  
  
Mimi nodded in understanding. "Well, Salem has a lot of interesting stories which I'll be glad to fill you in on later."  
  
Rory smiled in appreciation and pointed towards the door that Jason had just walked through. "Soooo... the cutie with the firm handshake? Is that your... boyfriend?"  
  
Mimi nearly choked in surprise, and began laughing loudly. "Oh God no... He is definitely NOT my boyfriend. He's just a... a guy I know from high school."  
  
"So, does that mean I'm rooming with a fellow single girl out on the prowl?"  
  
"I guess you could say that. I don't know if I'm exactly prowling, but I'm definitely single. My boyfriend and I broke up at the end of the summer."  
  
Rory spotted a framed photo on Mimi's desk and picked it up to look at it. It had been taken near the end of the summer, the last time the whole gang was together. Shawn and Belle were embracing next to Kevin who had his arms wrapped around Mimi's waist, while Chloe was standing in between Brady and Phillip. The same place she always seemed to be standing.  
  
"The guy in the glasses? That's your ex?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm. That's Kevin."  
  
Rory nodded slightly. "Cute. Was it a bad breakup?"  
  
Mimi shook her head in denial. "Not at all. He just went off to college, M.I.T., we decided we didn't really want to bother with a long-distance relationship or anything. We're still friends."  
  
"Okay, what's up with the gorgeous blonde?"  
  
"Which one?" Mimi had to ask, seeing as how half of her friends could be considered 'gorgeous blondes'.  
  
Rory tapped Brady with her finger. "That one. With the muscles and the tank top."  
  
"Ohhhh... That's Brady, he's..."  
  
Rory waved her hand to stop her and then pointed at Shawn and Belle. "No, wait, let me guess. The pretty blonde girl... She's perfect, right? Pretty, smart, talented, funny, sweet as apple pie? The kind of girl who you want to hate but can't because she's so darn nice."  
  
Mimi nodded, Rory had pinned Belle down pretty well for just looking at a picture of her. Rory grinned proudly and continued. "Okay, the dark haired guy. That's her boyfriend, obviously. They've probably been in love since they popped out of the womb or something. He's the kind of guy who acts tough, but inside he's just a sweet little puppy dog. Let's see... then there's Dimples over here. Obviously, Mr. Popular. Athlete, rich boy, all of that gooey teen-dream stuff. He's got it bad for the brunette girl, that's obvious. And, look at her... she's a little... I don't know, different. More exotic looking, probably has some sort of unique talent or hobby that sets her apart from everyone else. And the other guy? Brady? He looks a little older than the rest of you, and he's also completely into the brunette. I smell a major love triangle there."  
  
Mimi's jaw was dropped and her eyes were wide with shock. "You are right on the money... That's very scary."  
  
Rory placed the picture back on the desk and crossed her arms. "Poor girl, torn between two extremely hot guys... Must be a nightmare."  
  
"How did you do that? You should have your own psychic hotline or something..."  
  
"Oh no, those things are complete fakes. I'm the real deal, sweetie." Rory looked at Mimi's surprised expression and laughed softly. "I'm just kidding... It's all a part of being a good writer. The art of observation. You can learn a lot just by a person's body language. Even in pictures. So... Are all of the guys in this town as gorgeous as the ones in this picture and that cutie Jason from across the hall?"  
  
Mimi nodded affirmatively. "Strangely enough... yes. The women too, now that I think about it. There's either something in the water or they weed out all of the dogs at the entrance to the city..."  
  
"Hmmm... Then I must have made it in just under the wire."  
  
Mimi giggled and grinned at her. "You and me both."  
  
Rory walked over to her bed and grabbed one of the smaller boxes. "I guess I better start unpacking. Because, if I don't start now, I'll still have all my stuff in boxes at the end of the year."  
  
"I can help if you need it. And, then if you want, I can show you around my hometown."  
  
"Thank you, Mimi. That's very sweet of you. I think I'll start in the bathroom." Rory smiled at her appreciatively and took the box she was holding into their bathroom.  
  
Mimi sat on her bed with a sigh. Not only was Jason being downright nice to her, but she had a roommate who could possibly beat her out for the title of 'most talkative.' Yes, college was going to be very interesting indeed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Co-ed dorms can be fun! Woooooo! 


	3. Chapter Three

Thanks again for the great feedback!!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
(Two days later.)  
  
Jason saw her standing in the doorway of the room for Psychology 101, checking the number on the door to make sure she was in the right place. He was surprised at yet another happy coincidence that had drawn them to the same place this week. She walked in confidently but blissfully unaware that Jason was sitting in the back row of the large classroom. Mimi took a seat somewhere in the middle, unknowingly giving Jason the perfect view of the back of her head.  
  
Mimi brushed a hand through her honey colored hair, and Jason admired the way it gently brushed against her nearly bare shoulders. The weather outside was still warm, so Mimi was wearing a blue sundress with spaghetti straps today. He tried to turn his eyes away from her, but like a moth to a flame he was somehow drawn to her. The gentle curve of her neck and her shoulders. And, the way she would absent-mindedly tuck her hair behind her ears as she bent her head down to read her book kept a slight smile plastered on his face that would stay there for the entire class.  
  
He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but there was definitely something about that girl. Something that he should have noticed a long time ago. Maybe it had always been there, and maybe part of him had seen it before, but he was too oblivious to actually recognize it.  
  
Jason had learned a lot this summer. Part of what he learned was exactly how much time he wasted on girls like Jan Spears. Girls who had very little to offer the world aside from a pretty face and a great body.  
  
He had also spent the entire summer with Chloe's words at the Last Blast echoing in his head. And, his older brother had assured him that Chloe was correct. Immature high school antics just weren't going to cut it in the real world. Being handsome, popular and athletic could only get you so far in life, and he had slowly but surely come to realize that for himself.  
  
Three months on the road had done him good. He had seen parts of the country that he would have never visited before and had seen life from every perspective. And, now he was back home in Salem and ready to change his life.  
  
Sure, there were other Salem High alumni attending Salem University, but for some reason the only one that Jason wanted to hang out with was Mimi Lockhart. He didn't know why, but her opinion of him seemed to matter in a way that the opinions of others didn't. He knew that Mimi had changed her ways once, going from being Jan's lackey to being friends with her worst enemy, Chloe Lane. And that one simple fact about her most definitely intrigued him.  
  
If she could change, then why couldn't he? Of course, so far, Mimi wasn't buying any of it, he could tell. And, could he blame her? Absolutely not. He had always been a game-player, a first class jerk, and Mimi certainly had no reason to trust anything that came out of his mouth. But, he hoped to make that all change with time.  
  
The professor stood behind the podium and tried to gain the class' attention as she was ready to begin the class. Jason pushed his deep thoughts away, but as much as he tried, he couldn't take his eyes off her. It was going to be a long semester if he had to stare at her beautiful neck throughout this entire class. He had sworn to himself that he would improve his grades now that his parents had to pay for him to be here, but he wasn't sure how he could concentrate with her just a few rows away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(End of Class)  
  
"I am really looking forward to a very productive year. I think you'll all learn a lot, and most of all, I hope we have a lot of fun." Professor Walsh gazed at the clock on the wall and then turned back to the class. "And with that, you are dismissed. I'll see you all next time."  
  
His classmates began to stand and filter out of the room. Jason stood from his chair and watched as Mimi shoved her books into the bag on her shoulder. She started to move out of the aisle and Jason shouted loudly to get her to stop.   
  
"LOCKHART!"  
  
Mimi's entire body tensed up at the sound of his voice. *It can't be.* She thought. *It's just not possible.* She turned slowly to look behind her, and sure enough it was possible. There he was, smiling that irresistible grin just a few rows behind her. Mimi rolled her eyes in frustration and moved out in to the aisle as Jason ran down the aisle to meet her.  
  
"Mimi, look at us, both here in the same psych class. It's like fate, or serendipity."  
  
"You know, neither of those words are springing to my mind right now. I'm thinking more like... 'restraining order.'"  
  
Jason laughed at her and slung his arm over her shoulder, walking her the rest of the way down the aisle. Mimi's brain told her to shy away from his touch, but she didn't do it. She felt comfortable walking out into the hallway with him, his strong, firm arm wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him than she was used to.   
  
When the reached the hallway, he let go of her, but something inside her screamed out for him not to. She tried to shake that feeling away by looking at him curiously. "So, why are you in this class?"  
  
"I'm not stalking you, if that's what you think. Don't get full of yourself or anything."  
  
"Don't worry I won't."  
  
Jason nodded and continued. "I'm here because my counselor recommended that I take a psych class. She said it would be good for me."  
  
Mimi raised one eyebrow doubtfully. "Are you sure she didn't say you need to see a psychiatrist? There is a difference."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. But, I appreciate your vote of confidence."  
  
"You're welcome. Anytime."  
  
Jason smirked and motioned towards the door outside. "It's a beautiful day out."  
  
Mimi looked at him in confusion, his usual smoothness at changing subjects was strangely absent today. "Terrible segueway, Jason. But, yes, it is a beautiful day out."  
  
"Well, I was thinking... that if you have time before your next class... We could... Have lunch. Outside."  
  
"Sure... I've got about an hour and a half."  
  
Jason looked surprised and Mimi laughed softly, replying to his expression before he could speak. "Don't look so surprised, Jase. We all have to eat sometimes, and I guess I might as well do it with you."  
  
Jason nodded and motioned for her to step outside. "Okay then, ladies first..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They sat together on a bench under the shade of one of the many large trees spread over the campus. Mimi had pretty much finished her sandwich when she decided to dig for more information on his summer travels. Something she had been curious about since he had mentioned it that day in the bookstore.  
  
"So... Where exactly did you and Josh go on your Kerouac-inspired adventure?" She said it out loud, and then silently wondered if Jason would even know who Jack Kerouac was.  
  
"Ahhh, yes, Kerouac. 'On the Road.' Great book."  
  
She nearly dropped the cup in her hand out of pure shock. "You read?"  
  
Jason grinned at her, obviously amused that she had doubted his intelligence. "Yes, Mimi, I can read... Ever since kindergarten as a matter of fact. But, back then it was only small words, like 'cat'."  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny. Now, back to the subject at hand..."  
  
"Okay. Yes, I've read Kerouac. It was a gift from Josh. And in response to your first question, we went everywhere that we possibly could in three months. Drove through the west, Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, up the coast of California, went through Oregon, Washington, Colorado, Montana and so on. Here, there and everywhere. You can cover a lot of ground when you have all summer."  
  
Mimi nodded, she was somewhat impressed, and somewhat jealous too. "Interesting. So, what did you do in all those wonderful and exciting places? Ride all of the great roller coasters of the United States? Cruise for chicks on Venice Beach? Visit the World's Largest Thermometer? Lapdances in Vegas?"  
  
Jason shook his head, his grin wiped clean, his expression turned serious. "Nope. We did volunteer work."  
  
Mimi put her drink down on the bench and rolled her eyes. "Okay, now I *know* you're lying to me."  
  
"I'm not lying, Meems."  
  
"Jason Masters... The day that you do volunteer work... voluntarily... That's the day I join a convent."  
  
Jason grinned slyly. Today was a day for him to be seriously underestimated. "Well, put on your wimple, Sister Miriam, you're about to take a vow of celibacy."  
  
Mimi's jaw was dropped in amazement, and Jason reached forward with his index finger to push her chin up, closing her mouth. "Jason... You have to be kidding me."  
  
"I'm not. I swear on my life. We spent a couple of days in each town, helped out where we were needed. Senior citizens centers, hospitals, homeless shelters, orphanages, AIDS hospices, and so on and so on."  
  
"Okaaaaaay... Well, I know for sure that this couldn't possibly have been your idea."  
  
Jason nodded in agreement. "Oh God no... It was totally Josh's thing. He wanted to show me a side of life that I had never cared to experience before. I mean, I wanted to do all that stuff you mentioned: lapdances, roller coasters, cruising for chicks... Well, all of that except the world's largest thermometer."  
  
Mimi still wore an expression of disbelief. "But, you went anyway?"  
  
"Yes, I went. If you don't believe me, we can go call Josh in Florida right now. I'm sure you'd believe his word over mine."  
  
"Yes, yes, I would believe him more than I believe you. I just... That's not like you at all Jason."  
  
Jason smiled sincerely at her. "I know. But, it was... and I hate to sound cliched, but, it was the most rewarding experience of my life. I'll have to show you the pictures some time."  
  
Mimi sat back against the bench with a sigh. She just didn't know what to believe. Could he really have changed that much in just a few months? No, it just couldn't be possible.  
  
She wasn't saying anything so Jason continued. "I have to say, I thought I would hate it, and I really really did hate it at first. But, when you see the kind of suffering that other people are going through... It really makes you appreciate your life. My whole perspective on life changed."  
  
Mimi frowned slightly, unsure of what to say. She wanted to believe he had changed, she wanted to see the best in all people, but this was Jason after all. "But, Jase... You could have changed a long time ago, but you never did. What makes it any different this time?"  
  
"That stupid trick that Cynthia and I tried to pull at the Last Blast. I mean, I am really thankful now that you stopped us. Chloe was absolutely right in saying what she did, you were all right. And, you know my brother. He's always been the smart one, the mature one, the responsible one. And, he wanted to prove to me that the whole world didn't revolve around me and my petty little problems."  
  
Mimi sighed softly and bit her lower lip. She laid her hand on top of his and nodded. "I so want to believe you, I really do... But..."  
  
Jason nodded and interrupted her. "You don't. I know. I can tell. And, I know why. I haven't exactly been the most trustworthy and honest person in the past. You probably think I'm just playing a game with you."  
  
"Aren't you? Is that what this is? Are you pretending that you've changed? I don't know, I can't figure you out..."  
  
"This isn't a game, Mimi. I have changed. And, I want more than anything for us to be friends."  
  
Mimi looked into his eyes, noticing how sincere he looked, almost vulnerable as he asked for her friendship. But, still, she was reluctant to fully trust him, hoping to save herself the pain that was inevitable when you believed in someone who was notoriously untrustworthy.  
  
"Why me? Why, all of a sudden, are you just dying to be friends with me? You always have an ulterior motive..."  
  
"Not this time, Mimi. There are no other motives here. I've treated you and so many other people badly in the past. And, I'm sorry for that. I guess... I want to make it up to you."  
  
Mimi nodded slightly, her eyes narrowing as she listened to him. "Plus, you want to make yourself feel better because of the way you used to act. Right?"  
  
Jason sighed and shook his head. "I'll be honest with you, maybe that *is* part of it. But, I don't have any friends here either, Mimi. I never really had any true friends to begin with, and that's all my own fault. The few people that ever possessed the capacity to care about me I turned away. And, that includes you, Shawn, Phillip, Belle... friends I have known since kindergarten. I want a second chance to have the kind of friendships I gave up because I was a selfish, immature jerk for my entire high school career."  
  
"Again, I ask... Why me? Why not someone else?"  
  
Mimi's hand was still resting on top of his, so he took her hand in his, entwining their fingers together. "Because I think you understand what I'm going through. That I'm just a work in progress, a little rough around the edges, but trying to change. You did it yourself, Mimi. Look at you and Chloe. After all the things you did to her, she accepted you as a friend. Because you changed... And, I can too."  
  
Mimi sighed and looked away from him. He was being sweet, sincere and for the first time in his life, completely honest. At least she thought he was. Never had she noticed that glow in his eyes, and never had she heard him open himself up like this before. She really did want to believe him, but she knew she would have to be cautious and careful. Trust wasn't just something you gave to someone foolishly, it had to be earned.  
  
She turned back to him and gave him a lopsided grin. "Well, you're not calling Chloe, 'Ghoul Girl' or 'Vampira' anymore. So, that's a good sign."  
  
Jason suddenly seemed to realize that without meaning to do it, he had poured his heart out to Mimi Lockhart underneath the clear blue sky on a September afternoon. And strangely enough, it felt pretty good.  
  
"Like I told you the other day... I'm a kinder, gentler version of myself."  
  
"But, you're still kind of a pain in the ass... You're just less mean."  
  
Jason laughed softly and nodded. "I know, but that's just my nature to be a pain. I wouldn't be me if I wasn't a little bit of an annoyance."  
  
Mimi grinned knowingly. "Yeah, same here. At least that's what people are always telling me. If I wasn't annoying, then I wouldn't be me."  
  
Jason didn't know what else he could say to convince her of what he knew was the truth. But, the important part was that she seemed intrigued by the changes he had experienced. He knew that it would be difficult to earn her trust, but for reasons he could not explain, he yearned for it.   
  
He smiled at her and nodded in agreement. But, he didn't want to dwell on the same subject for too long, knowing that the more he tried to get his point across, the less she would trust that his sincerity.  
  
"So... How's your roommate situation?"  
  
"Oh, Rory? She's really cool... Thank God. She's really funny, and we seem to have a lot in common. What about your roomie? What's his name? Nick?"  
  
"Yeah, Nick... He's... okay. A bit... Well, I don't want to say weird. He's just kind of artistic and sensitive."  
  
Mimi chuckled softly and rolled her eyes. "And to you, that is weird. I think he's pretty cute actually. And besides, chicks dig a guy who's sensitive and artistic."  
  
Jason nodded thoughtfully and snapped his fingers. "Aha! So, that's my problem. Note to self: Be sensitive and smell like paint."  
  
Mimi laughed loudly and shook her head. "Yup, you're definitely still a pain."  
  
She pulled her backpack up off the ground and stood from the bench. Jason stood immediately and looked at her with surprise. "Leaving already?"  
  
"Uh-huh... I've got a class to get to, remember? And, I have a tendency to get lost, so I want to make sure I get there on time."  
  
Jason crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. He looked at her awkwardly and offered his help. "Did you... Maybe... I could walk you there? Help you find it?"  
  
Mimi smiled in appreciation but shook her head. "No, that's okay. Thanks for the offer though."  
  
"You're welcome... Listen, Mimi... I'm really glad we had this talk."  
  
"Me too, Jason. I guess I'll see you later then."  
  
There was a pause, a moment between them and Jason smiled at her. Mimi felt her knees go weak. *Oh, sure. We can be friends. Just never smile at me like that again.* She thought to herself.  
  
He almost looked like he wanted to hug her, but he restrained himself from doing so. Instead, he gently rubbed her bare arm with his fingers and winked at her. "Okay, Lockhart... I'll see you around."  
  
Mimi smiled back and nodded, suddenly feeling the need to be as far away from him as possible. She turned and started rapidly walking to the building in the distance. The last thing she needed was to be attracted to Jason, and yet she couldn't seem to help the way she was feeling. Sure, she could ignore the physical attraction as she had done it already throughout high school. But, when he spoke to her sweetly and honestly as he had done today, she couldn't push away the thought that she might be drawn to him for more than physical reasons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope I'm writing Jason okay, with the right amount of sweetness and sarcasm. I just don't know. It makes me nervous.  
  
The name of their Psych professor is a little homage to Buffy. But, I swear that Mason's professor won't turn out to be an evil scientist working for a covert branch of the government who creates her own personal demon/robot/human hybrid Frankenstein. Yeah, definitely not going to happen in this story.  
  
I've always wanted to use the word 'wimple' in a story, and now I have. Truly satisfying. (Or as my friend calls it, a 'nun-hat'.)  
  
-Hope- 


	4. Chapter Four

Thanks for all the feedback! Keep it coming!!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
(A month later)  
  
Mimi had been staring at the same page in her history book for the past five minutes. She was sitting on her bed, back against the wall, and could not make it past the page in front of her. Her head was throbbing after a long day of classes and studying, but that wasn't the only thing causing her to stall.  
  
As he often had in the past few weeks, thoughts of Jason were filling her head. They had been spending a lot of time together, too much time really. They studied together; they made each other laugh, they went out for dinners and movies together, and were growing closer and closer as the days wore on. She would have never thought it possible, but it was true. Jason was her friend, perhaps even her best friend at this moment.  
  
Sure, Belle was truly her best friend, and always would be, but Belle was in New York with Phillip and Chloe. And, even though she was a thousand miles away, Mimi knew she could always depend on her for anything. Of course, half of their phone conversations were spent with Belle pouting because Shawn was all the way in California attending Pepperdine. So, lately, when her problems needed more immediate attention she found herself turning to Jason. All she had to do was walk across the hall and knock on his door if she needed someone to make her smile. Then there were times when he would somehow just show up without her even calling him.   
  
And, this was one of those times. She heard him clear his throat as he stood in the doorway, and she looked up from her book. A smile immediately graced her lips and Jason smiled back at her.  
  
"Hey Jase..."  
  
"Meems... You look..."  
  
"Terrible?"  
  
Jason shook his head. "No, I was going to be a bit more complimentary than that. You just look tired, that's all."  
  
Mimi nodded in agreement. "I am tired. I think I slept weird last night, and I've had this pain in my neck all day. I named it Jason, in your honor, of course. And, now I've got his headache from reading this stupid history book."  
  
Jason grinned and wagged his eyebrows at her, causing her to giggle softly and roll her eyes. "I think I can take care of that for you."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Jason rubbed his hands together and then sat himself on the bed next to her. He grabbed the book out of her hands and haphazardly threw it to the floor. "Scoot up, Lockhart."  
  
Mimi did as she was told, moving so that her back was facing him. She felt his hands go to either side of his face, and he began gently rubbing her temples with his index fingers. Mimi let her head droop slightly and closed her eyes.  
  
Each tiny circle he smoothed into her skin started to make her headache disappear gradually. He continued massaging her temples until she let out a soft sigh.  
  
Jason leaned forward and whispered softly into her ear. "Headache better?"  
  
Mimi could barely speak, she just muttered a quiet, "Mmm-hmmm..."  
  
"Good, now let's see what I can do about that pain in your neck."  
  
"Its name is Jason."  
  
Jason laughed and cracked his knuckles, flexing his fingers to get them loose. "Only you, Mimi Lockhart, would name your aches and pains."  
  
Mimi kept her head bowed and mumbled. "Uh-huh." She was feeling far too good to practice their normal sarcastic banter.  
  
Jason slipped his fingers into her hair and Mimi sighed again. He began slowly, rubbing the tips of his fingers at the place where her hair met the base of her neck. Gradually, he applied a bit more pressure and moved his fingers further down her neck. He let one hand stray down her back, gently applying pressure up and down her spine, as the other hand continued massaging her sore neck muscles.  
  
Mimi held herself back from making any noise. Jason's fingers were strong but tender at the same time, and they were stirring feelings inside her that she hadn't felt in far too long. He moved himself closer to her, and she leaned backwards slightly, until she was practically resting on his chest. The heat of his body warmed her, and she felt a tingle move from her toes up to her head.  
  
*Oh no. For God's sake, Mimi, calm yourself. Just because an incredibly hot guy happens to be giving you a fantastic massage is no reason for you to forget who the hot guy happens to be.*   
  
Jason continued moving his hands over her neck and back, and Mimi could hardly believe how sensual this entire experience was becoming. The feel of his warm breath blowing through her hair as he leaned into her was unbearably sexy. Not to mention, he smelled clean and fresh, like he was just out of the shower, even though Mimi figured it had been hours since his last shower.  
  
*Damnit, Mimi* She thought to herself. *This is not supposed to be a time for sexy thoughts. You are not supposed to be attracted to your friend, especially if that friend is Jason Masters.*  
  
Jason's firm hands continued the massage, tenderly kneading the muscles in her tired back, and running over her neck. Mimi felt like her insides were on fire, as he was relentless with his touches. She tried to tell herself that this was just a friend giving another friend a massage, helping her to relieve her aches and pains after a stressful day. But, never had any of her other friends given her a massage like this.  
  
She cursed herself silently. *You're thinking too much. You should just try and enjoy yourself. Don't think about why he's doing this, just let him work his magic.*  
  
Jason moved his hands over to her shoulders and began massaging them, and he pulled her closer to him. Mimi didn't even think to stop what happened next; she moaned softly, the intensity of his touch causing her to finally break the silence. Jason paused, apparently startled by the gasp of pleasure that escaped her lips.  
  
Mimi opened her eyes and turned her face to look at him. They were only centimeters apart from each other, and Mimi looked into his eyes, as he seemed to stare right into her brain. *Oh God, please don't let him see what I'm thinking.*  
  
All she wanted him to do was to capture her lips with his own and take her in his arms. But, she couldn't let herself think that. She refused to let herself give in to the physical temptation that was right before her eyes, making herself believe that's all it was. A physical urge and nothing else.  
  
"Jason... I... I..."  
  
Jason smiled slightly. "Better?"  
  
"Uhh-huhhh..."  
  
He quickly let go of her and Mimi scooted away from him, shaking off whatever desire had built up inside her. And, thankfully, they had perfect timing, because Rory chose that exact moment to return to the room.  
  
"Hey you two... Whatcha up to?"  
  
Jason looked at her awkwardly and shrugged. "Not much... I was helping Mimi..."  
  
Mimi smiled nervously and finished his sentence. "Study. Jason was helping me study."  
  
Rory raised one pointed eyebrow and pointed at Mimi's history book on the floor. "Uh-huh... Then why is your book on the floor, Meems?"  
  
"Because, uhm... I..." Mimi cringed slightly and tried to cover herself. "I was angry, frustrated even, about the stupid chapter we're reading. So, I got mad and I threw it on the ground."  
  
She pointed at the book angrily, as if she was scolding it. "Damn book. Stupid stupid book."  
  
Rory nodded and threw her purse on the bed. Mimi acting strange was definitely something she had grown used to. "So enough about your weirdness... let me tell you all about my weirdness for the day."  
  
Mimi smiled gratefully at her roommate. Rory always seemed to be around to save her when she most needed it. And over the past month, she had unknowingly been a chaperone on many of Jason and Mimi's evenings out. Instead of feeling like they were a couple, Mimi had Rory around, so that they were just a trio of friends. She continuously had to deny that she was developing feelings for Jason at all, but Rory had begun to question it.  
  
There was a quiet pause and Mimi motioned for Rory to continue. "Go on. Tell us about it."  
  
"You know that guy that works at the coffee cart by the arts building?"  
  
Mimi sighed dreamily and nodded. "The one who looks like the guy from the Gilmore Girls?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the one."  
  
"Oh yeah, he's a total cutie."  
  
Jason looked at them in confusion. "Who does he look like?"  
  
Mimi tapped him on the knee and replied. "You know, the guy that used to play Tristan. Chad Michael Murray... something like that."  
  
Jason shrugged and threw up his hands. "Sorry. Chick show. Wouldn't know."  
  
"Oh you'd totally recognize him if you saw him. But, the point is... He's very hot."  
  
"Hotter than me?"  
  
There was another awkward pause and Mimi looked like a deer in headlights. Rory stepped in and replied. "Nobody's hotter than you, Jase."  
  
Jason winked at her in appreciation. "Thanks, Rory."  
  
"Okay, anyway, as I was saying... The first day we met, I mentioned that I thought he looked like Tristan. Then I said, 'Which is really funny because my name is Rory.' So, every day when I go get my coffee, I'd call him Tristan and he'd call me... well, Rory, because that *is* my name. So, we'd have our snappy little banter, and flirty gestures, the whole deal. Well, guess what happened today?"  
  
Mimi's eyes widened anxiously. "He finally asked you out after a month of flirting over frappucinos?"  
  
Rory shook her head and crossed her arms angrily. "Oh no no no... First off, I found out his REAL name."  
  
"Which is...?"  
  
"Bart. I mean, seriously... Tristan is a much better name. He should just go by that. Secondly, he's got a girlfriend."  
  
Jason shook his head shamefully. "Damn... Denied. You were denied."  
  
Rory nodded and frowned. "Yeah, I know. We were standing there, talking about, of all things... Thoreau. Henry David freakin' Thoreau. Most guys have never even heard of him. So, we're all deep in conversation when she shows up. And you will never guess who it is?"  
  
Jason raised one eyebrow curiously. "The woman who cleans the shower room on our floor?"  
  
Mimi grinned and threw in her own guess. "Professor Walsh?"  
  
Rory shook her head and stuck her tongue out at both of them. "Gross, and grosser. And believe me, it's far worse than that."  
  
"Oh no... It can't be, Rory. It just can't be. It's not Aquanet, is it?"  
  
"Oh, it is."  
  
Mimi groaned loudly and smacked her head to her forehead. "Yuck... Is he blind and deaf? How could he ever date that?"  
  
Jason waved his hands to interrupt them, lost in confusion. "Hold on, hold on. I know you two have your own special Room 217 language that you've developed. But, please, clue me in. Who is Aquanet?"  
  
Mimi turned to him and grinned. "Oh, you've seen her. The girl who lives on the first floor. She's got the big poofy blonde hair, she uses all that hairspray. That's why Rory started calling her Aquanet. Plus, she's got that really annoying squeaky voice... Like fingernails on a chalkboard."  
  
"Well, maybe beauty is only skin deep to Tristan, Bart... whatever his name is."  
  
Rory perched herself on the edge of her bed and wrinkled up her nose in disgust. "It's not just her outer beauty that needs work, Jase. Trust me. She's in my English class. One day, she decided to favor us with a poetry reading. It sounded like a birthday card you'd give a four year old. She's not that bright, which I could handle if she was nice... But, she's not. She's stuck-up. And, she's dating a hot guy who reads Thoreau. Will wonders never cease?"  
  
Mimi sighed and went over to Rory's bed, wrapping her arm around her roommate's shoulder. "It's okay, Rory... We'll find you a man, I promise."  
  
Rory frowned sadly. "It's not that I care about having a man... It's just... That's a whole month of a caffeine addiction I didn't need, and some of my best flirting right down the drain. And, it's all Aquanet's fault."  
  
Jason offered up a little help of his own. "I could always hook you up with Nick. He really needs to get out of the dorm more."  
  
"Oh, no you don't. Do NOT hook me up with your roommate just so you could have the place to yourself more often or because he's lonely and somewhat of a hermit."  
  
"Okay, okay, it was just a suggestion."  
  
Mimi tried her best to console her. "Awwwwww... poor Rory. How about we get out of here and go to the Brady Pub for some comfort food?"  
  
Rory smiled happily and clapped her hands together like a child. "Yes! Great idea... Are you coming too Jason?"  
  
Jason stood and nodded affirmatively. "Yeah, sure... Let me run back to room for a minute, I'll be right back."  
  
They watched Jason leave and then Rory turned to Mimi with a suspicious glance on her face. "Okay, Mimi... So what exactly did I almost walk in on just now?"  
  
Mimi shrugged innocently and smiled. "Nothing... Nothing at all."  
  
"Yeah, right. Spill it."  
  
"I had a headache, and a sore neck... Jason just stopped in to say hi, and he gave me a massage."  
  
Rory's eyes narrowed, knowing that there was more to the story than Mimi was offering. "Okay, was it a sensual massage or a chiropractic massage?"  
  
Mimi bit her lower lip nervously. "It was a platonic, just friends and only friends, kind of massage."  
  
Rory stood from the bed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. Whatever you say..."  
  
Rory waved her hand dismissively and went into the bathroom to touch up her wind-blown hair. Mimi frowned as she sat in the room alone. She knew that Rory was trying to imply that something was definitely going on between her and Jason. But, Mimi kept denying it fervently. Even if she was attracted to Jason, which she would never admit to, she didn't think there was any possible way he would be attracted to her too.  
  
They were friends now, and that was something special indeed. And, starting a relationship that was even vaguely sexual with Jason would completely ruin the friendship they had been working hard to build. At least that's what she thought might happen. But then again, how much did a girl who had only ever had one boyfriend know about relationships?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ohhhh - DENIAL. Thy name is Mimi Lockhart.  
  
There's not a hugely important reason for this chapter to exist. I just wanted to do a Mason massage. Plus, I thought we needed to see more or Rory's personality. (The kind of girl who always has a funny story, and seems to be enthusiastic about a lot of things. I know them well.) 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
(A few days before Halloween - which is important in the next chapter, but not this one.)  
  
Mimi stared up at her ceiling, listening to Rory breathing softly in the bed across from hers. She was having the hardest time falling asleep, spending the last thirty minutes tossing and turning restlessly. Perhaps it was because Rory's words from earlier in the evening were still echoing in her head.  
  
Jason, Mimi and Rory had gone to Salem Place, and while Jason was getting them drinks from the Java Cafe, Rory had pointed something out to Mimi. She had said something to the effect of, "Don't you think it's weird that a guy like Jason hasn't been out on a single date since school started?"  
  
Mimi had just shrugged it off at the time, not really thinking anything of it. But, now as she lay here in her bed surrounded by darkness, she was starting to think that Rory was right. It was weird. Jason had never had a problem getting girls before, that was for sure. But, since starting college he had not asked a single girl out on a date. And, if any girls had asked him out, he must have refused them.   
  
She tried wracking her brain to think of any time that Jason might have been spending with a girl, but didn't come up with anything. All of his spare time was spent with Mimi and Rory, and they had even started getting Nick to come out of his shell a bit. And, it wasn't that there was something wrong with Jason. He was funny, attractive and sweet, just the kind of guy any girl would go for.  
  
*Sweet? Did I just call Jason sweet?* Mimi groaned softly and shook her head. That wasn't exactly a word that normally got associated with him. At least it didn't used to be. But, the summer had changed him profoundly. Oh sure, he was very much the same in many ways, but the qualities that had made him so detestable before had all but disappeared entirely.  
  
Mimi rolled on to her side. She didn't want to keep doing this. Lying in her bed at night, trying to sleep, but instead thinking about Jason. Night after night, she would close her eyes and see his face. It was becoming increasingly difficult for her to deny that she was attracted to him as each day wore on.  
  
Her stomach growled and Mimi took it as a sign to get out of bed. Anything to keep her mind off of Jason was a welcome distraction. She quietly slipped out from underneath her covers and went to the tiny fridge that she shared with Rory. Of course, it was empty. Nothing edible to be found anywhere. She quickly rummaged in her desk drawer and found a handful of change.   
  
Mimi quietly slipped out the door, doing her best not to wake Rory. She padded down the dimly lit hallway in her bare feet. There were still lights on in some rooms, as it wasn't too late and many students were still up studying. She made her way into the lounge and stood in front of the snack machine, trying to decide between a package of twizzlers or a bag of pretzels.  
  
She was nearly startled out of her skin when she heard his voice not far behind her. "Hey! Meems!"  
  
Mimi turned to face Jason and had to lean against the glass of the snack machine for support. He was grinning at her like a fool, just inches away, wearing nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist. Her hand gripped the edge of the machine in shock, and her green eyes grew as wide as saucers.  
  
His hair was still wet and somewhat tousled, giving him a sexy boyishness that made her knees shake. Unconsciously, her eyes traveled downward as a stray droplet of water made it's way from the top of his perfectly sculpted chest down lower. Her eyes followed its journey intently as it made it's way down his tanned and toned abs, past his belly button, landing at the place where the towel met his waistline.  
  
"Miiiiiimi..."  
  
She could have let her eyes stay there all day if he hadn't of been calling her name. *Oh God in Heaven. Mimi Lockhart, don't you dare think about what's underneath that towel.*  
  
Finally, she shifted her gaze, staring up into his green eyes that seemed to be burning like fire as he observed her observing him. "Meems... Whatcha doing out here in your pajamas?"  
  
Mimi's mouth was wide open, and Jason tapped her chin to close it for her. He grinned lopsidedly at her and gave her a warning. "Don't leave your mouth open, Meems. You might accidentally swallow a fly."  
  
Mimi nodded slightly, but no words came to mind. She finally held up her hand with the quarters in it and smiled awkwardly. The words that she spoke next, she realized later, would probably go down in history as the goofiest utterance since Jennifer Grey said 'I carried a watermelon.' to Patrick Swayze in 'Dirty Dancing'.  
  
"I have quarters." Mimi cringed, her inner self wanting to slap her outer self silly as soon as she spoke the last syllable.  
  
Jason nodded and laid his hand over the change in her hand. "Yes, yes, you do. I have change as well, but it's back in my room."  
  
Mimi laughed loudly and nodded, attempting to play it off like she was trying to be nonsensical on purpose. "Ha ha ha. Yeah, I just thought you should know. See, I don't need your change, because I have my own."  
  
*It's not working, Mimi. He probably thinks you're high and you're just out at the snack machines because you have a case of the munchies. Try something else, Mimi. ANYTHING else.* Her laughter faded and she looked up at him more seriously.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you're naked under your towel?" Her eyes widened immediately, wondering how it was possible that her mouth became completely disconnected from her brain. She threw head back and smacked it against the glass softly. The voice inside her cursing her out for her complete lack of cool. *Damnit Mimi, get it together. It's just Jason. Who is naked, and wet, and... Oh my God.*  
  
Jason still kept his wicked grin plastered on his face and nodded. "You know, I have tried and tried to take showers with my clothes on, but somehow I just don't get that fresh and clean feeling like I do when I take showers in the nude."  
  
Mimi smiled slightly and nodded, the scent of his soap mixed with his shampoo making her slightly dizzy. There was nothing in this world quite like a guy who smelled clean and fresh. "Oh Jase... You are funny. Have I ever told you how funny you are?"  
  
Jason nodded and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, sure. You're funny too. Are you feeling funny tonight, Mimi? You haven't been sniffing Nick's paint thinner or something, have you?"  
  
Mimi laughed again and shook her head. If she could just keep her eyes from looking at his bare chest, she would be all right. "No, no, no... I'm fine. I came out to get a midnight snack, so that's what I'm doing. What about you?'  
  
In her mind, she was nodding proudly at herself, even though her gaze didn't change. *Nice going, Meems. Get yourself back on track.*  
  
"I was working out kind of late, and I needed a shower. So, here I am."  
  
"Yes, here you are. And, here I am."  
  
Jason smiled sweetly and motioned towards the direction of his room. "I'm glad you're here actually. I wanted to show you something."  
  
*I swear to God if he wants to show me what's underneath that damn towel, I will pass out.* She shook her thoughts away and raised an eyebrow curiously. "Show me what?"  
  
"Stay right here. I'll be back in a minute."  
  
Mimi nodded and watched him go. She turned around and lightly banged her head on the glass of the snack machine, hitting it one time after each word. "You... are... such... an... idiot."  
  
She sighed softly and threw her quarters into the machine, quickly pushing the buttons for the twizzlers to drop out. Never had she felt like such an idiot before. But, then again, rarely had she been just inches away from a nearly naked man. A man who was her friend. A man who was so gorgeous it should have been outlawed. At least out of fairness to other less gorgeous men.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jason hurried back to his room trying not to laugh out loud at how obviously flustered Mimi had been. He went in to his room, where Nick was busy typing something up on his computer. Nick looked up at his entrance, his wavy brown hair in disarray as usual, and tried to figure out why Jason was grinning the way he was.  
  
"What's up with you?"  
  
"Mimi..."  
  
Nick rolled his dark brown eyes and went back to his computer screen. "Not surprised."  
  
Jason changed into a pair of shorts and threw his wet towel into the laundry bin. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Nick sighed and shook his head. "You two are like... the very definition of 'unresolved sexual tension'."  
  
"And what makes you think that Picasso?"  
  
"It's obvious. You are totally in to her, and she is totally in to you."  
  
Jason rolled his eyes and shook his head in denial. "She is not. Mimi is not into me.  
  
He paused for a second to think about it. Of course, after the little display in the lounge, he might have to have second thoughts about that last statement.   
  
"Yes, she is. And, don't think I didn't notice that you didn't deny being into Mimi."  
  
"Well, I'm not into her either. Believe me, man." Jason shook his head again, but he was lying to his roommate. Since the day she had rammed into him at the bookstore, he was hopelessly addicted to her. And, addicted was the only word he could use to describe it.  
  
"You know, I may be the quiet, artsy guy who doesn't get out much. But, I know enough to see what you don't. You want her, and she wants you. So just get it over with before you both explode from all the tension between you."  
  
Jason picked up the small cardboard box that was sitting at the edge of his bed and headed towards the door. "We're just friends, Nick. And that's it. We're not going to have sex. Sex will only ruin it."  
  
*No matter how much I wouldn't mind knowing Mimi more intimately, I can't bear to ruin our friendship.*   
  
As Jason walked out the door, he heard Nick shout towards him. "It wouldn't ruin it, Jase! Maybe it would only make it better!"  
  
Jason kept shaking his head as he walked down the hallway towards the lounge. He couldn't help being attracted to her. She was exactly the kind of girl he needed and wanted in his life. The kind of girl he should have been dating a long time ago. Dating Jan for so long was one of the biggest mistakes of his life. He wasted too long with her, when he could have been with someone like Mimi.   
  
Mimi was sitting on the couch in the lounge chewing on the edge of her red twizzler. How could he possibly resist being amazed by the way her heart shaped lips pursed together over that piece of licorice? She was beautiful, sexy and downright intoxicating and the best part was that she didn't even know it.  
  
Jason sat on the couch next to her, and put the box in his lap. He had failed to put a shirt on, and Mimi looked at him awkwardly. He hadn't even been thinking, and he hoped that she wouldn't be too uncomfortable, especially considering what had happened just minutes ago.  
  
Mimi shook off her awkwardness, trying to remind herself that it was only Jason. It wasn't like she had never seen him without a shirt on before. She smiled at him and looked at the box in his lap curiously. "So, what did you want to show me?"  
  
Jason lifted the lid and grinned at her. "Well, you're always asking about my summer vacation, so I thought I'd show you the pictures."  
  
He handed her a stack of pictures and Mimi began flipping through them quietly. Proof positive that Jason and Josh Masters had indeed spent their summer performing volunteer work across the country. She paused for a moment and then looked up at him.  
  
"I still can't believe you did all this. Even with the pictures in my hand, it amazes me."  
  
"Me too, really. I'll tell you something... The first day, we were at this home for children who have been taken away from their parents. They were abused, abandoned, born drug-addicted or with fetal-alcohol-syndrome, all kinds of horrible things. I didn't want to do any of this, no matter how much Josh begged me. So, I refused to get out of the car."  
  
Mimi's eyes widened and she chuckled with surprised. "You stayed in the car? The whole time?"  
  
Jason shook his head and found another picture in the stack, holding it in his hand lightly. "No, I didn't. I had to go to the bathroom at some point, so I went inside to use the bathroom. And, that's when I saw this little girl."  
  
The picture in his hand was of Jason kneeling on the ground next to a girl of about seven years old with curly blonde hair, blue eyes and a bright smile. "I can't even explain it, Meems. It's like, no matter what horrible things happen in their lives, kids are still kids. They have yet to grow up and learn about things like blame, guilt, depression. This girl, Maya, she was physically abused by both her parents, until the state took her away from them. But, she played and smiled and laughed like any normal seven year old. It's really amazing."  
  
Mimi sighed softly and tilted her head to look in his eyes. "You... You amaze me. Really."  
  
Jason smiled sweetly at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Her lips were slightly parted, soft and warm, crying out to be kissed, and Jason wanted nothing more to answer the cry. But, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Not yet, anyway. Mimi sighed and snuggled into him, resting her head on his bare shoulder, the heat of his skin burning her through his clothes.  
  
She felt so safe there. Perfectly at peace. It was as if his arm was created for the sole purpose of holding her tightly, and the curve of his shoulder was perfect for her head to gently rest upon. They sat there for at least an hour, looking over pictures as Jason told her more stories of his travels. Showing her exactly how he had made his journey from the Jason she knew in high school to the Jason she knew now.  
  
It started getting late, and Mimi quietly drifted off to sleep in his arms. She looked so beautiful and calm, and Jason refused to disturb her. He gently lifted her in his arms and carried her to her room. He practically tiptoed across the floor, doing his best not to wake Rory up. He laid her on her bed and pulled the covers over her. Her head was resting on her pillow, her hair spread on the pillow around her.  
  
Jason brushed a stray piece of hair off her face and smiled at her. She looked like an angel when she slept, so fragile and perfect. He leaned over her and tenderly planted a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Good night, Meems."  
  
Jason stood and quietly left her room, heading back to the lounge to get his box of pictures. Mimi sighed in her sleep, and quietly muttered a response. "Good night, Jason..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like I could write a story with a co-ed dorm and NOT have an obligatory "hot guy in towel" scene. Heh heh. 


	6. Chapter Six

As always, thanks for all the feedback!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
(Halloween Evening)  
  
Mimi walked into her empty room, and kicked the door shut behind her. She threw her backpack on to her bed with a sigh, then walked over to her closet. It had been a long day, and she was looking forward to the Halloween party that she was going to tonight. Some frat house was having a huge Halloween party, and they had all decided to go as a group.   
  
She opened her closet door and stared at the costume hanging inside. Rory had begged, pleaded and finally convinced her that she was making the right choice in costumes. But, Mimi was still less than confident about it.  
  
Mimi grabbed the hangers and threw the outfit on the bed. Rory had insisted that Halloween was 'come-as-you-aren't' night. A night to unleash sides of your personality that nobody else knew about. Whether it be sweet, quirky, odd, innocent or in Mimi's case, sexy.  
  
"Ha... Yeah right. Me? Sexy? I don't know what Rory was thinking."  
  
Mimi couldn't help but laugh at herself. Mimi Lockhart being called sexy would be like calling Chloe or Belle ugly, at least that's what she thought of herself.  
  
She quickly changed out of her regular clothes, and began putting her costume on. When she was finished she walked over to the bathroom door and glanced at herself in the full-length mirror. Red faux-leather mini-skirt, red tank top with black laces up the front in the same material and a pair of knee-high black boots. Oh yes, this was definitely all Rory's doing. Now all she needed was her horns and her tail.  
  
She heard the door open and turned to greet Rory who was carrying a large shopping bag, no doubt containing her top-secret costume, the one she refused to tell anyone about.  
  
Rory dropped her jaw with surprise, laying her bag on the floor. "Oh wow, Meems... I mean... You looked great in the store... But, you look even hotter tonight."  
  
Mimi looked at her doubtfully and cringed. "I don't look too... slutty?"  
  
"Oh no, it's the perfect amount of slutty."  
  
"What? But... I don't want to look slutty... Geez."  
  
Rory giggled and shook her head. "I'm just kidding... You look fantastic. You have such a great body, Mimi. I don't know why you don't show it off more."  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes and looked at Rory like she was an alien. "Because, I don't, and you're crazy. I do not have a great body."  
  
"Okay, sure, whatever you say. But, uhm... If I had a chest like yours, I wouldn't have to spend all of my money on a water-bra."  
  
Mimi looked down at her cleavage, accented quite nicely by the constricting corset-style top. She looked back at Rory and shook her head. "Yeah, and if I were as thin as you, I could eat Snickers bars at every meal and still look like that."  
  
Rory sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I do NOT eat Snickers at *every* meal. Sometimes... I have peanut butter cups."  
  
"My point is..."  
  
"No, no, no... I know what your point is. You don't think you're beautiful. But, guess what? Everyone else does. I don't know why you don't see what the rest of us see. And, in *that* outfit... you're just going to drive Jason crazy."  
  
Mimi stared at her roommate in confusion. "And why would I want to drive Jason crazy?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes in frustration and picked her bag up off the floor. "You know why. And, I'm not going to stand here and argue with you about it because we don't have time for that. You're a hottie, Jase is a hottie. Just do what two hotties in love are supposed to do. And, stop pretending like you don't know what that is."  
  
Rory huffed loudly, not out of anger but in frustration and went in to the bathroom to change. Clearly, she had heard more than enough denials from both of her friends and she just didn't want hear about it anymore.  
  
Mimi sat on her bed with a quiet thud of shock. In love? Had Rory actually said that she and Jason were in love? Mimi knew she was attracted to him physically, that was absolutely undeniable. She also knew she cared about him, and perhaps did love him in a way. But, she had thought of her 'love' for him as being the same kind she felt for her other friends. Never had the thought entered her mind that she could be in love with her best friend.  
  
Mimi sighed softly and shook her head, muttering under her breath as she did so. "That's because you're not. You are not in love with Jason."  
  
But, as usual, the thoughts in her head were different than the words that came from her mouth. She cared about Jason, she was attracted to him... Why couldn't they be in love? Mimi wasn't even completely sure what it was like to be 'in love'. Sure, she had cared about Kevin, but never had she considered herself in love with him. Not the way that Belle and Shawn felt about each other, and certainly not up to the par of the intense strangeness of the Brady, Chloe and Phillip triangle.  
  
Then she remembered exactly why they couldn't be 'in love'. Even though Rory insisted that Jason wanted to be 'more than friends' with her, Mimi wasn't as sure. Jason happened to be very talented at hiding his feelings from everyone. Whenever he didn't want you to see what he was feeling inside, he would just turn on that infamous grin and flash those gorgeous green eyes. It was almost as if his looks and charm were a defense shield that kept him from opening up about everything.  
  
Rory shouted through the door at her. "Okay, Meems... YOU READY!?!"  
  
Mimi looked towards the bathroom door anxiously and shouted back at her. "YEAH! LET ME SEE YOUR COSTUME!!"  
  
The door creaked up and Rory came striding out. Mimi's eyes widened, and she was afraid she was going to slip off the bed in surprise.  
  
Rory was wearing a frosted semi-clear shower curtain as if it was a dress. The curtain was ripped in several places and splashed with fake blood all over, and underneath she wore a flesh colored bikini and more fake blood imitating multiple stab wounds. She was grinning goofily and had a short blonde wig on, hiding her reddish-brown hair underneath.  
  
"Rory... What in God's name are you supposed to be?"  
  
Rory put her hands on her hips and looked disappointed at Mimi's response. "Uhm... Janet Leigh, Psycho, shower scene... HELLO? Come on, Meems, it's only one of the greatest movies of ALL TIME... Sheesh."  
  
Mimi giggled girlishly and nodded in understanding. "That's very... creative. I definitely don't know anyone else who could get away with that."  
  
"Thank you... I think. Was that a compliment?"  
  
"Yes, it was. It's a great costume, Rory. Now, I get the bathroom because I have to finish my make-up."  
  
Rory motioned for Mimi to enter the bathroom, and Mimi hopped up and quickly made her way towards the bathroom, praying that she wouldn't fall on her face in the heels she wasn't used to wearing.  
  
The night before Rory had put temporary bright red streaks in Mimi's hair to accent her devilish look. Mimi clipped on her tail to the back of her skirt, and arranged the headband with her devil horns in her now red and brown hair. As she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup, she could hear Rory walking around their room, the sound of the plastic shower curtain squishing around her. Mimi tried not to laugh, wondering exactly how miserable Rory would be by the end of the night.  
  
She heard a knock at their door and Rory went to answer it as Mimi listened in.  
  
"Hey Jase... You look great."  
  
"You look awesome, Rory. I love the costume. Janet Leigh, right?"  
  
"Ha ha! Yes!" Rory shouted victoriously towards the closed bathroom door. "DID YOU HEAR THAT MIMI? JASON UNDERSTANDS!!"  
  
Mimi chuckled and rolled her eyes, spraying a sheen of gold glitter into her hair, and sprinkling some glitter on the exposed parts of her skin. She checked herself once more in the mirror, and frowned slightly. "Well, I guess it's the best I can do."  
  
She opened the door and walked back in to the bedroom. What she didn't really notice was the stunned look on Jason's face, because she was too busy staring at him in his costume.  
  
Jason thought that his eyes were going to fall right out of his head. He blinked several times, making sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. Mimi wasn't just beautiful, she was indescribably sexy in her little red devil outfit. It looked almost as if it had been made just for her, hugging her many curves in all of the right places. Her skin and hair sparkled underneath the overhead light, and he knew in his heart he had never seen a sight more perfect.  
  
"Mimi... You look... wow... wow." He could hardly speak at the sight of her, and Mimi didn't know how to reply.  
  
"Jason... You're... You are... wearing a toga?" She stared at him in surprise. His costume was the perfect balance to hers. He was an angel. She almost wanted to giggle, never expecting that she'd ever see Jason Masters wearing a white toga, but there he was. It was sleeveless and showed off his arms, and he had a pair of wings pinned to his back and a golden halo over his head. In Mimi's eyes, he looked more like a Greek god than an angel. Like Zeus himself had sent him down from Olympus just to be here tonight. Not even Russell Crowe in Gladiator could compare to that.  
  
"Yes, I'm wearing a toga. And, it was not my idea. It was Rory's."  
  
Mimi's eyes darted over to her roommate and she dropped her jaw. "Rory? You did this? I can't believe it..."  
  
Rory curtsied proudly, at least as much as she could curtsy in her shower curtain dress. "Hey... There's nothing like a guy in a toga, if you ask me. Besides, I figured we have our little devil, and we needed an angel just to balance out good and evil."  
  
Jason nodded in agreement. "Besides, you're supposed to dress up as something you're not on Halloween. And nobody has ever accused me of being even close to angelic."  
  
Mimi nodded and smiled at him. "Well... You look adorable."  
  
"Adorable? I look adorable? Mimi... puppies are adorable. Babies are adorable. I'm not adorable."  
  
"Oh, yes you are. But... uhm... Manly too. Very macho." Mimi chuckled softly, he looked more than adorable. He looked absolutely gorgeous. She never thought a guy in a sheet could be that sexy, but Jason could probably wear garbage bags and still be sexy.  
  
Rory winked teasingly at him. "So... Jase... Whatcha got on underneath that toga?"  
  
Jason laughed and winked back at her. "Wanna see?"  
  
Rory nodded and clapped her hands together. Jason put his hands on the edge of the toga's skirt and quickly lifted it up, exposing a pair of tan shorts underneath. Mimi laughed, but Rory frowned at him with disappointment.  
  
"Awwww... Come on. REAL men don't wear anything underneath their skirts."  
  
Jason rolled his eyes and shook his head at her. "Real men don't wear skirts. I mean, geez, Rory... I don't know what kind of men you've been hanging out with and all..."  
  
Rory laughed and playfully smacked him on the arm. "Ha ha. Very funny. You know I haven't been hanging out with any men at all. Remember me? Big loser?"  
  
Their laughter was interrupted when Nick peeked his head around the doorway curiously. "Hey... Is everybody ready?"  
  
Rory turned and grinned at him. "Yeah, Jason was just showing us what's underneath his toga."  
  
"Oh. Well, I've lived with him for two months and I've already seen too much of what is underneath his toga. I'm glad I missed that blessed event."  
  
"So... Come on in, Nicholas. Show us what you got."  
  
Nick walked in and everybody stared at him strangely. He was wearing a pair of brown pants, and one leg was bunched up, showing off part of his calf. There were various things sewn to his pants and white shirt, including a few dryer sheets and several different colored socks. His normally shaggy brown hair was gelled out so that it seemed to stick up straight from every direction.  
  
Rory raised both eyebrows in confusion. "And you are...?"  
  
Nick sighed in frustration because nobody figured it out. "Static cling."  
  
Mimi was the first one to laugh. "Ohhhhh, Nick... That is so funny."  
  
Rory laughed along with her, but looked at him curiously. "But aren't those dryer sheets supposed to cut down on static cling?"  
  
Nick rolled his eyes frustratingly. "You shush. I don't want to hear any of your criticisms tonight."  
  
"Hmmm... Then you better hang out with someone else, because you know I'm incapable of not insulting you."  
  
Jason nodded in agreement and patted his roommate on the back. "She's right, man... But, remember, when we treat you badly, it's purely out of love."  
  
Nick frowned at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Can we please leave now?"  
  
Everyone seemed to nod in agreement and Jason led the way out the door of the room. Mimi locked the door and gave Nick their key, since he was the only one with any pockets in their costume. He slipped it into his pocket, and Mimi looked at the back of his shirt strangely as they stood in the hallway together.  
  
"Nick... You have a pair of Scooby-Doo boxers on the back of your shirt?"  
  
Nick nodded and pointed towards Jason. "Oh, they're not mine. They belong to Johnny Angel over there."  
  
Jason glared at Nick and frowned. "Dude... You didn't HAVE to tell them that, did you?"  
  
Mimi and Rory were both giggling, and Mimi patted him on the back. "Don't worry, Jason. We think it's cute."  
  
Jason shook his head with shame, not saying another word as they left their building together. Once they were outside again, the joking and laughing started up as before. Mimi stayed quiet as they walked towards the party, wondering if her first Halloween at college would be filled with tricks or treats.  
  
*** 


	7. Chapter Seven

Sorry for the delay! But, sometimes that stupid thing called real life gets in the way. Even when I'd rather be living in my special little fantasy land of Mason & Broe fics. LOL.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
(Continued... A few hours of fun & merriment later!)  
  
Mimi stood in the corner sipping on a soda observing the other party-goers out on the dance floor. She had already danced many dances with both Jason and Nick, as the two girls switched partners throughout the evening. But, the heels on her boots were starting to ache, so she took a break to lean against the wall. Nick stood beside her and they couldn't help but laugh as they watched the girl in the shower curtain dancing with the male angel.  
  
"That's certainly not something you see every day."  
  
Nick laughed and nodded in agreement. "Or any day, except this one."  
  
Jason caught Mimi's eye from across the dance floor and he winked at her with a grin. Mimi grinned back at him and started shaking her head. She was glad to see that everybody was having fun. They had all been working so hard in their classes this past week, and they really deserved this one night to just let loose.  
  
Mimi sighed softly, suddenly saddened even though she was looking at her friends smiling and laughing on the dance floor. "Geez, Nick... What is wrong with us?"  
  
Nick's eyebrows raised and he looked at her in confusion. "What? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I know what's wrong with *me*. But, what's wrong with the three of you?"  
  
"And yet, still... I have to ask... WHAT?"  
  
Mimi frowned and looked towards Nick. "You, Jason, Rory... You're all attractive people, intelligent, funny, interesting, non-smokers. You don't have weird habits, you don't do drugs or have criminal records... You don't have leprosy or some other contagious disease. So, why are you all single?"  
  
Nick nodded in understanding. "I'll tell you why..."  
  
"Please, please do..."  
  
"Well, in Rory's case... She tends to be attracted to guys who have personalities too much like hers. She's loud and funny and a little bit crazy... Guys who are like that too, they tend to want to be the center of attention all the time. They want a girl who's more quiet and subservient. And, Rory could never, in a million years be subservient to anyone."  
  
"So she's just going for the wrong guys? That's her problem?"  
  
Nick looked back out towards the dance floor as Rory was showing Jason her impression of John Travolta in Saturday Night Fever. He laughed softly and continued. "She needs someone quieter, less aggressive. Someone who can let her take the lead sometimes, but still be able to stand toe to toe with her at other times. She's a lot of personality for one person to handle."  
  
Mimi raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "You sure seem to have put a lot of thought in to this."  
  
"I just happen to be good at reading people."  
  
"So is Rory. That's one thing you two definitely have in common."  
  
Nick shook his head slightly. "You are not trying to push us together, are you?"  
  
Mimi shrugged slightly. "Why not? You two get along well, and like you said... you're quiet, not too aggressive or needing for attention, but you still know how to put her in her place when you need to. Are you not attracted to her or something?"  
  
"It's not that, Mimi. Rory is a very beautiful girl... It's just..."  
  
"You're gay?"  
  
Nick laughed loudly and shook his head in denial. "No, I'm not. But, good guess... I had a pretty bad breakup about six months ago. It's taken me this long not to feel bad about it every second of the day. I just didn't want to jump into a new relationship as soon as I got to college, because rebounds never work. Especially after you've been cheated on and dumped."  
  
Mimi nodded in understanding, her expression growing sadder. "I'm sorry. I won't push the subject any more."  
  
"It's okay, Meems. Things are a lot better now than they were. In fact, I found out a few weeks ago from a friend in Chicago that the guy that I caught her in bed with, ended up cheating on her a few months later... Plus, he gave her an STD that he caught from his other whore."  
  
Mimi nearly choked on her soda as she laughed out loud. "Oh geez... Is it bad to laugh at other people's pain?"  
  
Nick shook his head and took a sip out of his cup. "Not when it's her. She deserved everything she got."  
  
"Okay, so I got Rory's problem, and yours. What about Jason? What's his problem?"  
  
Without even a pause, Nick addressed Jason's problem as bluntly as possible. "You."  
  
"Me? What about me?"  
  
"Jason cares about you. Far too much to even think about another girl."  
  
"I... I care about him too. He's one of my best friends."  
  
Nick looked her straight in the eye, completely serious. "Yes, I know. But, what you may not realize is that he cares about you as more than a friend. Jason is crazy for you, Mimi. He may not say it out loud, but he is. You said I know how to read people, and I can read him like a big bright flashing neon sign. He's falling in love with you."  
  
Mimi sighed heavily, leaning on the wall for support. This was the second time in one night someone associated the word love with Jason's name. In all of her eighteen years, Mimi had never been the girl that guys fell in love with. She was the girl that was always a 'friend'. It was girls like Belle or Chloe who could have any guy they wanted. It was never Mimi. If Jason was falling for her, Mimi couldn't figure out what he would ever see in a girl like her?  
  
Nick observed the strange expression on her face and nudged her arm with his elbow. "And you're falling in love with him too."  
  
Mimi's jaw dropped and she immediately closed it. "But... I... Nick... I...."  
  
Mimi sighed and looked downward. Clearly, she would never win an Academy Award for her acting skills. She couldn't hide anything from anybody, nor could she cover anything up when someone called her on her feelings.  
  
But, she wouldn't have to continue searching for the words to deny Nick's claim for much longer because Rory and Jason returned from the dance floor. Rory's brown eyes went back and forth between them as she glared suspiciously at her friends.  
  
"You two look way too deep in thought. What did we miss?"  
  
Mimi shook her head, a nervous smile plastered over her lips. "Nothing... Not a thing."  
  
Jason nodded in agreement with Rory. "Yes, you look far too serious to be at a party."  
  
Rory nodded excitedly and took Nick's cup from him, placing it on a nearby table. She grabbed his hands and started pulling him to the dance floor. "Yeah, get out here and shake a tail feather with me..."  
  
As Rory dragged him away, Mimi and Jason could hear Nick's bemused response. "Shake a tail feather? You sound like my grandmother."  
  
Mimi giggled as she watched them walk away. Before she even had a chance to say anything, Jason wrapped his hand around hers and smiled. Mimi cursed both Rory and Nick with her thoughts, they were too damn perceptive, and it was starting to irk her. If they didn't have to keep pointing out what was going on, or not going on, between her and Jason, then she wouldn't have to think about it.  
  
Jason motioned towards the dance floor. "Are your feet any better? Because, I don't think I've had enough dances with the devil tonight."  
  
Mimi grinned happily at him and chuckled. "I think I can survive another spin on the dance floor."  
  
Jason pulled her by the hand and they slid through the crowd to the middle of the floor. The song playing on the stereo system was up-tempo, and they danced together with enough distance between them to allow another person to stand in the middle. The way Jason looked into her eyes was enough to make Mimi weak in the knees, and the last thing she needed was for him to be holding her closely.  
  
A few minutes passed, and as Mimi tried her hardest not to think about how sexy he was, God decided to pull a little prank on her. The song changed, and someone put on a slower song with a very sensual beat. Jason grinned and put his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Mimi... come here. You're too far away."  
  
She could already feel her cheeks begin to flush red, and knew that couldn't be a very good sign. He ran his hands up from her waist over the material of her top and then gently let his fingers brush over her bare arms, as they danced closer to each other. He picked up her hands and put them behind his neck, pulling her body so close that she was right up against him. Mimi tried to peel her eyes away from him, but his eyes stayed locked with hers, as their movements moved perfectly in time with each other.  
  
Mimi intertwined her fingers, resting them at the base of his neck as Jason moved his arms back down, wrapping them tightly around her. Had it been someone else, she might have felt awkward, but as crazy as it seemed, she was never uncomfortable when she was in Jason's arms. Flustered -- yes. Woozy -- a little bit. But, never uncomfortable.  
  
She sighed softly, and though she hated to ruin a good dance with words she couldn't help herself. "Jase... Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Why are you single?"  
  
"Because I don't have a girlfriend."  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes in frustration. Now was not the time for sarcasm. "I mean... You could have any girl on this campus, but you don't. Why is that?"  
  
Jason grinned at her and nodded in understanding. "Because... I don't want just *any* girl. I want one special one."  
  
"Well, when you do meet this special girl... woman... whatever. You tell her that she has to go through the very difficult Mimi Lockhart screening process before I allow her to fall in love with you."  
  
"Right, of course. No girl shall pass unless she is given the Mimi stamp of approval."  
  
Mimi nodded proudly. "You got that right. So, what kind of special girl are you looking for?"  
  
Jason paused thoughtfully, and Mimi noticed a distinct change in his demeanor. He was definitely hiding something from her, and heart skipped a beat at the vague possibility that Nick had been correct in his assessment of Jason's feelings. Jason swiftly changed the subject as he had a brilliant habit of doing.   
  
He gently tugged at a strand of her hair and smiled at her. "I like these little red streaks, and the sparkly stuff. It looks good on you, Meems."  
  
"Not too punk rock for you?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Jason winked at her and brushed the hair back into place, he let his fingers touch her cheek gently, and they lingered there for a moment. Mimi could feel her heart pounding faster in her chest as Jason seemed to stare right into her soul.  
  
She stammered nervously, trying to distract herself from looking at his lips. "So, you know... You really need to not change subjects on me so often. I'm talking about one thing, and then all of a sudden you change the subject. You do that all the time. It's really not fair..."  
  
"I know... I'm sorry." He ran his fingers down her cheek and brushed his thumb over her lips. She tried to speak again but he stopped her with a shake of his head. "Shhhhhh."  
  
Mimi muttered in confusion through the thumb that was on her lips. "Why?"  
  
"Because, I'm going to change the subject again."  
  
Mimi's eyes widened with curiosity and Jason moved his fingers away from her lips, leaving his hand to rest in her hair. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his, sending a lighting strike that ran from the tip of her head to the bottom of her feet. He was tentative and gentle at first, awaiting her reaction. Mimi could barely function enough to have a reaction, feeling that if she died right now, she'd die with a smile on her face.  
  
She leaned herself into his body, and pushed the kiss further, gently parting her lips to allow him better access. Jason gladly took her cue, and tenderly explored her mouth as he wrapped her in his strong arms. The heat between them grew rapidly, and Mimi began to worry that they were going to burn the frat house down.  
  
They were so caught up in the moment, caught up in each other that neither of them noticed when the power went out. Not until they heard the other party guests sighing in disappointment around them, did they separate from each other. Mimi had to latch her hand on to his arm to catch her breath. The room was quite dark, and she could barely see Jason beside her, lit only by the faint light coming through the windows.  
  
Mimi muttered quietly, mostly to herself, thinking that Jason's kisses were so powerful they could blow a circuit breaker. "Oh my God... Did we knock the power out?"  
  
Jason laughed and grabbed her hand. She hadn't even realized she had said that out loud until he responded. "No, Meems... I don't think the blackout was our fault."  
  
The crowd around them bustled as people tried to get outside and find their friends and dates. She heard Rory's loud voice just a short distance away from them. "MEEMS! JASOOOOON! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?"  
  
Mimi chuckled and shouted back at her. "WE'RE RIGHT HERE!"  
  
"WHERE?"  
  
"I THINK WE'RE IN FRONT OF YOU, RORY!"  
  
Mimi felt something solid smack into her from behind, and the familiar squishing sound of plastic. Rory giggled softly. "Oh, there you are."  
  
She could see Rory clearly when she turned around, her shower curtain reflecting every tiny bit of light in the room. Nick was beside her, and Jason patted his roommate on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Picasso... Guess what? The blackout was Mimi's fault."  
  
Mimi felt like she was going to curl up and die. She thanked her lucky stars that the room was dark so nobody could see her bright red cheeks and horrified expression. Nick just laughed at Jason and directed his words toward Mimi.  
  
"Well, thank God you turned the lights off, Meems. This party was getting dull."  
  
"You're welcome, Nick. Anything I can do to keep you from having to socialize with the general public."  
  
Mimi's hand was still in Jason's and Rory grabbed her other hand, so they wouldn't lose each other in the dark. "Well, then... I guess we should get out of here. I'm hungry anyway, let's go get food."  
  
Nick grabbed on to Rory's other hand and they began a train through the crowd of people, slowly finding their way to the door. Mimi nudged Rory with her elbow, and had the lights been on, Rory would have seen her roommate rolling her eyes. "Rory... You are ALWAYS hungry."  
  
"That is not at all true. When I'm sleeping, I don't think about food at all."  
  
Jason cleared his throat and corrected her. "Liar. Mimi told me that she's heard you muttering things like 'cupcakes' and 'brownies' in the middle of the night."  
  
Mimi laughed loudly as their group reached the front door. "Oh, and one night, she actually recited the ingredients for homemade chocolate chip cookies in her sleep."  
  
The four of them made it out on to the porch and Rory let go of her roommate's hand, crossing her arms over her chest. "Mimi... Isn't there some sort of roommate code of honor? You're not supposed to tell Jason about what I do in my sleep."  
  
Nick was smirking goofily at her, trying to restrain his laughter. Rory was quite funny when she was mad, and she wasn't even trying to be. "She didn't just tell Jason, you know..."  
  
Rory's eyes widened and she huffed loudly. She turned on her heel and started walking off the porch. She had made it to the second to last step when her shoe caught on a piece of her shower curtain and she tripped, falling forward into the dirt with a thud.  
  
Mimi's eyes widened with concern and she immediately went towards her, helping her sit up. "Oh my God... Rory... Are you okay?"  
  
Rory sat up and tried brushing the dirt off her costume. "Yeah, yeah... I'm fine. Thank you. Embarrassed, but fine."  
  
Mimi looked at Jason and Nick who were standing close by, and the three of them started laughing hysterically. Rory frowned at all of them. "Oh geez, I'm glad you think this is funny."  
  
Jason nodded and spoke through his laughter. "Sorry, Rory... If you had been hurt, we wouldn't have been laughing. But, since you're fine... well, it was pretty funny."  
  
Nick reached out his hand for her and pulled her up and out of the dirt. "You are okay, aren't you?"  
  
"Yesssssss... I'm fine. I feel like an idiot though."  
  
"Well, you should. You look like an idiot."  
  
Rory's mouth opened in surprise, and after a pause she laughed too. "You're right, you're right. I shouldn't be mad at you guys for laughing. You all know I'd totally laugh at you, and I'd do it before I even made sure you were okay."  
  
Nick nodded in agreement. "Yes, we know. Plus, you'd make sure to take every chance in the future to bring it up."  
  
The group began walking away, towards the dorms so Rory could change out of her now dirt-covered costume. Mimi seemed to hang in back of the group a little bit, still dazed by the all too brief kiss that she had shared with Jason inside the party. Whatever had caused it, she was grateful. She had never in her life been kissed like that, and she prayed that it wouldn't be the last time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A while later.)  
  
Jason and Nick returned to their dorm room after sharing pizza and conversation with the girls in their room. Jason had noticed a distinct change in Mimi's personality since they kiss they had shared on the dance floor. She seemed much quieter all through the meal, and she kept averting her eyes from his gaze.  
  
Nick closed the door behind him and watched Jason sit on the edge of his bed with a frown. "Jase... Something wrong?"  
  
"Yes... It's..."  
  
Nick waved a hand to interrupt him and finished his sentence for him. "Mimi."  
  
Jason raised his gaze and looked at him curiously. "How did you know?"  
  
"Because, it's always Mimi. If you're happy, it's because of her. If you're looking the way you look right now, it's because of her. What happened? Did you kiss her or something?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Nick put his hands on his hips and nodded. "So, what's the problem? She doesn't kiss like a fish, does she?"  
  
Jason paused, remembering the sweet taste of her lips, and how soft and warm she was in his arms. "Oh... oh no. She was... amazing. I just, I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because, we're friends. You just don't go around smooching your friends carelessly. It could screw everything up... ruin our friendship. I can't kiss her. It's not... not a good idea."  
  
Nick stared him down and shook his head. He didn't voice his thoughts out loud, but he knew that this would not be the last time those two would kiss. Once you have your first taste of real love, you can't live without it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Rory & Mimi's Room)  
  
Mimi slid under her covers and turned the lamp on her nightstand off. She rolled on to her side and watched as Rory did the same, slipping into her own bed. Mimi sighed loudly, running over the events of tonight in her head for the umpteenth time.  
  
He had kissed her, and it had been passionate and magical, sweet and tender. Everything a kiss should be. And, then he had acted like nothing had happened. They had walked back to their dorms together, ordered pizza, sat and chatted with their friends for quite a while, just like nothing was changed. It was as if that one moment in time just disappeared.  
  
It must have a been a mistake. He hadn't meant to do it. They were caught up in the moment, the music, the sexy clothes... And, judging by his attitude, Mimi figured that Jason must have regretted it immediately after it happened.  
  
She sighed again and Rory groaned in frustration. "Meems... Please tell me you aren't going to sigh like that all night long. I would like to sleep eventually."  
  
"I'm sorry... I..."  
  
"What's wrong with you anyway? You were so quiet after we got back from the party. You were being very un-Mimi-like."  
  
Mimi clutched her blankets to her chest and frowned. "Jason... He... he kissed me."  
  
Rory couldn't help herself, she shouted excitedly and clapped her hands together. "YESSSSSS! Finally... FINALLY you two get some action."  
  
"It's not that simple."  
  
"Yes, it is. He kissed you, I assume you kissed back. It was probably mind-blowing and totally hot. Why are you so down in the dumps about it?"  
  
"It's just... It must have been a mistake or something. It was the clothes, and the party... and we got carried away."  
  
Rory leaned up on her elbows and Mimi could tell she was shaking her head. "It was not. It was you, and him. The clothes, the music, the party had NOTHING to do with it. Jason wants you, Mimi."  
  
Mimi looked towards her still frowning, the moonlight giving them enough light to see each other's expressions. "He does not. So evidenced by the way he completely ignored the fact that the kiss happened for the entire rest of the night."  
  
"He's probably just scared. Scared of the way he feels about you. Love is a crazy and powerful thing, Meems. It drives people nuts. Which is obvious by your own denial that you totally want Jason too."  
  
"I do not want Jason." Mimi shook her head, but she was lying. She absolutely did want Jason, she just couldn't say it out loud.  
  
"You do too."  
  
"Rory... please... You are not me, you don't know what I want." Mimi couldn't figure herself out, her brain and heart were telling her one thing, but her lips said something else. She knew Rory was right, love can be frightening, and she was scared to death of what she was feeling for Jason.  
  
Rory laughed loudly and clutched her covers to her tightly. "Youuuuu want Jasoooooon."  
  
She just loved teasing Mimi, and she did it without mercy. Rory grabbed one of her pillows and looked up at it like it was another person, mocking like she was Mimi, by raising the pitch of her voice and talking to the pillow like it was Jason. "Oh Jaaaaaaase... I love you, I want you. Please, kiss me, my love."  
  
"Rory... cut it out."  
  
Rory continued hugging the pillow tightly to her chest. "Oh Jason, you're so sexy! I love your toga, stud. I want you so bad, Jase..."  
  
Rory threw herself backwards on the bed, the pillow on top of her and began moaning loudly. "Ohhhhhh yesssss! Jason, you're the best! Show me what's really under that toga! Do it to me, baby!"  
  
Mimi sat up and threw a pillow at Rory, landing it square in the middle of her face. "Aurora Bennett... You are seriously twisted and in need of some professional help."  
  
Rory giggled girlishly and threw Mimi's pillow right back at her. "No way, Miriam Lockhart. You are the one with a serious case of denial. You can lie to me, Nick, Jason, if you want... But don't lie to yourself. You know how you feel, and you need to open your heart and let yourself be loved, Mimi."  
  
Mimi sighed softly and tried to protest again. "But, Rory... I..."  
  
"Shush. I don't want to hear another word about it tonight. I'm tired, I want to sleep. You just think about what I said, please."  
  
Rory rolled over on to her side, turning her back to Mimi. Mimi rolled over too, not wanting to face Rory, or face the feelings that she had in her heart. She wanted to love Jason, but she didn't know if she had his love in return. She didn't even know if she deserved it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for the kissus interruptus. But, my Mason stove started out on low, and I'm gradually turning the heat up as time goes by. (Until of course the pan boils over and I have to clean the stove. Alright, I kind of lost my own metaphor there, didn't I?)  
  
Mimi's lack of self-esteem makes me sad. But then again, who hasn't been there before? Sad sad sad... I know, because I've been there too. (Still am there in a way!)  
  
Oh, and if you want to know exactly what kind of beat Mason did their sexy dance to, it was a song called "Never an Easy Way" by Morcheeba. I was just listening to the CD yesterday and thought it had a perfect beat for sexy-dancing. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Sorry for the delay, but this is one loooooong chapter. So, it's more like getting two or three chapters at once.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
(A week later.)  
  
Rory stood outside the door to Room 224, fidgeting nervously. She took a deep breath in and lightly knocked on the hard wood in front of her. She heard Nick's voice shout at her from the other side.  
  
"It's unlocked! Come in!"  
  
Rory opened the door and gave Nick a strange look. "It's unlocked? Come in? What if I was some sort of lunatic?"  
  
Nick looked up from the sketchpad in front of him and with both eyebrows raised. "Rory... You ARE a lunatic."  
  
Rory walked in and sat on the edge of Jason's bed. "Exactly my point. I could have been wielding an axe, planning your grisly murder, leaving your cold dead body here for Jason to find when he gets out of class."  
  
"No way. That's far too teen campus slasher movie for you. If you wanted to kill me, you'd do it much more creatively than that."  
  
"Ahhhh. You know me so well." Rory tried to steal a glance at what he was sketching but couldn't really see it from where she was sitting. She grinned and asked him a question in a child-like voice. "Soooo... whatcha drawing, Nicky?"  
  
"Mimi and Jason. I got the pictures from Halloween back, and I wanted to do a pencil sketch of the devil and the angel together."  
  
"Oooooh... Can I see?"  
  
Nick nodded and carefully passed his sketchbook over to her. Rory sighed softly in amazement. He had perfectly captured them with just paper and a pencil. Nick handed her the picture he was using as the basis, but Rory immediately thought his drawing was even better than the picture. He drew perfectly the love that shone brightly in their eyes, something that a camera couldn't even capture.  
  
Rory looked up at him and smiled. "Nick... You are so talented. This is just amazing. They look so..."  
  
"In love?"  
  
"Yeah, exactly."  
  
Nick took the sketchpad from her and laid it on his desk. He frowned sadly and looked Rory in the eyes. "Pretty pathetic, isn't it?"  
  
Rory nodded in agreement. "If you're referring to Mimi and Jason, I would have to agree. And, that's why I'm here actually."  
  
"Ohhhh, so this isn't just a happy social call."  
  
"Not exactly... I came to you because I know that you see what I see. And, I know you want to do something about it too."  
  
Nick sighed softy and nodded. "You're right, I know they want to be together, and you know it. But, what can we possibly do? *They* are the ones that are screwing everything up for themselves."  
  
Rory raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. "How good are you at chemistry?"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Truth serum... It's the only way."  
  
Nick laughed and threw a wadded up ball of paper at her, smacking her in the shoulder. "Okay, besides concocting a truth serum -- what can we do?"  
  
Rory shrugged in confusion. "I don't know... I've been through every bad sitcom cliche that I can think of and I don't think any of them are a good idea."  
  
"Sitcom cliche? As in... locking them in a room together where they are forced to give in to their passion?  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right at the top of the list. Then there's the "set up one of them on a date to make the other one jealous" ploy. If we did that we'd just piss them both off, not to mention the poor pawn who we'd be fixing one of them up with."  
  
Nick nodded in agreement. "This is definitely not a time to play games. We just have to get them to admit their feelings. If not to each other, at least to one of us."  
  
Rory bit her lower lip thoughtfully. "But, I've tried. I've been hounding her for a while now, and she still won't admit it, not to me. Even though it's obvious they should be together."  
  
"You know... I thought I almost had her at the Halloween party. While you and Jase were dancing and we were taking a break... She almost wanted to say it, but she..."  
  
"Stuttered like a flippin' idiot?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's good that Mimi didn't go into theatre. She's a terrible actress."  
  
Nick ran a hand through his wavy brown hair in frustration. "And Jason... He thinks he's so suave and brilliant at hiding his emotions. And, most of the time he is. But... really. It's pretty obvious to me how he feels about Mimi. Why can't she see it?"  
  
Rory threw herself backwards, laying flat on her back on the bed. "Because even a person who has perfect 20/20 vision sometimes can't see what's right in front of their face."  
  
"And which one of your books did you read that in?"  
  
Rory rolled on to her side and propped herself up on one elbow. "No book. It came straight from my head."  
  
"Well, you're right. By fate, or chance, or coincidence -- we have somehow ended up with the two blindest roommates in the entire state of Illinois."  
  
"Okay... here's the deal. I don't think locking them in a room together would do anything. Not like in a TV show. But, what if... You talk to Mimi. Today when they get back from their Psych class. Confront her and do not back down until she spills her guts. Don't even let her out of your sight until she admits that she wants to be with Jason. Take the whole weekend if you have to. Annoy her to death. And, I will do the same for Jason."  
  
Nick raised his eyebrows doubtfully. "And you think *that* will work? Why me?"  
  
Rory nodded enthusiastically. "Mimi needs a sensitive person to listen to her, to give her advice, to help her along. And, I think you're really a much better person for that than me. I mean, I try, and I do okay sometimes..."  
  
"Are you saying you're NOT sensitive?"  
  
"Well... I can be. But, you're much better at it. I'm too loud and insane for all that mushy kind of stuff. I just think she'd open up to you about her feelings more than she would to me."  
  
Nick nodded in agreement. "Well, you ARE loud and insane. I'll agree with you on that. So, you think you're better suited to handle Jason than I am?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Back home in San Diego, I kind of have this reputation for being the toughest bitch around. When I really want to be tough, I can have the biggest, most macho football player crying for mercy."  
  
"Okaaaay... That means you're going to beat up Jason until he admits his feelings for Mimi?"  
  
Rory grinned and winked at him. "Only if I have to."  
  
Rory rolled off the bed and stood up, walking over to Nick's chair. "So whaddya say, Nicholas? Do you think it's worth a try?"  
  
Nick paused to think about it for a moment and nodded. "Alright, alright... But if this plan fails miserably, I'm placing all the blame on your head."  
  
"This plan will not fail. Victory is assured." Rory paused and looked at his sketchpad again. She ran her fingers over the sketch of Jason and Mimi and then looked back towards Nick. He was still sitting and she was just inches away from him. "You know, Nick... I'd ask you to draw me some time, but I don't think I'd look very good in pencil."  
  
"Hmmm... What would you prefer? Oil painting?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that would be so awesome. Seriously, if you ever need a model for a class project, a muse, an inspiration... I work cheap. Cookies are a great incentive."  
  
Nick chuckled and nodded. "Double chocolate chip?"  
  
Rory smiled happily and winked at him. "Throw in a chocolate milkshake and I'd even do it in the nude."  
  
Nick's brown eyes widened with shock. "You would?"  
  
"I might... I am a lunatic remember. You never know what a truly crazy person would do for a sugar rush." Rory paused and grinned slyly at him, letting the bad girl in her shine through proudly. "Would you *want* me to pose in the nude?"  
  
"I... Well... Geez, Rory..."  
  
She lifted her shirt slightly exposing her bare stomach to him. "See... I have great abs."  
  
The devil on her shoulder was laughing maniacally, especially since she had never seen Nick act this flustered or nervous about anything. Rory was absolutely merciless, grabbing his hand and laying it on her tanned and toned stomach.  
  
Nick felt his entire mouth go dry, silently cursing Rory's ability to draw anyone and everyone under her spell. "Yes, those are... Very nice... You must work very hard to have a stomach like that."  
  
Rory laughed and laid her hand over his. "Are you kidding me? I'm the kind of girl who likes a Nestle Crunch more than stomach crunches."  
  
Nick licked his lips nervously and nodded. "So, you're just genetically blessed?"  
  
"Pretty much." Rory grinned wickedly and allowed him to move his hand away, she straightened her shirt and tousled his hair with her fingers. "You know, Nicholas... You're pretty cute when you're embarrassed."  
  
He looked away from her, knowing that he must have been blushing by now. "Rory... You are the only one who has ever called me Nicholas. Not even my parents call me that. It's Nick or Nicky."  
  
Rory clapped her hands together proudly. "That just makes it more special. Right?"  
  
Nick looked back at her and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so... It doesn't sound so bad when it comes from your mouth."  
  
"Thank you. Hey... I'm gonna go grab a soda from the machine, then we can go over all of the details for our plan. You want something?"  
  
Nick grabbed two dollar bills out of his desk drawer and handed them to her. "Just a bottle of water for me. My treat."  
  
Rory smiled happily and leaned over, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "You're a very sweet boy, Nicholas."  
  
Rory quickly ran out of his room and started walking towards the lounge. She couldn't help but grin as she made her way to the soda machine. Rory knew it wasn't nice of her to play such flirtatious games with Nick, but it was too much fun not to do it. Never was he cuter than when she said something to embarrass or fluster him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Later that Same Day)  
  
Jason walked Mimi to her door after class was over, still pretending like things were the same as they always were. Mimi stood in the hallway and watched him walk off to his own room. She really hated him. Well, not necessarily him, just what was happening between them. One week ago they had shared a kiss on a crowded dance floor. From Mimi's perspective it was the most perfect kiss imaginable, but not a single word had been mentioned about it since they walked out of the party that night. Everything had gone back to being normal, exactly the way things were before the now infamous Halloween kiss.  
  
Mimi sighed softly and looked towards the floor. Apparently, it had meant a lot more to her than it had to Jason. For just a brief shining moment, she had gotten her hopes up. Imagining that it was possible for Jason to fall for her, for them to be together. But, in the days since, she figured that it was just a mistake, one magical kiss. The first one and the last.  
  
She attempted to clear her thoughts of all things Jason and went through the door to her room. Rory was sprawled out over her bed, maniacally typing away on her laptop computer. Mimi put her stuff on her desk and looked at her curiously.  
  
"Hey Rory... What are you doing?"  
  
Rory looked up from her typing, her brown eyes sparkling mischievously. "I just had a great idea for a story, and I had to type it out before I forgot it. Inspiration hit me hard."  
  
"Oh yeah? What's it about?"  
  
Rory paused thoughtfully and then shut the computer down. "Love. So, basically nothing you'd be interested in..."  
  
Mimi glared at her in surprise, her jaw dropping slightly. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Rory stood up and shrugged, putting her computer back on the desk. "Nothing... It means nothing. Hey... Are you going to be here for awhile?"  
  
"Uhm... Yes. I don't have any more classes today, so I was just going to hang out here and get some reading done."  
  
"Good, good. I've got to run to the library for something. When I get back, we should go grab a bite to eat or order pizza... Sound alright?"  
  
Mimi nodded in agreement, still a bit hung up on Rory's comment about love. "Yeah, that sounds fine."  
  
Rory grabbed her purse off her desk chair and headed towards the door. "Cool... I'll be back soon."  
  
Rory made a quick exit and shut the door behind her. She paced around the hallway nervously, as she waited for Nick. It wasn't too long afterwards that she saw him slip out of his room and walk towards her.  
  
She grinned at him slyly. "So, how suspicious did you make Jason?"  
  
Nick frowned at her. "Well, you know me. I'm a terrible at this sneaky stuff. So, of course, I made an extremely awkward exit."  
  
Rory laughed and patted him on the arm. "If only you were as suave as me..."  
  
"Yes, if only."  
  
"So... Are we ready to do this?"  
  
Nick took a deep breath in and nodded. "I'm ready."  
  
Rory smiled and gave him a brief hug. "Then let's not waste any more time."  
  
Nick nodded and headed towards Mimi as Rory went the opposite direction towards Jason's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mimi was still sitting in the same exact position when she heard the knock on the door. She figured it was Rory, but had no idea why she'd need to knock on her own door.  
  
"Rory! What did you forget this time?"  
  
"It's not Rory. It's Nick."  
  
"Oh... Well, come on in, it's unlocked."  
  
Nick opened the door, and tentatively stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. "Hey Meems... How's it going?"  
  
"Fiiiiine... What can I do for you?"  
  
Nick sighed and sat on the edge of Rory's bed, across from Mimi. "We need to have a talk. A serious talk."  
  
Mimi cast her eyes downward and nodded. "About Jason, right?"  
  
"Yes, about Jason. I know you're having a hard time admitting that you have feelings for him. But, I can tell that you're in love with him... or at the very least in the process of falling in love with him."  
  
"Whoa... Nick... I really don't want to talk about this."  
  
Nick stared at her in silence until she finally lifted her eyes to look at him again. "Mimi, you HAVE to talk about this. I will not leave this room until you admit what's in your heart. If it takes the whole weekend, you are going to tell me. I'm here to pester you."  
  
Mimi frowned at him in confusion. "Why? Why has *my* love life turned into some sort of mission for you and Rory?"  
  
"Because, we care about you. And, we both know that if you and Jason would just tell each other the *truth*, you could have the happiness you deserve."  
  
"The truth about what?"  
  
Nick crossed his arms and shook his head. "Like you don't know. You want Jason, Jason wants you. It's a fairly simple equation."  
  
Mimi shook her head vehemently. "Jason does NOT want me."  
  
"Yes, he does. I live with him, I know. He may not say it, but he does. Do you really think that kiss on Halloween was just an accident? Jason slipped and fell on to your lips?"  
  
"I think it was a mistake. He hasn't mentioned it once this whole week. So, obviously he regrets it."  
  
"No, you're entirely wrong. He's just afraid, Mimi. Scared to death of what he's feeling for you. And do you want to know why?"  
  
Mimi nodded and threw her hands up in confusion. "Yes, please. Because, I don't understand any of this. I don't understand what I'm feeling sometimes. And, I certainly don't understand what's going on in that thick head of Jason's."  
  
Nick sighed softly and looked at her with complete seriousness. "He's afraid that if he tries to take things to the next level with you, it will ruin your friendship."  
  
"Well, I don't want to ruin our friendship either."  
  
"I know you don't. But, falling in love with your best friend... that's not ruining a friendship. That's the start of something amazing. Everyone should be so lucky to fall in love like that. Because, if you do get together with Jase... it won't be based on just lust and physical attraction. It's so much more than that... It's friendship and trust."  
  
Mimi bit her lower lip and paused to think about his words. "I just... I don't feel like I'm deserving of that kind of love. I'm not good enough for Jason. And, I'm definitely not the type of girl he used to go for."  
  
Nick looked at her in disbelief. "You're not paying attention to the key words in that last sentence. 'Used to.' USED TO go for, Mimi. I know all about Jason's less than stellar past. But, he's different now. He's changed... Do you even understand why he used to be the way that he was?"  
  
Mimi shook her head in confusion. "I... I guess I haven't really thought about it."  
  
"It's the same reason we're all screwed up. Insecurity. I'm insecure, and I always have been. That's why I'm not exactly aggressive when it comes to relationships. Did you know I have never once asked a girl out? And, it's because I'm afraid of rejection. The only girls I've ever been out with were ones that asked ME out."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really. But, that shouldn't surprise you... That's just me, and it's an issue I need to work on. Even Rory, who acts like she knows everything and seems to have all of this confidence about herself, she has insecurities too."  
  
"I don't know about that."  
  
Nick grinned at Mimi and nodded affirmatively. "She does. Believe me. Like I said, everybody does for some reason or another. Jason has had to live for eighteen years in the shadow of his big brother. A brother who is a perfect student, perfect athlete, perfect son, perfect citizen. In the eyes of their parents, Josh does no wrong. And, no matter how hard Jason tries, he can never live up to that. So, instead of being the good son, he's the bad son."  
  
Mimi nodded in understanding, starting to get a clearer picture of Jason's family problems. "To get attention in any way possible. I understand. But, Josh can't be that perfect... Nobody is THAT perfect."  
  
"Of course he's not. But, in the eyes of mommy and daddy, he is. So, Jason has never felt good enough. He treated other people like dirt to build himself up, and make himself feel better. He dated that Jan girl because she looked good on his arm. He let her treat him as badly as he treated everyone else because he didn't think he deserved any better than that."  
  
Mimi frowned sadly and sighed. "I get it... I do. I mean, I don't have an older sibling who is perfect. But, I grew up being the best friend of Belle Black. So, I know all about not being good enough, not being perfect enough. And, I treated people badly too, but not because of them, because of *me*. When Chloe showed up... I was jealous and I did awful things to her. You know, it's not easy having friends like Belle and Chloe. They're always going to be more beautiful, smarter, more interesting, more talented... And, it's not THEIR fault that I feel this way. It's just the way the world works."  
  
Nick stood up and came to sit next to Mimi. He grabbed the framed picture off of her desk and held it in front of him. The same picture that Rory had analyzed on her first day here. "Let me tell you something, Meems. The people in this picture. I don't know them. I've never met them. They are just names, pictures and stories to me. I'm sure these girls, Belle and Chloe, they're not as perfect as you make them out to be. But, I know you and I care about you. Just like Rory does. So, wouldn't you like to know what we see in you? Two people who have never even met these other girls that you claim to not be as 'good' as..."  
  
"I... I don't know. I - I guess so."  
  
"Well, first off, Mimi... You are beautiful. I know you don't think that, but you are. You one of the prettiest girls I have ever known, and you can argue with me all you want, but I'm not going to change my mind about that. And, what makes you beautiful isn't just what is on the outside... It's what's on the inside. You are smart, funny, spirited, caring, considerate, compassionate... You are always there for your friends when they need you. There is only one thing wrong with you..."  
  
Mimi cringed in fear, worried about what he might say next. "Oh God... What is that?"  
  
"The only thing that is wrong with you is what you think of yourself. I have liked you since the first day I met you, and I am really glad that we're friends. And, I know Rory feels the same way. That's why we're doing this. Because we love you, and we love Jason. And it is a crime if you two don't open up your hearts and love each other."  
  
Mimi sighed deeply and put her hands in her face. She hated that he was right. She absolutely hated that Rory and Nick really did know so much. "Nick... There are just so many reasons NOT to tell him how I feel."  
  
Nick put his arm around her shoulder and let her rest her head on his shoulder. "But, there are even more reasons TO tell him."  
  
"But, how... I..."  
  
"First off, you need to tell me. You're not denying that you have feelings for him. But, I want to hear it from your mouth, the straight up truth."  
  
Mimi lifted her head and nodded in understanding. She took a deep breath in, and pulled on the edge of her shirt with one hand, trying to shake her nerves. "Geez... I don't know why I'm so anxious. I'm just telling you how I feel. It's not like I'm telling it to Jason."  
  
Nick gave her a smile of encouragement. "That's right. Say it to me first, that way it will be much easier when you do say it to Jason."  
  
Mimi's jaw dropped for a second, but she immediately closed it. Say it to Jason? She didn't even want to think about that. That was far too much anxiety than she wanted right now. She shut her eyes for a second and then opened them to look at Nick. "Okay... I... I'm falling in love with Jason. I... I love him. I want to be with him."  
  
Nick grinned proudly and nodded. "See? Do you see how good that feels? Just to say it out loud... It's like a weight being lifted."  
  
Mimi nodded slightly and smiled back at him. He was right, it felt like a huge wave of relief had just suddenly hit her. "You're... You're right... I do feel better."  
  
"Good, now you just have to tell Jason how you feel."  
  
Mimi's eyes widened and shook her head. "Oh no, no... I can't..."  
  
Nick grabbed on to her hand and tried his best to reassure her. "Yes, you can. Stop listening to what your head is telling you, and listen to what your heart is saying."  
  
"I'm so scared though..."  
  
"I know, but he is too. Just as scared as you are. You just have to ask yourself if love is worth taking a chance for."  
  
Mimi closed her eyes to consider Nick's words. There was nothing she wanted more than to be loved, and to give her love to someone else. And her heart was telling her that the person for her was definitely Jason. She just had to put aside her insecurities and fears long enough to open herself up to him.  
  
"I... Yes, it is worth taking chances."  
  
Nick hugged her tightly, glad that she was finally starting to agree with him. "Good. I'm glad you are actually listening to me."  
  
Mimi let go of him and smiled slightly. "But, if you are wrong about this..."  
  
"Then you have my permission to hate me for the rest of your life."  
  
"Oh, good... Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Mimi looked at him seriously and continued. "No, I'm serious. Thank you for being so persistent, and not letting me slide by with a bunch of silly lies."  
  
Nick grinned wickedly at her. "We're friends. This is what friends are supposed to do for each other. Besides, you're a terrible liar... you can only slide by for so long on your lies."  
  
Mimi laughed and nudged him with her elbow. "I know, I know... I'm absolutely awful at covering things up sometimes."  
  
"Well, now that our deep and serious talk is out of the way. Where's that book you were going to loan me?"  
  
Mimi hopped up from the bed and went to her closet, searching on her top shelf for the book he was talking about. Nick watched her for a moment, and wondered what Rory was doing and if she was having as much luck as he was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Meanwhile - We find out what Rory & Jason have been up to.)  
  
Jason's door was wide open, so Rory peeked her head around the doorjamb. She grinned evilly at him as he sat on the bed sifting through one of his textbooks.  
  
"Jaaaaaaason. Put your book down."  
  
Jason looked up from the book with both eyebrows raised. "Excuse me?"  
  
Rory walked in and put her hands on her hips, looking at him like he was her child and she was his mother. "Put your book down, Jase. We need to talk."  
  
Jason put his book aside and nodded. "About what?"  
  
Rory quickly shut the door and leaned against the wooden surface. "About Mimi."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"You already know."  
  
"Strangely enough and especially considering how detailed you're being in your questioning... I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Rory strode towards Nick's bed and sat on the edge, facing Jason with a look of stone cold seriousness. "You are in love with Mimi."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
Jason matched her glare perfectly with his own. He had told many lies in his life, and he had gotten pretty damn good at it. Rory would not get him to tell the truth. Not when he had so much to lose by saying it out loud. "I am not in love with Mimi."  
  
Rory crossed her arms over her chest angrily. "Yes, you are. You're a great liar, brilliant at deflecting questions and changing the subject when you want to protect your heart. But, not this time. We are going to sit here until you tell me exactly how you feel about her."  
  
Jason stood and walked towards the door. "Not if I leave..."  
  
Rory flew up from the bed and ran faster than him, throwing herself in front of the closed door. "You're not going anywhere. Not until I get the answer I'm looking for."  
  
"Rory... You know I'm bigger than you. I can move you out of the way if I need to."  
  
"Yes, but you should know that I'm the most tenacious person you will ever meet in your entire life. If you walk out that door, I walk with you. I'm not going to leave your side until you tell me what I want to hear."  
  
Jason looked at her doubtfully, but knew she wasn't lying. Rory was never one to back down from anything, and she certainly wouldn't this time. He turned away from her and resumed his original position on his bed. Rory followed and sat across from him again. Her brown eyes were on fire, hoping to burn a hole into his skull as she stared directly into his eyes. Jason was completely silent and Rory began to speak again.  
  
"I'm completely serious about this, Jason. You know I am. You love Mimi, she loves you. You belong together. I don't care what hang-ups and insecurities you have about it, it's the truth."  
  
"Rory... You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and crossed her arms again. "Oh, yes, I do. You're insecure, she's insecure. Neither of you think you deserve each other. But, guess what? You do. In fact, you're perfect for each other."  
  
Jason refused to back down as well, knowing that he was stubborn enough to keep Rory at bay for at least a while. "You are mistaken."  
  
"No... I am not. You know it too. I can tell. You know that you love her, you just don't have the balls to admit it."  
  
Rory grinned proudly. Tell a man he's a coward, question his manhood, and get him so mad he'll have to prove you wrong. Nice move, she told herself.  
  
"Are you calling me a chicken?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Chicken. Coward. Gutless. Wimp. And if I had my thesaurus, I'd call you a myriad of other things that mean the same thing."  
  
Jason's eyebrows furrowed together in frustration. "I am not."  
  
"Don't be juvenile. We could sit here all day and play the 'am not', 'are too' game. But, we're not going to. I am going to sit right here until you tell me that you want to be with Mimi."  
  
Jason stayed silent, crossing his own arms to match Rory's stance. She planned on waiting here all day if she had to, and the rest of the weekend. Jason just hoped that he could hold out longer than she could.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(One hour later.)  
  
They sat in the same exact places for an entire hour. Rory kept her eyes glued to Jason for the entire time, hardly even blinking. And Jason was beginning to wonder if she even had eyelids. Every time he looked away from her, she would kick him in the shin with the toe of her shoe and yell at him, "Don't look away from me!"  
  
Jason sighed heavily and looked at her with concern. "Rory... How long is this going to go on?"  
  
"As long as it has to, buddy."  
  
"Well, I need to... use the bathroom."  
  
Jason stood to walk towards the bathroom door and Rory chased after him, grabbing on to his arm. "Oh, no you don't! There is no escaping me!"  
  
Jason whirled around and looked at her in shock. "I have to PEE. Please, give me a break."  
  
"No way. If you need to pee, then I'll go with you."  
  
"That's disgusting."  
  
Rory grinned and nodded. "Fine then, if you want your privacy... You need to tell me right this second how you feel about Mimi."  
  
Jason paused to think about it. He could have stayed here playing the staring game with her for the next ten hours if he had to. But, he knew Rory well enough to know that she would not be backing down any time soon. In fact, she was right when she said she would be glued to his side for the whole weekend if that's what it took.  
  
Jason took a deep breath in and rolled his eyes angrily. "Alright, alright... Mimi is my best friend. And, I am falling in love with my best friend. I love her, OKAY? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? CAN I PLEASE USE THE BATHROOM?"  
  
Rory threw her head back and cackled, clapping her hands together victoriously. "I KNEW IT! HA HA!"  
  
"So... please... bathroom... now."  
  
"Do you promise me that you'll actually do something about this? You are going to tell her, aren't you? And soon..."  
  
Jason paused and then nodded reluctantly. He was using his bladder problem as an excuse to give in. He really did want to be with Mimi, and that's why he kissed her on Halloween. He was just scared of what he was feeling, even though he wanted nothing more than to love her. "Okay, fine... I will tell her. Soon... tomorrow... I promise. Can I go now?"  
  
Rory smiled happily and patted him on the arm. "Yes, go. But, if you break your promise to me, I will destroy you."  
  
"Yes, I don't doubt that you will." Jason laughed at her and hurried into the bathroom.  
  
Rory giggled girlishly and did a dance of victory across his dorm room. She was still shaking her booty when Jason re-emerged from the bathroom minutes later. He couldn't help laughing at her, and when she saw him come back in she stopped in mid-booty shake, laughing loudly along with him.  
  
She straightened herself back up and cleared her throat. "Ahem... Yes... Well, now that this is over with. I better be going. I promised Mimi we'd get some dinner together."  
  
Jason rolled his eyes and grinned at her as she headed towards the door. "Yes... Nice talking to you, I guess."  
  
Rory winked at him and practically ran down the hallway. Nick was pacing outside the door to her room, holding the book he had borrowed from Mimi. He looked at her anxiously.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Geez... You're done already?"  
  
Nick nodded and smiled at her. "It was a lot easier than I thought, really. My work here is done... What about you?"  
  
Rory pumped her fist in victory and grinned at him. "I won."  
  
"Won?"  
  
"Yes. I won the staring contest, and I got the truth out of him just like I planned it. He's even going to tell her very soon. I made him promise."  
  
Nick smiled sweetly at her and gave her a celebratory hug. "Mission accomplished. Good job."  
  
Rory slipped out of the hug and nodded proudly. "Same right back at you. Whatever you said must have been pretty brilliant."  
  
"Well, not that brilliant. This is all your doing, you know. Your idea. I'm glad I listened to you."  
  
Rory smiled and put her hands on his face. "Yes, true. But, I couldn't have done it without you."  
  
She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a very quick peck on the lips. "Thanks, Nicholas... You're the best."  
  
"Anytime, Rory"  
  
Rory let go of his face and motioned towards her door. "I better get in there, so I can hear her side of the story that I'm sure she's dying to tell me."  
  
Nick nodded and started to walk back towards his room. "Me too... I'm sure Jason wants to rant about how annoying you are."  
  
Rory laughed and watched him walk away before heading back into her room. She could almost hear Jason grumbling about how much of a pain she was, but she didn't care. In this case, it was worth it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
No Mason? NO MASON!?!? I know... What was I thinking? There were no Mason interactions at all in this chapter. But, it was still important, I think. And, seeing as how it leads in to big Mason stuff soon, I hope you'll forgive me.  
  
I'm really pleasantly surprised and overjoyed that you guys seem to like Rory/Nick. I've never written original characters in my fics before, so I was nervous about it. 


	9. Chapter Nine

My computer is still freaking out, so new chapters will be sporadically posted until we get everything fixed. Thanks for your patience. :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
(The following morning.)  
  
Mimi stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror as she brushed and flossed her teeth. Nick sure had given her a lot to think about. She had gone over it with Rory after he left, and she completely agreed with everything that Nick had to say. And, she had laid in bed all night thinking about Jason. She knew that just a few months ago she would have called someone crazy if they had said she could fall for Jason Masters. But, fallen she had.   
  
She took a sip of water to clear the taste of her toothpaste and flipped the light off in the bathroom. Mimi was all dressed, showered and ready for a carefree Friday morning with no classes to worry about today. She padded back into her room just as there was a soft knocking at the door.  
  
Mimi brushed a hand through her hair and walked towards the door. She opened it and was somewhat surprised to see Jason standing on the other side.   
  
"Jase... Good morning... Uhm, come on in."  
  
Jason looked nervous and generally uneasy. Something that she rarely saw on his face. He nodded in appreciation and came in, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Mimi... You and I need to have a talk."  
  
Mimi's eyes widened and she took a few steps backwards, almost afraid that she was going to fall down. She tried to play it off innocently, wondering exactly what it was they needed to talk about. "We... We do?"  
  
Jason looked at her with complete seriousness. "Yes, we do. We need to talk about me and you."  
  
Mimi's heart skipped a beat, which was nothing new when Jason was in the room, but this time it was skipping for another reason. This was either going to be the, "Let's just be friends." talk or the one she prayed that it was. The "I love you too" talk.  
  
"Uhm... Okay... What about me and you? Or... you and me? It doesn't matter what order you say it in, really. Does it? It's not like we're arguing over top billing." Mimi laughed nervously, she knew she had quite a talent for making every situation just a little bit awkward. This was obviously no exception.  
  
Jason couldn't help it, he broke his serious gaze to smile at her for just a moment. Her tendency to stammer, stutter and generally ramble on was just one of the things that made Jason love her. "No, it doesn't matter. We need to talk about *us*."  
  
"Ohhhhh... Us."  
  
"Yeah, see... Yesterday, Rory came over and she convinced me that I need to tell you how I feel. I need to tell you what's in my heart, no matter what the consequences."  
  
Mimi most definitely wanted to hear whatever he told her, but another light bulb had gone off in her head. "Rory? Rory came to talk to you yesterday... After you and I got back from class?"  
  
Jason nodded, looking at her in confusion. "Yes... That girl is so damn annoying some times. She wouldn't leave until I spilled my guts to her. She almost followed me into the bathroom."  
  
"Well, that explains why she came back from the library empty handed yesterday. It also explains why I had a little visitor of my own yesterday."  
  
"Ahh. Let me guess. Nick?"  
  
Mimi nodded and went to her bed, sitting herself on the edge of it. "That's it. They planned this to get us to... Didn't they?"  
  
Jason sat down next to her and sighed. "Seems like it."  
  
"I think I understand perfectly. You know, it's funny that just by chance we ended up across the hall from each other with those two nuts for roommates."  
  
"Maybe it's not a coincidence. Maybe it's fate."  
  
Mimi's head snapped to look at him with surprise. "Fate? You're telling me that you, Jason Masters, believe in FATE? I don't think so..."  
  
Jason laid his hand top of hers and shrugged. "I'm beginning to."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I think so. None of this is an accident... Running into you that day in the bookstore, having dorms right across from each other..."  
  
Mimi stared at him doubtfully. "I... I don't know about that. It could be just a coincidence."  
  
Jason smiled at her and shook his head. "Mimi... I had my choice of four different schools. Northwestern, Florida where Josh is, Michigan State and this one. I chose Salem."  
  
"Why? I mean, Salem was my only choice... If you had a chance to get out, why didn't you?"  
  
"I don't really know, to tell you the truth. I just knew that I wanted to be here. My parents thought I was being stupid... which, of course, is nothing new. But, now think I understand..."  
  
Her eyes widened in confusion. "You do? Please tell me, because I'm not sure I do..."  
  
Jason squeezed her hand tightly, his green eyes staring directly into hers. "It's because of you, Mimi."  
  
"What? Are you trying to tell me that you stayed in Salem because of me? Jason, we barely got along when we were in high school... What would make you believe that fate kept you in Salem for *me*?"  
  
Jason had stayed awake all night long thinking about Mimi. He had always been a cynic, never believing in silly things like fate and destiny, but now he was starting to understand why so many people did. "I... I think I stayed in Salem for a lot of reasons. And I'm glad I did, because of *you*. The day I ran into you at the bookstore..."  
  
Mimi grinned slightly. It had only been a few months since that day, but it felt as years had passed by since then. "You mean, *I* ran into *you* and got knocked on my rear..."  
  
"Right, that day... Ever since that day, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. And, as each day since then has passed... It's like... It's so hard to explain." Jason paused and brushed his fingers through his hair, mostly out of nervousness. "I... I never gave you a fair chance when we were in high school. I should have seen you for what you are, Mimi. But, now thanks to fate or my own stupidity if you ask my parents, I'm here with you. And, I have a second chance to tell you all the things I should have said, the things I should have seen in you years ago."  
  
Mimi's mouth was open with a tinge of disbelief. She had never expected to see such honesty and sincerity shining in his eyes. He was opening his heart, for the first time to anyone, and somehow Mimi had found herself the lucky recipient of the feelings that were locked inside. "Jason... I don't know what to say..."  
  
Jason smiled sweetly and gently brushed the tips of his finger over her cheek. He thought she was always beautiful, but even more so when she was confused. "Mimi Lockhart... You are just... beautiful."  
  
Mimi's cheeks flushed red and she tried to look away from him, but Jason kept his hand on her face and made sure her eyes stayed locked with his. "Don't look away. It's true. The funny thing is... You don't even know how beautiful you are, inside and out. And, that just makes you even more attractive. You are everything I should have always wanted, but I was too oblivious to realize it then. But, I don't want to be oblivious Jason anymore... I want to be the Jason who is falling in love with the girl who is absolutely perfect for him. Because, that's what you are."  
  
"Falling in love?"  
  
"Yes, that is what I said."  
  
"With me?"  
  
"Yes, Mimi."  
  
Mimi nodded in understanding and smiled. "Oh good. Because I'm kinda falling in love with you too."  
  
There was a sticky silence between them and nobody was more shocked that she said that than Mimi herself. Sure, she had always had a habit of blurting out the wrong thing at the wrong time, but this was completely surprising. Mimi was still blurting out things, but now she was actually saying the right thing at the right time.  
  
Jason blinked his eyes in rapid succession. He hadn't really expected that response, but he certainly couldn't complain about it. "You are? You really are?"  
  
"Yes... I am. And, I have been for a while. Maybe not since the day in the bookstore, but as time has passed... it's just become more evident to me every day. I was just scared of so many things. I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same way."  
  
"And I was scared that if I felt this way towards you, and I told you, that it would ruin our friendship."  
  
Mimi sighed and looked away from him. "It still could, you know. I mean, just because we feel this way now doesn't mean we always will. We could be a couple, and then break up and end up hating each other. And we would lose the friendship we've worked so hard to have."  
  
Jason nodded in understanding, her words echoed something he had been feeling since the moment he realized he was in love with her. "Mimi... The last thing I want to do is break your heart. But... I have a tendency to screw things up and I can't guarantee that I won't screw this up."  
  
"I can't guarantee it either. I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want to break your heart. And, I most definitely don't want my heart broken either. I... I don't know what to do..."  
  
Jason felt his heart drop to his stomach. He had never felt this way about anyone in his life, and instead of embracing their chance to be together, they were practically turning each other away. "So... What you're saying is we shouldn't pursue this any further. We should save ourselves the hurt and the pain... That when I kissed you on Halloween, it was a mistake."  
  
Mimi's own stomach churned and she shut her eyes tightly, trying to hold back the tears. Maybe she had been right before, maybe he did regret kissing her that night. Maybe they really were better off without any romantic entanglements. She turned her gaze back to him and opened her eyes. The tears that were coming to the surface making her green eyes shine in the morning light. "A mistake? Is that what you're saying? Is that what you think?"  
  
"No, that's not what I'm saying. It's what I thought you were thinking. No matter what happens now or in the future, I will never regret kissing you at that party. I wanted to do it, and I'm glad I did it. No regrets, Mimi. What about you? Do you really want to just forget whatever feelings you have for me? Should we ignore it for the sake of friendship?"  
  
Mimi sighed deeply and chewed on her lower lip. Was it better for them to have broken hearts now or to have them in the future? Was it worth taking chances for a future that was uncertain? She kept her eyes locked on him, but she started hearing Nick's voice in her head.  
  
i"But, falling in love with your best friend... that's not ruining a friendship. That's the start of something amazing./i  
  
iStop listening to what your head is telling you, and listen to what your heart is saying."/i  
  
i"You just have to ask yourself if love is worth taking a chance for."/i  
  
He was right, love was worth taking risks and chances. Anything that sweet was worth the end result, even if it was bad. Both her and Jason had been over-analyzing and over-talking this whole situation, instead of listening to what was bringing them together in the first place: their hearts.  
  
Her thoughts were broken up when Jason looked at her anxiously and spoke up. "Mimi... What do we do?"  
  
"We listen to our hearts, Jason. Don't listen to your brain. Love isn't about logic, or knowledge. It's about hearts and souls. We should listen to that. We take chances, and risks, and we do it because love is always worth it. Right?"  
  
"Right..."  
  
Mimi smiled and felt one tear journey down her cheek. "Then do what your heart tells you to do."  
  
Jason smiled back at her and brushed her tear away with the pad of his thumb. He moved his hand back to rest in her hair and leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against her. This second kiss was even more powerful than the first, and Mimi felt herself melting inside. The first kiss had been tentative and full of fire, but this one brought with it all the confidence of two people who were in love.  
  
Mimi allowed Jason access to her mouth, letting him explore it like he was Christopher Columbus discovering the New World. His kiss was sweet, tender and set her skin on fire. She ran her hands up his arms slowly, enjoying the feel of his warmth and firmness through the fabric of his shirt, leaving them to rest behind his neck.  
  
She pulled herself closer to him, pressing her chest up against him, their lips still locked passionately. Mimi had been kissed by others before, but nothing in the past or future would ever compare to a kiss from Jason. He was both gentle and passionate at the same time, full of both love and desire in the gentle way he explored her with his lips and tongue.  
  
Jason wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up until she was sitting in his lap. He broke the kiss off and smiled briefly before planting a tender, but teasing, kiss on her neck, causing Mimi to moan softly. Their bodies were pressed up against each other closely, and Jason quickly returned his lips to hers, gently nipping at her lower lip in between kisses.  
  
They both felt like the entire world around them no longer existed. All of the walls could have fallen down around them, and they would have never noticed. They were so caught up in the moment, that they did not hear the turning of the door knob or the sound of the door creaking open. Jason and Mimi did not break away from each other until they heard Rory screaming with victory as she stood in the doorway.  
  
"YESSSSSSSS!! I KNEW IT!! YES YES YES!"  
  
They quickly released each other's lips and looked at Rory who was doing her version of a victory dance, slightly modified from the one she had done in Jason's room the day before. Mimi was too breathless from kissing Jason to say anything at all, but Jason looked at Rory in confusion.  
  
"Rory... Are you okay?"  
  
Rory clapped her hands together and grinned with a turn of her lips that was almost maniacal. "YES! HA HA HA! I AM SO OKAY!! You two were makin' out and I caught you!!"  
  
Mimi giggled childishly and nodded, she knew her cheeks were probably a bright shade of red but she didn't really care. She had Jason, and that was all that mattered. "Yes, you caught us. Are you happy now?"  
  
"You bet your ass, I am. Hey, Jase... Is Nick around?"  
  
Jason raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Uhm, yeah, he's in our room. Why?"  
  
Rory crossed her arms over her chest and nodded proudly. "Sucker owes me forty bucks now."  
  
"Forty bucks? You wagered on me and Mimi?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I bet him that it would be 24 hours or less before you two were playing tonsil hockey, and I was right. He gave you three days. I WIN! I WIN!"  
  
Rory continued her victory dance, doing all of her favorite moves in succession. Her patented booty shake, the Cabbage Patch, her Travolta disco moves and of course, raising the roof. By the time she had finished, Jason and Mimi were both laughing hysterically at her.  
  
She stopped her dance and leaned against the door, winking at them both. "Well... Now that I've celebrated, I better go collect. Congratulations both of you. It's about damn time."  
  
Rory smiled happily and quickly turned, jogging down the hallway. They could hear her shouting as she went closer to Jason and Nick's room. "NICHOLAS! GET YOUR A.T.M CARD OUT BUDDY!"  
  
Jason turned his gaze back to Mimi and smiled. "She is crazy, you know."  
  
"I know... I'm looking in to upping her dosage, I swear. But, uhm... enough about her..."  
  
Jason nodded in understanding and kissed the tip of her nose. "You know, I think I love you...."  
  
Mimi smiled back at him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Mmmm... I think I love you too, Jase... I really do."  
  
Jason wrapped his arms around her and held on tightly. Resting in his arms, she knew that they were doing the right thing, no matter what happened. Love was worth risking everything and now that she had it, she wasn't sure how she ever believed it would be easy to turn it away.  
  
***  
  
This could have been way better, I'm sure. BLAH!! I hate being disappointed with myself. ECK!  
  
More to come eventually. And, hopefully it will be better than this. (The Mason stove is back on!)  
  
Thanks as always for reading and leaving feedback!   
  
-Hope- 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
(Thanksgiving Day)  
  
Mimi pulled a stack of cloth napkins out of the drawer and placed it on the kitchen counter. They were having a thanksgiving dinner for four at the Masters house this year. Jason's parents were in Florida with Josh, so Mimi, Jason and their two roommates had the run of the place. Mimi's father had to work on Thanksgiving this year, so her family had celebrated the weekend before, which worked out just fine for her. She could think of no better people to spend a holiday with than the three of them.  
  
Jason came in through the door from the dining room and spotted the napkins she had pulled out. "Are those for me?"  
  
"Yup. Are you almost done setting the table?"  
  
"Uh-huh... I was just waiting on those napkins. By the way... Where did the dynamic duo run off to?"  
  
Mimi motioned towards the back door and replied. "Rory needed something... an ingredient for something so they went together to get it."  
  
Jason grinned and raised an eyebrow as he walked closer to her. "So, we're all alone..."  
  
"For the time being... But, don't you get any ideas, I'm supposed to be watching all of Rory's different dishes."  
  
"You know... I'm really much happier spending Thanksgiving with the three of you this year."  
  
Mimi smiled happily and leaned against the counter. "Me too... So why exactly didn't you go to Florida with your family?"  
  
Jason rolled his eyes and frowned. "Please... Like I really want to spend a four day weekend hearing about all of St. Joshua's accomplishments. I love my brother, I really do... But, when the whole family is together it becomes less about celebrating a national holiday and more about celebrating the holy and perfect Josh."  
  
"He's not perfect, you know."  
  
"Oh, I know. But, according to my parents -- he's better than me and that's all that matters."  
  
She sighed deeply and looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. Mimi had been acquainted with Jason's parents throughout their childhood, and although they had always seemed like nice people, she was beginning to understand how looks could sometimes be deceiving. She was sure that they loved Jason, but he certainly didn't feel very loved, not when he had his brother's reputation to live up to.  
  
Mimi motioned for him to come forward and she placed her hands on his arms. "Jase... He is not better than you. Don't ever think that. Please..."  
  
Jason nodded and pulled her into his arms. "It's just... it's not easy growing up with a brother who seems to do everything better than you."  
  
"I know, but guess what? You are special in ways that Josh could never be. You are two different people and you need to remember that. Don't worry about being like Josh. Just be who you are, because I happen to like Jason... and not Josh."  
  
"Are... Are you sure you're not with the wrong brother?"  
  
Mimi laughed and winked at him. "I am absolutely sure. There is no other member of the Masters family or any other family that I would rather be with."  
  
Jason grinned slyly at her. "I don't know... You haven't met my great uncle Arthur. He's pretty vibrant for a guy who's eighty-eight."  
  
"Jason..."  
  
"Not to mention, he gets all the best parking spaces thanks to his handicapped license plate."  
  
Mimi laughed again and shook her head. Sometimes he was just completely incorrigible, and there was only one good way to shut him up. Mimi tipped her head up and planted her lips on his. Jason responded passionately and gently ran his fingers down her back, caressing her through the cotton of her shirt. His hands came to rest at the base of her spine and Mimi had to stand on her tiptoes to bring herself closer to him.  
  
Jason broke off for a moment and smiled at her. "You're just trying to keep me quiet, aren't you?"  
  
"I am..."  
  
Jason nodded and pulled her up off the ground until she was sitting on the counter. She stared at him in surprise and laughed out loud. "Jason... What are you doing?"  
  
"Thought this might be more comfortable."  
  
Mimi nodded and threw her arms over his shoulders, pulling him close for another kiss. She spread her legs far enough so that Jason could come closer to her. He moved one hand from her back to her front, running over the material of her blouse until he could gently cup her right breast in his hand. Mimi moaned softly and felt her nipples hardening as they poked at the material of her bra. The palm of his hand brushed over her nipple as his fingers traveled towards the buttons on her shirt. He only meant to do undo the first three, but the blouse was loose enough that her entire shirt opened to him.  
  
Jason grinned as he let go of her mouth. "Well, I guess that will work too."  
  
Mimi blushed bright red and giggled. "For you maybe..."  
  
"No, trust me... I think you'll be happy with this result."   
  
Jason winked at her and leaned forward planting a kiss on her exposed neck. He made a trail of kisses from her neck and down further until his lips were in between the small space between her full breasts. Mimi pulled up the back of his T-shirt so she could run her hands up his back. His skin was warm and smooth, and the muscles on his back were just as perfect as the muscles on his chest.  
  
Jason began massaging her left breast gently, as Mimi's breathing grew more rapid. He slowly pulled away the satin material covering her right breast and drew a circle of kisses around her nipple, letting his tongue teasingly flick out every now and then. Mimi dug her fingers into his back, urging him on, and Jason complied. He took her nipple in between his lips, gently raking his teeth over it, as Mimi cried out loudly.  
  
In the three weeks they had been together, they were still rounding the bases, getting a little further around the baseball diamond the more time they spent alone. And, Mimi knew that if they continued at this pace, they'd be sliding into home before too long. Especially, if everything Jason did made her feel as good as she felt right now.  
  
Mimi moaned with pleasure and Jason replied by shifting his attentions, moving his mouth to her other breast and tenderly teasing the other one with his skilled fingers. Jason was certainly a very talented man, pouring not only his lust for her into his maneuvers, but the love in his heart as well.  
  
He replaced his mouth with his other hand and continued his gentle kneading. His head moved back upwards, kissing her deeply. Mimi slipped her hands in between them and fumbled until she found the top button of his jeans. She quickly undid it and the zipper, letting the top of his jeans fall open. Jason had moved his mouth from hers and was kissing her on her neck, as she let her hand slip inside his jeans. She could feel his hardness through the material of his boxers and she tenderly brushed her hand over it, causing Jason to moan with surprise.  
  
"Oh my God, Mimi..."  
  
Mimi smiled slightly and continued slowly rubbing his length through the thin cotton material. Jason moaned through his kisses, as he kissed her neck and shoulders, and returned to her lips. Mimi closed her eyes, knowing that the if the heat between them continued like this, they would end up in a compromising position on his mother's kitchen counter. She suddenly heard a strange sizzling noise across the kitchen and broke away from Jason's lips, her eyes snapping open, and her hand discontinuing it's attentions down below.   
  
"Jase... It's too hot."  
  
Jason just nodded slightly and gently nibbled on her earlobe. "I know... Don't stop."  
  
Mimi looked over his shoulder and saw one of Rory's pans boiling over, the water hitting the stove causing it to sizzle. "No, Jase... I mean it. The stove is too hot."  
  
Jason looked up at her in confusion, and she pushed her hands against his shoulders to move him out of the way. Mimi hopped off the counter, ran towards the stove and quickly turned the heat down. She moved Rory's pan to a back burner and frowned as she stood there.  
  
"Oh damnit... I hope I didn't ruin her potatoes."  
  
Jason turned and walked up behind her, examining the damage for himself. "Nahhh, I think it's fine. There was just a little too much water, it got too hot and it ran over. No big deal."  
  
Jason grabbed the pan and checked the heat on the burner she had removed it from. He put it back in it's original place, and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He kissed her cheek softly and murmured in her ear. "See... It's just fine now. Now... where exactly were we before we had our little potato emergency?"  
  
Mimi turned around in his arms and laughed out loud when she faced him. "Oh Jase... that was so funny."  
  
"What? I'm trying to have a moment with you here, Mimi... and you're laughing at me?"  
  
"I'm sorry... It's just... When I told you it was 'too hot' and you thought it was US. You have to admit that was pretty funny."  
  
Jason shrugged slightly and kissed her on the forehead. "Yes, it was funny... It was also a bit of a mood-killer. Wanna help me find the mood again?"  
  
Mimi grinned and pressed herself against him, her breasts were almost completely bare thanks to Jason. "Hmmm... I'd love to, but, uhm... I don't think we have time. Rory and Nick should be back any minute."  
  
Jason frowned with disappointment. "We could lock the doors, tell them to come back later... Right?"  
  
"Nooooo... As good as that sounds, we can NOT do that."  
  
Jason sighed and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then let go of her. "Alright, alright... but we will pick this up again later."  
  
Mimi nodded and started adjusting her disheveled bra. "You can count on it."  
  
Jason was in the midst of zipping his fly back up, and Mimi had her shirt buttoned halfway up when the back door to the kitchen came flying open. Nick was carrying a grocery bag and Rory was just finishing up the punchline to one of her favorite dumb jokes.  
  
"So then... the rabbi says, 'THAT'S NOT A DOG! IT'S A SPOON!"  
  
They both paused in mid-laughter when they saw what was before them. Jason's shirt was in disarray and his pants were slightly undone. Mimi had all but the top three buttons on her blouse done up, and she quickly pulled it shut out of modesty.  
  
Nick put the grocery bag on the counter and shook his head. "Geez... We can't leave you two alone for twenty minutes, can we?"  
  
Mimi cleared her throat and finished buttoning up her shirt. "I don't know what you're talking about. We were just checking the potatoes... and uhmmmm..."  
  
"And you thought it would help the cooking process to get partially undressed and fool around? I've watched the food network and I've never seen any of the people on there do that."  
  
Rory grinned wickedly and nudged Nick in the ribs. "And you wouldn't want to either. I mean, Emeril Lagasse... those tubby Japanese guys on the Iron Chef? Yuckkkkk."  
  
Nick laughed and watched as Rory walked around the counter to inspect the food she had left cooking. "Uhm... Mimi... Jason... Why is the stove suddenly a mess?"  
  
Jason quickly interjected. "We sort of let the water boil over. No big deal."  
  
Rory took a deep breath in, then calmly and slowly turned around. "You two are unbelievable."  
  
Mimi's eyes widened and she looked somewhat frightened of her roommate. "I'm sorry... It's just... They should be fine. It was just water."  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about, Meems. First, you two knock the lights out at the Halloween party, and now you destroy my potatoes. Please promise me that when you decide to have sex, you'll do it somewhere away from major appliances and anything flammable. I don't even want to know what could happen..."  
  
Mimi looked down in embarrassment, and Jason just nodded in understanding. "You got it, Rory."  
  
Rory nodded thankfully, but kept her eyes on Mimi, and Jason grabbed the napkins off the counter, hurrying back to the dining room to finish the task that Mimi had distracted him from. Mimi watched him walk through the door and then turned to look at Rory and Nick.  
  
"Okaaaaay... You two can stop staring now. The show is over."  
  
Rory and Nick were perfectly in sync with each other's thoughts, never taking their eyes off Mimi. They stood stock still, never saying a word and waited until Mimi finally threw her hands up in frustration.  
  
"Okay, fine... But, you're the ones who wanted us together in the first place." Mimi pouted slightly and stormed off towards the dining room to help Jason with the dinner table.  
  
Rory started giggling and turned to Nick. "She is way too easy to embarrass."  
  
Nick nodded in agreement and began taking the groceries out of the bag. "It's so easy that I almost feel guilty about it."  
  
Rory continued preparing her dinner with all the fixings. She kept Nick around as her assistant, forcing him to listen to even more of her dumb jokes. But, Nick didn't seem to mind it. Rory was entertaining even when she was telling truly awful jokes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Later... After Dinner)  
  
Mimi sat on the loveseat in the living room next to Jason. She groaned loudly and patted her stomach as Jason pulled her into his arms comfortingly. "I am so full... It's just not right."  
  
Nick and Rory joined them, and Rory was carrying what looked like two wine bottles in her hands as Nick held on to four wine glasses. Mimi's eyes widened with curiosity.  
  
"Rory... What the heck do you have in your hands?"  
  
Rory grinned and held up her bottles. "Bottle of red, bottle of white... maybe a bottle of rose tonight."  
  
Jason's eyes narrowed and he looked at her in confusion. "What?"  
  
Nick interjected an answer to what Rory was quoting. "It's a song... Billy Joel. Scenes from an Italian Restaurant."  
  
Mimi and Jason glared at them completely dumbfounded and Nick just shook his head with shame. Rory sat down on the couch and Nick took the other end. She grinned at Nick proudly.  
  
"You know, Nick, I'm glad *someone* around here appreciates the melodic song stylings of Mr. Billy Joel. You two should be ashamed of yourselves."  
  
Mimi shrugged and changed the subject. "Uhm... Rory, you're not expecting us to drink two bottles of wine, are you?"  
  
Rory began pouring the first bottle into the glasses that Nick had set on the table. "Oh no, this isn't wine. It's sparkling grape juice, chilled to perfection. I was just kidding about the wine. I'm no longer allowed to drink alcohol."  
  
Nick looked at her curiously and grabbed his glass off the table. "Is there a story about a night in jail involved in your no-alcohol policy?"  
  
"No, but it did involve peanut butter, feathers, a soccer ball and the neighbor's cat. It was not pretty. Believe me, you guys don't want to hear about it."  
  
"Well, it makes sense. You're crazed enough without alcohol. It's probably best that we keep you away from it."  
  
Jason grabbed two glasses off the coffee table, handing one to Mimi and keeping one for himself. "Rory... Did we mention how great dinner was?"  
  
Rory took a sip of her juice and nodded proudly. "Only about fifty times, which is never enough. I'm glad everybody enjoyed it."  
  
Mimi patted her stomach and smiled at her. "Yeah, Rory... I never knew you could cook so well."  
  
"Yeah, well... My dad doesn't cook and my mother is a *terrible* cook. I love to eat, so I had to learn how to cook to support my addiction."  
  
"Well, you are just full of surprises, aren't you?"  
  
"Mmm-hmmm..." Rory paused for a second and then grabbed a sheet of paper she had in her back pocket. "Which reminds me... of a little game I want to play..."  
  
Nick's eyes were full of fear as he glared at her. "If it involves spinning that other bottle of juice in a circle, I'm out of here."  
  
"No, it is not spin-the-bottle. It's a getting-to-know-you sort of game. Basically, I read a question off of my little sheet of paper and everybody answers it."  
  
Mimi and Jason looked at each other and then back towards Rory with Jason speaking first. "Like truth or dare, but without the dare?"  
  
"Right exactly. And none of you are allowed to refuse to play this game. So... First question... Who was your first crush of the non-celebrity variety?"  
  
Mimi stared at her with surprise. She hadn't even given any of them a second to protest, she just started asking away. Mimi shrugged slightly, figuring that she might as well go along with it, it wasn't like she had many deep, dark secrets to hide.  
  
"Brady Black..."  
  
Jason stared at her in surprise. "Brady? Your best friend's brother?"  
  
Rory looked impressed, things were off to a good start already. "The tank top muscles guy? The one that we've run into at Dot.Com a few times? Excellent choice, Meems... Excellent, indeed."  
  
Mimi giggled and nodded. "Well... he didn't have the muscles back then. But, he was always Belle's really cute older brother. We were just little kids at the time."  
  
Nick was the next one to spill details about falling in love with the girl next door in the first grade, and Rory talked about the son of one of her mother's friends. Everyone looked to Jason for his answer, but he paused awkwardly, stumbling on what he was going to say.  
  
Nick stared at him and threw his hands up. "Well... Jase... Don't hold back. We told ours -- now it's your turn."  
  
Jason cringed slightly and averted his gaze from their prying eyes. "This is going to sound really... bad. Like I'm just saying it because of my current romantic situation, but I'm not. It's the truth. And, I swear that on everything that is important to me."  
  
Rory leaned forward in her seat, practically spilling her juice all over as she waited anxiously. "Well... Spit it out. We're not getting any younger."  
  
"It was... It was Mimi."  
  
Mimi's head snapped around to look at him with shock. "What? When? How? Why? Are you serious?"  
  
Jason grinned and kissed her on the forehead. "Please... only one question at a time. Do you remember the first day of kindergarten?"  
  
"Well, sort of... But, not that well. It was a very long time ago."  
  
"I remember it perfectly. You know, you always remember the first girl you ever looked at in a different way, different from how you looked at girls before. The first day of school you wore a pink flowered dress, you had these two braids with these pink ribbons tied to the ends. And, when I saw you that day, I thought you were the prettiest thing I had ever seen."  
  
Mimi's mouth had fallen open in surprise. She started to feel guilty about naming Brady as her first childhood crush, but remembered that was all it was. Just because you thought someone was cute when you were six years old doesn't really mean much at all. So, she just smiled and replied to him.  
  
"You know, I don't remember that. I remember you throwing your paint all over my art project the first day of school. The whole class got in trouble for that one, because if one kid misbehaved then the rest of the class had to be punished. And, I remember you putting sand in my hair every other day at recess."  
  
"That's what little boys do to girls they have crushes on..."  
  
Rory grinned at them both and clapped her hands together. "Oh Jase... That story is *SO* going to get you laid now."   
  
Mimi's eyes widened and her face turned a bright red. "RORY!?! Geez..."  
  
"I'm just saying..." Rory shrugged innocently and went back to the paper in her hand.  
  
They continued on discussing their first kisses, first dates, and many other childhood memories for quite a while. Rory reached another truly interesting question on her little quiz and began cackling. "Okay, okay... Here's a good one... When did you lose your virginity? And, was it any good? Nick, you go first."  
  
Nick blinked his eyes in confusion. "What? Why me?"  
  
"Because this is *my* game, and I said so."  
  
Nick rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, kissing the top of it before letting it go. "Yes, my Queen... Your wish is my command, your Highness."  
  
Rory giggled and lounged back on the couch. "Oh, if only that were true. The things I would force you to do TO... I mean, FOR me."  
  
Mimi exchanged a glance with Jason and then turned back to Rory, shaking her head in shame. "Rory, you are just so awful..."  
  
"Oh please, you know he wants me. Look at him. It's not like I'd be forcing him to do something he wouldn't want to do anyway."  
  
Nick forced his embarrassment away and lightly kicked her leg with his foot. "In your dreams, Aurora."  
  
Rory paused, for once she didn't have a sarcastic or funny response. She just frowned at him and kicked him back. "Whatever Nicholas... Now answer the damn question."  
  
"Fine, fine, fine. Her name was Sarah, I was sixteen, in her parents basement and it was a HUGE mistake."  
  
Jason looked at him curiously. "A mistake? Why? Was it really awful?"  
  
"No, the sex was fine. I just wish I had waited until I fell in love. Now, what about you, Queen Aurora?"  
  
Rory crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, thanks for the complete lack of details in your answer. I was seventeen, his name was Chris, and it was... terrible. Just awful awful awful..."  
  
Mimi raised both of her eyebrows. "How awful was it?"  
  
"It was in the back of a Toyota Camry and the whole ordeal lasted about two minutes. I don't even know if that technically qualifies as sex. Shouldn't it take more than two minutes for it to count?"  
  
Mimi shrugged in confusion. "You're asking the wrong person. Because, I... am still a virgin."  
  
Jason's eyes widened and he looked at her in shock. "You are not."  
  
"Yes, I am. Kevin and I never went that far. Almost, a few times, but something kept holding us back from going all the way. So, no, I have never had sex."  
  
"Neither have I."  
  
Now it was everyone else's turn to be surprised. Nick was the first to speak. "So, you're telling us that you, Jason Masters -- popular, football player, party guy is still a virgin...?"  
  
Jason nodded in the affirmative. "It's the truth. Jan Spears may have been a lot of things, but she never did uhm... 'give it up', so to speak."  
  
Rory grinned and pointed at them knowingly. "I knew there was a reason why we needed to hook you two up."  
  
She didn't give them any time to be embarrassed, because she quickly moved on to the next question. "Okay... Have you ever been in love? Not just infatuation or lust... But, like crazy, need you, want you, can't live without you love. And, you two... don't count what's going on between you now, because things were already mushy enough tonight with the kindergarten pigtails story."  
  
Rory pointed at Nick who shrugged sadly. "No, I haven't."  
  
Mimi and Jason both shook their heads, answering with a simultaneous, "No." They had both cared for their former significant others, but never deeply enough to call it 'being in love'.   
  
Rory sighed heavily and frowned. "Me either. Man, that is... depressing. I am officially depressed now."  
  
Nick scooted over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Don't be sad. You'll fall in love eventually. It doesn't help that you are completely insane, though. I guess you'll have to find a man who's catatonic, that way you'll have a captive audience."  
  
Rory didn't take Nick's comment as an insult at all, she just shrugged slightly and rested her head on his shoulder. "As long as he's still breathing, I'm okay with that."  
  
Nick rolled his eyes and then pointed at the page she was still holding. "Okay... okay... next question. Tell the group something about yourself that would surprise everyone. Interesting... Who's going first?"  
  
There was a silence among them as four sets of eyes darted around the room, each of them trying to think of something surprising. Jason exhaled slowly and spoke up first. "Okay, this is pretty stupid... And it's not like some deep dark secret that would even be of interest to a tabloid. But, uhm... I can play the piano."  
  
Rory gasped loudly and lifted her head. "Oh. My. Liberace! Why didn't you tell us before?"  
  
"Because... I didn't want you to start calling me Liberace. Thank you for that. I took lessons for about ten years, and I hated every second of it. The end. Mimi?"  
  
Mimi yawned loudly before she began. "Sorry... Turkey makes me sleepy. Uhmmm... Something surprising, huh? Okaaaaay... Uhm.... I have a tattoo."  
  
Now it was Jason's turn to be shocked as he faced Mimi, his jaw dropping with surprise. "You have a what? How come I haven't seen it? When did you get it?"  
  
Mimi giggled girlishly and shrugged. "You haven't seen all of me yet, Jason Masters. It's right above my tailbone and it's very tiny. It's just a butterfly. I got it this summer when I went to New York with Belle and Chloe on their apartment hunting trip."  
  
"And I haven't seen it?"  
  
"Nope, not yet." Mimi winked at him and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
Rory looked impressed and nodded proudly. "Wow... a tattoo. Very surprising, indeed. Nicholas...?"  
  
Nick leaned back on the couch and put his hands behind his head. "I'm really good in bed."  
  
Rory laughed with a snort and shook her head. "Okay, funny... Now tell us your real answer."  
  
"My real answer... my secret is... Rory wants me. She had it all wrong before. I don't want her, she wants me."  
  
Rory smacked his arm and frowned at him. "Damnit, Nick... Give us something real."  
  
"I can't think of anything, okay? I'm pretty... boring, really. I mean, you guys know almost everything there is to know about me."  
  
Rory huffed loudly and crossed her arms. "Fine, fine. But, you better come up with a good answer within the next 24 hours."  
  
Jason looked at her curiously. "Okay, what about you, Rory? What's your secret?"  
  
"I... I didn't speak until I was four years old."  
  
Nick laughed loudly and elbowed her in the ribs. "Aurora Bennett... You are the biggest liar I have ever met."  
  
Rory's mouth made an 'o' of surprise. "But... I am telling the truth, Nicholas Cooper. The doctor told my parents that I was just waiting until I had something to say."  
  
Mimi laughed and shook her head. "Now I know you're lying. Rory... You ALWAYS have something to say."  
  
Jason looked at Rory and nodded in understanding, giving her the benefit of the doubt. "I don't know... Maybe she's just making up for lost time now."  
  
Nick grinned and ruffled Rory's hair slightly. "That explains SO much..."  
  
The four of them stayed up for a couple of hours as Jason and Mimi filled their friends in on all of the adventures of the Salemites for the past few years; the coronation, the Puerto Rico Trip and on and on. Rory and Nick returned the favor by talking about life growing up in San Diego and Chicago, respectively. They could have chatted for hours, but Mimi started to drift off to sleep. No doubt as a result of eating far too much turkey for one day.  
  
Jason told Rory that she could sleep in his brother's old room, and Nick could have one of the many spare bedrooms. Mimi quickly changed into a pair of pajamas and Jason showed her to another spare room, tucking her into the large four poster bed. She snuggled up to her blankets and smiled at Jason, her eyelids drooping with sleepiness.  
  
"Jason... Where are you going to sleep?"  
  
Jason kneeled by her bed and kissed her on the forehead. "I was going to sleep in my room... I've got to go turn off all the lights in the house right now."  
  
She sighed softly and whispered to him. "Come back here after you turn the lights out. I want to kiss you good night."  
  
"Okay... I'll be right back." Jason quickly went down stairs, turning off the living room lights and making sure the front door was locked with the security system armed. He rushed back upstairs and when he made it back to Mimi, she was already sound asleep. She looked like a perfect angel, wrapped in the heavy green comforter, her lips parted slightly as she slept. Jason was about to turn around and leave her, but another thought crossed his mind.  
  
He wanted to be near her, needed it even, so he quickly stripped out of his jeans and T-shirt. Jason walked around to the other side of the bed, wearing only his boxer shorts and slid underneath the covers. He reached his arms out and pulled Mimi close to him, inhaling the scent of her as she sighed softly in her sleep.  
  
Jason had never really understand what it would be like to need someone in your life this badly. And, he wasn't sure how it happened to be that the person he needed would end up to be her. But, this is exactly what he wanted, Mimi Lockhart by his side. He gave her a gentle kiss on her neck and closed his eyes, assured that he would have sweet dreams tonight.  
  
***  
  
I know... This chapter could have gone on a lot longer with all of the "game" stuff. But, I'm too lazy to write it... Plus, I figured this chapter was long enough already. Aaaaand, we might as well get moving to the good stuff.  
  
I totally LOVE that Mariana came up with calling Rory/Nick "Rock". That's sooooooo cute. And, I also love how much everyone seems to love them. I promise we'll get some Rock action eventually... but those two are even slower to get to things than Mason is. LOL. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

I didn't think I would ever finish this chapter!! I'm a little under the weather and everything seems to be moving slower, including my typing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
(The Next Morning)  
  
Mimi woke up slowly from what must have been a beautiful dream. Unfortunately, she couldn't remember the details, but she had known it involved Jason and it made her happy. She was surprised to find Jason's bare arm draped over her. Mimi rolled over on to her side so she could face him. He was still sleeping peacefully, and he looked so young and innocent in her eyes. She would have never believed it, but there behind the facade he had put up during high school, he was really just as scared and vulnerable as everyone else was.  
  
She slowly ran her hand up his arm, and realized he was cold, due to the covers that had slipped off of him, exposing his bare chest to the chilly November air. She pulled the comforter up to cover him and scooted herself into him, allowing her body heat to warm him. Mimi slowly traced lines on his bare back with the tips of her fingers, doing her best to not wake him up.  
  
So many thoughts were running through her mind as she watched him. They had only been together for such a short time, but things seemed to be moving so quickly. She secretly wondered if they were moving too quickly. They were both afraid of the strong feelings they had for each other, and both of them had issues with trust and insecurity to still work out. Their hormonal teenage bodies were telling them one thing, but her brain was telling her another and she didn't know which one to listen to. She wanted to be able to trust him with everything she had, but this was still Jason, and she was always afraid that he would revert back to his old ways, breaking her heart in the process.  
  
Mimi had to push her thoughts away for another time, because Jason's eyes opened and he yawned softly. "Morning beautiful..."  
  
Mimi smiled and blushed slightly. She still didn't believe it when he called her beautiful. "Good morning... Imagine my surprise to find you here when I woke up this morning."  
  
"A bad surprise?"  
  
"Not at all... I kind of like having you here."  
  
Jason leaned in to kiss her but Mimi turned her head away. He looked at her with surprise, wondering why she wouldn't want to kiss him. His question was soon answered when she breathed into her hand to check her breath. She turned back to him and grinned, "Sorry... I have morning breath."  
  
Jason smiled and tipped her chin upwards with his finger. "I don't mind at all."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her gently, not at all forcefully, just sweet and tender. Mimi sighed softly, she could definitely get used to this. "Do you think Nick and Rory are up yet?"  
  
"I don't really care about them. I only care about you..."  
  
"Well, as much as I would like to spend all day in this exact spot, we do have other things to do."  
  
Jason sighed deeply and nodded in understanding. "Alright, alright... I guess we should go see if Tweedledee and Tweedledum are up and at 'em."  
  
Mimi stretched her arms and legs as Jason slid out of bed and threw on his t-shirt and jeans. She gazed at him lovingly, admiring every exposed inch of his tan and muscular skin. She still couldn't believe it, that this perfectly sculpted Adonis belonged to her. And, that's why she was still so afraid to lose him.   
  
She sighed softly and got out of bed, adjusting her t-shirt and pajama bottoms. They crept down the hallway together, and noticed that the rooms Rory and Nick had slept in were empty, which meant they were already up. Mimi and Jason went downstairs, seeing no sign of them in the living room; then realized their location when they heard the sound of clanging in the kitchen.  
  
They walked into the kitchen where Nick was sitting on a barstool sketching something in his sketchpad, and Rory was dancing around the kitchen cooking various things for breakfast. Both were completely oblivious to their friends' arrival as they stood in the doorway quietly. She was flipping pancakes on a griddle that Jason didn't even know his family owned, and began singing at the top of her lungs.  
  
***Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low  
According to all sources, the street's the place to go  
Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half-past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men.  
  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get  
Absolutely soaking wet!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!  
Tall, blonde, dark and lean  
Rough and tough and strong and mean***  
  
Rory danced to over to the frying pan and began putting the crisp bacon on to the plate in her hand. Nick was trying to pretend to be engrossed in his sketching, but his eyes were glued to her as she moved freely about the kitchen. He wondered how it was possible that this girl knew how to have a good time even at eight in the morning.  
  
***God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too  
She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do  
She taught every angel to rearrange the sky  
So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy  
It's Raining Men! Yeah!  
  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men!***  
  
Rory held out a note at the end and flipped the pancakes once again, striking a pose with the spatula in her hand. Jason and Mimi were laughing hysterically and began applauding in appreciation. Rory, who never seemed to be embarrassed by anything, turned around and smiled proudly at them, giving them a bow as they continued their applause.  
  
"Thank you, thank you very much. You've been a lovely audience."  
  
Mimi grinned in appreciation. "You know, Rory... maybe you should have your own cooking show. You could be the dancing chef..."  
  
Rory nodded her head in agreement and turned to look at Nick curiously. He had gone back to his sketching, pretending to be aloof. "What about you, Nicholas? Did you... you know, enjoy the show?"  
  
Nick shook his head and kept his eyes on the sketchpad. "I wasn't watching. Sorry."  
  
Rory wadded up a paper towel and threw it at him, smacking him in the side of the head. "Liar. You loved it, I know you did."  
  
And he did love it. He would just never give her the satisfaction of knowing that he completely adored her carefree and crazy personality. And, even though she annoyed him constantly, he liked having her around and even her more annoying qualities were becoming endearing. But, if Rory knew that about him, she would make sure to harp on about it at every possible opportunity. So, instead of agreeing, he shook his head again and muttered softly. "Whatever."  
  
Jason walked further in the kitchen, sniffing at all of the delicious smells. "So... what's for breakfast?"  
  
"A little bit of everything. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and some fresh fruit."  
  
Jason grinned hungrily and joined Nick at the bar. Mimi chuckled and looked towards Rory. "I better watch out, if you keep cooking for us, he'll want to date YOU and not ME."  
  
Rory began dishing food on to the plates and shook her head. "Oh, no, no, no. Don't get used to this. I can't do much cooking from a mini-fridge and a microwave in the dorm room. So, I will not be doing any boyfriend snatching... Besides... Me and Jase? That's just..."  
  
Rory shuddered and wrinkled up her nose in disgust. "Gross... Really gross."  
  
Jason rolled his eyes and pouted slightly. "Geez, thanks, Rory. That's so sweet of you to say."  
  
Nick lifted his head from his sketch and smiled at Mimi reassuringly. "Don't worry, Meems. She's only got eyes for me. Jase is completely safe."  
  
Rory slapped down a breakfast plate in front of Nick and growled at him. "Here you go, Nicholas. I made this plate special -- just for you. You can hardly tell that I spit in your eggs."  
  
Nick grabbed his fork and took a huge mouthful of eggs. "Mmmmmm... It's good, Rory. Just the way I love it. Over easy and full of saliva."  
  
The rest of the group took their own plates and began diving into their breakfasts. Rory looked at Mimi curiously, and swallowed her mouthful of orange juice. "So, Meems... When are you supposed to meet up with your old 'gang' this weekend?"  
  
"Tomorrow... I guess Shawn and Belle are spending a romantic day together, since they were forced to spend all day yesterday with their families. Chloe is hanging out with Brady, and Phillip stayed in New York. Since his brother Austin lives there too, they decided to have Thanksgiving there this year."  
  
"Meems... Are you SURE your friends don't hate me?"  
  
Mimi laughed and shook her head. The gang had met both Rory and Nick on some of their prior weekend visits, and everyone seemed to get along just fine. In fact, Belle had said it made her feel much less guilty about leaving Mimi behind to know that she had made such good friends in college. "Yes, Rory... I'm sure. Besides, when have you ever cared about what other people think about you?"  
  
Rory grinned slightly. "Oh. I don't. I was just worried... for your sake, Meems."  
  
Jason looked to Rory and raised his eyebrows with a smirk. "Well, they may not hate you. But they definitely hate me."  
  
Mimi's heart sunk in her chest. It had not been easy convincing her friends that Jason wasn't up to the cruel and immature behavior that he had demonstrated time and time again during high school. And for some reason that she couldn't figure out, Belle was having the hardest time believing it. Mimi stumbled for words, trying to figure out what to say that was reassuring.   
  
Thankfully, Nick jumped in. "I think maybe 'hate' is the wrong word for it, Jase. Besides, they kind of have pretty good reasons for not trusting you. They just haven't been around you enough to see that you're growing up and putting the past behind you."  
  
Rory nodded in agreement and reached across the counter to pat Jason on the hand. "Nicholas is right, for once." Nick stuck his tongue out at the words 'for once', and Rory just mimicked him right back. "Anyway, Jase. He's right. It will just take time. And eventually they'll begin to accept you for who you are now and not what you did in the past."  
  
Jason shrugged nonchalantly and shook his head. "I don't really care. I don't care if they accept *me*. I just care that they accept the idea of Mimi and I being a couple. I don't want our relationship to screw up lifelong friendships."  
  
Mimi was aimlessly swirling a fork full of pancakes in the syrup on her plate. She had a frown on her face, which did not go unnoticed by her boyfriend. "Mimi... You haven't told them yet. You haven't said anything to Belle or Chloe, or any of them. They don't know we're dating... Do they?"  
  
Mimi felt awful, like she had just been punched in the stomach. She couldn't look Jason in the eye she just nodded sadly. "I... I've been wanting to... But, it's not easy. I just... I don't want lectures from them about who I'm involving myself with. Not now, not when everything is going so well. I just didn't want to have to explain myself to people who live a thousand miles away. They don't know what's going on here and they wouldn't understand it. Not yet."  
  
Mimi could feel tears welling up in her eyes. It had been only three weeks, and she was already screwing everything up. Leave it to her to ruin a great thing like this. But, much to her surprise, Jason reached over and grabbed her hand, gently caressing the top of it with his thumb.  
  
"Meems... it's okay. I understand. Please don't cry."  
  
Mimi looked in his eyes, tears right on the edge of her eyelids. "You... You understand?"  
  
Jason smiled and leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead. "Yes, I understand. I haven't exactly introduced you to my parents yet, so I'm just as guilty as you are."  
  
"Jase... I've known your parents since we were kids. I used to come to birthday parties here in elementary school."  
  
"Yes... But, they don't know that you're my girlfriend yet. But, they will... when they get back from Florida, I will tell them. I promise. Do you promise to tell Belle and everyone else about us?"  
  
Mimi smiled happily and nodded. "I promise. I'll tell them as soon as I get a chance."  
  
Jason smiled back at her and gave her a brief kiss on the lips. "Good, then all is forgiven."  
  
Rory clapped her hands together in satisfaction and motioned for everyone to finish their food. "Well, now that that's settled... Eat up. We've got things to do today!"  
  
Everyone did as instructed, quickly munching down on the delicious breakfast that Rory had cooked for them. Mimi kept her eyes on Jason as he finished his plate of food. She couldn't believe that he had been so easy going about it. While she was ready to cry and beg for his forgiveness, he passed it off like it wasn't a big deal. Not only was she incredibly lucky, Jason was extremely understanding. It only made her love him more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Later that Afternoon - Salem Place)  
  
Jason and Mimi were waiting patiently in the Java Cafe for Nick and Rory to return from whatever store they had lost them in. Rory wasn't addicted to shopping like Belle was, she was just obsessed with Holiday sales and impulse buys. And, the day after Thanksgiving was the best day to buy tons of marked down crap you didn't really need to begin with. And, as usual, Nick seemed to tag along behind her. Whether he wanted to, or whether she forced him in to it, it seemed to be the way things always ended up lately.  
  
Mimi sipped on her coffee and smiled at Jason. "Are you sure you're not mad about me not telling Belle?"  
  
Jason put his cup down and nodded. His poor Meems. She stressed out over the slightest things sometimes. She was so afraid of screwing things up with them, and he knew exactly how she felt, because he was afraid of the same things too. "Mimi, I am not mad about this morning. But, if you ask me one more time about it... I may have to reconsider my answer."  
  
Mimi smiled happily before taking another sip of coffee. "Oh good. And, I swear I won't ask you about it again."  
  
He loved that smile, the way she lit up whenever she was feeling comfortable or safe in a situation. She just needed to be reassured sometimes, and he was glad to be the one to do it. Mimi was so strong, but so fragile at the same time. Jason had never met someone so fascinating, and he knew it would take a lifetime to learn every tiny little complexity of her. And for a reason unbeknownst to him, that didn't seem such a bad idea. A lifetime of getting to know Mimi Lockhart didn't sound so bad at all.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a very excited Rory and a very aloof Nick. Rory was carrying a small shopping bag that she sat on top of their table. "Hi Guys... Guess what I got?"  
  
Jason raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. "Something incredibly overpriced and completely useless?"  
  
Nick rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. "You're only half right, Jase."  
  
Rory took a mound of tissue out of the bag and unwrapped her find, beaming proudly at it. There was a silver base in the middle of it, surrounded by about eight silver reindeer hanging off of posts.  
  
Mimi stared at it strangely and poked one of the silver reindeer, and the gaggle of them started spinning slowly around the silver base. "Uhmmmmm... It's nice. Uhm... What is it?"  
  
Rory shrugged but kept smiling. "I don't know, but it was fifty percent off. Can't pass that up."  
  
She was truly insane, and none of the others would argue with that. Nick leaned forward and tapped the base with his index finger. "Ror, it's a candle holder."  
  
Rory looked at it curiously and then nodded in understanding. "Ohhhhhh... A candle holder. Now it makes perfect sense."  
  
She looked up at Nick and smiled in appreciation, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Nicholas. That's why you're the smart one."  
  
Rory put her new candle holder back in the bag, and everyone gathered their stuff to head towards the ice rink in the park. Mimi and Jason listened to Rory and Nick prattle on about the Mythology class that Rory had been taking, and the influence of ancient Greece on nearly every aspect of art, science and politics. Mimi and Jason were definitely not stupid, but sometimes they felt lost when Rory and Nick discussed those kinds of subjects. Aside from her dumb jokes and their constant bickering, they were both too intelligent for their own good. Mimi and Jason preferred to stick to simpler subjects, seeing as how they weren't quite as well-read as their roommates.  
  
They reached the rink to rent their skates, quickly storing their belongs and tying them on. Mimi was the first to hit the ice and she waited patiently for Jason to join her. She shivered slightly in the cold November air, and began rubbing her bare hands together for warmth. Jason hobbled over from his bench and looked at her with concern.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
"I... I forgot my gloves. That's all."  
  
Jason nodded and grinned slightly. He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out her winter gloves. "Then it's a good thing that I grabbed them off the table for you."  
  
Mimi took them and quickly slid her hands into them. She looked up at Jason with a smile of surprise. "You brought them for me?"  
  
"Only because I knew you'd forget."  
  
Mimi sighed softly and took his hand, leading him on to the ice. Jason would never be one for grand romantic gestures, but she realized she didn't need them. Something as simple as remembering to bring her gloves because Mimi was generally absentminded and forgetful, was more romantic than any gesture you'd read about in a romance novel. It wasn't a dozen roses, it meant so much more than that.  
  
She noticed that Jason wasn't exactly the king of the ice, and she couldn't help laughing at him. "Jase... Having problems?"  
  
He stumbled slightly and then straightened himself up. "Nope, I'm fine. I'm just... skating was never my strong suit."  
  
Mimi smirked and nodded in agreement. "Obviously..."  
  
She skated backwards so she could look into his eyes, holding on to both of his hands and leading him slowly around the rink. Jason grinned at her proudly. "But you have had a little practice, haven't you, Lockhart?"  
  
"Mmm-hmmmmm... Belle's parents used to take us out here all the time when we were kids. We'd pretend to be Katarina Witt or Kristi Yamaguchi. I'm not ready to do a triple salchow anytime soon, but I know my way around the ice."  
  
Jason pointed behind her at Rory and Nick. "You're not the only one."  
  
Mimi turned her head and nearly fell over with laughter. If there was one thing Rory loved to do, it was dance, and strapping on a pair of ice skates would not stop her. She was leading Nick by the hands around the ice, singing the same song she had sung in the kitchen, and for lack of a better word, shaking her groove thing. Nick was laughing and smiling at her, and despite himself, dancing along with her. The rest of the skaters on the rink were staring at them like they were on drugs.  
  
Mimi laughed and turned back to Jason. "It's like... Only Rory knows how to bring out every side to Nick's mysterious personality. He only smiles like that around her."  
  
Jason nodded in agreement. If there was one person who could take the most credit for bringing Nick out of his shell, it would be Rory. Whether she was making him laugh, arguing with him, or having an intellectual discussion, Nick showed sides to her that he never showed to Jason or Mimi. "I just wish they'd give it up, and admit they want to go out with each other."  
  
Mimi sighed softly and nodded. "I know... But, Nick has this thing where's he never asked a girl out before, he's always been the askee, not the asker. And, Rory... well, she's just oblivious to his feelings for her. Maybe *we* should do something to change that. Payback for what they did to us?'  
  
"Not a bad idea. But, I kind of want to focus on something else at this very moment."  
  
Mimi looked at him curiously and Jason winked at her. He pulled her close and gave her a long deep kiss. She wasn't embarrassed at all to be kissed in front of a rink full of strangers, especially when that kiss came from Jason. Mimi broke away from him breathlessly, her green eyes twinkling mischievously.   
  
"So... what was it you want to focus on?"  
  
"You."  
  
Mimi nodded in understanding and dashed off across the ice, shouting to Jason who stood still behind her. "YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST MASTERS!"  
  
She giggled as she glided quickly across the ice, knowing that Jason was trying his best to chase her despite his complete lack of skill on the ice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Later that Night)  
  
Mimi finished brushing her teeth and padded across the wood floors of the Masters house in her pajamas. She reached the spare room she had slept in the night before and was surprised to see Jason sitting on the edge of her bed in his boxers and t-shirt. He seemed to be lost in thought, barely noticing that she had entered.   
  
Mimi sat down next to him with a sigh. "Jason... What's up?"  
  
He kept his eyes on the floor and spoke quietly. "I... I need to talk to you."  
  
"Good, because I need to talk to you too."  
  
Jason lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. "You do? What about?"  
  
Mimi bit her lip nervously but didn't answer. "Well... What do you need to talk to me about?"  
  
Jason ran a hand through his blonde hair nervously and took a deep breath in before replying. "Sex... We need to talk about sex."  
  
Mimi nodded, almost smiling with relief. That was exactly what she wanted to talk about. Jason took her hand and continued with a smile on his face. "Mimi... I was thinking about what happened yesterday in the kitchen... And, how we just sort of started this thing between us off on the like the setting that's the one right before the hottest setting. And... Maybe we should have started out on low."  
  
Mimi smiled back at him and spoke her own thoughts. "I think I see what you mean. I mean, yeah, we've known each other for like thirteen years, but that doesn't mean we should just be hopping into bed together. Not that I wouldn't want to... with you... you know. Because, I would. I *totally* would. But... I can't. Not yet. But, I will someday... and I want to do that with you. Only you. But, having not done it before... and you not having done it before... we should wait until we are ready. It's a big deal... and I don't want to rush. Do you?"  
  
Mimi realized she was rambling and cringed. Jason laughed at her and put his finger over her lips to stop her. She was absolutely beautiful when she was stumbling over her own thoughts. "Meems... You know, most of that actually made sense to me. Either I've been around you long enough to translate your ramblings, or it's exactly what I wanted to say. I care about you so much, and I have never felt this way for anyone. I never thought I *could* feel this way. I don't our relationship to revolve around the physical aspect... I want it to be more than that. Because, I know it *is* more than that."  
  
Mimi smiled and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "That's what I was trying to say... Only I'm terrible with words, and I sound like an idiot when I do that. But, I do agree... We're both still working on so many issues within ourselves right now, and I just think that bringing our relationship to that level right now... Well, it might not be a good idea."  
  
Jason nodded in agreement and pulled her into his arms. "I'm glad we agree then... The last thing I want to do is hurt you, and if we don't slow it down, then I'm afraid that's what I would end up doing."  
  
Mimi sighed softly, her head resting on his shoulder. She could hardly believe it, Jason had truly changed. He was concerned more with hurting her than anything else, and it was just another step in the journey towards the day when she could give him her complete trust. The day when she could give him everything she had, her heart, soul and her body without worrying that that he was going to hurt or, or that she would hurt him.  
  
She lifted her head and grinned lasciviously at him. "You know, Jase... There are plenty of other things we can do together without having sex..."  
  
Jason grinned back at her and raised his eyebrows. "Would any of those things involve me getting to see that secret tattoo?"  
  
Mimi giggled and shrugged innocently. "It just might. Why don't you kiss me and find out?"  
  
"I certainly won't argue with that request." Jason held her close and kissed her passionately, pulling her down on to the bed with him.  
  
Mimi knew that her body would ache for him severely, and it would be a long wait until the day they could take that next step physically. But, her heart and mind knew that they were doing the right thing by waiting. The wait would only make it that much sweeter when it did happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm sorry to those who were clamoring for some major NC-17 action. You'll just have to wait patiently. I thought about it, and then decided I just wouldn't feel comfortable with it happening this soon. Especially not with some of the "issues" they still have to work out within themselves. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Thanks as always for reading and reviewing! You guys are the best!!!  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
(The Next Day - Dot.Com)  
  
Mimi returned from the bathroom and saw Rory and Chloe with their heads buried in a book, standing in between the shelves. Belle was sitting alone in their booth waiting patiently for her, so Mimi returned and slid into the seat across from her. They were having a girls only afternoon, meeting up later with the rest of the gang to spend some time together.  
  
Mimi motioned towards the other two and grinned. "You know, it's funny... They have the most opposite of personalities. Rory is loud and completely whacked out, and Chloe is more quiet and serious... And yet, they have a lot in common."  
  
Belle nodded in agreement and smiled at her. "I know... Just when you think you're pretty smart, you meet people like those two. They were just going on and on and on about Jane Austen or something, and I was completely lost."  
  
"Me too... I mean, hey, I saw Sense and Sensibility because Hugh Grant is a hottie, but I've never actually read the books. So, I'm only half as smart as them."  
  
"Now, now... It's not that we're stupid, we just don't read as much as the two brains over there."  
  
Mimi shrugged slightly. "Well... It's the same way when Nick is around. Those two can go on all day about science, art, politics, music, literature, history and so on and so on. While Jason and I just sit in the background like a couple of tree stumps."  
  
Belle leaned forward and put her elbows on the table, grinning at Mimi. "You know... Maybe you should like... go out with Nick some time. He's really sweet, and definitely cute."  
  
Mimi sat back in shock. How could she even think that her and Nick would be compatible. Of course, she didn't know about Jason, so Belle just picked the only other guy that Mimi knew at school. "Nick? No way... He's into Rory, and Rory is into him. They just don't know it yet, but trust me, they are. Besides, we're not really each other's types anyway."  
  
"Well, as long as you don't start dating Jason or something..."  
  
Mimi felt her heart sink in her chest. How would she tell Belle? Especially after she could say something like that. Her mouth was open with surprise, knowing that she had to find the root of Belle's unwillingness to trust Jason.  
  
"What do you have against Jason anyway?"  
  
Belle smirked and rolled her eyes. "Only years and years of cruelty and verbal abuse towards everyone."  
  
Mimi frowned at her and shook her head. "People *can* change, Belle."  
  
"Yes, but not all people, Meems. Some people are just destined to remain bad apples."  
  
Mimi exhaled slowly. She didn't want to be angry with her best friend, but she couldn't help herself. Belle was in New York, she had no idea what was going on, no understanding of the person that Jason was gradually changing in to. She put her hands on the table, realizing that her words were about to come out more harshly than she meant them to. "You know, Belle... Not *everybody* can be as perfect as you are."  
  
Belle's jaw dropped in shock. "What? What do you mean by that?"  
  
Mimi spoke with confidence, unleashing a little bit of pent up frustration over her friendship with Belle Black. "What I *mean*, Belle, is that you have this high standard that everybody in your life needs to live up to. And, we can't always do that. Just because you're smart, pretty, confident and you never screw up and you never hurt people... doesn't mean we can all be like you. Believe me, I have tried to be like you, and I can't do it."  
  
Belle sat back, hurt filling her eyes. Was this how people really felt about her? And, why would Mimi want to be like her? "I... I don't expect anyone to be perfect. I'm sorry if I make you feel that way. And, I'm not perfect at all. I'm just as flawed as anyone... I'm so sorry, Meems."  
  
"I just don't understand it. You don't normally have a problem forgiving and giving people second chances. I mean, after what I did to Chloe, you forgave me. And, after Shawn broke your heart and lied to you... you still forgave him. Why can't you do the same for Jason?"  
  
"Why do you care so much?"  
  
Mimi crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her angrily. "Because he is my friend. I care about him. And, the fact that you're not even giving him a chance really hurts him. It shouldn't matter why I care... You're being completely unfair, Belle."  
  
Belle chewed on her lower lip, her forehead wrinkled with frustration. "It's just... I..."  
  
"WHAT? Spit it out, Belle. Please... I can take it."  
  
"I love you, Mimi. You're my best friend... And when you make friends with someone like Jason... I just don't want what happened when you became friends with Jan to happen again. People like that are bad influences. She screwed with your head, and then she moved on to Shawn. And, I don't want you to be hurt like that."  
  
Mimi didn't know if she was hearing her correctly or not, but something about Belle's words made her even angrier. She pushed herself up and out of the booth, shooting daggers at Belle who looked completely in shock. "So, what you're really trying to say is that you're worried that Mimi the weak, Mimi the follower, is going to get in with another bad crowd. Is that what it is?"  
  
Belle sighed and put her face in her hands, shaking her head with worry. "No, Mimi... I didn't mean it like that. I'm afraid that you're going to get attached to Jason and he'll hurt you. I mean, it is *JASON*, after all."  
  
"You really have no idea what's going on, Belle. I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself. You don't have to treat me like an idiot anymore. I'm a lot smarter about people than I used to be. And, I *will* be friends with Jason whether you like it or not."  
  
Belle tried to speak again but Mimi just shook her head and stormed out of Dot.Com. She needed fresh air. She needed to be away from Belle to clear her head. Mimi couldn't believe it, Belle was one of the most forgiving and understanding people she had ever known, and yet she was being far too bullheaded about giving Jason a chance.  
  
Inside, Belle stared off in shock as she watched Mimi walk away from her. The last thing she had meant to do was hurt her best friend, but somehow she had. Rory and Chloe came over after witnessing Mimi bursting through the doors angrily.   
  
Chloe had both eyebrows raised curiously. "Uhm... What just happened here?"  
  
Belle sighed deeply and shrugged in confusion. "I said some things about Jason, and Mimi just... freaked out. She tried to defend him, but I'm such an idiot... I didn't even try to listen to her."  
  
Belle had a couple of tears falling from her eyes, and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. "I should... I should go after her."  
  
She tried to stand but Chloe put out her hand to stop her. "No, don't. She's obviously not happy with you. Let me go."  
  
Chloe walked off quickly to find Mimi, and Rory slid into the booth across from Belle. She crossed her arms and stared down the petite blonde, hoping to put the fear of God into her. Nobody made Mimi upset and got away with it, not even her best friend of thirteen years. "Alright... Tell me exactly what happened."  
  
Belle sighed and began tearfully recounting her argument with Mimi to Rory, who was listening very intently.  
  
Outside, Mimi was pacing angrily, mulling over the things she said to Belle. She didn't want this to end up as a choice she would have to make. She couldn't choose one over the other, she just couldn't. Mimi loved Belle and the rest of her friends, but she needed Jason too. She wanted all of the above.  
  
Chloe tapped her on the shoulder and Mimi turned around, tears in her eyes. Chloe looked at her with worry and led her over to the bench outside Dot.Com. "Mimi... What's going on? Why are you fighting with Belle all of a sudden?"  
  
"Because... she's being... so... stubborn. And, I can't deal with that. I mean, maybe she's right... Maybe Jason doesn't deserve a second chance after what he did. What do you think?"  
  
Chloe paused thoughtfully and then shrugged. "I don't know... Jason has never been nice to me, so maybe I'm not the best judge of that."  
  
Mimi nodded in understanding. "I know, I know. But, he really has tried to change, Chloe. He's not the way he used to be... at all. If you guys were around him as much as I am, then maybe you would be able to see what I see. Belle thinks he's just going to revert back to his old ways eventually. I mean, maybe he will. I don't think he will, but it could happen. But, if someone doesn't give him a second chance, he won't have a reason to change. That's why I became friends with him... He needed me; like I needed Belle after all of the horrible things I did to you. I needed reasons to be a better person, and that's what my friends were to me."  
  
Chloe sighed and wrapped her arm around Mimi's shoulder. "But, Mimi... you could have changed, even without Belle's help... You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for."  
  
"I... I know that. But, still, nobody should have to be alone, right? Not even Jason Masters..."  
  
"You're right. I guess... You and I, we gave each other a second chance. And, I'm glad I did, because now we're really good friends... I should be fair and do the same for Jason. We all should."  
  
Mimi smiled slightly and nodded. "Well, I'm glad you understand that. But, Belle... she just..."  
  
Chloe interrupted her and looked her in the eyes. "She's just worried about you, especially with her not around to be there for you when you need her. She doesn't want you to be hurt..."  
  
"I don't need Belle to be my protector. I tried to tell her that. I lived my whole life in the shadow of her, and I don't want to do that anymore. I love her, but I'm not going to be her mindless follower and her tag-a-long, like I used to be. I can take care of myself. I can make my own decisions, and even if it gets me hurt... well, you're supposed to make mistakes and learn from them when you're young. You're not supposed to hide under the bed and be afraid of making mistakes. I'm in college; I'm living my life and trying to figure out my identity... And sometimes, I might get hurt but there's nothing she can do about that. It's just a part of life."  
  
Chloe looked at her suspiciously, having suddenly figured out exactly why Mimi was so sensitive about the Jason issue. "Meems... You're falling in love with him, aren't you?"  
  
Mimi tried to look away, but couldn't. She just smiled slightly and nodded. "We've been dating... since around Halloween."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell Belle?"  
  
Mimi looked at her in surprise. "As if you don't know... I mean, you saw how she reacts just to the idea of us being friends. I couldn't bring myself to tell her. Everything is going so good right now, and I didn't want a Belle Black lecture. I want to follow my heart, and not listen to what other people are telling me to do... For once..."  
  
Chloe blinked her eyes in rapid succession, still in disbelief. "But... how... how did this happen? I never would have thought that you and Jason..."  
  
"Me either. It's weird though, Chloe. It's like we just seem to know what the other one is going through. He's learned from his mistakes, he's still learning and just trying to find his place in the world. And, I'm doing the same thing... Trying to find my way. We have so much more in common that I ever thought we did. We're both finding ourselves, and learning about life, love, and friendship... everything. It just seems to fit... It's unexpected, but it really works."  
  
"Are you happy? Does... Does he make you happy?"  
  
Mimi smiled widely and nodded. "He does. I've never felt this way before... It's fun, exciting and scary, all at the same time. Kevin never made me feel like this... I don't think he ever could have. I never thought I was good enough to be loved, but Jason makes me feel like I am."  
  
Chloe smiled back at her and hugged her tightly. "Oh Meems... You ARE good enough to be loved, and if Jason loves you, and you love him... Well... I'm really happy for you. You deserve some happiness in your life. Besides, if you and I can be friends without hell freezing over, then surely you and Jason can fall in love."  
  
Mimi let go of her and wiped the tears off of her face. "You're happy for me?"  
  
"Of course I am... And, maybe if Belle could see what I see in your eyes right now, she would be too. Now, give me all the details... I want to hear how you two ended up together."  
  
Mimi smiled gratefully and leaned against the bench, confessing all of the best details of how her friendship with Jason was turning into love.  
  
Meanwhile, back inside, Rory had gotten an earful about the tiff between Belle and Mimi. She sat back in her seat and nodded as she listened, remaining uncharacteristically quiet until Belle was finished. When Belle got to the part where Mimi stormed out, Rory leaned forward and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"Belle... Let me tell you a few things. And, before I do, I don't mean any of this to offend you, I really don't. You're a nice person, and you've been a great friend to Mimi for a very long time. But, there are a few things you don't understand..."  
  
Belle nodded and sniffled slightly. "I... I would like to though."  
  
"Good. Because this is how it is. I don't know you that well. I didn't grow up with you like Mimi did, so I really can't say any of this from my own experience. I can only tell you what I know based on things that she's told me, and things that I just sort of figured out. Mimi loves you to death, and she's always looked up to you... And for a very long time, she's been in your shadow, Belle. I don't want to say that she's 'jealous' of you, because that isn't what it's about. But, instead of being just herself, she's been trying to be you for a long time. Trying to live up to your image, to feel worthy of even being your friend."  
  
Belle's face was contorted with confusion. All this time she was hurting her best friend and she hadn't even realized it. "But why me? Why would she want to be like me?"  
  
Rory raised her eyebrows and looked at her doubtfully. "You mean you can't figure it out? Because, in her eyes, whether it's justified or not... You're everything she isn't. Beautiful, rich, smart, talented, popular. You have a perfect life, something she's never had."  
  
"But -- But, I don't. I don't have a perfect life, and I am, in no way, better than Mimi."  
  
"I'm sure you aren't. But, it doesn't matter... She's felt like your sidekick for so long, and it's kind of been bad for her self-esteem."  
  
Belle buried her face in her hands and cried softly. "I -- I knew that she has always kind of looked down on herself... But, I didn't know that it had so much to do with me. Oh God, Rory... What have I done? I came here and I treated her like a child, and I questioned her like she had no clue how to take care of herself... I can't believe I did that. How do I ever fix that? How do I tell her that I'm not perfect and I'm not better than her? She is worth so much more than she gives herself credit for."  
  
Rory nodded in agreement and passed a stack of napkins towards the crying blonde girl. Belle gladly took them and dabbed at her tears. "You're right. Mimi is worth a lot more than she thinks she is. And, I think she's starting to learn that. To Nick and I, she's not just 'Belle's Friend', she's just Mimi, she's just herself. And, I think, at least I *hope* because of us she understands that people can love her for who she really is. Not that she doesn't think you guys love her or anything... But, you know... It's tough for her to feel loved outside of your little clique that you guys have had. And, it's not just you that she feels she pales in comparison to... It's Shawn, Phillip, Chloe... all of you."  
  
"Well... I figured that she felt that way about Chloe, considering everything they used to put each other through. But... I guess I was too oblivious to realize that maybe I was part of the problem too."  
  
Rory took a deep breath in and locked her fingers together. All she wanted to do was to help Mimi. It was obvious that Belle cared a great deal for her, and didn't want to hurt her. And, Rory was going to do everything in her power to make sure that neither of them got hurt. But, she took a moment of pause because the shift in subjects was probably going to be a little bit sticky.   
  
"Which... Well, it brings me to the subject of Jason. You know, the whole thing that started this argument in the first place."  
  
Belle shrugged slightly, she was still trying to absorb all of this new insight into Mimi, and she didn't know if she could wrap her brain around the Jason problem at this point. "Rory... I don't know... Am I being so unfair and terrible to not trust Jason?"  
  
Rory paused thoughtfully and shook her head. "Yes, and no... I'm an outsider, and I wasn't around when Jason used to pull all of his juvenile antics. I've heard about them, and I don't approve of that kind of behavior, but I do believe he's changed. He doesn't act like that anymore... I'm very picky about the people I choose to spend time with, and I would have never hung out with jerkweed high school Jason... But college Jason happens to be a very good friend of mine."  
  
"But, why is Mimi so worried about what I think of him?"  
  
"Because, your support means a lot to her. She wants to prove that she's not a weak follower anymore, and to do that, you have to let her know that you trust her to make her own decisions. You have to trust that Mimi knows what's best for her, and what's bad for her. And Jason... he's good for her, Belle. I wish you could be around to see what I see."  
  
Belle raised her eyebrows in confusion. "He's good for her? Good how?"  
  
Rory smiled knowingly and continued. "Because he gets her, and she gets him. They understand each other, and all of their problems. And, they're both sort of on this same journey together. Trying to figure out who they are, and where they fit in. Mimi's finally striking out on her own, independent of all of the things she had to deal with in high school. And, Jase is changing, becoming a better person, trying not to live in the shadow of his older brother."  
  
"Does he... care about her? I mean... Do you think he's being trustworthy?"  
  
"Belle... he doesn't just care about her... he *loves* her."  
  
Belle's blue eyes went wide with shock and Rory immediately realized what she had said. Apparently, the flaw of blurting out the wrong thing at the wrong time had been passed from Mimi to her. "He... He what? He loves her? Well... Does she love him too?"  
  
Rory cringed and sunk in her seat. "I... I really... I shouldn't say. Oh Belle... geez... I can't believe I said what I said."  
  
Belle nodded, finally coming to an understanding of what Mimi was really trying to tell her earlier. She may have the tendency to be oblivious, but Belle Black never lacked in intelligence. "She does... She does love him. And, I was the worst kind of friend possible."  
  
"No, you just wanted to look out for her. But, she doesn't need you to take care of her anymore. She can do it on her own. And, I swear to you on everything that I hold dear, if Jason Masters ever does anything to hurt her, then I will destroy him. I may be petite, but I'm extremely lethal when I need to be."  
  
Belle chuckled softly, glad for something to break the seriousness up. "I don't doubt that. I've heard you can be pretty dangerous. So... What do I do? How do I fix things with her?"  
  
Rory hopped out of the booth and grabbed Belle's hand, yanking her out of her seat. "You go out there, and you tell her you're sorry, and that you support her in whatever decision she makes. And, that all you want is for her to be happy. You are her best friend. It won't take much for her to forgive you. Believe me."  
  
Belle smiled and impulsively hugged Rory. "How do you know so much?"  
  
"It's a gift... a talent... My calling in life, if you will. Now come on..."  
  
Rory dragged Belle outside where Mimi and Chloe were sitting together on the bench. Apparently, whatever Chloe had said to her improved her mood greatly; they were both laughing over something, and turned in surprise when they saw Rory and Belle. Mimi stood up and walked towards Belle, taking a deep breath in. "Belle... I..."  
  
"No, Meems... let me go first. I... I am so sorry. I've just been awful. I'm terrible." Belle already had tears rolling down her face as she pleaded for Mimi's forgiveness. "I'm not perfect, and you should know that. In fact, this is proof positive that I am not perfect. I am so stupidly self-absorbed and I spend so much time whining about own problems that I don't listen to yours. I'm sorry, Meems. I love you, and I support whatever decision you make. I trust you to take care of yourself, I really do. I'm so so sorry, please forgive me."  
  
Mimi smiled and hugged her best friend tightly, her own tears dripping down her face. "It's okay, Belle. I forgive you... I know you would never hurt me. It's okay. And, I'm -- I'm sorry too. I'm sorry because I never told you how I felt before."  
  
"About Jason... Mimi, I..."  
  
"Belle, wait... There's something else about us that you need to know about me and Jason."  
  
Belle let go of her and shook her head. "I -- I kind of already know."  
  
Mimi snapped her head around to glare at Rory. "You didn't? You told her?"  
  
Rory took a step backwards and smiled innocently. "Well, not in so many words... I just sort of... She figured it out mostly on her own."  
  
Mimi looked back at Belle with worry, and Belle continued. "She's right, Rory kind of let part of it slip, but I figured out the rest. Don't be mad at her, I'm glad she told me. I feel like an even bigger idiot now that I know."  
  
"Belle, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."  
  
"Don't be. It's obvious by my reaction today that I really wouldn't have taken it very well. I just want to know... Does he treat you good? Does he care about you as much as Rory says he does?"  
  
Mimi nodded and smiled shyly. "He does... And, I swear to you Belle, I'm not going to let myself get hurt. Not by Jason, not by anyone..."  
  
Belle smiled back at her and hugged her again. "Then I'm okay with it... I promise I'll keep an open mind and I'll give him a chance. If he's okay with Mimi Lockhart, then he's okay with me."  
  
Mimi squealed with joy and squeezed her best friend tightly. All she wanted was for Belle to be happy for her, happy that she was finally finding some sort of happiness and security in her life. Belle squealed happily along with her, and they jumped around in celebration just like they would have done when they were little girls.  
  
Rory and Chloe glanced at each other and shrugged simultaneously. Chloe laughed softly and spoke to Rory. "Sometimes I think they're still in the fourth grade."  
  
Rory nodded in agreement and crossed her arms. "I think it's sweet... I moved around a lot when I was a kid so I don't really have any friends I've known since I still had training wheels on my bike."  
  
"Yeah... Me either." Chloe frowned kind of sadly, and Rory did the same. Both a little saddened because they never had the kind of lifelong friendship that Belle and Mimi shared.  
  
They both impulsively rushed towards the others and joined in on the hug as Rory gleefully shouted. "Group hug!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Later that Evening)  
  
The four guys, Jason, Nick, Brady and Shawn had joined up with the girls a little later in the day. All of them attended an early movie together and then made their way to the Brady Pub. Caroline was more than happy to push two tables together so that the eight of them could sit together. Belle and Chloe had stuck to their word, they were nothing but nice to Jason throughout the evening, and Mimi couldn't have been more happy about it.  
  
Their waitress was clearing their empty dinner plates when Jason leaned over and spoke softly to Mimi. "Mimi, do you know how many death threats I received tonight?"  
  
Mimi looked at him in surprise. "Death threats?"  
  
"Yes, I heard from four separate people something like, 'If you ever dare hurt Mimi, I will hunt you down and kill you. And, I'll make sure it's painful and torturous.'"  
  
Mimi laughed softly and looked around the table at her friends. Belle, Shawn and Chloe were her best friends, and Brady was like an older brother to her, protecting her as he would have protected his real sister. "I think that's kinda sweet of them..."  
  
"Well, I reassured them that no harm would come to you as long as I'm around."  
  
Mimi smiled happily and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you... I appreciate that."  
  
She looked back at the group in time to see Rory lean back in her seat with a loud groan. She patted her stomach and undid the top button of her jeans for relief. "Oh my..."  
  
Shawn looked at her in surprise. "Are you done now?"  
  
"Oh no. There's still dessert. And, only then, will I be done."  
  
Belle giggled and shook her head. "If you eat like that all the time, how do you stay so skinny?"  
  
"It's maaaaaaagic." Rory grinned wickedly, knowing that she was blessed with a metabolism to make anyone jealous.  
  
Chloe laughed with a snort and rolled her eyes. "Finally, we've found someone who can eat more than Brady in one sitting."  
  
Brady nodded in agreement, but he wasn't completely willing to give up his title as the human garbage disposal. "Yeah, I never thought I'd see the day that I'd meet someone who could compete with me. I don't know if she'd win, but it would be a pretty close fight."  
  
Nick's eyes widened and he looked at Brady with fear. "Please, Brady... Whatever you do. Do not turn this into a competition. Rory *will* find a way to destroy you and then she'll do that stupid victory dance."  
  
Rory sat up in her seat and winked at him. "He means my extremely sexy victory dance... He's just too shy to admit it here in front of all of you."  
  
Mimi laid her head on Jason's shoulder as she watched the people around her. She loved them all; more than they even realized, and she couldn't have been happier to see them all get along so well. She knew she was lucky to have them in her life, and truly blessed.   
  
Jason kissed her on the forehead and spoke softly to her. "You okay, Meems?"  
  
Mimi nodded and sighed softly, filled with a sudden rush of contentment thanks to all of people that surrounded her. "I'm more than okay. I feel... perfect."  
  
And for once, she really did feel perfect.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Ugh. I had the kind of writer's block where you know what you want to say, but your brain won't translate it to your fingers. Hence the delay... And, this is not one of my favorite chapters so far... Arghhhhh. Writing is hard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
(A couple weeks later.)  
  
Mimi stood in front of her full-length mirror, making sure to critique every miniscule detail of her appearance. She was being introduced to Jason's parents tonight as his girlfriend, and she just wanted to make a good impression. As if things with his parents weren't on shaky ground already, the last thing he needed was a girlfriend his parents didn't approve of.  
  
She smoothed down the sides of her emerald green dress, which really deepened the color of green in her eyes. It fell right above her knees, and was simple and tasteful. Something that would hopefully get the parental stamp of approval. She wore her hair up and off her shoulders, making sure that not a single hair was out of place. Mimi had a bad feeling she would screw up no matter what, so she did her best to take care of the very few things that were in her control, including her appearance.  
  
Mimi turned around and Rory looked her up and down, nodding appreciatively. "Very nice... Just one more thing."  
  
Mimi's eyes widened in fear. "Oh... Oh God... What did I miss?"  
  
Rory got up off the bed and went to her closet grabbing a black sweater out and handing it to her. "You look perfect, I just thought you might want a sweater."  
  
"A -- a sweater? Why? Are my arms too fat?"  
  
Mimi held up her arms and inspected them closely and Rory couldn't help laughing at her. "No, your arms are NOT too fat. But, it is December and I don't want you to get cold."  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief and slipped her arms into Rory's sweater. "Oh good... I just... I want everything to be perfect. I don't want them to hate me. Do you think they'll hate me?"  
  
Rory put her hands on Mimi's arms and looked her in the eye. "They are parents. Parents always hate the people their kids date. There's nothing you can do about that. But... If you just be the wonderful Mimi that I know and love, you will win them over in no time. And, if you don't, then Mr. and Mrs. Masters are completely crazy."  
  
Mimi smiled nervously and nodded. "Thank you... For being my cheerleader."  
  
"You're welcome... That is what I'm here for. Now remember, if things get too tense and miserable, you just get your butt back here and we'll all go do something *fun*."  
  
"Yes, please... Rescue me..."  
  
Rory let go of her and went over to sit back on her bed. "We will. I mean, all I'm doing tonight is helping Nick out with some class project. That's *my* exciting Friday night. So, while you think I'm rescuing you, you might just be rescuing me from a evening of boredom."  
  
Mimi put her earrings in and turned to look at Rory. She rolled her eyes and shook her head at the same time. "Rory... You're nuts. You and Nick are never boring, at least not to each other."  
  
"Ehhh... He's alright. It's better than spending a Friday night alone, that's for sure."  
  
"He is more than just 'alright', and you know it. Come on, Ror... You know that Nick has a thing for you, right?"  
  
Rory waved her hand dismissively. "Pshhhh... He does not."  
  
Mimi sat on her bed, across from Rory and stared her down. "Well, you're the one that's always saying he does..."  
  
"Oh Meems, I only say that to embarrass him. I don't actually believe that Nick wants me. I just think it's funny to say all that stuff."  
  
"Well, he DOES want you. He just won't admit it. He'd never give you the satisfaction of telling you that you're right every time you make a joke about him 'wanting' you... But, you are. You two said you knew that Jason and I belonged together before we did. Well, Jase and I see the same kind of thing with you two."  
  
Rory's jaw dropped in shock, and Mimi tried to suppress a giggle at the expression on her face. "What are you talking about? Me and Nick? I... Mimi... Are... What... What?"  
  
Rory's complete loss of her cool did Mimi in, and she burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh my, what is this? Rory Bennett is at a loss for words. Quite a rare occasion... Let me mark this on my calendar. The unflappable Rory has been... uhm, flapped? I don't know, but the point is, you're bowled over."  
  
"Of course, I'm bowled over. How else should I react?"  
  
"I don't know... But you have to admit... there is something there between you. Chemistry, Magic... whatever you want to call it, it's there."  
  
Rory sighed softly and frowned. She couldn't deny being attracted to him, but she had no idea that he could feel the same. "Well... Then... why won't he ask me out?"  
  
"Because, he's never asked a girl out in his entire life. I'm sure he wants to ask you, but he has a huge fear of rejection."  
  
"But... But, I wouldn't reject him."  
  
Mimi clapped her hands together happily, her eyes lighting up with joy. "You wouldn't?"  
  
Rory paused, not realizing she had even said that until Mimi questioned her. "I guess not... I mean, it's Nick. Look at him. Have you seen him recently? Because, maybe it's just me, but he just keeps getting hotter every day..."  
  
Mimi laughed and nodded. "Well, you better snatch him up before some other campus bimbo steals him away."  
  
"Some *other* campus bimbo? Meems... Are you calling *me* a bimbo?"  
  
Mimi giggled and covered her mouth in embarrassment. "That's not what I meant... I'm just saying, Nick is attractive, smart, sensitive, creative, and funny... All of those things that girls tend to go for. Don't let him get away, that's all I'm saying."  
  
"No, no, no... I can't. I can't." Rory shook her head and absentmindedly chewed on the edge of her pinky fingernail.  
  
"You can't? I have never heard the words 'I can't' come out of your mouth. What's the problem?"  
  
"Because... Nick needs to get over this whole shy-boy, insecurity routine. He has to make the first move."  
  
Mimi stared at her in confusion. "Why? What difference does it make if he asks you or you ask him? Maybe I'm stupid, but I don't see the big deal."  
  
Rory groaned in frustration. "Because, Mimi... I am *always* the aggressive one in my relationships. Guys have said yes to me because I scared them into it. I want to know for sure that he wants to be with me because he likes me, not because he's afraid to say no to me. I wouldn't want our relationship to end the way all my other ones have -- very very badly. Nick is too sweet to reject my advances, and I want to be sure that he really does want me before we even think of taking it to that level."  
  
"Well, I am *sure* that he does."  
  
Rory stomped her foot into the floor and growled. Her normal cool and confident demeanor had been crushed because of Nicholas Cooper and his soft brown eyes. She muttered quietly to herself, "Damn him... Damn him and his eyeballs!"  
  
Mimi laughed at Rory's frustration. She had never seen her friend be this flustered by anything. Apparently, Nick had an even greater affect on her than Mimi had initially realized. "Uhm... Rory... Calm down."  
  
"I don't want to. I'm just... erghhhh. I was doing just fine before he came around. I could have had a bunch of immature, completely superficial, college relationships if I hadn't met him." Rory stood up and crossed her arms over her chest, pacing the floor as she ranted on. "But, no, no, no... He had to come along with his stupid puppy dog eyes, and those lips, and that little smirk that's just so cute. And, his hair... it's all wavy and a little too long. It's TOO LONG. Of course, I still want to run my fingers through it all the time... But, why won't he just get a haircut? I mean, if he shaved it off, I wouldn't want to touch it. Don't you think he needs a haircut?"  
  
Mimi nodded in understanding. Once you opened up the floodgates, Rory could probably go on like this for hours. If Mimi didn't know better, she would have thought that Rory suddenly developed another personality, this one a bit more manic and definitely in love. "I... I guess... I guess he could use a haircut."  
  
"Of course he could! And it's not just the way he looks. Oh no, he couldn't be pretty and stupid. Or smart and ugly. No, no... He has to be gorgeous and a brain. He reads books, Mimi. He reads a lot, and most guys don't read. Not the ones I usually date. I mean, come on... They say they read Playboy for the articles, but you know they don't. I don't even think most of them are aware that Playboy *has* articles. It''s just an automatic response drilled into them from birth by a smut-peddling patriarchal society. But, Nick... He likes all the same subjects that I do, and we have intelligent discussion about everything. I hate him... I absolutely hate him. He's far too perfect."  
  
Rory finally ran out of breath and threw herself back on to the bed. She put her hands over her face and groaned in frustration. There was a long moment of quiet, and Mimi finally decided to speak up.  
  
"So... This is what *love* looks like on Aurora Bennett."  
  
Rory sat straight up and stared at Mimi, her expression softening instantly. "Love?"  
  
Mimi smiled and nodded. "That's what I said... You are in love."  
  
"I -- I've never been in love."  
  
"I know. And, that explains why you're channeling one of your multiple personalities. You are in love with Nick and it's driving you crazy. Even crazier than normal, that is."  
  
There was a soft knocking at the door and Mimi jumped up to answer it, adjusting her dress as she went to the door. She opened it to Jason on the other side, who looked quite handsome in a dark blue dress shirt and black pants. Mimi smiled happily at him and went on her toes to give him a brief kiss.  
  
"Hey Meems... You look... so beautiful."  
  
"Thank you, you look pretty tasty yourself."  
  
Jason stepped into her room and noticed Rory was grimacing as she sat on the edge of her bed. He looked to Mimi and questioned her. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"She's in love with your roommate."  
  
"Oh. Is that all?"  
  
"That's all... But, she refuses to make a move on him. I'll explain the rest in the car."  
  
Rory nodded in the affirmative and sighed softly. "The boy needs to grow a pair before I can go out with him. He needs to ask *me*."  
  
Jason shook his head and snickered at her. "Then you're going to be waiting a very long time. By the time, Nick gets up the nerve to make the first move, you'll be sharing adjoining rooms at the nursing home."  
  
"Gee, thanks for the encouragement, Jase."  
  
"I'm just calling it like I see it. By the way, he's back from the art supply store and he said you can come over whenever you're ready. That is, if you can keep your hands off of him for the rest of the night."  
  
Rory laughed and rolled her eyes. "Did HE say that last part, or are you?"  
  
Jason grinned and replied. "Oh no, HE said that."  
  
Mimi grabbed her purse off the desk and looked at her roommate with concern. "Rory... Are you sure you're going to be able to keep your 'cool' around Nick tonight... I mean, after our little conversation..."  
  
"Oh, come on. It's me. It's Rory. I can keep my cool without a problem. Did you forget who you were talking to here?"  
  
"Well, a few minutes ago, yes... You sounded more like me with all your insane ramblings..."  
  
Rory nodded in agreement and smiled. "That's true... But, I will be just fine. I got what I needed to say off my chest a few minutes ago, so now I'm good to go. You two get out of here and enjoy your dinner."  
  
Mimi cringed and grabbed on to Jason's hand. "I don't know if 'enjoy' is an appropriate word to be using in this situation."  
  
Jason laughed and kissed Mimi on the forehead. "It's going to be just fine."  
  
Rory waved them off and they began the walk to the parking lot hand in hand. Mimi could feel the butterflies in her stomach turn into hummingbirds. They weren't even halfway down the hallway and she was already freaking out. It was going to be a *very* long night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mimi stared at the large wooden door in front of her and frowned. She just knew that his parents would disapprove of her, and that made the walk from the car to the door like walking the Green Mile. Jason turned to glance at her and squeezed her hand tightly.  
  
"Have I told you yet how beautiful you look tonight?"  
  
Mimi chuckled and turned to look at him. "Exactly eight times. Plus four different, 'Wow, Mimi'-s since we got in the car."  
  
"Oh. Well, you do. God... I'm having a hard time figuring out who is more nervous. Me or you."  
  
"Tough call. Maybe you should ring the doorbell and we'll find out."  
  
Jason nodded and leaned forward to tap the doorbell, thinking it a bit strange that he was ringing the doorbell at the house he grew up in. He shot Mimi an encouraging glance, and moments later the door opened to reveal Jason's mother, Rachel Masters. She was a petite blonde woman, who had obviously passed down her hair color and smile to her son. Mimi cocked her head curiously for a moment. *On second thought, Rachel Masters must have gotten her hair color from Clairol because she could see a little gray at her roots.*  
  
She welcomed them inside and politely shook Mimi's hand as Jason introduced them. "Mom, you've met Mimi Lockhart before, I'm sure."  
  
Rachel nodded in agreement with her son and let go of Mimi's hand. "Of course, but I believe she was much younger than... And so was I."  
  
Mimi smiled and laughed softly. "It's nice to meet you again, Mrs. Masters."  
  
"Please, call me Rachel. Jason's father is upstairs; he should be down in just a minute. Now, why don't you follow me to the dining room, dinner is almost ready."  
  
Jason and Mimi followed her to the formal dining room and took seats across from each other. Jason's father entered moments later and shook Mimi's hand before sitting at one end of the table. He was tall and handsome for an older man, with the same green eyes as Jason. "Mimi Lockhart... I presume?"  
  
Mimi smiled and nodded as he sat down. "Yes... Yes, sir."  
  
"You don't have to call me sir, Miss Lockhart. Just call me Douglas."  
  
"Oh... okay, Douglas. Thank you."  
  
Rachel sat down at the other end of the table, and one of the Masters' servants came in to begin serving the first course salads. The arrival of a servant made Mimi even more nervous. Growing up, she had always enjoyed spending time at Belle's house more than Phillip's. The Blacks were one of the wealthiest families in town but never had a staff of servants catering to them like the Kiriakises did, and that made Mimi much more comfortable.  
  
There was awkward silence throughout the first course and the main course, the kind of silence that Jason had warned her about. He had told her that his family wasn't exactly the most talkative of families, and conversation didn't usually start until after the main course was finished. Mimi remained as quiet as everyone else as they ate their dinners, but wondered to herself if this was another reason why Jason used to be the 'bad seed'. A family who hardly talked to each other had to be pretty dysfunctional.  
  
The maid cleared their dinner plates and Jason's father was the first one to break the silence. "So... Son, how are your classes going?"  
  
"Uhm... Very good. I really like all of my classes, and Mimi has been a big help keeping my grade up in Psych class."  
  
Mimi smiled bashfully and shook her head. "That's not true. You do just fine in that class without me."  
  
Rachel took a sip from her wine glass and began the interrogation that Mimi had been expecting. "So, Mimi... Have you chosen a major yet?"  
  
"No, ma'am... Not yet. I'm not really sure what I want to do, but that's what freshman year is for, to find out exactly where strengths and weaknesses are."  
  
"And what exactly are your strengths dear?"  
  
Jason cleared his throat and answered on Mimi's behalf, thankfully saving her from saying something stupid this early in the conversation. "Mom, Mimi is talented at lot of things, I'm sure she'll be able to do anything she wants. She's very smart, tenacious and has a beautiful heart... She can succeed at anything she decides to do."  
  
Mimi smiled gratefully at him and Jason smiled back. He was determined not to let his parents make Mimi feel unworthy or unimportant. It was bad enough that Mimi made herself feel that way sometimes.  
  
Douglas looked at her thoughtfully, as if he was trying to figure out some sort of great mystery about her. "Lockhart... Hmmm... Wasn't it your family that was part of the Habitat project?"  
  
"Yes... We had a house built for us a couple of years ago as a volunteer project with the school and Habitat for Humanity."   
  
"And how is that working out for you? I assume your father is now gainfully employed again... Correct?"  
  
Mimi wanted to crawl underneath the table and cry. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Masters were truly snobs, no wonder nothing that Jason did was good enough for them. "I... Yes, he's got a very good job now. And, the house is very lovely. Everything is going very well."  
  
Rachel stared at her curiously. "His job pays for your tuition and fees at school then?"  
  
"Actually -- actually, no. Uhm... The Toscano Foundation awards a full scholarship to one Salem student every year, so I applied, and I got it..."  
  
"So, John Black, who is the father of one of your friends, is paying for your college education?"  
  
Mimi blinked her eyes rapidly, shocked that his parents would be asking these kinds of questions. "I wouldn't say that... John Black is on the board of the foundation, but he didn't select me. I was selected by a committee of people I don't even know."  
  
Douglas interjected his own question. "But surely, knowing the Black family must have given you some advantage over the other applicants?"  
  
Jason's face was red, and Mimi could tell he was getting frustrated with his parents and their relentless interrogation. "Mother... Father... Mimi got her scholarship based on her grades, her school activities and the fact that her family was in need of financial help. It has nothing to do with her friends or anything else you might think. Please drop it."  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes and set her wine glass down. "Fine, Jason... Now, Mimi, didn't you used to hang around with Jan Spears?"  
  
Mimi's face went as white as a ghost. One more question that would no doubt lead in a negative direction. God forbid, these people even give her the slightest of chances to prove herself. "I -- I guess you could say that. But, only briefly... We weren't very close or anything."  
  
Douglas leaned forward in his chair and sneered accusingly. "But you were involved in the whole Chloe Lane website incident, were you not?"  
  
"Well, yes, but... That was a year and a half ago. Things have changed since then. I -- I've changed."  
  
Both of his parents were nodding with interest, and Mimi began to wonder why they didn't just roast her over an open fire or burn her at the stake. She looked over at Jason and tried to gauge his own feelings, but he was just looking downward and frowning. Mimi folded up her napkin and laid it at the edge of the table.  
  
She stood from the table and looked at both Rachel and Douglas with her best phony smile. "If you'll excuse me for a moment... I need to use the restroom."  
  
Rachel's tone was sugary sweet, and as phony as her Lady Clairol hair color. "Do hurry dear, you wouldn't want to miss dessert..."  
  
Mimi made a quick exit and found her way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and mocked it, doing a high-pitched impression of Jason's mother. "Do hurry dear, you wouldn't want to miss dessert... Blehhhhhhh."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at herself and shook her head in frustration. Mimi really didn't need to use the bathroom at all, she just wanted to take a breath and get away from Jason's parents. They were much worse than she had imagined. Mimi had expected some pleasantries, some casual conversation, not the Spanish Inquisition.  
  
Mimi took a few minutes to calm herself down, trying to prevent whatever else they had in store for her from turning into World War III. She wanted to stand up for herself, but she just couldn't do it without completely disrespecting her boyfriend's parents. She smoothed her hair down and reapplied her lipstick, saying a quick prayer for God to give her calm and patience before heading back to the dining room.  
  
She heard voices behind the door to the dining room, and paused before going in, letting her curiosity get the best of her as she listened in.  
  
"Mom, Dad... Why are you being like this? Why is nothing I do good enough for you? Why won't you give Mimi a chance?"  
  
"Because, Jason... Your mother and I never approved of Jan Spears, and this Lockhart girl... She's Jan but without the money and the family name. And, that makes her even worse."  
  
Mimi's heart sunk in her chest. How could two people this shallow even be allowed to have children?  
  
"Your father is right, Jason. She's just a poor girl who is only interested in the money and security you can offer her. I certainly hope you don't see this relationship lasting very long. You'd be a fool to involve yourself too deeply with trash like the Lockharts."  
  
Mimi held back her tears as Rachel Masters' words stabbed at her through the closed door. Maybe they were right, maybe she wasn't good enough for Jason, but that wasn't up to them to decide. It was up to Jason.  
  
She coughed loudly and clicked her heels on the wood floor, making them know that she was returning and it was time to stop talking behind her back. She re-entered the dining room, and her gaze immediately turned to Jason. He looked stricken, as if he had just found out he had a deadly disease. He laid his hands on the table and pushed his chair out so he could stand.  
  
Jason turned to Mimi, his anger over his parents flashing in his green eyes. "Mimi, grab your purse and your sweater. I think we should leave."  
  
Mimi nodded and backed off slowly. Rachel looked at her son in shock and protested. "But, Jason... What about dessert?"  
  
Jason threw his napkin to the angrily and glared at both of his parents. "Screw your dessert, mother. We're leaving."  
  
Mimi walked out of the dining room with Jason right behind her. She grabbed her sweater and purse out of the foyer and they quickly headed to Jason's car, as a soft snow fell over them. Mimi got in the car and buckled her seatbelt with a sigh. She looked over at Jason who was gripping the steering wheel tightly, but had yet to turn the key in the ignition.  
  
"Jase... What's going on?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Meems. I'm sorry that my parents behaved that way... I'm used to it by now, but you're not. It wasn't fair what they did to you."  
  
Mimi reached over and laid her hand on his arm. "It's okay... I understand... Parents are sometimes too much to handle."  
  
Jason snickered slightly and nodded. "Especially mine. I'm sure if it had been one of Josh's girlfriend, it would have been a much more pleasant situation."  
  
Mimi sighed deeply and sunk down in her seat as Jason started the car and began to drive. They spent the rest of the ride back to the dorm in silence, each of them deep in thought about what had transpired over dinner. It had only taken ten minutes of conversation for his parents to decide that she wasn't good enough for their son. Mimi knew she wasn't as awful as they were making her out to be, but part of her had to agree with them. She certainly didn't know what she did to deserve Jason, and every day that they were together she wondered how he chose her over all the other billions of girls in the world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory and Nick were sprawled out on Nick's bed, his back was against the wall, and she had her legs thrown over his lap, with his sketchpad resting on her knees. Mimi and Jason walked in like a couple of zombies in an old horror movie.  
  
Rory stared at them in surprise. "Wow... You two look awful. What happened? Mimi... You didn't kill Jason's parents, did you?"  
  
Jason shook his head and answered on Mimi's behalf. "No, but I almost wish somebody would."  
  
"Wow... That bad, huh?"  
  
Mimi took a seat on the edge of Jason's bed and nodded. "Worse than bad. So... uhm... What are you two up to?"  
  
Nick poked Rory's bare foot with the edge of his pencil and grinned. "I'm drawing her feet."  
  
Jason joined his girlfriend on the bed and looked at him in confusion. "You're drawing her FEET?"  
  
"Uh-huh. My assignment is to pencil sketch three different parts of the body close-up. It's supposed to make us appreciate the minute details of the human form, blah blah blah. It's a fairly lame assignment. So, I already did her hands and her shoulders, and now I just need to do the feet and I'm done."  
  
Rory grinned and looked over at Mimi and Jason with a wink. "I uhm... offered to show him some other parts, but the prude declined."  
  
Jason shook his head with shame. "Geez, man... Live a little. If an attractive girl offers to show you some skin, you don't refuse her."  
  
"Thank you, Jason... That is exactly what *I* said to him."  
  
Mimi held back a laugh, noticing Nick's cheeks were flushed a little red. He was obviously flustered by Rory's physical nearness to him, and her offer to show him a little bit more. "Don't worry, Nick. I'm on your side. The last thing we need is to turn Rory into an exhibitionist, and add to her list of quirks.  
  
Rory ignored her comment completely and came up with a suggestion. "Hey... It's still early. After Da Vinci is finished sketching my beautiful feet into the next Mona Lisa... We can all go out and do something. You two definitely look like you need cheering up."  
  
Mimi stood and nodded in agreement. "Good idea... I think I'm going to go change into something more comfortable real quick. I'll be right back."  
  
Mimi kissed Jason on the cheek and gave him a weak smile before quickly heading back into her own room. She shut the door behind her with a sigh and felt one stray tear head down her cheek.  
  
It had been an absolutely miserable night, and Mimi's self-esteem was fragile enough without having to listen to the garbage being spewed out by Douglas and Rachel Masters. She went to her closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater out and threw them on her bed. Try as she might, she could not get their words out of her head. But she knew that a night out with her friends would help lift her spirits, at least for the time being.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If you couldn't tell we're getting into the less than 'light and fluffy' chapters of the story. Not that I'm going to turn this into something totally depressing, but who am I if I do not write a little angst in my stories? Anyone familiar with my work knows I can't live without a little angst... ;)  
  
-Hope- 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

This may seem a lot like Chapter 7, because it is a lot like Chapter 7... Only it's different. Maybe I'll just repeat myself every seven chapters and make it a trend of bad, completely redundant writing. It's a very Rock oriented chapter, but with a chunk of Mason alone at the very end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
(The last day before Christmas Vacation.)  
  
Mimi watched her roommate as she shoved a few last minute items into her overnight bag. It was time for Christmas break and Rory was getting on a plane late in the night to fly back to San Diego for the holidays.  
  
"Rory... This sucks."  
  
Rory turned around and looked at her with both eyebrows raised. "What sucks?"  
  
Mimi pouted childishly. "You're leaving me..."  
  
"Meems, you lived eighteen years without me, I think you can survive for a week. And, I will be back in time for New Year's. Of course, to tell you the truth, I'm not really looking forward to it either."  
  
"You're not?"  
  
Rory shook her head and sat on the edge of her bed with a sigh. "Nope. I love my family, I get along with them great... But, the holidays are too stressful with them. Besides, if I have to hear 'You can always transfer to a San Diego school at any time' over and over, I'm going to yank my hair out one strand at a time."  
  
Mimi nodded in understanding and frowned. "They *really* didn't want you to come here, did they?"  
  
"No, they didn't. My mom is sweet, but she's far too clingy. She freaked out when I told her I wanted to come to Salem for college." Rory laid her hand on her forehead, and mocked her mother's weepy voice. "Too far, Aurora. It's toooooo faaaaaar. Boooo hooooo..."  
  
She took her hand away and grinned before continuing. "And I was like, if you're going to cry like that, it's not far enough, I'll be able to hear you from three thousand miles away."  
  
Mimi laughed softly and smiled at her. "Well, I, for one, am quite glad you decided to come to Salem U."  
  
"Me too... And, I'm even more glad that by luck or fate or whatever, the housing administration chose to put me here in room 217 with Miriam Lockhart."  
  
"I'll second that. Especially after I've met all of the other freaks that live in this building. You are definitely a freak, but you're a much better choice than anybody else in this dorm."  
  
Rory laughed and nudged Mimi's foot with her own. "Geez, thanks... I guess I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
Mimi nodded and bit her lower lip thoughtfully. "You know, it's kind of weird when you think about it. I end up here with you, and Jason ends up across the hall with Nick. Jason and I fall in love; you and Nick fall in love. It's like destiny."  
  
"You're on crack, Lockhart. Seriously. Nick and I are not in love."  
  
"Yes, you are. He loves you, you love him, he just doesn't know that you know that he loves you, and he doesn't know that you love him. But, see, you do know all of this... and you still won't do anything about it."  
  
Rory sighed loudly and shook her head, turning away from Mimi to zip up her bag. "I told you, Shyboy has to make the first move, and he has yet to move an inch. I, however, happen to be moving on with my life... at tonight's party..."  
  
Mimi looked at her curiously. "Moving on? You have a date for the party?"  
  
"I do. You know him, Andrew who works in the bookstore... He asked if I was going to the Sigma party tonight, I said yes... He wanted to go together, so we are."  
  
"And you are, of course, doing this to make Nick jealous? Using Andrew as your pawn?"  
  
Rory turned back to look at Mimi, knowing that she had been caught, but still playing the innocent act. "I... I... I wouldn't say that. Andrew is attractive and has many interesting qualities. Who am I to turn down a date with him?"  
  
Mimi shook her head with shame. "You are a piece of work, Rory. Really, and truly. What you are doing is not fair to Andrew, and it just plain sucks for Nick."  
  
"Geez, Mimi... It's not like we're getting married or something. We're just going to a stupid frat party."  
  
"And turning Nick into a third wheel..."  
  
Rory quickly corrected her. "Fifth wheel, technically..."  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes and stood to go check her hair one last time in the mirror. "Whatever... The point is, you're playing games... and it's BAD."  
  
Rory was about to defend herself when Jason and Nick appeared in the doorway. Jason leaned up against the open door and grinned at them. "So ladies, are we all ready to party?  
  
Nick was standing beside him, looking less than enthusiastic. He enjoyed dancing with his friends, but he hated being around a bunch of drunken college kids who only wanted to act like the cast of Animal House. "Yes, the big pre-Christmas blowout hosted by the brothers of Sigma Delta Theta Beta Omega Kappa Alpha Gamma... Whatever it's called."  
  
Rory nodded in agreement, she was fond of parties, but wasn't too big on the frat mentality either. "This *is* college, Nicholas. People find a reason to party at least once a week. I believe this is the same frat that celebrated Mexican Independence Day and United Nations Day. I didn't even know there was such a thing as United Nations Day, but if there's free beer and loud music, people will show up."  
  
Mimi changed the subject by pointing at Rory's luggage. "Hey... Should we take Rory's stuff down to the car that way we'll be all ready to head straight to the airport from the party."  
  
Jason nodded and came in to grab one of her suitcases and handed Nick the other. "That's right, Red-Eye Rory, has to take a one a.m. flight. Can't fly at normal times like normal people."  
  
Rory pushed them out the door and nodded. "Nobody has ever accused me of being normal. Now hurry up, I only have a limited time to get my party on. We'll meet you down there in a few minutes."  
  
Jason and Nick left to carry her bags down to Jason's car, as they were all planning on taking her to the airport. They walked right past Andrew, not noticing that the tall, sandy haired man was heading straight to Rory and Mimi's room. Rory greeted him at the door with a smile, and he tried to lean over to give her a kiss on the cheek but she turned around to grab her keys off the desk, leaving him to kiss the air.  
  
"Hey Andrew..."  
  
"Heya, babe... You ready to go?"  
  
Mimi couldn't keep herself from rolling her eyes. *Heya, babe?? What kind of guy says that on the first date?* She thought to herself, already hating him even though he probably didn't deserve her hatred.  
  
Rory plastered on her fake smile and nodded. "Sure, I'm ready. Andrew, you remember my roommate Mimi, right?"  
  
He smiled at her and nodded. Andrew was attractive, but on their previous meetings he had always seemed bland and somewhat boring. "Mimi, of course... Nice to see you again."  
  
Mimi nodded and smirked slightly. "You too..."  
  
She didn't want to bother with too many pleasantries, so Mimi just pushed between them and out in to the hallway. "Let's go... Don't want to leave the others waiting outside in the cold."  
  
Rory locked the door to their room and they quickly headed outside to rejoin the others. Nick was laughing at something that Jason had said, but his expression immediately turned into a frown when he saw Andrew walking a little too close to Rory. All of the color seemed to drain out of his face, when Rory spoke up to introduce them.  
  
"Nicholas, Jason, this is Andrew... my date..."  
  
If Nick didn't know better he would have sworn that the word 'date' seemed to echo loudly, bouncing around him, sounding as if she said it in slow motion. "I... Your... Your date?"  
  
Rory laid her hand on Andrew's arm, her eyes narrowing as she spoke directly to Nick. "Yes. My date. *DAAAATE*. Contrary to popular belief, some people *do* find me attractive, AND enjoy spending time with me."  
  
Rory linked arms with Andrew, who looked like a deer caught in headlights, and began marching off towards the party, which was not too far from their building. Mimi shared a glance of worry with Jason and shrugged in confusion.  
  
"It's going to be a long night, isn't it?"  
  
Jason nodded, looking a bit confused himself. "Oh definitely. Nick, buddy, you okay?"  
  
Nick threw his hands up in frustration and began walking away. He muttered, mostly to himself as he walked past Jason and Mimi. "I don't know what she's trying to do, but I will not let it bother me."  
  
Jason shouted after him. "Yes, we can see that it doesn't bother you at all!"  
  
He turned back to Mimi and pulled her close to him. "So, what *is* she trying to do?"  
  
"What do you think she's trying to do? She's making Nick jealous, and obviously, it's working."  
  
Jason wrapped his arms around her waist, putting the constant drama of Rory and Nick on the backburner for a moment. He brushed a stray piece of hair off of Mimi's face and smiled at her. "You know, you get more beautiful every single day."  
  
Mimi smiled bashfully and shook her head. "You're only saying that because it's cold outside and you need my body heat."  
  
"No, I'm saying it because it's the truth. And because I want to do this..." Jason winked at her and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. His tongue probed her gently, pausing to lightly nip at her lower lip, and Mimi slipped her hands underneath his jacket to rest on his back.  
  
He broke off and Mimi grinned at him. "You know, you don't have to compliment me to do that. You have a free pass to do that anytime you want..."  
  
"Well, that's good to know... Should we head off to the party? If our roommates are turning into a bad episode of Dawson's Creek, I want to be there to witness it."  
  
Mimi laughed and grabbed on to his hand. "Me too... It's either going to be fireworks between them tonight or a nuclear meltdown. And either way, we're going to have to clean up the mess afterwards."  
  
Jason nodded in agreement and they began the short walk towards the party together. Mimi was glad that she had Jason now, and no longer had to be part of the mating rituals that her friends were putting themselves through.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Much much later.)  
  
Mimi and Jason were in the middle of the crowd, dancing closely together, but Mimi was watching her other friends out of the corner of her eye. She sighed softly and looked back at Jason.   
  
"I'm -- I'm sorry... I should be focusing on you, but I can't help worrying about Nick."  
  
Jason looked over her shoulder and nodded in agreement. Nick was standing against the wall with a plastic cup in his hand, looking as if his dog just died. He spent most of the night in the same spot, never taking his eyes off of Rory and her date, even when Jason and Mimi stood with him and talked. "It's okay, Meems... I wonder if Rory knows how upset he is."  
  
Mimi shrugged slightly. "I don't know... I know she's doing this on purpose, but I think if she knew how hurt he was right now, she'd back off. All her sexy dancing with Bookboy is completely preventing him from having any fun at all. You know, she hasn't even danced with him ONCE since we got here."  
  
Jason groaned in frustration and stopped dancing, dragging Mimi by the hand over to where Nick was standing. Nick turned his gaze away from Rory for a moment glancing in acknowledgement of their return. "Hey there..."  
  
Mimi smiled widely and stood right in front of him, speaking in her perkiest of tones to get his attention. "Hey Nick! So are you having a completely miserable time or what? This party sure is crappy. Wow... Isn't it terrible?"  
  
Nick looked back at her in confusion. "Huh... What?"  
  
"I'm just saying... All those people behind us are, strangely enough, having fun. But, you are not. We should do something to remedy that, don't you think?"  
  
Nick shook his head and Jason patted him on the shoulder. "She's right... You know, if you want to dance with her, you should just ask her."  
  
"Dance with who?"  
  
"Mother Theresa. Who do you think I'm talking about?"  
  
Nick shrugged nonchalantly. "Mother Theresa is dead."  
  
Mimi nodded and grinned at him as she motioned towards the dance floor. "Well, too bad for her, but now that means you have space on your dance card for Rory."  
  
"She doesn't have space for me though. If she wants to dance with me, she knows where to find me."  
  
Jason looked at him in disbelief. How many more not-so-subtle hints had to be dropped on his head like an anvil in a Looney Tunes short before he figured things out? "Maybe she wants *you* to ask *her*. You know, be a man about it."  
  
Nick laughed softly and took a sip of whatever was in his cup. "Yeah, right..."  
  
Mimi put her hands on his shoulder and frowned at him. "Come on... I'm not letting you leave this party tonight without having at least five minutes of fun. So put that stupid plastic cup down and come dance with me. Please..."  
  
"What about your boyfriend?"  
  
Jason pushed them forward towards the dance floor as the next song had already begun. "I don't mind at all. I've danced with her all night."  
  
Nick groaned in frustration, following Mimi out to the dance floor. They began dancing to the music, but Nick kept his eyes fixed on Rory, who was no longer dancing, but appeared to be giving Andrew some sort of instructions.  
  
Mimi put her hand on his face and forced him to look at her instead. "Don't you dare look over there, you've been looking at her all night. Concentrate on the music, and your dancing, please. No stepping on my feet because you're off in Rory-land."  
  
Nick nodded and kept his gaze on Mimi, trying not to think about all of the feelings he had for Rory that were coming to the surface. He didn't even know Andrew, but he hated him instantly, and he knew that was a sure sign that he was falling for Rory.  
  
*** How you doing, honey, baby  
You know I don't ask for much  
But, boy, a girl spending time alone can be pretty rough  
But I hear that knock on my door  
I know it's yours for sure  
Can't wait for the bedroom  
So we just hit the floor. ***  
  
"Why is she even going out with that guy anyway? He just doesn't seem like a very good match for her."  
  
Mimi laughed and rolled her eyes. He was head over heels, and try as he might, he could no longer deny it. "As if you don't know..."  
  
*** You're alright...  
I don't know, but I know what's happened to me girl  
Break it down now...  
See you got it work it out  
You got it work it out  
Brother got to work it out ***  
  
Nick shrugged and stared at her in confusion. "I guess I don't know... What do you know that I don't?"  
  
"Nick... She's out with him so she can make you jealous."  
  
"WHAT? Is that what she told you?"  
  
Mimi shook her head and grinned at him. "No, she didn't have to tell me. Rory is interested in *you*, and she's told me that much. She's just waiting for *you* to get the guts to ask her out."  
  
Nick closed his eyes for a second, realizing how blind he was to her games. "Oh geez... I'm such an idiot. I should have figured it out."  
  
"Well, obviously, it worked. You ARE jealous."  
  
"How could I not be? She was dancing all over that guy... It was awful."  
  
Mimi peeked over Nick's shoulder and saw that Andrew had disappeared. Rory and Jason were dancing and talking about something. She could only hope that he was telling her how upset Nick was over her 'date'. Mimi turned back to Nick and continued urging him on. "It was only awful because it wasn't you dancing with her. You need to tell her how you feel. You're like me, Nick. You're a terrible liar. I can see in your eyes that you want to go out with her, but you're too afraid to ask."  
  
Nick sighed softly and nodded. He did want to be with Rory, and even now, knowing that she felt the same way, he didn't know if he could bring himself to make the first move.  
  
*** So we're shaking back and forth now  
Just keep it coming babe  
Dream about it like a guitar  
Gotta keep on strumming  
  
But in the back of my mind  
Is it gonna be the last time  
Well if it ain't about loving  
And you don't keep it coming, well baby, with me that's just fine ***  
  
Jason glanced briefly at Nick and Mimi and then turned back to Rory with a suspicious glance. "So, where did your date disappear to all of a sudden?"  
  
"I told him to go home. So he did."  
  
"That easily?"  
  
Rory shrugged nonchalantly. "I have a way with words. Plus, when he found out that I don't sleep with guys on the first date, he hit the trail without even looking back."  
  
Jason cringed slightly. "Ouch. What a creep. You *do* know you're breaking Nick's heart, don't you?"  
  
Rory stared at him in disbelief and shook her head. "I am not. He's a big boy... I'm just having fun."  
  
"I don't think you've noticed how upset he is. Mimi practically had to drag him out on the floor to have some fun. He wants to be dancing with you, but you couldn't peel yourself away from what's-his-name long enough to dance with him."  
  
"But... I... Oh geez. I'm an idiot, aren't I?"  
  
Jason nodded enthusiastically and Rory smacked herself in the forehead. "Yes, you are. Both of you need to stop playing games and just come out with the truth."  
  
*** So baby, hold me like you don't wanna let go  
I'm feeling foxy  
Just for you working it out  
You giving me a taste of your honey  
I want the whole beehive... ***  
  
Rory sighed softly; she wasn't quite ready to give up her game yet, still wanting Nick to become a little more courageous. But, she could, at the very least, do something to cheer him up. "I -- I'm going to go ask him to dance. I feel bad now."  
  
Jason smiled and let go of her. "Good... I want my girlfriend back anyway."  
  
Rory walked over to Mimi and Nick, leaving Jason alone on the dance floor. She put one hand on Nick's shoulder and the other on Mimi's and smiled at them. "Hey, can I cut in?"  
  
Mimi smiled happily and nodded. "Okay, Rory... But, you do know the girl-on-girl action is going to drive the drunk frat boys crazy."  
  
Rory stuck her tongue out at her roommate and nudged her out of the way. "No, not you. I want to dance with Picasso. Go find your man, Meems. He's looking for you."  
  
Mimi nodded gratefully and headed off to find Jason. Rory put her hands on Nick's shoulders and grinned at him. "You having fun, Nicholas?"  
  
"Nope, not at all."  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm really really sorry."  
  
Nick pretended like he didn't know what she was referring to, but inside he was glad that she was apologizing. "For what?"  
  
Rory frowned at him and continued. "For whatever it is I did that made you have a miserable time tonight. I didn't know that bringing Andrew here would cause such a problem."  
  
"Where did he go, by the way? Did you lambada him into oblivion?"  
  
"Lambada? I can't say that I ever thought I'd hear that word come out of *your* mouth."  
  
Nick shrugged nonchalantly, his brown eyes twinkling mischievously, making Rory wonder if he was starting to gain some courage after all. "I'm just jealous... All the times we've danced together and you've never danced like that with me."  
  
The last song ended, and the next one begun, giving Rory the perfect beat to continue playing her game. She'd give him a dance that he wouldn't forget, something he could think about over winter break. Rory ran her hands down from his shoulders and put her hands on his chest, she leaned up and whispered in his ear. "I can fix that."  
  
Rory started gyrating against him, and Nick secretly wondered if she a second career giving lapdances that nobody knew about. As if being near her didn't make him flustered enough, she was moving to the music, and slowly running her hands over his chest until her fingers were entwined behind his neck.  
  
*** If you had the chance, I know you surely would  
And anytime I want it baby, I could  
Said you never saw me coming... Did you dear?  
But you can't run from everything you fear...  
  
Hey, dontcha wanna fall in love   
Baby, you won't die  
Why don't you put your precious pride aside  
Dontcha wanna  
Cause you can't let your whole life pass you by ***  
  
Rory had herself pressed up against him tightly, letting very little space come between their bodies. Nick had thrown his shyness out the window in the nearly four minutes that the song lasted, wrapping his arms around her waist and moving with her. The girl in his arms absolutely drove him crazy, her skin, her smile, the way she laughed, her carefree attitude about life, and everything about her. He had never met anyone that could make him feel so alive.  
  
Rory winked at him briefly and ran her hands up his well-muscled back. He wasn't an exercise-nut like a lot of guys she had known, but he kept himself in shape, and she definitely appreciated it. She had had a few all-too-brief glances at him without his shirt on around the door, and she definitely enjoyed what she saw. Not only that, what was on the inside matched the attractiveness of his outsides.  
  
*** Sure that you ain't had nothing like this before  
You can't be the same, if I give any more  
I don't wanna waste none of your precious time  
But you won't have no choice but to be mine  
  
Baby, dontcha wanna play it from the line  
Dontcha wanna  
Dontcha wanna fall in love  
Cause you can't let your whole pass you by ***  
  
They locked eyes with each other, both of them feeling the heat that their dance was building inside of them. Rory tilted her face up, her lips only centimeters from his. Just as Nick was trying to decide whether he should kiss her not, Rory put one hand on his shoulder, and slipped the other one on his shoulder and slipped the other underneath the bottom of his untucked shirt, resting it on his stomach. Her hand was like fire, sending a charge through him that almost made him shudder.  
  
He looked at her curiously, their first kiss put on hold by her sudden movement. "What exactly *are* you doing?"  
  
Rory giggled and slowly rubbed his abs with her fingertips. "Hey, I let you fondle my abs once, this is payback."  
  
*** You can't put nothing before your pride  
Oh baby, what I give you can leave your pride aside  
Dontcha wanna fall in love with me... ***  
  
Mimi and Jason were now dancing together, and looked over at their friends with amusement. Now, they were finally getting somewhere. It may not be exactly where they should be, but it was obvious to anyone who was paying attention that Rory and Nick were completely entranced with each other.  
  
Nick grinned at Rory as she removed her hand from his stomach and pressed herself into him. "You know... If your writing career ever fails, you can always get a job in Vegas."  
  
Rory laughed and kissed him on the cheek to thank him for the dance. "Yeah, I'm sure that would make my mom real proud. Look Ma! I can dance around a pole naked! Aren't you glad you spent all that money on my college tuition?"  
  
Nick wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head sweetly. Some people might claim that Rory Bennett was too much to handle, but Nick knew she was just enough for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory spent the rest of the night dancing with Nick, washing Andrew's disrespect for her out of her mind completely. She knew her game had been stupid, but it had worked. Nick was jealous, and he had refused to leave her side for the rest of the night.  
  
Mimi had to drag her away from him eventually, reminding her that she had to be at the airport at least an hour before her flight left. Mimi, Nick and Rory stood in the doorway of the house, waiting for Jason to come back from the bathroom. When Jason returned, the first thing he noticed was the sprig of mistletoe hanging directly above Rory and Nick.  
  
"Hey, you two... Look what you're standing under."  
  
Both of them looked upwards and Rory turned to Jason and shook her head. "Are you stupid or something?"  
  
Mimi motioned for them to go ahead. "It's a holiday tradition, Ror... You HAVE to do it."  
  
"I will do no such thing. Do you guys think we're idiots? I've watched plenty of television, read lots of books, and seen a lot of movies. And, this is the part where the well-meaning, but seriously mental, friends of the two main characters convince them to kiss under the mistletoe because it's a 'tradition'. Thus, the two attractive leads discover their true feelings for each other, all because of a stupid Christmas kiss. It's one of the biggest clichés in the book, and I'm not going to fall for it."  
  
Nick was staring at her with a satisfied grin and Rory turned to glare back at him. "What? What's your problem?"  
  
Nick looked at her curiously and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Aurora Bennett... Do you EVER shut up?"  
  
"Uhm, no... I don't."  
  
Nick nodded and pulled her towards him, his impulses finally getting the best of him, and planted a soft kiss on her lips. It was all too brief, but sweet and tender, sending chills of pleasure down his spine. It was just a soft closed-mouth kiss, but it lasted long enough for Rory's cheeks to start blushing red. He broke the kiss off and Rory's brown eyes were wide with shock, her mouth open, but unable to form words.  
  
Nick nodded proudly and walked out the door, making sure his friends heard what he was saying. "Finally... Some peace and quiet. I was wondering what I had to do to shut her up."  
  
Rory turned to Mimi and Jason and blinked strangely, as if she was just waking up. Jason laughed and walked forward, gently nudging her out the door. "You'll be okay, Rory. It was just a kiss."  
  
Rory was as quiet as a mouse until they got to Jason's car, taking her time to recover from Nick's sudden and surprising burst of courage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Back to the Dorm)  
  
The gang had seen Rory off without a problem, and her behavior was back to normal soon after the all-too-brief kiss from Nick. Nick went immediately back to his room, hoping to get some sleep since he was driving home to Chicago in the morning. Mimi kicked her shoes off and smiled at Jason who was sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Mimi... I wish I could invite you over to the house while we're out of the dorms, but..."  
  
"I know. Your parents hate me. It's okay. I'll miss seeing you whenever I want to... But, you're coming back to stay here when Rory and Nick get back, right?"  
  
Jason nodded affirmatively. "Yeah, after being out of the house the past few months, about a week is probably all I can stand."  
  
Mimi grinned slightly and nodded. "Yeah, me too... I mean, I love my parents, but I kind of like the freedom I have being here."  
  
"I -- I uhm, wanted to give you your Christmas present now. In case we don't see each other ON Christmas Day."  
  
"Oh, okay... Hold on."  
  
Mimi dashed over to her closet and grabbed the bright red gift bag off of the top shelf. She sat on the bed next to Jason and put it in his lap. "Here... You open yours first. It's not a really big deal, because I can't afford to get the really nice stuff. But, maybe you'll like it anyway."  
  
Jason smiled and kissed her on the forehead before digging into the gift bag. He pulled out a copy of Jack Kerouac's 'On the Road' and a stack of CD cases. "You know, this is... perfect. I lost my copy of Kerouac when I moved over here."  
  
Mimi smiled proudly and clapped her hands together. "I know! You told me, so I got you another one. And the CD's... It's a compilation of different things. One is all of your favorite songs, and one is my favorite songs, which will hopefully remind you of me whenever I'm not around... And the third one is songs that are special and mean something to us... Or describe the way I feel about you. I know it's not much..."  
  
Jason gave her a brief kiss on the lips and wrapped his arms around her. "It's perfect, Mimi... And besides, it's not the only gift you've given me this year."  
  
"It -- it isn't?"  
  
"No, it's not. Just the fact that you and I are here together is a gift. I mean, you gave me the gift of a second chance, and then you gave me the gift of your love. That's all I need."  
  
Mimi sighed softly and smiled at him. "Oh Jason... that's so sweet... And you know, I feel the same."  
  
Jason nodded and grinned at her. "I know... But, promise me you'll never tell anyone that I talk like this when we're alone. I don't want my image completely ruined."  
  
"I swear..."  
  
"Good, now let me give you your present..." Jason reached in the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small velvet box, handing it over to her slowly.  
  
Mimi opened the lid and nearly fell over with surprise. It was a simple silver ring with a heart shaped emerald in the middle. Mimi put her hand on her chest and stared at him in shock. "Jason... It's so beautiful. It's too much... Too expensive..."  
  
Jason shook his head. "Nothing is too much for you. I got it to match your eyes."  
  
Mimi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love it. I really do... Thank you so much."  
  
"You're welcome. I love you, Mimi."  
  
"I love you too..."  
  
Mimi smiled again and let go of him so she could take the ring out of the box. She put it on her right hand and paused to admire it lovingly. It was beautiful and a perfect fit. She felt guilty because she couldn't reciprocate with the kind of gifts that Jason could give her, and that his parents would inevitably think of this as just another sign that she was only after Jason's money. But, Mimi shook those thoughts away, choosing to concentrate on the positive for right now.  
  
She put the jewelry box on the nightstand and turned back to him, putting her arms back around him. "Merry Christmas, Jase."  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too."  
  
Jason leaned forward and put his lips on hers. Mimi slowly parted her lips, allowing him access to her mouth. She broke away from him and planted a soft kiss on his earlobe, then softly whispered into his hear. "Sleep here tonight."  
  
Jason leaned back and looked at her with surprise. "What?"  
  
"Sleep... That's all. Just sleep. I'm sure Nick is already out of it, and you'd just wake him up if you went back to your room now. And with Rory gone, it's kind of empty in here. So, stay here until the morning... Okay?"  
  
"Okay... sounds like a good idea."  
  
Jason kicked off his shoes and slipped his jacket off throwing it on to Rory's empty bed. His hands went to the buttons on his shirt, but Mimi stopped him with her hand. She pushed his hands away and slowly unbuttoned his shirt for him, leaning forward to kiss his neck as punctuation to each button coming undone. She rubbed her hands from his stomach and up his chest, his body taut and warm underneath her palms. Mimi pulled his shirt off of his shoulders and tossed it to Rory's bed to join his jacket.  
  
She removed her lips from his neck to sit back and admire him in all his glory. He was truly a work of art, and he was all hers. Mimi pulled her sweater off and tossed it to the floor, allowing Jason to do a little gazing of his own. She quickly pulled her skirt down as Jason undid his pants and tossed them aside.  
  
Mimi put her arms back around his neck and kissed him again, falling back on to the bed and bringing him with her. Jason hovered above her and ran his hand up her bare leg and on to her stomach, lingering for a moment before cupping one of her full breasts with his hand. He gently massaged them, and Mimi moaned softly into his mouth. She ran one hand down his back, resting at the top of his boxer shorts, pulling him closer to her.  
  
Jason broke off the kiss but kept his hands roaming slowly over her. "Mimi... This whole waiting thing... Is it still working out for you?"  
  
Mimi laughed softly. It had been less than a month since they had drawn a line that they would not cross, but still, it wasn't easy. "Yes, it's working out... just barely."  
  
Jason nodded and ran his hand up her inner thigh, making her shudder with pleasure. "Yeah. Working out good for me too. I was just... checking..."  
  
Mimi kissed him deeply and held on tightly to him. They spent the rest of the night, until they were too sleepy to continue on, finding new ways to explore each other without crossing the agreed-upon threshold. It had become their new game in their relationship, finding new ways to please each other but finding the temptation of the ultimate physical commitment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Songs:  
"Work it Out" - Beyonce Knowles  
"Don'tcha Wanna" - Anastacia  
  
Yeah, I know... I'm a *tease*... LOL. But, I had to re-write this chapter three times because it SUCKED, and by the time I got to the end, I just wanted it to end as quickly as possible.   
  
I only picked that Beyonce Knowles song because it's been in my head ALL DAMN DAY, and it has a pretty decent beat. It has no other meaning besides that. But, the Anastacia song, I really liked, and thought it'd be a cool song for Rock to dance to. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
(Christmas Day)  
  
Mimi was sitting on the couch in her parents living room next to her six year old brother Connor. He was absolutely destroying her on one of the new Playstation games she had bought him for Christmas. Mimi groaned in frustration as once again he defeated her. She tossed her controller aside and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting at her baby brother.  
  
"Connor. This is not fair. I am twelve years older than you, you shouldn't be beating me at every single game."  
  
Connor smiled victoriously and looked at his sister. "You suck at his game, Mimi. You really suck."  
  
Their mother Maureen was walking through the living room, and she paused to scold her son. "Connor Brian Lockhart, do not use the word 'suck', please. It's not polite."  
  
"Yes, mommy." Connor paused to think of a way to rephrase his statement. "Mimi, you sure are terrible."  
  
Mimi laughed and ruffled her brother's hair. "Yes, I know. But, I'm old enough to drive a car and stay up as late as I want. So, I think I've got it better than you, kiddo."  
  
The sound of their doorbell rang throughout the house and Mimi looked towards the entryway curiously. Maureen looked at her daughter and shrugged. "Are you expecting someone?"  
  
"On Christmas Day? No, I'm not."  
  
Maureen laid down the glass she was carrying and went to answer the door. A minute later, she came back into the living room and pointed at her daughter. "You may not be expecting someone, but there is someone to see you."  
  
Mimi frowned in confusion and stood up from the couch, making her way to the front door. Standing on her porch, was none other than Josh Masters. He was a couple of inches taller than Jason, and had sharper features and hair a couple of shades darker, but otherwise looked nearly identical to his younger brother.  
  
Mimi stared at him in surprise, barely able to speak. "Josh?"  
  
Josh smiled the extremely familiar smile that he shared with his brother and nodded. "You remember me?"  
  
"Uhm, of course I do. And even if I didn't, you look almost exactly like Jason, so I would have figured it out." Mimi suddenly remembered her manners, and ushered him inside, shutting the door behind him. "I'm sorry... Please come in."  
  
Josh nodded in appreciation and glanced around her home. "Your family's house is very nice, Mimi. I like it."  
  
"You don't mean that. I've seen the house you grew up in, there's no comparison."  
  
"No, I do mean it. It's really a nice place, very cozy. More like a home, and not a museum like my family's house."  
  
Mimi smiled in appreciation. Despite all of his accomplishments and his so-called perfection, there was not an insincere bone in Josh's body. "So... Why exactly are you here?"  
  
Josh looked her in the eye seriously. "I wanted to talk to you... in private. Just for a few minutes."  
  
Mimi nodded in understanding and peeked her head back into the living room. "Mom, I'll be upstairs in my room. Okay?"  
  
Maureen nodded and waved her daughter away, so Mimi led Josh up the stairs and into her small bedroom. She shut the door behind her and motioned around the room. "Find a seat... Take it. Wherever is comfortable."  
  
Josh sat in the chair that went to Mimi's desk, and Mimi sat directly across from him on the edge of her bed. "So... Josh... What did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, mostly, I wanted to meet the girl who has stolen my brother's heart."  
  
"We've met before."  
  
Josh smiled and nodded. "Yes, I know, but that was a long time ago. Back in those days, you were just another kid that grew up with Jason. Now, you're an adult and my brother's girlfriend. Plus, I wanted to talk about what happened that night with my parents..."  
  
Mimi looked towards the floor and sighed softly. "Ahhhhh yes... Dinner then disaster. That pretty much sums it up."  
  
"Well, it's nothing new. My parents dislike everybody. Boy, they really hated Jan Spears."  
  
Mimi grinned and chuckled softly. "Josh... *Everybody* hated Jan Spears."  
  
"Good point. Now, listen Mimi, I know you're not like Jan. I know my brother loves you, and you love him too. But, if you ever plan on breaking his heart..."  
  
"I -- I don't. I wouldn't. I could never do that. Hurting Jason would break my heart too... I would never hurt him."  
  
Josh grinned knowingly. "I know... I just thought I would issue a warning. Jason is a lot more complex and layered than people give him credit for. And, I know he's trying to find his way in the world..."  
  
Mimi smiled and interjected. "And, so am I. We're trying to find it together. I'm just as lost as the next person, but all this growing up... It's a lot easier with Jason around. You know, what you did for him this summer... It was amazing. It really was."  
  
"Thank you. I just... I love my brother, and I hated seeing him on this path of destruction that he was on in high school. I knew that he could be so much more than that, and I wanted to find a way so that he could know that too."  
  
"Well, it worked... I just... I wish your parents could see how special Jason is. I wish they could see what the rest of us see."  
  
Josh looked at her curiously, his forehead wrinkling in confusion. "You don't think they do?"  
  
Mimi sighed loudly and chewed on her lower lip for a moment. "No, honestly, I don't. And, I don't want to stick my nose in where it doesn't belong, but I will. Because, the way your parents treat Jason... It's not fair. All they ever do is build you up and tear him down."  
  
"I -- I don't know why. I'm not perfect, Mimi."  
  
"I'm sure you aren't. But, apparently they don't know that. You were the Valedictorian of your Senior class, prom king, student body president, quarterback on the football team, championship swimmer, you did community service, helped little old ladies across the street... the whole thing. You are on like every page of my freshman yearbook. How could Jason ever begin to live up to that? Aside from walking on water, I'm not sure *anything* he could do would ever be good enough for your parents."  
  
Josh frowned and questioned her. "Is that how he feels? That he's not good enough?"  
  
Mimi nodded affirmatively. "That's it. And can you blame him? He's not you, he can never be you... And, I'm trying to show him that it's okay to just be Jason. He doesn't have to live up to the expectations of everyone else. He just needs to be who he is... Because, that's the person I love."  
  
"I don't get it. He talks to me about everything. But, he never talks about this."  
  
"Well, what are you supposed to do about it? It's not like you can stop being who you are. From what I know, you're a really good person and your brother loves you just the way you are. You don't need to change, your parents do. This has nothing to do with *you* specifically, but it has everything to do with them. Parents are supposed to love their children equally, and I don't really see that happening with yours."  
  
Josh ran his hands through his hair with a frustrated sigh. "This is ridiculous. You're right, Mimi. I've seen the way they treat him, and it's not right at all. And, I heard about the way they treated you... and that's just as bad."  
  
Mimi shrugged nonchalantly, attempting to pass off their behavior as no big deal. "It's not like it was unexpected. A son of one of Salem's most wealthy and successful families falls in love with the poor, homeless girl... I figured that would be exactly how they would react."  
  
"That doesn't make it right. Money should never be an issue. Love is the only thing that matters. And you love him, and he loves you. And, it's obvious to me that you want what's best for him."  
  
"I do. But, sometimes I can't help but wonder if I'm what's best for him. Maybe they are right... Maybe I don't deserve him."  
  
Josh leaned forward and rested his hand on her knee reassuringly. "Don't ever say that. You make him happy... When he talks about you, it's like I've never heard him sound. He needs you, you may not realize how much, but he does. Don't ever let my parents or anyone else make you think otherwise. Do NOT let them tear you two apart. My brother deserves some happiness, and that's what you give him."  
  
Mimi smiled shyly and glanced up at him suspiciously. "Are you SURE you're not perfect? You sure seem to know all of the right things to say."  
  
"No, I'm not perfect. I don't always know the right things to say, I just know what I see. And, if my parents knew *everything* about me -- well, they might not think I'm so perfect after all."  
  
Mimi sat back in surprise. "Really? Saint Joshua has a dark side? A secret life? Very intriguing..."  
  
Josh laughed softly and shrugged. "It's not like I'm a drug dealer or a pimp or something. I just... I make mistakes all the time, but I pick up the pieces and fix things. I am FAR from perfect, Mimi. And the longer you know me, the more you'll begin to see that."  
  
"Oh good... Because, I grew up with a so-called 'perfect' best friend. I don't need any more perfect people in my life. Sooooo... does your brother know you're here?"  
  
"No, but I'll tell him when I get home. I didn't want him to think I was coming here to inspect you."  
  
"You're not here to inspect me?"  
  
Josh grinned and shook his head. "Not technically. I just wanted to talk to you. And to thank you... I've *never* seen Jason this happy, and it's all because of you."  
  
Mimi looked away from him bashfully. "I don't know if it's all because of me..."  
  
"No, it is. There are a few other factors at work, but from the way he talks, you're the biggest part of it. Your friendship, your love... it keeps him on the right track... So, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, I guess... Thanks for the encouragement..."  
  
Josh stood up and Mimi stood up with him. "You're welcome. You know, I have a feeling that I'm really gonna like you, Mimi Lockhart."  
  
Mimi chuckled and raised both eyebrows curiously. "Better than Jan?"  
  
"Hell, I liked you better than Jan before I even came over here today. I -- I guess I better go before they send out a search party."  
  
Mimi nodded and walked him out, down the stairs and towards the front door. "Josh... Thanks for coming over. I'm glad you did."  
  
Josh opened the door and took a few steps outside. "Me too..."  
  
He impulsively moved forward and gave her a brief hug. "Merry Christmas..."  
  
"You too, Josh..."  
  
Mimi smiled as she watched him walk away. She shut the door behind him and wandered back into the living room, trying to figure out how two people like Douglas and Rachel Masters could raise sons like Josh and Jason. It had to have been purely by accident.  
  
She went to sit on the couch next to her brother when the phone on the end table began to ring. Mimi leapt for it and grabbed it up quickly. "Lockhart Residence..."  
  
"Helloooooo Lockhart Residence... Merry Christmas."  
  
Mimi's face lit up instantly. "Jason! This is the fifth time today you've called to say Merry Christmas... Is it really that terrible over there?"  
  
"Mmmmm... It's only terrible when my parents open their mouths. Other than that, it's just fine... I'm really hoping you get to meet Josh before he leaves."  
  
"Really? That's good... Because I just met Josh."  
  
There was a pause on Jason's end of the phone, mostly out of shock. "You did? He didn't come over and give you the third degree, did he?"  
  
Mimi laughed softly. "No, no, he didn't. He just wanted to talk for a few minutes. He was very nice, and it was all very civil. I'm sure he'll fill you in on all the details when he gets home."  
  
"So, now that you've spent a few minutes with Josh... are you still sure you're in love with the right brother?"  
  
Mimi sighed softly and smiled. She knew Jason couldn't see her smile, but she hoped he could hear it. "I am absolutely sure that I am in love with you. There is only one man in this world I want to be with, and it just so happens to be you."  
  
Jason could hear the smile in her voice, and he smiled as he replied to her. "Oh good. Because, there is only woman that I want to be with, and she happens to be you."  
  
"Then it's unanimous..."  
  
"I -- I better go. I just called so I could hear your voice again. It's about the only thing getting me through spending Christmas with my parents. I love you, Meems."  
  
"I love you too... I'm sure I'll talk to you four more times tonight... So, I won't say good bye."  
  
Jason laughed and agreed with her. "You're right. I'll talk to you later..."  
  
Mimi sighed and put the phone down. She looked back at Connor who put his Playstation controller down to look at her with a grin. "Mimi... You have a boyfriend!"  
  
"Yes, you knew that already, brat."  
  
Connor giggled and teased her in a sing-song tone. "You have a boyfriend! You said you love him! Na na na na na na!"  
  
Mimi laughed and pulled him into her arms to give him her patented tickle of death. "You're not allowed to tease your big sister, munchkin!!"  
  
Connor erupted into a fit of giggles and Mimi continued her assault, putting her size and age difference to work. She was bigger and stronger, and would be until Connor became a teenager, so she had to enjoy it while it lasted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Sorry for the delay! It's been an extremely busy couple of days, especially with it being the 1st of the month at work!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
(New Year's Eve)  
  
Mimi sat in the back seat of Nancy Wesley's dark blue sedan, staring out the window at the town of Salem passing her by. Nancy was letting Chloe drive her car while she was here on winter break, and they were heading over to Brady's loft along with Belle and Rory. Initially, they were supposed to have a New Year's party at the Kiriakis mansion, but when Phillip decided to go back to New York early, they had to change plans. So, they downsized the guest list and shifted things to Brady's loft.  
  
Belle turned around in her seat and grinned eagerly at Rory, who was sitting beside Mimi. "Hey Rory... I heard that Nick gave you a little kiss."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and wrinkled up her nose in disgust. "Unfortunately, yes."  
  
Chloe laughed softly but kept her eyes on the road. "Unfortunately? I don't think there's anything unfortunate about being kissed by a cute guy... At least not in my experience."  
  
Rory sunk down in her seat and Mimi tried to explain. "Unfortunate because it hasn't happened again. He hasn't even mentioned it, and even though she's been back in Salem for four days, he hasn't kissed her again."  
  
Rory nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's just... wrong. You don't go kissing somebody and then pretend like it never happened."  
  
Belle smiled and reached between the seats to pat her on the knee reassuringly. "Don't worry, Rory. This *is* New Year's... It's a time for romance, for new beginnings, for change..."  
  
Chloe grinned and continued Belle's thought as she glanced at Rory in the rear view mirror. "For one perfect kiss at the stroke of midnight..."  
  
Rory shook her head slightly. "You are all hopeless. Hopeless romantics. Not everything is some storybook fairy tale romance."  
  
Mimi nodded in agreement with Roy. "That's true. Not everybody gets their knight in shining armor to ride up on his white horse, and carry you off into the sunset. Some things just end... badly. No matter how good things start off."  
  
Rory leaned forward and looked at Chloe curiously. "Speaking of things going badly. What exactly went down with Dimple-man? One day he was here, and the next he was gone."  
  
Chloe shrugged and found a parking space outside of Brady's building, pulling her mother's car into it with ease. "Believe it or not... I think he's finally over the fact that Brady and I are *together*. He even met some girl at Columbia... They haven't even gone on a single date yet, but he's already doing her bidding. She called and asked him to go out with her on New Year's Eve, so he went running. I don't know if that's romantic or just plain *weird*."  
  
Belle smiled happily as Chloe turned the car off and everybody started unbuckling their seatbelts. "I'm just glad he finally got a clue, and now Chloe and my brother can live happily ever after."  
  
Rory got out of the car, as did everyone else, and shut her door. "Don't say 'happily ever after'..."  
  
Chloe locked the doors and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Belle... Don't jinx us, please."  
  
The group of girls made their way upstairs and knocked loudly on Brady's door. Brady slid it open and immediately greeted Chloe with a quick kiss. "Hey Diva... everybody else. Come on in."  
  
They all walked in and Belle immediately glued herself back to Shawn's side. They spent so much time apart that when they were reunited, they were practically like Siamese twins joined at the hip. Rory and Mimi watched as Shawn and Belle recited their usual choruses of mushy words and confessions of love.  
  
Rory crossed her arms and leaned over to whisper to Mimi. "How long do you give it before one of them transfers to a different school?"  
  
Mimi laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm surprised it's lasted this long. I'd say by the beginning of sophomore year, they'll be in the same city."  
  
"Oh yeah... It's almost disgusting how sweet they are."  
  
"And to think, you've only known them for a couple of months. I've known them my WHOLE life."  
  
Rory shook her head sadly and patted Mimi on the back. "You poor thing..."  
  
There was another knock at the door and Brady opened it to greet Jason and Nick who were both carrying large bags of ice in each hand. Jason grinned at him and held up his bags. "We come bearing ice from the 7-11."  
  
Brady grabbed a couple bags from them and threw them on the kitchen counter. Jason walked over and gave Mimi a quick kiss, and they both turned to watch the latest drama between Rory and Nick unfold before their eyes. Rory sauntered over towards Nick and grabbed something from her pocket, laying it on the counter in front of him.  
  
"Hey Nick... I got you a present."  
  
Nick looked at the items on the counter strangely. "A pack of gum, a roll of Certs, Listerine breath strips and a tin of Altoids?"  
  
Rory smiled proudly and nodded. "Yep... I don't want you to have bad breath when you kiss me later."  
  
Nick covered up his surprise well and laid down the bag of ice in his hand. He lightly ran his fingers through her hair and smiled at her, leaning forward as he did. It seemed that he was moving into the perfect position to kiss her, but instead he laid his cold hand on her cheek. Rory squealed loudly and jumped a couple of feet away from him.  
  
"You jerk! Your hand is FREEZING!"  
  
Nick nodded and walked into the kitchen, ignoring her completely. Apparently the night of the Christmas party had taught him one important thing. He had just as much power over Rory as she had over him. Rory growled at him before walking away and taking a seat on the couch.  
  
Mimi turned back to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him with a smile. Josh had left yesterday after spending plenty of time with Jason and Mimi, and the more she got to know him, the more she liked him. Josh was a great brother, and Jason was quite lucky to have him. "You know... It's too bad that Josh couldn't stay for New Year's."  
  
"Yeah, I know... But, his friends down at school were having a big party, and he promised he'd back before that. Plus, I think two weeks with mom and dad is more than enough."  
  
"Two HOURS with your mom and dad is more than enough."  
  
Jason frowned and looked away for a second. "Mimi... I'm sorry."  
  
Mimi shook her head and stopped him. "No, no, I'm the one that's sorry. I shouldn't be bringing it up. Josh was right. We can't listen to them."  
  
"No, we shouldn't. And, nothing they say will ever make me stop loving you. I'm just in a difficult position, because no matter how much I despise them, they're still my parents."  
  
"I know... And, we won't talk about it any more. Especially not tonight."  
  
Jason smiled and kissed her again, and then dragged her towards the couch to sit with Rory. Rory was slumped in her seat with her arms crossed, frowning in frustration. Jason looked at her strangely. "Rory... What's up with you?"  
  
"Why do I hate him so much?"  
  
Mimi laughed and put her arm around Rory's shoulder. "Because you looooove him."  
  
Rory nodded and groaned softly. "Oh, yeah... That *must* be it."  
  
Any moment now, Mimi expected Nick to be pulling her hair, and for Rory to be calling him things like 'poo-poo head'. If there were ever a prime example of grade school romance existing in college, it was those two.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Later)  
  
It had been a pretty low-key evening so far, mostly conversation and snacking. But, it was getting close to the beginning of the New Year, and the eight friends were assembled in the living room around the TV. Brady put it on the channel that Dick Clark's Times Square celebration was on and took a seat next to Chloe.  
  
Belle pointed excitedly at the screen as the cameraman did a swooping shot over the crowd in the streets of New York. "Hey! Maybe we'll see someone from school!"  
  
Chloe looked at her skeptically and shook her head. "I doubt it, Belle. There are like three hundred thousand people down there. It's like finding a needle in a haystack."  
  
Rory returned from the kitchen after refilling her drink and pushed at Nick until he relinquished space on the couch for her. She watched the crazy drunken people shouting at the camera on TV and shook her head with shame. "You know, that's really embarrassing for those people. They get completely smashed, then make fools of themselves on national television. Whereas, *I* prefer to make a fool out of myself in front of smaller groups of people."  
  
Shawn looked at her curiously. "Well, you've been pretty well behaved tonight... so far."  
  
"Maybe I'll make that my New Year's resolution. To calm down... You know, before some shrink puts me on behavior modifiers."  
  
Brady took a sip out of his beer and looked back at her. "You know, my stepmother is a shrink if you need help with that."  
  
Belle suddenly looked like a light bulb was going off in her head and she jumped up from her chair. "Oh wait, that reminds me... You said resolutions... I forgot what I had planned for us."  
  
Jason looked at the tiny blonde in confusion. "Something to liven up this little party?"  
  
"Ehhhhh... Well, I don't know if it will liven it up, but it's a Black family New Year's tradition." Belle went to Brady's desk and grabbed a stack of paper, handing a sheet and one pent to each of the other guests. "Everybody writes down their resolutions and then we read them out loud. We've got just enough time before midnight too..."  
  
Mimi stared at her doubtfully and frowned. "Sounds... so boring, Belle. Very boring."  
  
"It is NOT boring. It's enlightening... And, stop saying this party is boring. Everyone here agreed that we'd rather have a quiet intimate evening together than some noisy overcrowded party. So, don't complain about this."  
  
Chloe smiled to ease Belle's frustration. "You're right, Belle. It won't hurt any of us to make some changes this coming year. And, I, for one, am perfectly happy being with the people in this room tonight."  
  
Belle smiled and returned to her seat calmly. "Thank you, Chloe..."  
  
The room fell silent as everyone stared at the blank pages in front of them. A few people began writing, but Nick was completely stumped. He looked up from his page and asked a question to anyone who would answer. "What if you don't believe in resolutions?"  
  
Shawn looked at him with surprise. "You don't believe in resolutions? You're not saying that you're too perfect for a resolution?"  
  
Rory muttered quietly under her breath but kept her eyes on her page. "He would say that."  
  
Nick ignored her and turned to Shawn to explain. "No, it's not that. I just think that if you want to change something about yourself, then you can do it any time, not just because it's New Year's."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and lifted her face from her paper. She took her pen and leaned over to write something on Nick's page. "Here, let me help you..."  
  
She finished writing and went back to her own page, as Nick read what she had written out loud. "'I resolve to stop acting like a know-it-all.' Geez, thanks, Ror... Now, let me help you."  
  
Nick leaned over and quickly wrote something on Rory's paper. He sat back and Rory glared at him angrily as she read out loud from her page. "'I resolve to quit being a pain in Nick Cooper's ass.' Nope, sorry, that will never happen."  
  
Jason put his pen down and glared at them like a disapproving parent. "Children! Do we need to separate you again? Mommy and I already took away your toys, I don't want to have to put you in time out."  
  
Rory nodded and went back to her resolution writing, drawing lines through what Nick had written. "Okay, I'm sorry... I promised I would behave."  
  
Mimi stared at her sheet of paper for what seemed like an hour. She thought to herself that she could fill two pages with things she wanted to change about herself. And that was when she realized the one thing that was the most important to change and began writing furiously to catch up with everyone else. She put the cap back on her pen and looked around the room at the expectant faces of her friends.   
  
Mimi was the last one finished and she saw all of them waiting for her. "Oh. Guess I'm the straggler. Huh... Nobody ever accused Mimi Lockhart of being ahead of everyone else. That's for sure."  
  
Belle smiled and glanced all around the room. "Okay... Who wants to go first?"  
  
Brady looked at his little sister and grinned. "Your idea, you go first."  
  
"Fair enough... Okay... My resolution is to..." Belle paused and glanced at Shawn for a second, but quickly turned her gaze to Jason, making sure that he and Mimi both knew what her words intended. "To leave the past in the past, and keep an eye towards the future, but live in the present. To forgive, and give second chances... and to be a better friend to the people I love, and they people they love."  
  
Mimi smiled knowingly at her best friend, and Belle winked at her. It had been a rough year, but Belle had forgiven Shawn for everything that happened with Jan, and had all intentions of leaving that as history. And, she had kept her promise to Mimi, giving Jason the second chance he rightly deserved.  
  
Shawn kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and decided to read his next. "Okay... I'll go. My resolution is to stop making stupid decisions, and to think logically before I do something. Brady?"  
  
Brady frowned and looked at his page. "I guess... Uhm... I should be more open about my feelings, and communicate them... And, uhm, oh wait... This one is private."  
  
Brady winked at Chloe, and she giggled bashfully as her cheeks turned bright red. "Braaaady..."  
  
"Don't worry, Diva. I'll tell you later. Your turn..."  
  
Chloe attempted to regain her composure and laughed softly. "Okay, I totally agree with Brady, because I also have a tendency to shut my feelings up inside... I also resolve not to push people who love me away anymore, especially my parents. Plus, I think I'm going to add another one to my list. I want to find out what Brady's private resolution is."  
  
Rory laughed and eagerly grabbed her pen. "Ooh! I want to add that to my list too."  
  
Brady pointed at her scoldingly. "Oh, no you don't. That's for me to know, and Chloe to find out. End of story."  
  
"Alright, alright... I guess that leads me to my first resolution. To stop living vicariously through other people's love lives."  
  
Nick looked at her in confusion and peeked at the paper in her hand. "That is *not* on your list."  
  
Rory growled softly and pulled her paper away from his prying eyes. "No, but maybe it should be. I'm sure not getting any action in my own life, and that definitely needs to change. My *actual* resolutions, for those who are curious, is to finish at least one of those unfinished novels or screenplays that I have sitting around. And, to stop being such a manipulative game-playing bitch."  
  
Everyone looked at her in surprise and Jason leaned over the couch to pat her on the shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, Rory... Six people in this room know Jan Spears, the queen of manipulative bitches. She makes you look like a completely harmless fluffy bunny rabbit."  
  
Rory smiled thankfully and nodded. She still felt guilty for her actions at the Christmas party, but knew that her little immature games could never compare to what she had heard about Jan. "Well, that makes me feel a lot better. Thanks, Jase... So, Nicholas... Have you decided to believe in New Year's resolutions yet?"  
  
Nick glared at her and stuck his tongue out. "I still stick by my original point. But, for the sake of Belle's 'tradition', I wrote a couple things down. The first one is to sell one piece of my artwork before the end of 2003. And, the other one is to stop being such a coward. If I want something, I should go after it, even if I get rejected."  
  
Jason looked at his roommate proudly and nodded. "Nice one, Nick... Very nice."  
  
"Thank you... What about you, Jase?"  
  
"I... I guess mine are mostly to keep working on things I've already been working on for the past year. You know, being less of a jerk... And, finding an identity outside of my parents and my brother."  
  
Mimi smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Her eyes scanned around the room and took a deep breath in. "Last one to finish... Last one to read. So, uhm, yeah, I guess... Well... I took so long because I thought I needed like two pages to write down all the things I want to change about myself. But, then I remembered things that all of you have said to me before. And, the thing that I most need to change is how I perceive myself. So, that's what I'm going to do."  
  
Belle hopped up from her seat and gave Mimi a tight hug. "Good... It's about time you start to see what the rest of us do."  
  
"You were right, Belle. That little exercise was very enlightening."  
  
Belle let go of her and clapped her hands together proudly. "Seeeeeeeee... You all nay-sayed it, but it was a very good idea."  
  
Shawn tapped his watch and pointed at the TV. "Hey... we should start getting ready for midnight."  
  
Everyone jumped up and began scattering around the loft to refill their beverages and prepare for the countdown. Rory was returning from the kitchen and Nick stood in her path and stopped her.  
  
"Rory... Do you really think you're a 'manipulative bitch'?"  
  
"Do you really think you're a coward?"  
  
Nick sat his drink down and crossed his arms over his chest. "I asked you a question, don't answer a question with a question, Rory."  
  
Rory set her drink down next to him and matched his stance. "Okay, fine... The answer is YES. Wouldn't you agree? I mean... after what I did at that stupid Christmas party..."  
  
"So, that was a game? Bringing that guy? It was a game... For what? What were you playing it for? Why?"  
  
Jason sat back down on the couch and pulled Mimi into his lap, finding that the show they were about to watch was much more interesting than the one on the TV. Brady and Chloe were standing behind them, and Chloe leaned forward with a question.  
  
"Did anybody pop the popcorn? This is about to get good."  
  
Mimi laughed and nodded in agreement as 'The Rory and Nick Show' continued to the delight of six interested people.  
  
Rory was staring at him in disbelief. "As if you don't know why I brought Andrew that night. Don't play stupid, Nicholas, because I know you're not."  
  
Nick grinned wickedly at her and nodded. "Oh, I know. I just want to hear you say it. So, say it, Rory. Fess up."  
  
"Fine. I did it to make YOU jealous, and it was wrong, okay. I shouldn't have done that, and I'm sorry. But, you -- you are no better than me."  
  
"WHAT? What are you talking about?"  
  
Rory narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "Answer my question. Do you think you're really a coward? Because, *I* do. You kissed me at that party, and that was it. You haven't mentioned it even once since I got back from San Diego, and you haven't even tried to kiss me again. You need to stop acting like nothing happened."  
  
Nick nodded in understanding and sighed softly. "You're right, I do. And, I've been thinking a lot about that kiss over the past two weeks. I've been thinking... about how much I want to do it again."  
  
"THEN WHY DON'T YOU?" Rory shouted and looked at him expectantly. "Come on... I'm right here. If you want to kiss me, you should."  
  
"Do you want to kiss me?"  
  
"That is COMPLETELY irrelevant."  
  
Nick was still grinning slightly. Rory always brought out a side to him that was a little more confident, a side that could stand toe to toe with her and her antics. "It's completely relevant. I'm not going to kiss you if you don't want to kiss me back."  
  
Rory threw up her hands in frustration and tried to walk around him, but he stopped her by putting his hands on her arms. She groaned loudly and gave in. "FINE! YES! I WANT TO KISS YOU! Did EVERYBODY HEAR THAT? I WANT TO KISS NICHOLAS COOPER!"  
  
The other six in the room were still watching with interest and they all nodded their heads to her shouting, looking at each other and muttering things like, "Yep. We heard you."  
  
Nick smiled victoriously and nodded. "Okay, you're free to walk away now."  
  
Only one person in her life could ever leave her speechless on so many occasions. Rory stared at him with open-mouthed surprise. "You... I... What? You're not going to kiss me? I... don't get it."  
  
"It's not 2003 yet... I don't have to put my resolution to not be a coward into action until then."  
  
Rory frowned at him, her brown eyes drooping with disappointment. "But... Well... It's the year 2003 somewhere, right?"  
  
Nick paused for a moment to think about it and then pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. He used one hand to brush through her hair, and she looked at him with the word 'want' written all over her face. Nick smiled and nodded, then speedily counted down to a false midnight. "10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1..."  
  
He leaned forward; his lips only centimeters away from hers and whispered. "Happy New Year..."  
  
Rory smiled in return and Nick pressed his lips against hers, giving her the kind of kiss he had been wanting to give her for a very long time. She melted into his arms, both of them planning on making this a kiss that would last long in to the New Year. The crowd that had been watching intently applauded for them, but Rory and Nick were oblivious to everything but each other.  
  
Mimi wrapped her arms around Jason and smiled happily at him. "Add another happy couple to the list... I'm just glad the drama is all over."  
  
Jason laughed softly and shook his head. "The drama will never be over with those two."  
  
The others began to count down from ten, as Rory and Nick continued on with the kiss that hadn't stopped yet. When they hit midnight, everyone shouted, "Happy New Year!" and the other couples gave kisses to each other as well. Mimi locked lips with Jason, held tight in his embrace. It was only her second New Year's kiss, but to her, it was the first one that counted. Her first New Year's in love.  
  
Rory and Nick probably could have gone on all night, but both of them felt a sudden need for oxygen and they broke off from each other.  
  
Nick grinned at each other and kissed the tip of her nose. "So... Maybe I should ask you to go out on a date with me some time?"  
  
Rory shook her head and wrinkled her nose with disgust. "Oh God NO. I'm only using you for physical pleasure."  
  
"You're a liar."  
  
"Yes, I am. But, somehow you have still found a way to love me."  
  
Nick furrowed his eyebrows together and stared into her brown eyes. "Aurora Bennett... Shut up."  
  
Rory laughed and poked him in the chest with her index finger. "Make me."  
  
Nick nodded in understanding and leaned in for another passionate kiss. It was well worth the time that he had waited to kiss her. Nobody had ever made him feel the way that she did, even when she was making him angry.  
  
On the other side of the room, Mimi broke away from Jason and smiled sweetly at him. "You know, I have a feeling that 2003 is going to be a good year."  
  
Jason nodded in agreement and smiled back. "If it's anything like the last few months of 2002, it's going to be a great year. All because of you, Mimi. I love you..."  
  
"I love you too..."  
  
Mimi sighed softly and tipped her head up for another kiss. Each kiss with Jason was better, as their feelings for each other grew stronger every single day. If she felt like this for him now, she couldn't imagine what she would be feeling for him in another year.   
  
***  
  
Yup, this was mostly a Rock oriented chapter. The only reason I'm putting this much of them into the story is because you have all been so receptive to them. Honestly, I only intended them to be a small part of this fic, but they've really taken on a life of their own. Even when I don't plan to include them, they force me to write something for them to do. (You know Rory, she's as tenacious as it gets.)  
  
And yes, I am talking like the characters live in my head... Which, they pretty much do.   
  
The next chapter will have LOTS of Mason. Which is probably a good thing seeing as how this *is* a Mason story.   
  
And for those that are curious, Josh WILL be back later on. :)  
  
Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!!  
  
-Hope- 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen  
  
(Skipping right ahead to Valentine's Day.)  
  
Mimi stood in front of her bathroom mirror and frowned at her reflection. She looked pale and tired, her eyes puffy and her nose a lovely shade of red. She filled a cup with water and quickly took another dose of her cold medicine. Her first Valentine's Day with Jason and she was in her blue striped flannel pajamas, with a terrible cold. How romantic.  
  
She shut the bathroom light off with one hand and padded her way back into her empty room. At least she thought it was empty. Jason was sitting on the edge of her bed smiling and holding a bouquet of multi-colored tulips.  
  
Mimi walked forward and smiled as she took them in her hands. "Ohhhh... Jason... They're beautiful. I -- I wish I could smell them."  
  
Jason put his hands on her hips and nodded. "Yeah, Mimi... You look..."  
  
"Awful? Disgusting? Terrible? Like Death on a bad day?"  
  
"If I prefaced it with 'I love you', does that make it better when I say... awful?"  
  
Mimi nodded and sniffled before replying. "It makes it understandable. This really sucks... We should be out together, doing something that couples are supposed to do... But, I'm all blehhhhh."  
  
Jason stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry about it. I've got something else planned. We can still have a very nice Valentine's Day together, and we don't even have to leave the building."  
  
"You mean you're not afraid of my germs?"  
  
"Not at all. Now, come with me."  
  
Mimi turned her head away and sneezed quietly into her hand. "Come with you where?"  
  
Jason laughed softly, almost ashamed that he could melt inside over something as simple as how cute his girlfriend was when she sneezed. "Mimi, you sneeze like a cat."  
  
Her voice was stuffy when she spoke, and it was absolutely adorable. "Like a cat? Is that good thing?"  
  
"Yes, it's very quiet and cute. Now come with me..."   
  
Jason grabbed her hand and led her out the door, as she grabbed a box of tissues off the desk on their way out. Her feet were bare and she was glad that the hallways were carpeted, rather than face the cold hard floor in a Salem winter. He led her to his room where Rory and Nick were sprawled on Nick's bed, lying on their stomachs and looking at a newspaper together, their legs tangled up in each other as they laughed over something they were looking at.  
  
Jason walked her in and made her sit down on his bed, as she stared at them curiously. "Hey guys... What's up?"  
  
Rory rolled on to her side and grinned at a roommate. "We're just looking to see what time the movie starts."  
  
"What movie are you going to see?"  
  
"Something with lots of blood and gore, and annoyingly perky, unrealistically beautiful teenagers who can't act getting sliced into tiny pieces."  
  
Nick lifted his head from the newspaper and grinned at Mimi. "I believe they call it Friday the 13th part... whatever part they're on now."  
  
Jason looked at them strangely and shook his head. "That's your idea of a romantic Valentine's Day?"  
  
"I don't celebrate Valentine's Day... Not officially."  
  
"What? You don't make New Year's resolutions, you don't celebrate Valentine's Day... What's up with you?"  
  
Rory smiled widely and kissed Nick on the cheek. "I think it makes perfect sense, really. Nick says that Valentine's Day is just another holiday that the card companies, the florists and the candy makers use to make money. And, when you care about someone you tell them all the time, not just one day a year. It's similar to his resolution theory... but way more bitter and cynical."  
  
Nick nodded proudly and folded up the newspaper in front of him. "Plus, Rory usually celebrates an Anti-Valentine's Day by dressing in black and watching the complete opposite of romantic movies... So, we're combining our viewpoints and going to see a slasher movie and have un-romantic cheeseburgers together."  
  
Mimi was smiling and nodding in understanding. It wasn't a storybook, but it worked for them. Only a little over six weeks into an official relationship, Rory and Nick were two unique souls who seemed to fit together even when they didn't fit anywhere else.  
  
Jason pointed at the door behind him. "So, now that you have your plans set... Scram. Get out. Go..."  
  
Rory pulled herself up off the bed, and Nick followed her. She rolled her eyes in Jason's direction and frowned. "Geez... You are so pushy. You don't have to beg us, you know. It's not like we really want to be spending time with you and the monkey from Outbreak over there."  
  
Mimi gasped in surprise. "Hey... I'm not THAT sick."  
  
"You sure look pretty damn sick."  
  
Nick nodded in agreement and started walking towards the door, dragging Rory along with him. "She's right... And, I'm kind of germ phobic, so I think we should go."  
  
Jason nodded enthusiastically and waved them off. "Yes, please go... Thank you. Goodbye. Enjoy your movie."  
  
Nick and Rory left and shut the door behind them, leaving Jason and Mimi alone together. Jason turned and grinned at Mimi mischievously. "Are you all ready for your Valentine's Day surprise?"  
  
"I'm ready... Hit me with it."  
  
Jason clapped his hands together and went to preparing things for her. He laid out a blanket on the floor between the two beds, and grabbed Mimi's hands to gently guide her to the floor. Mimi leaned her back against the bed and looked up at him curiously.  
  
"Indoor picnic?"  
  
"It's too cold for an outdoors one, AND you're sick."   
  
Jason winked at her and went back to work, pulling a tray covered in a white cloth off the desk and bringing it to lie on the floor. He sat across from her and uncovered the tray, which had a couple of bowls, a large thermos and an assortment of breads, cheeses and fruits.   
  
"Wow... Jason... This is so cool. What's in the thermos?" She smiled happily at him as he uncapped the thermos. Nobody had ever done something like this for her before, not even close, and the night was only just beginning.  
  
Jason poured the contents of the thermos into the bowls and smiled at her. "Clam Chowder, direct from the Brady Pub to you. Shawn's grandparents send along their 'get well' wishes, by the way."  
  
Mimi held up the bowl and wished her nostrils were clear enough to smell it's delectable scent. "Mmmmm... My favorite. Thank you."  
  
Both of them dug into their meals hungrily, quickly finishing up and leaving empty bowls scattered on the tray. Mimi nibbled on a couple of grapes and gazed happily at her boyfriend. "This is... the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."  
  
Jason took a sip from his soda and set the can down on the floor, looking at her sadly. "You know, Mimi... There's something extremely wrong about that. You deserve the best, and it's a damn shame that nobody has given it to you before. I mean... I'm not exactly romantic or prone to big dramatic gestures to express my love... I just... I want to make you smile."  
  
Mimi smiled in reply and nodded. "Well, you're good at it. You may not think you're being romantic, but you are, in your own special way. You don't go over the top or anything, you do exactly what's just right."  
  
"Just right? Like Goldilocks and the Three Bears?"  
  
"Mmmmm... Something like that. And, that's perfect for me. I don't care about overly extravagant gestures at all. I just want to be loved... and that's what you do for me. I don't need two dozen red roses, I'm perfectly content with a bouquet of tulips. I don't need dinners at Tuscany... The Brady's clam chowder on the floor of your dorm room is perfect."  
  
Jason grinned proudly and leaned forward to give her a kiss on the forehead. "I'm glad you feel that way... I love you, Meems. But, I'm not exactly the kind of guy to like spell your name out in flowers or carve our initials into a tree..."  
  
Mimi laughed with a snort, his words immediately bringing to mind another tree with initials carved on it. "Oh, please don't ever do that. It's bad for the tree... and it's just... silly. Not my or your style at all."  
  
"No, it's more like... something Phillip would do. He really tries too hard, doesn't he?"  
  
"You have NO idea how true that is. But, seriously, Jase... I love the fact that you remember like the slightest little details about me. That's far more romantic than any grand gesture can be. You remembered that tulips are my favorite flower even though nobody remembers that. And, when you pick up the slack for me when I'm being absentminded and forgetful... Like when you remembered to bring my gloves because you knew I would forget. That's romance to me. It's the little things that count the most."  
  
Jason smiled as he listened to her and nodded. He couldn't believe all the time that he had wasted not getting to know this beautiful girl in front of him. And, even more unbelievable than that was how some other guy hadn't fallen madly in love with her before he did. She had changed his whole world in just a short period of time, turning him inside out, and exposing his heart for the first time in his eighteen years.  
  
He pushed their tray of food aside and leaned over to grab on to Mimi's hands. "You feel like dancing?"  
  
Mimi looked at him with surprise, and then glanced down at her pajamas, and back at him in his jeans and t-shirt. "You want to dance with me when I look like this? I look like I'm going to a sixth grade slumber party."  
  
Jason stood and slowly helped her up. "You look beautiful to me. Even with your stuffy nose."  
  
She looked away form him bashfully and attempted to smooth her wrinkled pajamas. Mimi had never felt beautiful before, not until she fell in love with Jason. Slowly but surely they were learning to trust each other completely, and when Jason said she was beautiful, she no longer doubted him. That was how he saw her, and that was how he made her feel.  
  
Jason walked over to the small stereo on his desk and pressed a few buttons before walking back over to her. Mimi pointed at her bare feet and his feet that were covered in a thick pair of sneakers, looking up at him with worry. "You're not going to stomp on my feet are you? I'm not wearing any shoes..."  
  
Jason shook his head, and put his hands on her waist. "Here... Let's try this."  
  
He lifted her up, forcing her to place her bare feet on top of his shoes. She giggled softly and looked up at him, his green eyes sparkling with love. He wrapped his arms around her as the song began playing softly.  
  
She had never felt so whole, so complete and so safe until the day she found her way into his arms. And, she could tell he felt the same. Love had changed them both, bringing out the absolute best that each of them had to offer.  
  
*** It's such a mystery,   
How you found something in me  
That I never knew was there   
But you uncovered it so easily  
You turn me like a season  
And I begin to change  
You wrapped your arms around me   
Now I'll never be the same... ***  
  
Mimi smiled at him, as their eyes stayed locked with each other, recognizing the song instantly. "The CDs... The ones I made you for Christmas. You actually listen to them?"  
  
Jason nodded affirmatively, as if there should have been do doubt that he would have. "Of course I do. Especially this one... You said it was songs that are important to us... And, although it's not my usual style of music. You were right. This song... I like the words a lot. I think it describes a lot of things that I can't find the words to say to you."  
  
*** That's how love works,   
That's how love moves   
Like a river running through you  
Sometimes it lifts you as high as heaven  
It consumes you, that's a given  
That's how love moves... ***  
  
Mimi honestly couldn't think of a moment in her life that could ever compare to this. She was exactly where she wanted to be, and as simple as it was, she knew that no Valentine's Day in the future would ever compare to the first one she had spent with Jason.  
  
*** I've seen walls that could never be broken come tumbling down  
I've heard the voice of love calling without making a sound  
See I was touched by an angel the day you took my hand  
You know that you're the miracle that's make me everything I am...   
  
That's how love works,   
That's how love moves   
Like a river running through you  
Sometimes it lifts you as high as heaven  
It consumes you, that's a given  
That's how love moves... ***  
  
Jason tenderly brushed his fingers through her hair, sighing softly as they continued dancing together. He knew that he was her first love, and she was his. Their previous significant others had never really been true love. And, if Jason had his way, they would be each other's only loves. He honestly couldn't imagine another woman to take her place.  
  
*** Sometimes it's just a whisper  
Sometimes it's a storm  
Sometimes it reaches forever with it's everlasting arms  
  
That's how love works,   
That's how love moves   
Like a river running through you  
Sometimes it lifts you as high as heaven  
It consumes you, that's a given  
That's how love moves... ***  
  
Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver chain, dangling it in front of her face as Mimi slowly stepped off of his feet. Hanging from the end of the chain was another small heart-shaped emerald just like the one on the ring he had given her. The light bounced off the emerald and reflected in her eyes as she stared at him with surprise.  
  
"Jason... I -- I can't believe it. It's so beautiful."  
  
"I thought you needed something to match your ring. So, happy Valentine's Day."  
  
Mimi stared at him in awe as he fastened around it her neck. It was simple, just like the ring, but still stunningly beautiful. "I -- I love it... But you don't have to buy me expensive jewelry. You really don't..."  
  
Jason nodded in understanding and led her to the bed where they sat down together. "I know I don't *have* to. But, I want to. Please let me do this for you, Mimi... Okay?"  
  
"I appreciate it... I just feel bad that you're spending your parents money on *me*. Especially with the way they feel about our relationship..."  
  
Jason grinned at her crookedly. "My parents money? You think I'm spending my parents money?"  
  
Mimi looked at him in surprise. "You mean you're not?"  
  
"No, I'm not. All of their money is because of the family business, owned by my grandfather. I got a trust fund when I turned 18, and I get a monthly allowance out of that. And, then I get full control of that money when I turn 25. Same for Josh. So, my parents have no control over my money or what I choose to spend it on. It all comes from my Grandpa, who you will have to meet someday. You'd really like him, and I know he'd love you."  
  
"So... Your grandpa is cool?"  
  
Jason nodded and smiled at her. "Oh yeah, he's retired and has a house in Hawaii. He's really laidback... I have no idea where my dad gets his snobbery from."  
  
Mimi nodded in understanding and sighed softly. "Oh. Okay. Well, now I feel a little better... And, I'm sorry I brought it up. I love my necklace... It's perfect. Thank you so much. I'm just not used to getting these kinds of gifts yet."  
  
"It's okay, Meems... I understand. I'm just glad you like it... I don't want you to feel uncomfortable accepting gifts from me. I just want to do something nice for you, that's all..."  
  
"And you did. Thank you. I won't feel uncomfortable. I promise."  
  
Jason grinned and pulled her into his arms, lying back on the bed with her. It was these moments that she loved the most. The moments when they were quiet, just holding on to each other in the silence. Mimi had found that her normal talkative ways were held at bay now that she had Jason. They didn't need words to show their love, just glances and gentle touches said so much more.  
  
After a long time of silence, Jason leaned in and gently kissed her, warming her from head to toe. Mimi broke off and looked at him with concern.  
  
"Jase... You know you're going to get my cold, don't you?"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Mimi looked at him curiously. "You don't care? Really?"  
  
Jason shook his head and continued smiling. "Nope. I don't mind at all."  
  
There was a pause as Mimi bit her lower lip thoughtfully, and changed subjects completely. "Do you ever think that we are the only ones out of all of our friends who don't have our entire lives planned out?"  
  
"Absolutely. But, I think that's okay. We're only eighteen... We're not supposed to have everything planned out yet. We can figure out all of that later... We can do anything we want to with our futures, Mimi."  
  
"Do you really believe that?"  
  
Jason nodded and tenderly brushed the tips of his fingers across her cheek. "I really do. And you should too. Whatever you want to do with your life is out there waiting for you; all you have to do is believe in yourself. I learned that from my brother."  
  
Mimi smiled and sighed softly. "Your brother sure has a lot of smart things to say. I'm just glad that you are going through the same things I am. We're in this together..."  
  
"We are... Together." Jason paused and suddenly moved in to kiss her on the forehead. "Forever."  
  
Mimi's heart practically skipped a beat at his last word. Forever. It was the first time that one of them had used a term like that to describe their relationship. And, as scared as they both were of how strong their feelings for each other had become, the word 'forever' didn't sound too bad to either of their ears. In fact, Mimi could definitely get used to having Jason Masters by her side for an eternity. Especially, if eternity was always like this one moment.  
  
She struggled to regain her composure and looked into his green eyes. Those two brilliant green eyes had become her safe place in the past months, the one thing that could always calm her when she needed it. "Jason... I love you more than I can even begin to tell you."  
  
"I know... And, I know because I love you too."  
  
Jason leaned in and kissed her lips again, as Mimi melted into his embrace. She knew she must have done something really amazing in a past life to be deserving of what she had right now. It had taken them thirteen years of being classmates before they found each other, and now neither of them ever wanted to let go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Song: "That's How Love Moves" by Faith Hill  
  
And for those that are curious, combine Rory & Nick's theory on Valentine's Day, and you have my theory. I do not celebrate it, and I usually gather my other cynical friends together to watch horror movies and pretend like it's not a day about 'romance'. I'm just cynical and quirky that way. I write a lot of romance in my stories, but I'm not really that romantic in real life. Weird, I know.  
  
My apologizes to any Phloe fans who are reading. But anyone who knows me knows that I HATE that godawful tree and the necklace that goes with it. :) I had to throw in a jibe about it, I just couldn't resist. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen  
  
(March - Spring Break)  
  
Jason and Nick sat in separate desk chairs as they watched their girlfriends prepare for their spring break trip. Mimi was fighting with the slightly stuck zipper on her suitcase, as Rory was flitting about the room pulling things out of the drawers and the closet to throw into her own luggage.  
  
Jason shook his head in shame at both of them. "Why are men always finished packing before the women?"  
  
Mimi paused and stuck her tongue out at him. "Because this woman had class all day today. And Rory..."  
  
Rory threw a pair of shoes into her suitcase and finished Mimi's sentence. "Rory put it off until the last minute -- as usual. Plus, women have a lot more to pack."  
  
Nick looked at her skeptically and shook his head. "That's only because women are more high maintenance than men."  
  
"You bet we are. I mean, come on, Nicholas... I can probably guess what's in your suitcase right now. Five pairs of shorts, all in varying shades of tan, two pairs of jeans, and enough solid colored t-shirts to fill an entire Gap store."  
  
"Are you saying my wardrobe lacks variety?"  
  
Rory paused her packing to frown at him and nod. "That's exactly what I'm saying. I mean, your whole laidback artist look works for you, but you'll never be on the cover of GQ, baby."  
  
Nick grabbed on to her arm and pulled her towards him, so he could wrap his arms around her waist. "At least I don't own what... like FIVE bathing suits?"  
  
Rory leaned in and gave him a brief kiss. "You shut up."  
  
Nick kissed her back and shook his head. "Nooooooo... You shut up."  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes and finally locked the zipper on her suitcase with a groan. "Geez... FINALLY! And, yes, I appreciate everyone's complete lack of help."  
  
Jason smiled at her apologetically. "Sorry, Meems... I thought you had it handled."  
  
"Right, cause I sure looked like I had everything handled." Mimi sat on the edge of her bed with a loud sigh, and brushed her fingers through her hair. "You know, it really is extremely nice of Josh to invite all of us down to Daytona Beach for Spring Break."  
  
"It was just lucky that there are two extra bedrooms in this house he rented with his roommates."  
  
"I'm glad... I would have hated to have to leave Rory and Nick behind."  
  
Rory was now sitting on Nick's lap, playing with the ends of his wavy hair and grinning, instead of finishing her packing. "So that means, we get one room... And the two kids with the chastity belts get their own room. All equipped for hours of romantic card games, tickle fights, and oh yeah, sleeping. Or whatever it is that two pure chaste virgins do when they're alone together..."  
  
Mimi stared at her roommate in shock, her jaw dropping open. "Rory! If I had something to throw at you, I would... What Jason and I choose to do, or not do, when we're alone is none of your business."  
  
Jason crossed his arms defensively and stared Rory down. "Just because two people in this room happen to have a little thing called 'will power', doesn't mean that the other two sex-crazed lunatics in the room should look down on them."  
  
Nick planted a kiss on Rory's neck and nodded in agreement with Jason. "He's right. Just because YOU happen to be *easy* and Mimi isn't... doesn't make her a bad person."  
  
Rory quickly slid off of Nick's lap and smacked him on the arm. "Easy? I'm not easy!"  
  
"I know. I just wanted you off my lap so you'd finish packing." He grinned wickedly and gave her a pat on the bottom, pushing her towards her luggage.  
  
Rory didn't reply, she just huffed angrily and went back to shoving her clothes into her black suitcase. Mimi looked at them in amusement and shook her head. "You two are turning into like the R-rated version of Shawn and Belle. Connected at the hip."  
  
Jason snickered and nodded in agreement. "As long as they don't get cutesy little pet names for each other, I think we'll be okay."  
  
Nick shook his head adamantly. "I call her 'evil', and she calls me 'pain'. That's as close as it gets to cutesy pet names. Besides, you really shouldn't be talking. You two are just as sappy as Belle and Shawn."  
  
"That may or may not be true. But, at least we do it in private..."  
  
Mimi smiled proudly and nodded. She knew that her and Jason were just as sappy, head-over-heels in love as the rest of their friends; they just weren't as public about it. "We do that to promote the health and safety of others. It's vomit-inducing enough when the rest of you do it. Jason and I refuse to add to that."  
  
Rory was growling at her suitcase, trying desperately to fit everything in as she zipped it, and all heads turned to watch her. Nick stood and held it down for her, while she finished zipping it up, falling to the floor with a sigh when it was finally shut. "Whew... Got everything in there. I'm ready to go."  
  
Mimi and Jason stood and started grabbing their stuff to take the car, as Nick helped Rory up off the floor. He helped his girlfriend with her suitcase and muttered as they walked down the hallway. "God help us if you buy any souvenirs."  
  
Rory giggled and patted him on the back. "Don't worry, I've got it all covered. I'll just buy another suitcase."  
  
Mimi and Jason shared a glance of fear from the front of the walking group. If her bargain hunting rituals at Salem Place were any kind of indicator, they knew they'd be bringing back TWO extra suitcases, and not just one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Daytona Beach International Airport)  
  
Mimi laid her head on Jason's shoulder with a sigh. They had stepped off the plane, expecting to find Josh waiting for them, but had seen no sign of him. Jason had suggested they sit at the gate for a few minutes, thinking that Josh was just running late and would be there shortly.  
  
Jason was frowning, his forehead creased with worry. "It's not at all like Josh to be late."  
  
Mimi rubbed his arm gently, trying to reassure him. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything is fine. It's a little wet outside, and it is rush hour, so he's probably just stuck in traffic."  
  
"I know. You're probably right. I'm worrying for nothing, when I should be thinking about how great this week is going to be."  
  
Mimi lifted her head up and smiled at him. "Do you think we'll get plenty of time alone? Not that I don't want to hang out with Josh, Nick, Rory, and everyone else... I just... I want you all to myself for a little while."  
  
Jason smiled back at her and kissed her on the forehead. "I think that can be arranged. It may take some effort to ditch Rory and Nick though."  
  
"As long as she has Nick around to keep her in line, I think we can prevent seeing her in the next commercial for those 'Girls Gone Wild' video tapes."  
  
Jason chuckled softly and changed subjects. "The house that Josh rented... it's right on the ocean, Meems. He said the view is absolutely to die for. And, it's one of the few areas on the coast that won't be completely filled with tourists."  
  
Mimi sighed contentedly and gave Jason a brief kiss on the lips. "I can't wait, especially since our last trip to the beach ended pretty badly. What with all of the death and the hurricane and Phillip's coma, and oh yeah, did I mention death?"  
  
"Not to mention the fact that I could have been spending my summer with you, instead of getting drunk and following Jan around."  
  
"Oh, no, you couldn't have... I didn't like you back then, remember?"  
  
Jason nodded and looked somewhat guilty as he was reminded of how much he had changed in the time since Puerto Rico. "I remember. And, you had every right not to. If I had half a brain, I would have noticed then how amazing you are, and actually treated you the way you deserve to be treated."  
  
Mimi shook her head and smiled at him. "Don't feel bad about it anymore, Jason. The past is the past. I don't carry any grudges about it anymore. Besides, neither of us were ready to fall in love back then. I mean, God knows, Kevin and I *tried* to be 'in love', but we never were. I wasn't ready for those kinds of feelings... But, I definitely was the day I fell in love with you."  
  
"Oh, well, I guess I lucked out then. I snagged you at the exact right moment."  
  
Mimi wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled closer. "You certainly did."  
  
Rory came skipping merrily up to them with a shopping bag in her hand, as Nick trudged behind her, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. Rory was swinging the bag around in her hand and smiling happily at Mimi and Jason.  
  
"Hey guys... Guess what I got?"  
  
Jason shrugged in confusion. "I can only guess it's something extremely tacky."  
  
Rory reached into her bag and pulled out an umbrella, wrapped in plastic. "It's bad luck to open it inside, but it's got a multi-colored map of Daytona Beach with all the important landmarks printed on it."  
  
Mimi wrinkled up her nose in disgust. "Well, whaddya know? Jason was right."  
  
"Plus, I got an assortment of refrigerator magnets."   
  
She opened up the bag so they could see inside, and Mimi stared into it like it was the black hole of death. "Ror... Our fridge is not that big."  
  
Nick nodded and put his arm around Rory's shoulder. "Nobody ever said she was subtle. That's for damn sure."  
  
There was a pause, and Nick looked around for a moment before speaking again. "So, no big brother yet?"  
  
Jason nodded and frowned slightly. "Maybe we should go get our luggage from baggage claim... We might even run into him on the way down here."  
  
Mimi nodded and released her embrace, standing up from her chair. Everyone picked up their carry-on bags and headed towards the airport's baggage claim carousels. They kept their eyes wide open for Josh but saw no sign of them on the way there, or while they were waiting at the carousels.  
  
They got their luggage and walked outside to stand on the sidewalk while Jason found a payphone to call Josh. Minutes later, Jason joined them, still with no sign of Josh. Mimi was starting to get worried by this time, and looked at Jason with concern.  
  
"Still nothing?"  
  
Jason shrugged slightly. "I called the beach house and talked to Eddie, Josh's roommate. He thinks I must have misunderstood the plans, he told me we should just take a taxi to the house. Josh will probably be there by the time we are."  
  
"Did you try his cell phone?"  
  
"Yeah, but I just got his voicemail. That's not really a surprise though, he leaves it off all the time."  
  
Mimi nodded and grabbed on to his hand. "Okay, then off to the house we go. You've got the address, right?"  
  
Jason nodded and went forward to hail a taxi. It only took a moment for one to pull up, and the group loaded all of their belongings in to it and quickly jumped inside to get out of the rain that was gradually beating down harder as each minute wore on. Jason gave the address to the house to the driver, and they started off towards the beach.  
  
They were quiet as they drove down the rainy roads of Daytona Beach, and Nick looked at Rory curiously. "Rory, baby... You're kind of abnormally quiet."  
  
Rory put her hand on the rain soaked window and frowned. "Rain. My first day in Florida and it's raining."  
  
Jason looked towards her and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. Florida has the strangest weather. It could be like a hurricane one second, and then an hour later it's beach weather. Josh said they were predicting perfectly sunny days the rest of the week."  
  
Rory smiled happily and clapped her hands together. "Oh good... I didn't want this to be all for nothing. If I wanted crappy weather, I could have just stayed in Salem."  
  
The taxi stopped at a red light, and the gang could see an accident being cleaned up on the other side of the road, ahead of the light. There were a few cop cars with their lights on, and a large tow truck. Traffic was backed up behind it as people slowed down to get a glimpse at the accident scene.  
  
Jason looked at the black SUV being loaded on to the tow truck, it's front end smashed into oblivion, and felt his heart freeze in his chest, as his veins turned icy cold. He waved his hand frantically at their taxi driver.  
  
"Pull over. You have to pull over right now."  
  
Mimi grabbed on to his arm nervously. "Jase... What is it?"  
  
Jason looked towards her, and she could see the fear flashing across his green eyes. "It's Josh's car."  
  
"Are -- are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
Mimi felt her entire body go numb as their worst fears became confirmed. There was no misunderstanding, and Josh wasn't just running late. He had been in a car accident. The cab driver pulled over and Jason got out of the car as fast as possible, with Mimi following quickly behind him. They ran through the pouring rain across two lanes of traffic, until they found an available police officer.  
  
Jason's words were full of desperation, and Mimi had never seen him that scared before. It scared her to see him that way. But, also, it made her want to be strong, so that she could be his rock to lean on through whatever was to come.  
  
"Excuse me! Excuse me! I think that's my brother's car... What's going on?"  
  
The officer spoke to him calmly, even though he had to shout through the rain that was pouring down. "Are you sure it's your brother sir?"  
  
Jason nodded and Mimi gripped on to his hand tightly. "Yes -- Yes, I am. I recognize the bumper sticker and the license plate. His name is Joshua Masters, he looks a lot like me. Right? What happened? Is he going to be okay?"  
  
"I don't know. He was conscious when the ambulance left. He was driving a little too fast and hit the water on the road and hydroplaned into that light pole over there."  
  
"Oh my God... Tell me. Where did they take him? What hospital?"  
  
The police officer pointed down the road and replied. "St. Lukes... It's about five miles down the road there."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
He turned and gave Mimi a brief glance of despair before they ran back across the street and got back into the cab. Jason leaned over the seat to instruct the driver to head to the hospital in a hurry and then sat back in his seat with a sigh. Rory and Nick sat in stunned silence, holding on to each other's hands as they observed Jason.  
  
Mimi started to wipe the raindrops off his face, smoothing his soaked hair back with her hand. "It's okay, Jase. Everything is going to be okay."  
  
She fought back her own tears of worry and kissed him on the cheek and the forehead. Mimi laid her head on his shoulder, and hoped that she wasn't lying to him. Everything would have to be okay. Josh had always been the most important person in Jason's life, and his world would crumble if he lost his big brother.  
  
Jason shivered slightly and Mimi tried to warm him by wrapping her arms around him. She kept repeating herself, thinking that if she said it enough, it would have to be true. "Everything is going to be okay..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Sorry y'all... I HAD to do it. I will try to get the next chapter up quicker than I have for the last few, so you won't be in suspense for TOO long. :) I make no guarantees on the physical condition of Josh Masters however. He's mine. I made him, I can break him too. MUAHAHAHAHA! (I am very evil... All the people from the Broe board know this already.)  
  
And, I don't think there's a hospital in Daytona Beach called St. Luke's. I just made it up because I thought it sounded nice. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen  
  
Mimi and Jason stood at the emergency room reception desk, holding hands tightly. Jason had insisted that Rory and Nick go on to the house and take the luggage with them, promising to call as soon as they had any news about Josh. After just a couple minutes of waiting, the woman they had spoken to upon their arrival returned with very little information.  
  
"Mr. Masters, your brother is currently undergoing some tests. I don't really know the status of his condition yet, but we should have some more information soon."  
  
Jason ran a hand through his wet hair and nodded. "So what do I do?"  
  
The woman looked at him sympathetically, having dealt with frantic family members every single day of the week. "Take a seat in the waiting room, relax... and a doctor will be out to see you very soon."  
  
Jason nodded and Mimi led him to the chairs, and forced him to sit down. Both of them were soaking wet, and Mimi kissed him on the cheek quickly. "Stay right there, I'm going to go get some towels."  
  
She hurried back to the desk and asked the woman if they could have something to dry off with, and the woman quickly returned with two white towels. Mimi sat in the chair next to Jason and put the towel in his lap. But, Jason failed to pick it up. He was staring straight forward, not even looking at her, lost in the thoughts that were plaguing his mind.  
  
Mimi sighed softly and put her towel aside. She picked up the one in Jason's lap and began gently patting him dry. She wiped the raindrops off of his skin, and began running the towel over his hair. "Jason... I -- I know that nothing I can say is going to make this any easier for you. But, you HAVE to believe that he's going to be okay."  
  
Jason turned his head and looked into her eyes. "He HAS to be okay. I can't lose my brother."  
  
Mimi nodded and began drying herself off. "He will be. We don't even know how bad his injuries are yet, so there's no reason to be scared. Okay?"  
  
"Mimi -- I... I..."  
  
Mimi could tell he was struggling for words so she ran her towel through her hair and then put it aside. "Do you need something? Should I go get you a cup of coffee to help warm you up? What is it?"  
  
Jason shook his head, the corners of his mouth turning up into a weak smile. "No... No... I just need you."  
  
Mimi smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around his chest, as Jason wrapped his arms around her in return. "I'm here... I'm right here."  
  
She sighed softly as she laid her head into the curve of his shoulder. They would wait together, and no matter what happened, they would go through it together. He truly did need her, and that was a feeling unlike any that Mimi Lockhart had ever known.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(An hour and a half later.)  
  
"I'm looking for the family of Josh Masters... Is there a Masters family member out here?"   
  
Mimi and Jason whipped their heads around and saw the young doctor in the white coat walking into the waiting room. Jason waved him over and the doctor took a seat across from them. "Are you Josh's family?"  
  
Jason nodded, his forehead creased with anxiety. "I'm his brother, Jason..."  
  
The doctor thrust his hand forward and quickly shook hands with Jason. "I'm Dr. Snyder... I've been treating your brother since the ambulance brought him in."  
  
"How -- how is he?"  
  
Dr. Snyder smiled reassuringly and continued. "He's very lucky, Mr. Masters. Very lucky."  
  
Jason exhaled loudly, the weight lifting from his shoulders as Mimi smiled and gripped on to his arm. "He's okay then?"  
  
"He's got a broken arm, a couple of broken ribs, a concussion. He looks a lot worse than he is. He's a little cut up and bruised, but he's okay. The seatbelt and the airbag... saved his life for sure."  
  
Mimi felt tears of joy spring to her eyes and she kissed Jason on the cheek quickly. "See... I told you... Everything is fine. He's going to be okay."  
  
Jason nodded and gave her a brief kiss on the lips. They had only been at the hospital for a brief time, but it had been the most frightening time in his life. From the moment he saw Josh's SUV on that tow truck to the moment the doctor came and sat across from them, Jason was more scared than he had ever been in his entire life. But, Mimi had been there to reassure him, and to take care of him. And her mere presence was the exact kind of comfort he needed.  
  
He brushed his hand through her hair and smiled happily at her before turning back to the doctor. "Can I see him?"  
  
"We're transferring him to a room right now. We just want to keep him for at least 24 hours to observe his concussion. But, as soon as we get him in a room upstairs, he's all yours."  
  
Jason smiled in appreciation and shook Dr. Snyder's hand again. "Thank you, doctor... Thank you."  
  
Dr. Snyder nodded and quickly exited the waiting room, heading back to the ER to attend to more patients. Mimi was smiling happily and she threw her arms around Jason. "Oh thank God... I'm so glad he's going to be okay."  
  
"Mimi..." Jason paused and brushed her cheek with his hand. He had so much he wanted to say to her, but now wasn't the time. It would have to wait. "I -- I was so scared. I've never been that afraid before..."  
  
Mimi nodded in understanding, knowing how hard it was for him to admit that to her. "I know... But, you don't have to be afraid anymore."  
  
"Thank you... Thank you for being here."  
  
Mimi grinned and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Where else would I be? Wherever you go, I'll be there too."  
  
Jason smiled and held her tightly. "You have no idea how much better that makes me feel."  
  
Mimi sighed softly and snuggled up closer to him. It was starting to seem like every day she learned something new about Jason, or a new part of him was exposed to her. The false bravado he had during in high school was slowly washing away, but for her eyes only. Only Mimi really knew the more vulnerable, scared side of Jason Masters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A short time later.)  
  
Jason pushed through the door of Josh's hospital room, with Mimi following directly behind him. Josh was sitting up in bed, and Mimi immediately noticed that Dr. Snyder was definitely right. He looked a lot worse than he was. His arm was wrapped in a cast, and a large gash on his forehead was covered in a bandage, with the rest of him covered in bruises and scratches.  
  
Josh turned to look at them and managed a weak smile. "Heyyyyy... Spring break is really going great so far, right?"  
  
Jason walked towards the bed and gave half of a hug to his injured brother. "Bro, you look... awful."  
  
"Thanks Jase... I really appreciate that."  
  
Mimi came forward and stood at the side of his bed, smiling happily at Josh. "Hey Josh..."  
  
"Mimi... See, I told you. I told you I wasn't perfect."  
  
She laughed softly and gave his hand a quick squeeze. "Yes, you did. But, did you have to prove it like this?"  
  
Josh grinned and winked at her. "Anything to prove a point."  
  
Jason crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his brother sternly. "If you ever speed on a rainy day again, you won't have to drive your car into a pole, because I'll kill you myself."  
  
"Hey hey... Wait a minute... Who is the older brother here?"  
  
"You are... But for once, you were the one who did something dumb... and not me."  
  
Josh chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Mom and Dad are going to love this... Did you call them?"  
  
Jason shrugged slightly. "Eddie probably did. We've been calling over to the house to keep everyone updated. I just talked to him. He didn't mention calling them, but he probably did."  
  
"The car is... My car is dead."  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes and snickered. "What is it with guys? They get into a car accident and all they care about is how their car is."  
  
Josh replied defensively. "I love that car, Mimi. I've had it for almost four years. It was my high school graduation present and I love it."  
  
"Pathetic. Truly pathetic."  
  
Josh looked to Jason for help. "Uhm... She's not supposed to be mean to me. I'm in the hospital."  
  
Jason threw his hands up in surrender. "I can't take sides. You are my brother who has picked on me my entire life and she is my girlfriend who I love. It's too close to call, bro."  
  
"That's okay... They gave me pain pills for my arm and my ribs. I probably won't even remember this in the morning."  
  
Mimi smiled and laid her hands on the rail of his bed. "Then maybe we should leave... I'm sure the doctor wants you to get your rest... And, it's starting to get late..."  
  
"I -- I have no problem with that. I'm feeling okay, they just want to keep me here to make sure I don't have brain damage." Josh paused and then pointed at his brother with a warning. "Jason... Don't even begin to make a joke about my potential brain damage."  
  
Jason grinned wickedly, keeping his comments to himself. "Fine, fine, I'll keep my mouth shut. I guess we'll go back to the house, and be back first thing in the morning."  
  
Josh used his good hand to quickly clasp hands with his brother and nodded. Mimi interjected with her own reassurances. "If you need anything before the morning, just call the house and let us know. Okay?"  
  
"I promise, Mimi. You two... don't worry about me... This vacation *will* get better. I swear."  
  
Mimi nodded, and they quickly said good night to Josh and left his room. It had been a long night already, and both of them were worn out physically and emotionally. Their vacation sure didn't start out they way they thought it would, but it was already getting better. Josh was safe and already on the road to recovery, and she hoped his accident was just a tiny bump in the road, not an omen of worse things to come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(At the House)  
  
Jason was already in the large bed underneath the covers when Mimi returned from the bathroom. She was already in her shorts and tank top that she wore to bed and slid under the covers next to him. Entwining her legs with his, she nuzzled closer to him and gave him a soft kiss on his bare shoulder.  
  
Jason sighed softly and rolled on to his side so he could hold her close. "You know... If I wasn't so sleepy, this would all be incredibly sexy."  
  
Mimi's green eyes widened and she pouted slightly. "You mean... I'm only sexy when you're awake?"  
  
"No, that's not what I meant... I just... As sexy as you are, not much would be able to keep me from falling asleep very very soon."  
  
"I know, I know... It's been a long night. The flight from Salem wears you out enough, but with sitting around the hospital for a couple of hours... I'm just as tired as you are."  
  
Jason nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "Yes, it has been a long night. But, it made me realize something about you."  
  
Mimi stared at him curiously, her eyebrows pursed together in confusion. "Oh yeah... What's that?"  
  
"How much I need you, Mimi. And something like that... admitting that I need you... it's not easy for me to do. I've never had anyone I could rely on except for Josh. Until you. I'm happy that Josh is okay, but I also know that if the situation was not a good one... I would have you there, and you would get me through whatever happened."  
  
"Of course... I love you. I'm always here for you when you need me. I always will be."  
  
Jason smiled at her and ran his fingers through her hair. "I also... I thought that I could lose my brother tonight. I could have, if it wasn't for a seatbelt and an airbag. And, my whole life, he's the only person I've ever cared about. Now I have you... and Mimi, I can't lose you either. I know that for sure now. I just can't lose you..."  
  
The moonlight was filtering in through the windows and Mimi saw something she had never seen before. Tears were welling up in her boyfriend's eyes. He had been truly afraid tonight, and it had just served as a reminder as to what was most important to him.   
  
"It's okay, Jase... That's not something you should worry about. You're not going to lose me."  
  
A couple of stray tears trickled down his face and Mimi leaned in to kiss them away, as Jason sniffled. "I love you, Mimi... I never knew it was possible to feel this way about someone, but now I understand what being in love is all about. I love you, I trust you, I want to make you happy, and I need you more than I've ever needed anyone... And, I don't ever want this feeling to end."  
  
"Then it won't. I feel the same way, Jase, I do. And, I will never let that feeling go away... Not for either of us."  
  
Jason kissed her on the lips briefly and smiled. "Thank God for you, Mimi Lockhart... You've changed my life."  
  
Mimi shook her head. His life wasn't hers to take credit for, and she knew it. "No, you changed it... I was just there to hold your hand."  
  
"Well, either way, I'm glad for it."  
  
"Me too. My life has changed too, Jason... It really has. All because of you. I mean, I can hardly recognize myself anymore."  
  
Jason grinned and brushed the tips of his fingers over her cheek. "You're the same Mimi you've always been. You just never allowed yourself to shine before."  
  
Mimi buried her head into the curve of his neck and sighed softly. They both began to drift towards sleep, as Mimi had blissful thoughts running through her head. She had felt loved by family and friends in her life, but never had she felt needed like this.   
  
And Jason was thinking the same thing. He knew that she needed him just as much as he needed her. They were two lost souls who had found solace with each other. And, if ever one were to lose their way, the other would find them. Now, more than ever, they were both beginning to feel that they were two pieces of one soul who were only complete when in each other's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Not my best work, really. But, I tried to get across Jason's need, fear and vulnerability and Mimi's positive effect on all of that. Or... I could have just royally screwed up my entire story. You be the judge. :)  
  
Give me lots of feedback, good or bad. I gotta know if I did an acceptable job... I'm feeling a little uneasy.   
  
-Hope- 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty  
  
(The Next Morning)  
  
Mimi was the last one downstairs that morning, and it was still very early when she came down to the kitchen. She was surprised to find that Eddie and his girlfriend were already out at the beach, while Rory, Nick and Jason were sitting around the table eating cereal. She quickly grabbed a glass and a bowl and poured herself some orange juice, making herself comfortable in the cozy breakfast nook.  
  
She looked towards Rory and Nick curiously. "You guys went to sleep early last night... It was so quiet when we got in last night."  
  
Rory grinned wickedly through a mouthful of Lucky Charms. "Who said we were asleep? We went to BED... we didn't sleep though."  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes and began pouring herself a bowl of cereal. "Rory... Must you share that information with everyone?"  
  
"Hey... You brought it up. And besides, what else are we supposed to do on a rainy night?"  
  
"Do whatever you want... Just don't tell me about it."  
  
Nick interjected, attempting to divert attention from his sex life. "Soooooo... Josh will probably get out of the hospital today, right?"  
  
Jason nodded happily. "Probably. They said they only wanted to keep him because of his concussion. He'll be hobbling around here for awhile, but besides the arm and his ribs, he's just fine."  
  
"It kind of sucks that he won't be able to do a lot of the things the rest of us can."  
  
"Yes, but it's much better than the alternative. I'm just glad he's okay."  
  
Mimi nodded and took a sip of her orange juice. "Besides, Josh goes to school in Gainesville, he can drive to the ocean any time he wants to. And, he probably does. So, what do you two have planned today?"  
  
Nick shrugged and pushed his bowl aside. "I think Rory wants to crash the MTV Spring Break show."  
  
"But... Rory... You don't even *watch* MTV. Why would you want to be on it?"  
  
Rory smiled and picked out a stray marshmallow that was floating in her bowl of milk. "I don't. I just want to go down there so I can laugh and mock all the idiots who are down there. People will do some pretty idiotic things just to get on TV or to meet Carson Daly, and I want to go make fun of them."  
  
Jason grinned at her and nodded. "Ahhh... There's the Rory we know and love. Always ready for some not so good-hearted mocking of those she deems unworthy."  
  
Nick nodded in agreement and leaned across the table to kiss Rory on the cheek. "As long as she directs her insults towards them, it really takes the heat off of me."  
  
The phone on the kitchen counter rang loudly and everyone jumped in surprise as Jason reached over to answer it. "Hello...."  
  
"Jase, it's me, Josh. Get to the hospital, NOW."  
  
Jason's eyes went wide as everyone around the table looked at him curiously. "Why? Are you okay? Is something wrong?"  
  
Josh was talking low, and at a hurried pace, as if he was trying to prevent someone from hearing him. "I'm fine. I feel like a million bucks... But, uhm... Mom and Dad are here."  
  
"WHAT? Why?"  
  
"Eddie called them last night, they got on the first plane down here... They woke me up at the crack of dawn to see if I was okay. I need you to come over here now, help me get rid of them."  
  
Jason exhaled slowly and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, okay... I'm on my way."  
  
Jason hung up the phone and looked back at three anxious faces. "It was Josh. My parents are here. At the hospital."  
  
Rory wrinkled up her nose in disgust. "Oh geez, if that doesn't kill your spring break buzz, then nothing will."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding... I've got to get over there before my brother knocks himself unconscious on purpose. Come on, Meems."  
  
Mimi's eyes were as wide was saucers and she shook her head. "Oh, no, no, no... I can NOT see your parents. That would be a BAD idea. Bad for them, bad for me, just bad bad bad."  
  
Jason stood and grabbed her hand. "You have to. Please, Mimi... Do it for Josh. Do it for me."  
  
Mimi groaned loudly and nodded; pushing her self out of the chair and up from the table. "If only you damn Masters brothers weren't so irresistible, I could stay here eating Lucky Charms all day."  
  
Nick waved them off and smirked as he did. "Good luck you two... We'll catch up with you later."  
  
Mimi nodded as Jason dragged her off towards the living room, then shouted back at Rory and Nick. "If they don't arrest me for murder first!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(At the Hospital)  
  
Jason and Mimi walked towards the elevators in the lobby and Jason quickly pressed the up button. Mimi tried to keep her nerves calm by rubbing her hands together as they waited. She had not seen his parents since their disastrous dinner in December, and she really didn't want to see them now.  
  
While they were waiting, a girl about Mimi's height with light brown hair and shining blonde highlights walked over to them and looked Jason up and down curiously. At first Mimi though the girl was checking her boyfriend out, and she was prepared to scratch the girl's bright blue eyes out of her head if she needed to.   
  
Mimi raised her eyebrows and stared at the girl intently, as if to say 'Nobody undresses Jason with their eyes and lives to tell about it.' She couldn't keep herself from saying something, as hard as she was trying. "Excuse me... Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
The girl smiled politely and pointed at Jason. "Jason... Right?"  
  
Jason took a step back in surprise. "Do I -- Do I know you?"  
  
"No, but I know you. I mean, you look so much like your brother... I figured it must be you." She kept smiling and acknowledged Mimi as well. "And you must be Mimi... Nice to finally meet you both."  
  
"Well, we haven't officially met *you* yet... You're a friend of my brother?"  
  
She laughed softly and shook her head. "Not exactly. I'm Mariana... Your brother's girlfriend."  
  
Mimi began laughing hysterically and clapping her hands together childishly. Both of them stared at her like she was nuts and she tried to regain her composure and explain. "Here I thought you were trying to hit on my man... and you've already got one of your own. I'm sorry..."  
  
Jason looked completely lost, realizing that his brother had kept a secret from them. "You're Josh's girlfriend? He's never told me about you..."  
  
Mariana nodded and smiled. "I know... He was planning on it though. I was down in Miami for my friend's engagement party last night, and I was supposed to come back this evening. But, Eddie called me, so I hurried back early this morning."  
  
"Wow... How long has this been going on? Why didn't he tell us?"  
  
"We've been friends for over three years, but we didn't start dating until about seven months ago. He's been keeping it a secret, trying to spare me from having to meet your parents too soon."  
  
Another laugh erupted from Mimi's throat and she tried to cover it up with her hand. "Oh my... This is going to be FUN."  
  
Mariana raised one well-shaped eyebrow and looked between them in fear. "Oh no. They're not HERE, in Daytona... Are they?"  
  
The elevator door opened with a ding and Mimi stepped inside, grinning like a fool. "Oh Mariana... You have no idea what you're in for today."  
  
"Oh... Uhm... Well... Maybe I should go. You know, this is a family thing... I shouldn't intrude."  
  
Jason put his hand on her back and gently guided her into the elevator. "Oh no, you should definitely stay. I'm sure Josh wants to see you."  
  
As Jason was pressing the button for Josh's floor, Mimi laid a comforting hand on Mariana's shoulder and grinned wickedly. "Don't worry... At least I'm here, so you'll only receive fifty percent of their scorn and hatred. I'll get the other fifty percent for sure."  
  
Mariana leaned against the back wall of the elevator with a sigh. "So... I should be afraid? Very very afraid?"  
  
Jason looked back at her and shrugged. "Only if you have a weak stomach or you cry easily."  
  
"Oh. Well... I think I'm good at handling lots of pressure. I hope..."  
  
The door slid open at Josh's floor and Mimi smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. If you get lost, just look at one of us and we'll do our best to throw out a life preserver and bring you back in."  
  
Mariana nodded and took a deep breath in before the three of them pushed through the door. Rachel and Douglas Masters were sitting on the sofa in the corner, and Josh was sitting upright in bed. He looked healthy, but miserable, surely from having to sit around a hospital with his parents all morning. But, as soon as he saw Mariana enter, his face lit up and he smiled brightly at her.   
  
She jogged over to him and gently wrapped her arms around him, kissing him briefly. "You know, if I wasn't so happy that you're okay, I'd be lecturing you right now."  
  
"I know, baby... I know. But, I've already got plenty of lectures... from Jason, from my mom and dad..."  
  
"Yeah, I heard they were here..."  
  
Mariana turned and smiled politely at his parents, walking over to briefly shake the hands of both Douglas and Rachel. "Hi, nice to meet you... I'm Mariana... and..."  
  
Rachel Masters acted like Mariana wasn't even there, looking past her to glare at her oldest son. "Joshua... Who is this?"  
  
Mariana backed away in disgust and returned to Josh's side. Josh sighed loudly and began to explain to his parents. "Mom, Dad... This is Mariana... She's my girlfriend."  
  
Rachel's face twisted up like she had just eaten something sour. "Well. I guess it's a pleasure to meet you, Mariana. Especially considering that we've never heard of you until just now."  
  
Mimi suppressed a giggle and muttered under her breath. "I wonder why..."  
  
Rachel either didn't hear Mimi or ignored her and continued staring at Josh. "So, Joshua... How long has this been going on?"  
  
Josh was completely non-plussed by his mother's attitude. He reached over the bed and grabbed Mariana's hand, lifting it up so he could kiss the top of it. "I've known her since I moved to Gainesville, but we didn't start dating until about seven months ago."  
  
Douglas cleared his throat and nodded. "So, I guess we should ask you all about yourself, young lady."  
  
Mariana was nervously chewing on her lower lip and nodded slightly. "Okay... I'm a..."  
  
Josh waved a hand to stop her and glared at his father. "Stop, Dad. Just stop. You two don't care about her, where she's from, what she studies at school, what her interests are... None of that. You only care about whether she's 'good enough' for your son."  
  
Douglas replied as if the way he and Rachel acted was perfectly normal and acceptable. "Well, son, we just want to make sure you're spending your time with someone who is good for you."  
  
Mimi had planned on keeping her mouth shut, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. "Yeah, you wouldn't want Josh dating someone like me, for example..."  
  
Rachel's head whipped around and she looked at Mimi in surprise. "Miss Lockhart, this has *nothing* to do with you."  
  
"It has *everything* to do with me and Jason, Josh, Mariana... All of us. Because NOTHING will ever be good enough for you two. I heard what you said that night at dinner. You called me trash."  
  
"I did no such thing..."  
  
Mimi laughed and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's okay... You don't have to lie. I have been called much worse before. My point is, nothing Jason does is ever good enough for you... The way you've treated him has hurt him more than you will ever know. And then, he begins to fix his life, change things for the better... he falls in love... And still, nothing is good enough for you."  
  
Douglas interrupted her. "We love Jason and..."  
  
"Then act like it, for God's sake. Stop treating him like you think he's less important than Josh, or less special. Because, I know that Jason *is* important and special, and amazing. He deserves your love every bit as much as Josh does."  
  
Rachel Masters had fire in her eyes as she replied angrily. "Miriam Lockhart... Are you trying to say that we don't love our sons equally?"  
  
Mimi nodded, her jaw clenching with anger. "That's *exactly* what I'm trying to say. You treat Josh like he can't do anything wrong, and you treat Jason like being wrong is all he'll ever be. And, even still... Josh was afraid to tell you he had a girlfriend because he knew how you would react. And just maybe he wanted to enjoy his relationship with her before you two scared her off like you tried to do to me. Lucky for Jason, I don't scare easily, Mr. and Mrs. Masters."  
  
"Well, you seem to know everything. Don't you?"  
  
"I only know what I see... And what I see is that you have two amazing sons who you barely even know. Neither of them enjoy spending time with you, and I would wager a guess that you know hardly nothing about who they are, what they like... who they want to be. And, that is truly sad. Because you're missing out... you really are."  
  
Rachel was about to speak again, but Douglas put his hand on her knee and spoke instead. "I think that's quite enough, Miss Lockhart. You have no right to tell my wife or me how to treat our sons. You are not a member of this family, and it would be for the best if you keep your nose out of our family business."  
  
Mimi nodded in understanding. She knew that, technically, she was being disrespectful, but not a single molecule in her body really cared about that. They deserved every single one of her words, and about a thousand more that she wouldn't say.   
  
"Fine... You're right. I'm not a member of your family, and I have no business telling you how to behave. But, I will say one more thing, and then I will leave and go back to my vacation. You have two sons who are amazing in every possible way. Mariana is a very lucky girl to have snagged Josh. And I... am the luckiest girl in the world... because I have Jason. And somehow, despite your worst efforts, despite all of the pain you have caused both of your children, and despite the way that the two of you behave... you have somehow managed to have two of the best sons in the world. And, I pray that you will see that for yourself someday... Because, you have no idea what you've lost by not knowing them better than you do."  
  
Mimi felt energized, charged up by finally being able to tell Douglas and Rachel exactly what was on her mind. She glanced at Josh and Mariana and then back to Jason. They all were staring at her in surprise, and Josh had what she would have interpreted as a smile of admiration on his face.   
  
She briefly squeezed Jason's hand and decided that maybe she should leave the room before she said something even worse. "I'm sorry... I'm going to go now... I think I'll just go back to the house and look for Rory."  
  
Mimi turned to walk away, but stopped in her tracks when she heard Josh's voice. "Mimi, wait... Don't go."  
  
She turned back and looked at Josh in surprise. "Don't go?"  
  
Josh shook his head and looked at his parents. "No, don't. I think if anyone needs to leave, it's my mother and father."  
  
Rachel rose from her chair angrily and Douglas followed. She stared at her eldest son in shock. "You're telling us to leave? But, Joshua... We flew all the way from Salem to take care of you."  
  
"I know, but I don't need you to take care of me. I have three other people in this room who are quite willing to help me, I'm sure. Besides, I'm fine... Please, leave. You've hurt Jason a lot more than you've ever hurt me, but still, Mimi is right. And, until you're ready to admit that she is... I don't think we need either of you around."  
  
Douglas glared angrily at him and then turned to Jason. "Jason... Do you agree with your brother?"  
  
Jason, who had been silent through all of this, nodded in the affirmative. "I agree. In fact, I never asked you to come down here in the first place."  
  
Rachel's face pinched up with anger as Douglas led her to the door. "After all we have done for you two, and this is how you treat us."  
  
Jason took a deep breath in and opened the door for them, ushering them out with a swoop of his hand. "You haven't done anything for us. So, goodbye... We'll see you back in Salem."  
  
He shut the door tightly and turned back to the others in the room, as Mimi breathed a loud sigh of relief. She stared at Jason with surprise. "Oh my God... I can't believe I did that."  
  
Mimi's hands were trembling and she looked over at Josh and Mariana. "I don't even know where that came from..."  
  
Josh gazed at her proudly. "It's been bottled up inside ever since you had dinner at the house, I'm sure. Jase... You seemed pretty quiet through all of that."  
  
Jason wrapped his arm around Mimi's shoulder and kissed her on the forehead. "I thought Mimi was doing pretty damn good on her own. I would have hated to interrupt that."  
  
Mimi looked at Mariana sympathetically. "I'm sorry you had to be introduced to me like this. I'm not usually such a... shrew."  
  
Mariana smiled back at her and tried to reassure her with a wave of her hand. "No, don't be sorry. I thought it was pretty enjoyable actually. Mimi... you have... guts. I don't know if I could have told them off like that."  
  
"Heck, I didn't know I could do that either. But, it feels good... Like, I feel like all energized and ready to run a marathon or something. It's like a really great adrenaline rush."  
  
Jason smiled at her happily. "Wait until you tell Rory... She's going to be pissed that we didn't get it on video tape."  
  
Mimi giggled and nodded in agreement. "Well, I'll never forget it... that's for sure. Sooooo... Josh... When do you get out of this place?"  
  
"The nurse said in a couple of hours. They just need to get the doctor to sign off my paperwork, and I'm free to go."  
  
Jason grinned at his brother. "Oh good, because after your car accident and the gunfight at the O.K. Corral we just had... I'm ready to have a NICE vacation. Aren't you?"  
  
Josh nodded in agreement and held tightly to his girlfriend's hand. "As good as a vacation with a broken arm and two cracked ribs can be. Besides, I'm anxious for the two of you to get to know my girl over here."  
  
"We are too... But, why don't we give you two a few minutes alone. I think Mimi's about to bounce off the walls from her adrenaline high. She needs air."  
  
Josh nodded and Jason dragged Mimi out into the hallway by her hand. Mimi was grinning like a fool and she threw her arms around his neck. "So you're not mad because I completely told off your parents, are you?"  
  
Jason laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm not. I'm really proud of you, Mimi. You told them things that should have been said a long time ago... You're really... pretty damn amazing."  
  
"I just couldn't let them keep treating you the way they do. I couldn't let them hurt you anymore. And you... you can't let them get to you."  
  
"I won't. They don't have the power to hurt me anymore, Mimi. I won't let them."  
  
Mimi smiled and leaned up to give him a brief kiss. "Good... You don't know how happy that makes me."  
  
Jason nodded and wrapped his arms around her, holding her closely. She had really thrown a curve ball today, surprising all of them with how she stood up to his parents. He was proud of her. Proud that she was showing how strong she was, a quality that others rarely got to see in her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter Twenty-One  
  
(Later that Day)  
  
Jason and Nick were sitting on the living room couch when Mimi and Rory returned from upstairs. As they were walking into the living room, Mimi was recounting her version of the events that had taken place at the hospital. Of course, she was doing it complete with hand motions and vocal impressions of both Rachel and Douglas Masters, all to the delight of Rory.  
  
"So, then she was all 'You know everything, don't you?' and I was all like, 'Yeah, bitch, you bet I do.' Okay, I didn't *actually* say that, but it would have been cool if I had. And then Josh was all like, 'Mom, Dad, I think you should leave', and Jason was like, 'Yeah, get out of here!'"   
  
She grinned proudly and pounded her fist into her open palm before continuing. "So BAM! They left... Mimi Lockhart: One, Them: Zero. It was awesome."  
  
Rory was laughing and patted Mimi on the back proudly. "Wow, Mimi... I didn't know you had it in you, but I'm quite impressed."  
  
"Yeah, me either. But, it felt so good."  
  
Jason turned his head and looked at Rory. "So, Mimi's been telling you all about this morning?"  
  
Rory nodded and grinned. "Three different times. And, the story gets better each time she tells it."  
  
Nick turned as well, looking at Mimi. "I'd like to hear your version, Mimi. Jason told me all about it, but without the 'voices' and the crazy hand motions."  
  
Jason patted Nick on the shoulder and grinned. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll tell it at least a hundred more times this week. Plus, she'll have to tell Belle and Chloe all about it the next time she talks to them."  
  
Mimi nodded excitedly and clapped her hands together. "Ooh. Yeah... I can't wait to tell them too. Now the world will know that Mimi Lockhart is not to be messed with. You see, everybody used to think I was the weak one... But, I guess I showed you all."  
  
Jason reached over the back of the couch and grabbed Mimi's hand, pulling her closer to him. He looked up at her and smiled sweetly. "Mimi... Nobody ever thought you were weak. That's what you thought of yourself. And, that's why you never showed how strong and tough you can be..."  
  
"Oh. Okay..." Mimi smiled and leaned over the couch to give him a brief kiss.   
  
Rory nodded in agreement with Jason. "He's right you know. If you have a distorted sense of self, you'll act the way that you see yourself. But, if you see yourself for who you really are, you can do anything."  
  
Nick looked at Rory suspiciously and shook his head. "You've been watching Oprah again, haven't you? Ror, we've talked about that... It's not good for you."  
  
"I -- I haven't... It was..." Rory tried to lie but couldn't. There was a running joke about how every time Rory caught an episode of Oprah she walked around spouting off tenets of wisdom. "Okay, just one episode... But, there was nothing else on that day. And besides, I *am* right."  
  
Mimi laughed softly and nodded in agreement. "She is right. That was my New Year's resolution if you remember. To change the way I perceive myself. And what happened today... just gave me a pretty big boost of confidence. Plus, I realized as freaked out as I was about it since I met them, I no longer care what Mommy and Daddy Masters think of me. There's only one member of that family whose opinion counts."  
  
Jason shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Geez, Mimi... How many times do I have to tell you that Josh *does* like you?"  
  
"I'm not talking about Josh. I'm talking about you, silly..."  
  
Jason grinned and gave her another brief kiss. "I know... And this branch of the Masters family happens to think you're pretty great."  
  
Mimi smiled happily and then looked at Rory and Nick. "So, how was your morning? Did you get into the MTV thing?"  
  
Rory shook her head and crossed her arms. "No... It was nuts out there. Way too many people... And you know how Nick is afraid of 'crowds' and all."  
  
Nick looked at her defensively. "I am not afraid of 'crowds', thank you very much. I just didn't want to stand around there all day to witness some barely entertaining musical act, vapid MTV veejays, and idiotic college students put on a show. Not really my thing. Besides, we would have had to wait for about 8 hours out there... And there are other things we'd much rather do."  
  
"Yeah, but we did see somebody famous."  
  
Mimi's eyes widened in surprise. "You did? Who was it?"  
  
Rory paused, as she tried to remember the name of the person they spotted near the MTV Beach House. "Uhm... Some guy. From 'NSync, or Backstreet Boys, BBMak or O-Town. I -- I can't remember."  
  
Nick laughed and laid his hand on her arm. "O-Town... It was a guy from O-Town. At least that's what the fifteen year olds were screaming as they ran down the street."  
  
Jason stared at both of them, completely unimpressed. "Wow... I think *we* definitely had the more exciting morning. Are you girls ready for a little afternoon swim?"  
  
Rory put her hands on her hips and glared at Jason. The girls had been upstairs changing into their swimsuits, and Rory was standing there in her red bikini and nothing else. Mimi was wearing a light blue two-piece, with a blue flowered wrap-around skirt that covered up her lower half. "No, Jason... We're wearing our swim suits because we're getting ready to go to church."  
  
"Well, I'll take that as a yes then."   
  
Jason stood and everyone followed him through the house out on to the back porch. Josh and Mariana were lounging on a couple of chairs, sipping on some fruity concoction that Mariana had made, and watching the ocean together.  
  
Mimi pointed at the beach in front of them and looked towards Nick and Rory. "Why don't you two go ahead... We'll meet you down there in a few."  
  
Rory nodded and dragged Nick off towards the beach for a swim. Mimi and Jason took seats across from the other two and Jason pointed curiously and the bright colored drinks that each of them held in their hands. "What in the world are those?"  
  
Mariana smiled proudly and waved her hand over her glass. "It's a Mariana specialty... I can make you one later if you'd like."  
  
"Alcohol?"  
  
"Oh no, just an array of juices and such. The perfect complement for a day on the beach."  
  
Josh frowned slightly and nodded. "Or in our case, a day on the porch. No beach for the cripple."  
  
Mimi shook her head and scolded him. "You have only yourself to blame for that, Speed Racer."  
  
"I know, I know. And, I promise to drive at a more relaxing Driving Miss Daisy type of speed from now on. After I get a new car, of course..."  
  
Mariana rolled her eyes and took a sip form her glass. "You've been the out of the hospital for two hours and that's all you've talked about. I don't know who you love more, me or your stupid car."  
  
Josh paused to consider it and then grinned wickedly at her. "Tough call. But, since the car's totaled, that only leaves me one option..."  
  
"You better be kidding, Joshua Kyle Masters."  
  
"Oh crap... Middle name." Josh leaned over the arm of his chair and gave her a brief kiss. "Of course, of course it's YOU. I was only joking..."  
  
Mariana sat back in her chair with a satisfied grin. "Yeah, that's what I thought."  
  
Jason interrupted their moment with a question. "Mariana... What did you say you were majoring in?"  
  
"Child psychology. I'd really like to work with abused children when I graduate. What about you two?"  
  
"We are both still undeclared. It's difficult. I don't want to be one of those people who gets a degree in Psychology and then becomes a construction worker. I think I'd like to have a degree that I'll actually put to use."  
  
Mariana nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean... It didn't decide until I was halfway through my sophomore year. You just have to think about what you're best at and what you really love to do. What you'd like to spend the rest of your life doing..."  
  
Mimi smiled and nodded in understanding. "Good advice. You and Josh are far too wise, I think."  
  
Josh nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but that's enough talk about school... This is spring break, we're supposed to be having fun. You two need to be out on that beach with your friends..."  
  
"Are you sure? We can hang out here and keep you company if you want us to."  
  
Mariana winked at her and laid her hand on Josh's arm. "Don't worry about it... We're doing just fine out here. You guys don't let that beautiful ocean go to waste because of us."  
  
Jason grinned happily and stood up from his chair, bringing Mimi up with him. "Well, you don't have to tell us twice. Let's go, Meems."  
  
Josh and Mariana waved them off, as Jason grabbed a couple of towels from the railing of the porch. He grabbed Mimi's hand and they began jogging towards the beach. They saw Rory and Nick frolicking amongst the water, laughing at each other, and paused well back from the shoreline. Jason spread out one towel on the ground and laid the others on top of it.  
  
He slowly ran his finger up Mimi's bare arm and smiled at her. "You look so beautiful today, Mimi."  
  
"I -- I think it's the ocean air. It's good for my skin and my hair."  
  
"No, no. It's just you." He looked at her intently and motioned towards her wrap-around skirt that hid her swimsuit bottoms from the world. "But, why do you have to wear that skirt thingy?"  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes and smirked. "It's a cover-up, okay... And, it's to hide my big fat..."  
  
Jason put two fingers over her mouth to stop her. "Don't finish that sentence. There is nothing on your body that is big or fat. And even if there was, you'd still be absolutely perfect."  
  
"You are so trying to get on my good side, Jason. And damn you, it's working."  
  
"I thought I was already on your good side."  
  
Mimi put her finger on her chin thoughtfully, then nodded. "I guess so. But, you know I have a hard time taking compliments."  
  
Jason's green eyes twinkled wickedly and he put his hand on her waist. He found the place where her cover-up untied, and quickly loosened it, throwing it to the towel behind them. "You should get used to being complimented, Mimi Lockhart. You are a very beautiful young woman."  
  
Mimi blushed slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting herself up closer to him. "And you... well, you're not so bad yourself..."  
  
Jason kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her, her bare skin warm underneath the bright sun. She pressed herself closer to him, and ran her hands down his arms. Mimi slid her hands underneath his t-shirt, and ran her fingertips over the taut muscles of his stomach. She tugged at his T-shirt, and he broke off their kiss so she could help him pull it over his head.  
  
Mimi tossed his t-shirt on top of her skirt and grinned at him. "There... Now we're ready for swimming."  
  
Jason winked back at her and gave her a brief kiss. "I hope the water's cold..."  
  
Mimi giggled girlishly and grabbed his hand, laughing all the way into the water. They swam until they caught up with Rory and Nick, who were apparently playing some sort of game. Mimi smoothed her hair back with her hand and looked at them curiously.  
  
"What in the world are you two doing?"  
  
Rory chuckled and tried to explain it to her. "We're playing Jaws. Like the movie."  
  
Jason looked at her in confusion. "You're playing Jaws?"  
  
Nick threw up his hands and rolled his eyes. "Believe me, this is NOT my idea. It's what Rory used to play with her friends as a child."  
  
Mimi laughed and shook her head. "You are a strange strange girl..."  
  
Rory nodded in agreement and waved Nick off. "Nick, get into position. Let's show them how you play Jaws."  
  
Nick nodded and begrudgingly did as he was told. Rory swam out until she was at a point where her feet could not touch the sandy ground beneath her. She began performing the 'Jaws' theme, as Nick swam under water towards her. He grabbed her from underneath and she began her dead-on recreation of the opening scene to Jaws, screaming and pretending that a deadly shark was attacking her. When her performance ended, both her and Nick re-emerged and swam back towards their friends.  
  
Mimi stared at them strangely as she put an arm around Jason's shoulder. "Wow... Impressive. See, Belle and I used to just pretend we were mermaids and stuff... That was truly amazing."  
  
Jason laughed and nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I think we're going to swim away from the shark now... You two are crazy."  
  
Rory and Nick began laughing at each other and splashing around as Mimi and Jason swam off to prevent having to play a part in Rory's game. She was definitely a girl who watched far too many movies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Later)  
  
Mimi and Jason ran from the water towards the towel that had been laid down earlier. It was a beautiful day out, but the slight breeze in the air made their wet skin even colder. They sat down on the large towel together, and Mimi wrapped another towel around her shoulders with a shiver. Jason quickly dried himself off and looked at Mimi whose teeth were chattering softly.  
  
Jason chuckled and used his towel to gently pat at her hair. "You cold or something?"  
  
"Just a teensy bit. Aren't you?"  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine."   
  
Jason slipped his hands underneath her towel and began rubbing her arms to warm her up. Mimi smiled in appreciation and tipped her head up to look at him. He pulled her closer and captured her lips with his own, exploring her mouth as she parted her lips to him. Jason brushed his fingers through her wet hair, and let the towel drop from her shoulders.  
  
Mimi ran her fingers over his arms, then let her hands move in between them to gently graze his chest and down to his abs. Jason broke the kiss off and lowered her to the blanket beneath him. He gently nipped at her earlobe, causing a shiver to fly through her body. Mimi moaned softly as he laid his hand near her knee and slowly ran it up the length of her thigh.  
  
He moved his lips from her ear to her neck, and began a series of kisses and light nibbling that always drove Mimi insane with pleasure. His hand found it's way up to her bikini top, and he gently massaged her breast as Mimi arched her back towards him. Her breathing became heavier and she ran her hands over the bare skin on his back.  
  
Jason's fingers were lightly dancing around her nipples as they poked at the material of her swimsuit. She didn't know how he knew, but he always seemed to find the places on her body that gave her the most pleasure.  
  
He was about to move one hand in a southern direction when a voice behind him interrupted. "You know, Meems. You're never going to get a tan if you use Jason to block the sun like that."  
  
Jason and Mimi locked eyes with each other, groaning simultaneously. He rolled away from her and sat up, as Mimi sat up next to him, both of them glaring at Rory who had provided the voice that was the cause of their interruption. She was grinning evilly as Nick stood beside her, trying not to make eye contact with his two frisky friends.  
  
Jason snarled at her as Mimi put the towel back around her shoulders. "You know, Ror... You didn't HAVE to interrupt us."  
  
"I know. But, we do have dinner plans and I figured we'd all want to have some time to get cleaned up before we go out."  
  
Mimi looked at her suspiciously. "Wait a minute... What's wrong with this picture? Rory is actually concerned about being on time... You're being responsible?"  
  
"Well, actually..."  
  
Nick put his arm around her shoulder and interrupted. "Actually, that was my suggestion. I'm the responsible one."  
  
Jason nodded and stood up from the ground, helping Mimi up as well. "Well, that makes much more sense."  
  
Jason picked up all the towels and the small group began trudging back towards the house. Mimi held on to her boyfriend's hand and looked at him from the corner of her eye as they walked back in silence. She had realized something the night before when they were lying in bed together talking. No longer could she put a timetable on their relationship. She wanted to take the final step in physical intimacy, finally able to trust in him enough to give him everything she had to offer. Now all she needed was the right time and place to find out if Jason was as ready as she was.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two NC-17

Chapter Twenty-Two (Rated NC-17)  
  
(A few days later.)  
  
Mimi stared at her dinner plate and twirled her fettuccine noodle around her fork absentmindedly. She was completely lost in thought, going over her plans for tonight for the thousandth time. Enlisting the help of Josh and Mariana, she had planned what she hoped to be a very pleasant surprise for her boyfriend. She had no doubt in her mind that Jason loved her, needed her and wanted her. But, part of her was still frightened that he would reject her, that he wasn't as ready as she was.  
  
A sharp elbow poking at her arm that broke her out of her reverie. Looking up from her plate, she shifted her gaze towards Jason's curious green eyes. "What?"  
  
"Mimi... You gonna eat that fettuccine or just play with it?"  
  
"I -- Oh, I -- Well, uhm --" Mimi nodded and lifted her fork to her mouth, taking a large bite of her dinner. She quickly swallowed it and smiled at Jason. "It's good..."  
  
Jason rubbed his up her arm and looked at her with concern. "Are you okay? Is something wrong? You kind of looked deep in thought."  
  
Mimi smiled again, trying to ease his worried mind. "I'm fine. Just fine... I just kind of spaced out for a minute. But, I'm back on earth now."  
  
Jason stared at her in confusion for a moment and then turned back to the rest of the group. Rory, Nick, Josh and Mariana were all enjoying their dinners and loads of light-hearted conversation. Jason jumped in with a question for his brother.  
  
"So, how come Eddie and whats-her-name couldn't make it?"  
  
Josh shrugged slightly. "Because it's Eddie. He doesn't mean to be anti-social. He just is."  
  
Nick took a sip from his drink and nodded in agreement. "I know... We've barely seen him since we got here. I thought I was a hermit, but he makes me look like the life of the party."  
  
Mariana wiped the corners of her mouth and folded her napkin into her lap. "I think it's for the best. Eddie is a great guy, when he's alone... But, he has the worst taste in women. So, whenever he's got a girlfriend... She's usually detestable."  
  
Josh looked at her in surprise. "Mariana..."  
  
"I know. I shouldn't say things like that. But, it's the truth. And this new girlfriend, Kara, she's no exception. We do not get along at all."  
  
Rory sighed softly and took a sip of water. "You know... I can't believe we've been here for almost five days. It's gone by way too quickly. I don't want to go back to Salem."  
  
Mimi nodded in agreement. "Me either. I don't want to go back to the dorms where there's no ocean in our backyard, back to classes and tests, and all of that stress."  
  
Jason put his arm around her shoulder and nodded. "I'll second that... But, unfortunately, we have to be adults and take care of our responsibilities."  
  
Rory wrinkled up her nose in disgust and shook her head. "Yuck. Don't say the words 'responsibilities' or 'adults' when we only have two days of vacation left."  
  
Mariana was smiling happily and extended an invitation for the four Salemites. "Well, that just means you guys should come back, whenever you want... I've had so much fun with all of you, and I'd love for you guys to come back. And next time, I'll take you to my hometown of Miami. You'll totally love it."  
  
The busboy came by and began clearing the dinner plates from the table, and the waitress came over and asked if they were ready for dessert. They all had full stomachs and refused dessert, even though everything on the menu looked delicious. However, Josh did ask for a refill and the waitress quickly obliged, filling up his water glass for him.  
  
Mariana looked at her boyfriend curiously. "Josh... Why did you want a refill? I -- I figured you'd want to rush home since I know your ribs have been hurting you all day."  
  
Josh shook his head and tapped his watch. "I got a refill because it's time for me to take another pain pill."  
  
"Ohh. Did you bring them with you?"  
  
Josh nodded and slipped his uninjured hand into his pocket, pulling out a prescription bottle and setting it on the table. "I did. But, I need your help opening them. I can't get through the damn child protective cap with a broken arm."  
  
For some reason, Josh's medication ritual had the rest of the table enraptured, and Mariana couldn't understand why. It wasn't as if it was all that interesting to her. Josh slid the bottle of pills towards her and she snatched it up, quickly twisting the white cap off. She tapped the bottle to pour a pill into her hand and instead, something bright and glistening dropped into the palm of her hand.  
  
Mariana nearly dropped out of her chair in shock as the light reflected off the diamond cluster in the middle of the gold ring. "Oh my God... Josh... You... This... What the hell is going on?"  
  
Josh chuckled at her surprise, and tenderly grabbed her hand and smiled. "Mariana... I have been in love with you since the day you walked into my freshman English class and sat behind me. And, I will never forget the first thing you ever said to me..."  
  
Mariana laughed, tears welling up in her eyes as she began to realize what was going on. "I said... 'Your big head is in my way, move to another chair, Blondie.'"  
  
Josh laughed at the memory and nodded. "That's it. My only regret is that it took me three years to finally tell you how much I love you. So, to make up for it, I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. And that's why I'm asking you to please be my wife."  
  
"In front of all of them?" She waved her hand around the table at the four others who were watching with delight.  
  
"That was a safety precaution. In case you say yes, you won't be able to take it back later. I've got witnesses."  
  
Mariana sighed softly and looked at the beautiful ring in her hand, and then back up at Josh. He was staring at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something. "Mar, are you going to answer me? Or did you want to consult with your advisors and get back to me later?"  
  
"Oh. Ohhhh..." Mariana giggled girlishly and slipped the ring on to her left hand. "Yes. The answer is yes. Of course it is."  
  
She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a loving kiss, as the other four applauded softly for them. Mariana's cheeks were flushed red, and she looked like a child on Christmas morning, she was so filled with absolute joy. "Oh, Josh... You're going to get rewarded big time when we get back to the house..."  
  
Josh winked at her and nodded. "Just be gentle with me. I'm still fragile."  
  
Mariana rolled her eyes and tugged at the edge of his collar playfully. "Yeah, right."  
  
Jason reached over the table and gave his brother a congratulatory pat on the back. "Congratulations, bro... I'm just glad I got to meet her BEFORE you proposed."  
  
Mimi nodded in agreement, smiling happy for the newly engaged couple. "Yeah, I'm so happy for you both. Congratulations..."  
  
Rory put her hand up in the air to get their attention. "Hey... Josh. When you tell your parents the news, please invite me, because I would love to see your mother's head explode. Especially since I missed the showdown at the hospital..."  
  
Nick lowered her hand and shook his head with shame. "You're so nosy sometimes..."  
  
Mimi watched the rest of them as they chattered excitedly, and she waited for the right moment to put her plan into action. Finally, she found it, after the bill had been paid. Rory was talking about finding a place to go dancing, and Josh and Mariana were making plans to go home, so Mimi gave them the cue by coughing loudly. Unfortunately, everyone was so caught up in their conversation that they didn't hear her. So, she waited a few minutes and did it again.  
  
Jason laid his hand on her arm and looked at her curiously. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Mmmm -- yeah. I just think I'm getting a *sore* *throat*." She emphasized the last two words and coughed again.  
  
Mariana jumped in her seat, suddenly remembering her part in Mimi's plan. She grabbed her keys out of her purse and looked at Mimi. "Here... Take my car. Go to the store and get something for your throat. Josh and I can take a cab home."  
  
Mimi grabbed the keys from her and smiled gratefully. "Thank you... I guess we'll see you all later. Come on, Jase."  
  
Jason looked at her in complete confusion as she yanked him from his chair. He looked to Rory and Nick for help, but they just shrugged and waved them away. Mimi dragged him through the restaurant and out into the parking lot. She quickly unlocked the doors to Mariana's car and slid into the driver's seat.  
  
Jason got into the passenger's seat, and looked at her like she was absolutely bonkers. "Are you sure you want to drive? I can drive..."  
  
"I'm sure. I know the way. Just sit back and relax."  
  
Jason nodded and fastened his seatbelt, still confused as to why they had to make such a hasty exit from the restaurant. Mimi started the car and quickly pulled out on to the streets of Daytona Beach towards her secret destination. After ten minutes of silence, Jason shifted in his seat to stare at her.  
  
"Meems... We've passed two different stores already. Are you sure you know where you're going?"  
  
"Trust me, Jason. I know where I'm going."  
  
Jason sunk into his seat with a sigh, as a slightly devilish grin crept up on Mimi's face. She tried to prevent him from seeing her expression by keeping her eyes directly on the road. Five minutes later she pulled the car into the parking lot of a classy seaside hotel. With Josh's help, they had somehow secured her a very nice room with an ocean view. One that, surprisingly enough, was vacant even on spring break week.  
  
She turned the car off and opened the door but Jason stopped her with his hand. "Mimi. This is a hotel."  
  
Mimi nodded; acting like coming here was no big surprise at all. "I know. Get out of the car. Let's go."  
  
Mimi hopped out of the car and Jason followed. He was completely lost and completely clueless. Exactly how Mimi had hoped he would be.   
  
"Uhm... Why are we at a hotel?"  
  
Mimi put her hand on her hip in mock annoyance. "Don't ask me questions. Just follow me."  
  
"But, Mimi..."  
  
She waved her hand and interrupted him loudly. "AHHHH! Shush... Just be quiet. Stop protesting."  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes and marched off towards the entrance of the hotel. Jason followed behind her like a poor lost little puppy dog, and it took all of Mimi's willpower to prevent laughing at him. They walked through the hotel lobby and on to the next available elevator.  
  
When the elevator doors shut, Jason tried to question her again. "Meems... What..."  
  
Mimi turned her head and glared at him, giving a look she must have stolen from her mother. "Shush... You'll find out soon."  
  
Jason sighed loudly and the elevator dinged as it reached the third floor. Mimi led him down the hallway and dug in her purse for the keycard, quickly unlocking the door to the suite. Jason walked in behind her, and the door shut loudly. The suite consisted of a living room up front, and large French doors covered in semi-sheer drapes led into the second room with the large bed and bathroom.  
  
Mimi threw her purse on the coffee table and turned to smile at Jason. "Okay, now you can ask questions."  
  
"Alright... Why are we at a hotel?"  
  
"Because, as much as I have loved spending the week in that beach house with the others... It was kind of turning into the Real World, but without cameras. And I wanted to spend some time alone. Just me and you... No Rory, Nick, Josh, Mariana, Kara, Eddie... Just Mimi and Jason forgetting about the rest of the world."  
  
Jason smiled in understanding and walked towards her. "Oh... Well, that's a pretty good idea then."  
  
Mimi nodded but put her hand out to stop him. "Just stay right where you are. I have one more surprise for you."  
  
"Oh. Okaaaay..."  
  
Mimi grinned and scuttled quickly into the bedroom, shutting the doors behind her. Mariana had done exactly what she was supposed to, and Mimi made a mental note to thank her profusely later. She flitted about the room, hurriedly lighting the candles that adorned every piece of furniture. There were several vases of fresh flowers throughout the room, and the light of the candles spread a romantic glow across everything. But, the centerpiece of the room was the large bed with its ornate wooden posts and sheer canopy.  
  
She glanced around the room with a nod of approval. It was definitely romantic, and that was mostly for her benefit, but it would hopefully enhance the mood for him too. She took a quick look at herself in the mirror, smoothed down her hair, and returned to the living room.  
  
Mimi stood in front of the doors and smiled at him. "Are you ready for your surprise?"  
  
"Uhm. Uh-huh... I guess so."  
  
"Come here."  
  
Jason nodded and walked towards her as she leaned up against the closed door. She ran her hands over the front of his blue button-up shirt and hooked her thumbs around his collar. "Jason... I love you so much... And since the very beginning of this school year... You have made it the best time of my entire life. I have never been this happy... and it's all because of you."  
  
Jason smiled and nodded his head slightly. "I feel the same way too... I love you, Mimi."  
  
"I know. And... I also know that I trust you with my heart, and I know that you'll never break it. I trust you with everything I have. It took a while for me to get here... But, I know when I look into your eyes, that what we have is different, special... I want it to last forever."  
  
"So do I... You know how much I need you in my life. I can't live without you, Mimi Lockhart."  
  
Mimi smiled sweetly and moved her hands to the base of his neck. "I can't live without you either. And, in all this time, we have shared so much. I feel like I know sides to you that nobody else has ever seen, and you know the same sides of me. And, there's one really important thing that I still want to share with you."  
  
Jason had no response as he had slowly come to the realization of what she was intending to do. Mimi loosened one hand from his neck and reached behind her to push the doors open, revealing the romantic love nest she had prepared with Mariana's help.   
  
He stared at it in awe and Mimi stood on her tiptoes to whisper something in his ear. "I want you to make love to me..."  
  
The air around them changed as soon as the words fell from her lips. Jason inhaled sharply as Mimi ran her fingers through his hair and gently nipped at his earlobe. She backed off slightly, her eyes pleading with him for a response of any kind. His mind was racing and he could barely focus on what she had said, much less what he was supposed to do.  
  
"Are... Are you sure?"  
  
Mimi nodded, her facial expression one of complete seriousness. "I've never been more sure about anything."  
  
Jason bit his lower lip nervously. He knew he was ready; he had just been waiting for her to be. But he never mentioned it to her, not wanting it to seem like he was pressuring her. "I just -- I don't want you to regret this..."  
  
"I have never regretted a single moment I have spent with you since the day I crashed into you at the bookstore. And, I will not regret this."  
  
That was all he needed to make his decision. He pressed his lips against hers, and let his tongue dance into her mouth lovingly. His hands ran down her bare arms and rested at her hips, as they walked together further into the bedroom.  
  
Jason released her lips and briefly took her earlobe between his lips before making a trail of kisses down her neck. Mimi already felt like she was on fire, anxious for both of them to be divested of their clothing. Jason planted a kiss on her shoulder, next to the spaghetti strap of her green sundress. He hooked his fingers under each strap and pulled them off of her shoulders quickly.  
  
As his lips were tenderly kissing her shoulders and neck, one hand went to her back to pull her zipper down. His fingertips glided over the bare skin of her back, over the clasp of her bra and coming to rest at the small of her back.  
  
He returned to kissing her lips, and put his hands on her hips, tugging at the gauzy green material until the dress slid from her body and fell into a clump at her feet. Meanwhile, Mimi was making quick work of the buttons on his blue shirt, until it fell open, exposing his perfect form to her. She ran her hands over his abdomen, slowly enjoying every taut muscle that rippled over his chest and stomach. Her fingers hooked around the shirt and pushed it off of him until it fell to the floor.  
  
Mimi quickly undid the button and zipper on his pants, breaking off their kisses so she could force his pants off. They moved closer to the bed, kicking their clothes into a multi colored puddle behind them. Mimi pressed herself against him, barely leaving any space for air between them. She could feel his erection pressing at the material of his boxers, and it only made her more frantic with desire.  
  
She sat on the edge of the bed, and Jason kneeled on the floor in front of her. He ran his hands up from her hips, over her bare stomach and on to the white lacy material of her strapless bra. He kissed the areas of her breasts that were exposed, and tenderly massaged her breasts through the material. Mimi felt the wetness in between her legs growing dramatically, and she moaned softly with pleasure.  
  
Jason reached behind her and undid the clasps on her bra, tossing it out of the way. His lips immediately found their way to her right nipple, and he gently sucked at it, as Mimi's moans grew louder. His hand cupped her other breast, and he began teasingly pinching and rolling her other nipple in between his fingers. Mimi entwined her fingers in his hair, and he switched positions, his mouth now on her left breast and his hand on her right. He made circles around her nipple with his tongue, and slowly raked over it with his front teeth.  
  
Mimi spread her legs and pulled Jason in between them. She bucked her hips forward just so she could press her warmth against Jason's growing erection. Jason pressed back at her, feeling the heat even through their underwear. He moaned into her skin as his lips were kissing in between her breasts.  
  
She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself further on to the bed, giving him the signal he needed. He hooked his thumbs into the place where her white panties rode on her hip, and pulled them off in one swift motion. Mimi giggled slightly as he tossed them over his head with a grin. She slid up near the pillows and Jason crawled on to the bed next to her, and she removed his boxers, allowing his manhood to spring forth wildly.  
  
Mimi scanned her eyes upward, letting them linger on all the perfect places of his exposed body. She was in utter disbelief that someone this perfect belonged to her. She locked eyes with him and smiled. Jason used a couple of fingers to gently brush at a few strands of her hair as he smiled back at her.  
  
He admired every inch of her, the graceful curve of her neck that he had fallen in love with the first day of Psychology class, her perfect breasts, and the round curves of her hips. He suddenly realized that although they had seen each other in various states of undress, this was the first time that both of them were fully exposed to each other.  
  
His gaze went back to her eyes and he spoke softly to her. "I love you, Mimi. Every single inch of you."  
  
Mimi didn't look away from him, blush or smile shyly; she just kept her eyes trained on his own shimmering green pools. For eighteen years, she had always been self-conscious about her looks and her body, but Jason never made her feel that way. He always made her feel perfect, and to him, that's exactly what she was.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Jason took a breath and they picked up where they left off. Jason kissed her neck, as Mimi ran her hand over his chest until she found his erection. Her hand ran over it expertly, causing Jason to shudder with pleasure. His own fingers lightly tickled the back of her knee and ran up her inner thigh until they reached the source of her pleasure.  
  
She was already soaking wet with anticipation, and Jason slowly dipped one finger into her, every inch of her shivered with waves of pleasure. He thrust into her and she lightly bucked her hips to match his rhythm, and when he thought she was ready he inserted a second finger. He turned the motions of his mouth back to her breasts, as she rode his fingers, her cries growing louder as the ball of fire in her stomach spread to her entire body.  
  
Mimi's free hand found it's way under the pillow, and she grabbed the square packet that she knew was hidden underneath it. Remember what she had learned in her high school sex education class, she ripped the packet open and slowly slipped it onto Jason's erection. She knew he could have done it himself, but she didn't want him to quit doing what he was doing with his hands already.  
  
She moved her hand to his bare arm and pulled him top of her. His fingers continued their work, his thumb running over her tiny nub sending shockwaves of pleasure through every nerve ending in her body. Mimi draped her hand over his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Make love to me... I want you."  
  
Jason certainly could not turn down any request this stunning woman gave him. And this was one request he had been waiting to fill for quite a long time. He removed his fingers from her and shifted his body until his hard length was poised right at her entrance.  
  
Jason brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes and smiled at her with all the love in his heart. Mimi returned his smile and they both knew the thoughts in each other's heads. They were about to experience something that neither of them had experienced before. Not just a physical connection, but also a connection of two souls melting into one.  
  
Jason kissed her forehead and gently pressed the tip of his manhood into her. He knew he had to be gentle, not wanting to make her first time too painful, so he slowly pushed a little more of himself inside her. As her muscles contracted around him and relaxed, he would push further, heat spreading through his own body as she gradually allowed him to slip further inside.  
  
She spread her legs further and he finally pushed himself in as far as he could go, as Mimi cried out loudly, her fingernails digging into his back. He worried for a second and watched her face for a sign to continue. Mimi shut her eyes tightly; the pain wasn't all that bad, and it quickly subsided into a burst of pleasure. She exhaled slowly and opened her eyes again, locking eyes with him and smiling. Mimi loosened her grip on his back and bucked her hips into him, urging him to continue.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded in appreciation of his concern. "I feel just perfect."  
  
And she did. He was inside her, and it felt as if that was how they were meant to be. Their bodies intertwined and locked tightly together, her curves made perfectly for his muscular form, everything fitting together like a puzzle. Jason gently kissed her lips and continued moving inside her.  
  
He moved so slow, gentle and lovingly with her, that it made her heart want to sing. His pace slowly increased, bringing her higher up the mountain each time he moved within her. She lost track of time, space and everything else, as their bodies mingled together in ecstasy. Mimi had never felt so alive, so complete and so filled with bliss than she did as she rode higher towards her climax.  
  
She ran her hands over his back, gliding easily over the thin sheen of sweat that their lovemaking had produced. Mimi arched herself into him and wrapped her legs around him tightly, needing to feel her release soon. She was very vocal about her requests, moaning loudly in rhythm with each thrust of his hips, as Jason made his own soft noises as he plunged into her fiery depths.  
  
"Oh Jason... Harder... I want more..."  
  
Once again, Jason would not refuse her request, bearing his weight into her as he felt his own climax nearing. Two sets of green eyes locked with each other and Mimi gripped on to him tightly, trying to keep her gaze on him as she hit her peak. It was difficult not to close her eyes, but she wanted to watch him, to show him the love that was in her eyes.  
  
Her orgasm slammed into her like a wrecking ball, causing every muscle in her body to spasm with pleasure. She cried out loudly, and her muscles clenched around Jason's penis, causing him to teeter on the brink of his own climax. She was riding out the waves of pleasure just as Jason hit his. He made a low guttural noise as he paused inside her, his climax causing his entire body to shudder with pleasure. He continued moving inside her until the waves of pleasure subsided in both of them.   
  
He rolled on to his back collapsing on to the bed with a loud sigh, removing the condom and quickly disposing of it in the trash near the bed. He made a hurried return to Mimi, wrapping her in his arms, both of them nearly speechless.  
  
Mimi tenderly ran her fingers up his arm and burrowed her face into his neck with a sigh. Her life was truly complete in his arms. No longer was either of them held down by the labels that they had been stuck with in the past. She was no longer the poor, weak, frumpy friend of Belle Black. And, Jason was no longer the unloved, less perfect brother of Josh Masters. They had finally found the truth that had been inside them for so long. They were strong, wonderful and beautiful in every way, and they had found all of that in each other's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
(Following Morning)  
  
Mimi and Jason had sneaked back into the beach house early before the rest of the house had woken up. They had even taken a brief nap in their room, before they heard Rory making noise downstairs. Josh and Mariana had been a part of her plan, but she had left Rory and Nick completely in the dark for a good reason.  
  
They went downstairs together and joined Rory and Nick around the breakfast table, both of them pouring themselves bowls of cereal and digging in hungrily. Rory grabbed a banana off the table and began slicing it in to her cereal as she watched her friends suspiciously.  
  
"So... You two came home late last night. Where were you?"  
  
Jason's face turned ashen as he tried to come up with something. "We were out."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and continued her interrogation. "Out where?"  
  
Mimi glared at her intently. "Just out, Rory. Let's leave it at that."  
  
"Oh, no you don't. Tell me what the big secret is."  
  
Nick leaned over the table and put his hand on Rory's arm. "Rory, baby... If they don't want to tell you, they don't have to."  
  
Rory whipped her head around and stared at Nick angrily. "Yes. They DO."  
  
"No, they don't. What Mimi and Jason do is, despite your belief to the contrary, none of your business."  
  
Rory huffed loudly and turned away from him. She began digging into her cereal bowl, all the while a scowl plastered on her face. They ate in silence, but Rory kept her eyes trained on Mimi the entire time. Rory knew that they were hiding something, but she hadn't figured out what it was yet.  
  
She shifted her eyes to the right and watched as Jason kept his gaze lovingly locked on his girlfriend. Rory watched as he stood from the table and put his hand on Mimi's shoulder. "I'm going to the kitchen... Do you want some juice?"  
  
Mimi looked up from her bowl and nodded. "Yes, please..."  
  
Jason gave her a quick kiss on the lips and walked into the kitchen. Nick was fairly oblivious to Rory's determined investigation, and really paid no attention to any of this. Rory continued watching as Jason returned with a glass of orange juice and placed it in front of Mimi. He leaned over and kissed her again before returning to his seat.   
  
Mimi smiled shyly and winked at him, her cheeks turning slightly pink when she looked at him. "Thanks, Jase..."  
  
Rory had a light bulb go off in her head. No, it didn't just go off, it exploded into a thousand pieces, causing her brown eyes to widen. Her spoon clattered to the nearly empty bowl in front of her and she smacked both hands on the table as she glared at Mimi with a grin.  
  
"YOU HAD SEX!"  
  
Mimi put her hand over her mouth and choked on her orange juice. She finally swallowed it and shook her head. "No... No, we didn't... We did not."  
  
Jason's spoon froze in mid-air, his green eyes as wide as the bowls on the table. Rory cackled and pointed at him. "YOU DID TOO! YOU TWO HAD SEX!"  
  
Nick sighed softly and put his hand back on her arm. "You don't need to shout it..."  
  
Rory leaned back in her chair and threw her hands up with a laugh. "Oh my... I should have figured it out last night. You two finally got it on. It's about damn time..."  
  
Mimi was still shaking her head, but Rory waved her hand and continued. "Don't deny it. I can tell."  
  
Nick shrugged and smiled at his two friends. "Well, congratulations, I guess..."  
  
"So... Why didn't you want to tell me?"  
  
Mimi laughed at her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Because I knew you'd act like this. I was going to tell you eventually, but I didn't want you to know beforehand or... right away."  
  
Jason nodded in agreement and looked at Rory. "She's right. I'm glad she didn't say anything yesterday. You're a freak, Rory... And now that you know where we were last night, I know you're never going to shut up about it."  
  
Rory glared at him defensively. "That's NOT true."  
  
Nick wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It *is* true, but that's why I love you. Because you're insane."  
  
"Awwww... I'm so glad I found someone who loves me because of my insanity and not in spite of it."  
  
Mimi chuckled and took another sip of juice. "We are too. Nick keeps you... well, I hesitate to say normal, but it's the closest to it that you're ever going to get."  
  
Rory smiled happily and pushed her bowl aside. "Thanks, Meems... I think that was almost a compliment."  
  
"Almost."  
  
Mimi pushed her bowl aside and stood from the table. "I -- I'm gonna go outside and talk to Mariana. I'll be back in a little bit."  
  
Rory grinned at her and waved her off. "See you later you non-virgin!"  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes and walked out to the back patio. Nick and Jason looked at Rory with frowns because of her less-than-funny goodbye message to Mimi. Rory shrugged and stuck her tongue out at them.   
  
"It's the best I could do on short notice, OKAY? If I had a little bit of warning about your shagfest last night, I would have come up with something funnier."  
  
Rory started gathering her plates and headed into the kitchen, as Jason and Nick watched her. Outside, Mariana was standing at the porch railing next to Josh, drinking her morning coffee. Mimi came up to them and gave brief hugs of appreciation to both of them.  
  
"Thank you both... SO SO SO much for everything you did to help me last night."  
  
Mariana smiled happily and winked at her. "So, I trust everything went exactly as planned?"  
  
Mimi nodded and grinned at her. "Exactly, but even BETTER."  
  
Josh sighed softly. "You're welcome, Mimi. But, since this does involve my little brother, I don't want all the gory details."  
  
Mariana grinned and put her hand on Mimi's arm. "But, I do. So, catch up to me later and we'll have a little girl talk."  
  
Mimi laughed and nodded in understanding. "You and Rory both... We'll have to have some chick time later, I'm sure. So... You two seem to just love this back porch, don't you?"  
  
Josh smiled and put his good arm on the railing as he looked out into the ocean. "Well, it is the perfect choice for those of us who are of the 'cast-wearing-can't-go-swimming' type."  
  
Mariana nodded and kissed Josh on the cheek. "Or their fiancées. Whoa... fiancée... That's the first time I've said that out loud."  
  
Mimi smiled and looked at her questioningly. "So, have you told your parents yet, Mar?"  
  
"Not yet. But, after you guys leave tomorrow, we're going to go and tell them. They'll be thrilled. They absolutely adore Josh."  
  
Jason joined them on the patio and laid his hand on Mimi's shoulder. "Everybody adores Josh... Everybody but me, of course."  
  
Josh laughed and turned to scowl at his brother. "Thanks, bro. I love you too."  
  
Jason wrapped his arms around Mimi's waist and extended an invitation. "Want to go for a walk?"  
  
Mimi nodded and he unwrapped his arms so they could walk towards the steps leading down to the beach. Rory and Nick stood in the doorway and Rory shouted loudly after them. "Geez, Jase... Couldn't get enough of her last night?"  
  
Mimi and Jason turned and shouted in unison at her. "SHUT UP!"  
  
They continued their walk and Nick smiled proudly at Rory. "See... That was much funnier. Good job."  
  
Mimi and Jason continued down the beach, her hand wrapped tightly in his. They walked near the shore until Mimi stopped and stared out into the water. The waves were fairly calm this morning, crashing quietly against the shore with a sound that could soothe even the most weary soul.  
  
She sighed softly and looked into the green eyes that were watching her intently. "Jason... Can you even believe that this is our life?"  
  
"I'm -- I'm not sure what you mean."  
  
"I never ever imagined that I could have everything that I have now."  
  
Jason smiled and kissed her forehead. "You mean, you never imagined that you'd fall in love with ME?"  
  
Mimi smiled back at him and shook her head. "No -- no. It's not just that. But, less than a year ago, I would have never believed that this could happen to me. I'm in love with a guy who was made just for me. And, I -- I'm definitely not the same Mimi I used to be. I mean, deep down, yes... But, I don't feel weak or unimportant or ugly or unworthy anymore. I have everything I want, and surprisingly... I feel like I deserve it."  
  
"That's because you do."  
  
Mimi spun around on her heel and put her hands on his chest. "And so do you. I mean... You've come so far in less than a year, Jason. You really have changed... Are you -- are you as happy as I am?"  
  
Jason ran his fingers through her hair, admiring it as the sun shone through her highlights. "I am happy. I have you, and that's all I need."  
  
"Really? What about -- What about your parents?"  
  
"Mimi... Don't. Don't bring it up."  
  
Mimi bowed her head and frowned slightly. "I'm sorry. But, they are your parents. And every kid wants their parents to love them, and..."  
  
Jason put his fingers in front of her lips to stop her, knowing that she would ramble on for an hour if he didn't. "You're right. I do want my parents to love me. And, I want them to love you too. But that may never happen... And, I'm okay with that. Living with them for eighteen years never made me happy. But, being with you, having the friends in my life that I have and having my brother around... THAT is what makes me happy."  
  
"Oh. Well. Okay then... I just worry. Especially after telling them off the other day."  
  
"You worry too much, Meems."  
  
Mimi grinned and nodded in agreement. "I know... But, I can't rid myself of ALL of my bad qualities in just one year. Some will have to wait for next year."  
  
Jason laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. "Don't you dare change a thing, Mimi Lockhart. I happen to love you just as you are."  
  
"I love you too... Wait a second... Did you just quote me a Billy Joel song?"  
  
"No. That's 'just the way you are'."  
  
Mimi giggled and gave him a brief kiss. "Rory would be so proud. Her unhealthy Billy Joel obsession has rubbed off on you."  
  
Jason cringed slightly and shook his head. "Let's hope that's the only thing about Rory that rubs off on me. I love her, but I don't want to be her."  
  
Mimi wrapped her hands around his neck and gave him a deep kiss. They had come so far, been through so much, and they had done it together. And, even with the small worries that sometimes sat in the back of her brain, she knew they would get through it all side by side.  
  
Their kisses continued until they Jason felt a clump of sand hit the side of his head, shooting grains of sand over both of them. They jumped back and saw Rory grinning evilly at them, as Nick stood nearby shaking his head with shame.  
  
Mimi shook the sand out of her hair and growled at Rory. "Geez, Rory... What the hell did you do that for?"  
  
"I wanted to prevent you two shagbunnies from getting horizontal on the beach. Now that you've done it once, it's all you'll ever want to do. And this is not a safe place for bumping uglies."  
  
Jason looked at her in disgusted shock. "Bumping uglies? Wow... You make it sound so romantic. Man, Nick, your days and nights must be filled with a magical sort of love."  
  
Nick laughed with a snort and shook his head. "I wouldn't exactly say that."  
  
Mimi looked at Rory curiously. "What do you mean the beach isn't a safe place for... well, you know...?"  
  
Rory sighed and gave her an exasperated look. "Because of the sand. It gets... well, it gets everywhere, and it's not good. Trust me."  
  
"Trust you? Uhmmmmm... Nick?"  
  
Nick's cheeks flushed red and he looked towards his feet. "Uhm, yeah. Pretty much everywhere."  
  
Mimi wrinkled her nose up in disgust and took a step backwards. "Well, you weren't interrupting THAT anyway... In fact, I think we just wanted to take a swim... That's all."  
  
Rory winked at her and nodded. "Oh good. Us too."  
  
She took off like a bolt of lightning running into the water and Mimi happily followed her. Jason looked at Nick curiously as they watched the two girls splashing about in the water, planning to join them in just a moment.  
  
"How do you put up with Rory like you do?"  
  
Nick smiled at him confidently. "It's easy when you love someone."  
  
Jason nodded and he began wading into the water. "Everything is easy when you love someone."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes, it was short. Sorry. Yes, it wasn't really that good of a chapter. Sorry. But, I needed a transitional chapter to bring us into the last few chapters of the fic. (Did I say last few chapters? Calm down. Yes, I did.) 


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
(A month later. Back in Salem.)  
  
Mimi watched nervously as Rory stared intently at the computer screen in front of her. She chewed on the edge of the fingernail on her pinky as she waited for Rory to finish reading. Mimi knew one of the girls on the campus newspaper staff from high school, and had been asked to write an article about campus safety and security. Back in high school, Mimi had written for the newspaper staff, but was forced to abandon it in her senior year as part of her punishment for the OperaGirl scandal.  
  
Rory nodded and then turned to Mimi with a smile. "Wow, Meems... Really good."  
  
Mimi's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Really? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I mean, if you can make something as mundane as campus safety this exciting, I'd love to see what you could do with a real story."  
  
"I -- I thought I'd be rusty. I mean, I haven't had to write a newspaper article since I was a junior in high school. Do you REALLY think it's okay? Please be honest with me, Ror."  
  
Rory laughed softly and nodded. "Yes, I REALLY do. I mean, Mimi... You've totally been holding back on me. I had no idea you could write this well. You should *definitely* stick with this. Trust my opinion, please."  
  
Mimi smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I DO trust your opinion... Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. You've been holding out on me, girl. I didn't know you were such a good writer..."  
  
"Well, I -- I'm not *that* good."  
  
Rory was about to disagree with her when a knock sounded at the door of their room. Both girls stared at each other in confusion, and Mimi stood to answer it. She turned the knob and came face to face with Rachel Masters. If she hadn't of been so filled with shocked, she might have thought to slam the door shut in the blonde woman's face. But, instead, she took a step backwards and stammered out an uneasy greeting.  
  
"Uhhh -- Mrs. -- Mrs. Masters... I --"  
  
"Mimi, Good afternoon..."  
  
Mimi regained her composure and hooked a finger towards the hallway. "I think you have the wrong room number. Jason is down the hall, 224."  
  
Rachel shook her head and locked eyes with Mimi. "No, I don't. I came here to speak with you. Please, just for a minute."  
  
Mimi ran her tongue along the roof of her mouth and frowned. *What in the world could Rachel Masters possibly want to talk to me about?* She thought to herself. Mimi stepped back and allowed Rachel entrance to her dorm room.  
  
"Uhm -- Mrs. Masters, this is Rory Bennett. My roommate."  
  
Rory's brown eyes were wide with surprise and she stood to shake hands with Jason's mother. "Mrs. Masters... It's good - uhm, nice -- a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Mimi tried not to laugh at Rory, but it wasn't easy. She had heard so much about Jason's parents, that it was hard for Rory to act composed now that she was face to face with Rachel. But, Rachel just shook her hand and smiled sweetly at her, in fact, she seemed much softer in her demeanor than on Mimi's previous experiences with her.   
  
"A pleasure to meet you too. And please, both of you, call me Rachel. I've heard a lot about you, Rory."  
  
Rory laughed and let go of her hand. "And I assure you that *NONE* of it is true. Unless you've only heard the good stuff... Then it's *ALL* true."  
  
Rory looked to Mimi and started to walk out the door. "Meems, I'm gonna go find Nick, wherever he is. And be where he is... I'll uhh... see you later."  
  
Mimi grinned and waved Rory off, who shut the door behind her. She was now left alone with Rachel, wondering what the purpose of her visit was.  
  
"Can I offer you something? I think we have some bottled water in our fridge... It's not much... I know."  
  
"No, no, thank you. I -- I came here to apologize."  
  
Mimi felt the sudden need to sit down and was quite grateful that the edge of her bed was underneath her. Her jaw had dropped in shock and she sat on the bed staring up into Rachel's face, a definite look of sincere apology written all over it. Rachel sat on Rory's bed directly across from Mimi and waited for a response.  
  
"You're apologizing? To me?"  
  
"I -- I may have misjudged you, Mimi... And I'm sorry."  
  
Mimi grinned slightly, still not sure that this was even real. "MAY have misjudged me? You never even gave me a chance..."  
  
Rachel smoothed down her conservative beige skirt and nodded. "You're right. I didn't. But the important thing is that I know you love my son."  
  
"Right... So, it's no longer important how much money my family has, or what I'm studying at school, how I got here, what I did in the past, who my friends were... It doesn't matter that I am, as you said, trash?"  
  
"No -- no, it doesn't matter."  
  
Mimi crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "Somehow... I'm having a hard time believing you. Especially after the hell that you have put me and your sons through. I just -- What made you change your mind?"  
  
Rachel sighed and sadly turned her gaze away from Mimi. "Mimi... My oldest son is getting married in the fall, and I'm afraid that he won't even let me be there. And -- my youngest son hasn't spoken to me in a month. And, I really can't say that I blame either of them."  
  
"Me either..."  
  
"Douglas and I -- we were terrible parents. We were hardly even parents at all; the nanny was more of a parent to them than we were. And, I could offer up a hundred excuses as to why we're such terrible parents. But, that's neither here nor there... I'm not here to make excuses."  
  
Mimi nodded in understanding and replied. "Good, because I don't really care about excuses or what you did in the past. I only care about Jason and his future."  
  
Rachel turned her gaze back to Mimi and smiled. "I know you do. I can tell. The way you stood up to us in Florida... It takes a lot to guts to do something like that."  
  
"Or a lot of stupidity. I -- I figured if you didn't hate me enough already, you'd really hate me after that."  
  
"I'll admit... We were quite angry when we left Daytona... But -- you were right. And, I am ashamed at the way I have treated you, and so is Jason's father. If you have it in your heart to give us another chance, I'd really like to get to know you... You make my son happy, so you have to be pretty special. I'm really sorry, Mimi."  
  
Mimi put her hands on the bed beside her and leaned back in surprise. Not only was she practically begging for a second chance, she actually seemed completely sincere. Something had changed Rachel for the better, a combination of Mimi's harsh words towards them a month before, Jason's silent treatment and even Josh's recent shunning of his parents.  
  
"I really do love Jason. And, all I want is for him to be happy. Even though he says that what you and your husband think isn't important anymore, I know that it still is. So, I don't really care what you think of me... As long as you allow Jason to be an adult and make his own decisions. Please, try to love him as best as you can, and to let him know that you trust him to handle his own life. He really has changed so much this year... and he deserves your trust and your respect. Give him what he needs from you, and I will be than willing to accept your apology."  
  
Rachel smiled at her in appreciation. "You know, Mimi Lockhart... You're a very intelligent young woman."  
  
Mimi shook her head and smiled bashfully. "I'm not that intelligent. I'm just in love. And once you get to know the Jason that I know, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with the kind of man that he's become."  
  
"Well, I just hope he'll allow me into his life... I've got so many years to make up for..."  
  
Mimi stood from the bed and walked towards the door. "He will. But, you better start now. Go across the hallway, I know he's there... Tell him you're sorry, tell him what's in your heart."  
  
Rachel stood and walked towards the door, but paused to look at Mimi nervously. "Do you think he'll even talk to me? After everything I've done..."  
  
Mimi grinned widely and nodded. "Just tell him I sent you and he'll listen."  
  
Rachel smiled and laid her hand on Mimi's arm before exiting. "Thank you, Mimi... Thank you..."  
  
Mimi nodded and watched her walk away before closing the door to her room. She pressed her back against the door with a sigh and began pinching the skin of her forearm. "Am I dreaming? Was that a dream? Holy Crap..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A while later.)  
  
Mimi heard her door creaking open slowly and she softly muttered to herself. "Gotta get those hinges oiled... Sheesh."  
  
"Did I hear something about oiling hinges?"  
  
She looked up from her computer and saw Jason's head peeking around the door. Mimi's face lit up and she motioned for him to walk in. "Hey there... Are you handy around hinges and stuff?"  
  
Jason walked all the way in and shrugged. "Not really, but I can try."  
  
Mimi stood from her chair and instantly threw her arms around him. She gave him a sweet kiss and then smiled at him. "It's so good to see you... Especially, after I've been staring at my computer all day."  
  
"So... My mom came and paid you a visit, did she?"  
  
Mimi let go of him and walked a few steps away to sit on her bed. "Yes, she did. And it went very well. No screaming or physical violence of any kind. She's like... I don't know, did somebody put her on Prozac or Paxil or one of those uppers? Because she's like a whole different woman now..."  
  
Jason laughed and shook his head as he sat down beside her. "I don't think so... I just think that she got a big slap in the face. Both of them did. And, they want to make things better..."  
  
"So... What did you say? Are you going to try and fix things with them?"  
  
"Of course. I mean, who am I to deny someone a second chance? A second chance is what got me where I am today. It got me the life I have now... Besides, as much as I hate them, I do love them."  
  
Mimi smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad, I really am... It just amazes me how things can get so screwed up between people who are supposed to love each other."  
  
Jason shrugged slightly and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Most families are screwed up, Meems."  
  
"Yeah, I know..."  
  
"And that is why those of us with screwed up families find our family somewhere else."  
  
Mimi lifted her head and looked up at him curiously. "What do you mean?"  
  
Jason smiled and brushed her cheek with his fingers. "I mean... I never really felt like I had a place to belong before. I know what you're going to say, that I was popular and surrounded by people in high school. But none of those people ever cared about me, and I never cared about them... It was all about image. Not until I came here did I find a place where I belonged."  
  
Mimi smiled proudly, her green eyes twinkling happy. "You mean... With me?"  
  
Jason chuckled softly and nodded. "Well, yes... With you. But, not just you, as important as you are to me. But, also... to have friends like Rory and Nick. And, even the people who I should have been a lot nicer to in the past. Belle, Shawn, Chloe, Brady... They've all been really accepting of me. I finally feel like part of something... a group... a second family. And sometimes second families are much better than biological families."  
  
A feminine voice came through the doorway surprising them both. "Especially yours, Jase."  
  
Mimi and Jason turned to see Rory and Nick walk in and sit on Rory's bed across from them. Rory was winked at Jason and spoke again. "Just kidding... So what happened after I left? Do I have to help Mimi dump your mother's body into the river? Cause, I can do that..."  
  
Mimi laughed loudly and shook her head. "No, no, you don't. But, I appreciate the offer. Everything is fine, just fine... She came to apologize to me, and she came to ask her son for a second chance."  
  
Nick nodded in understanding. "It's about damn time. I guess Mimi telling her off was the right thing to do after all."  
  
"Maybe... But, that's not just it... She's doing it for the love of her children. That's the most important thing."  
  
Jason nodded and interjected. "Speaking of my mother's children... Josh called earlier. They're having an October wedding, and they want all of you to be there."  
  
Rory leaned back in surprise. "Us? As in me and Nick and Mimi us?"  
  
"Well, yeah, that's who I am referring to. Josh and Mariana had so much fun with all of you that they want to make sure you're there for the wedding. So clear your calendars, it's going to be on a Saturday. And, *I* am the best man..."  
  
"How come they call it the 'best man' anyway? If the best man is really the best, then why doesn't the bride marry *him*? I just don't get it..."  
  
Nick looked at Rory with a look of exasperation. He kissed her briefly on the lips and locked eyes with her. "Rory... Shut up."  
  
Mimi laughed at both of them and rolled her eyes. "I swear... I think the phrase 'shut up' means 'I love you' with you two."  
  
"It kind of does. It's a term of affection with us. A really strange way to express it... but, it is out of love. It really is..."  
  
Jason grinned at his friend and shrugged. "Weird... And here Mimi and I have just been saying 'I love you' for all these months. Boy, do I feel stupid now or what."  
  
Mimi chuckled and winked at him. "But, we used 'shut up' for many years before this. I guess we just didn't know we were in love then."  
  
Rory stood up and ran a hand through her hair. "So... anyway... I'm hungry."  
  
"What else is new?"  
  
Rory continued on, ignoring Mimi's sarcastic remark. "Let's go eat. It's cream of chicken soup night at the Brady Pub."  
  
Rory began to walk out of the room and everyone followed. When Rory made up her mind that it was dinnertime, there was no holding her back. Mimi lagged behind slightly and admired the pack of people that was ahead of her. Jason was right; they really were like a family. And those three combined with her absent friends made one very happy family. They kind that fought like cats and dogs sometime, but always found love in their hearts for each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
(A week before the end of school.)  
  
Mimi was alone in her room, nose stuck in a notebook filled with Chemistry notes. Her neck and back were aching, but she wanted to make sure that she aced all of her final exams. It had been one of the best academic years of her life, scoring straight A's in all of her classes for the first time since the 8th grade. It wasn't that Mimi had been a bad student in high school; she was basically just a 'B' student.  
  
The phone on her table rang, startling her out of her studying. She scooted up the bed and picked it up, answering it with a yawn.  
  
"Helloooo..."  
  
"Meems... Are you sleeping?"  
  
Mimi laughed and shook her head. "No, Belle... I'm studying, which is like sleeping only MUCH harder."  
  
Belle groaned in sympathy. "I know the feeling... But, I got some great news today. Wanna guess what it is?"  
  
"Shawn got admitted for transfer to Columbia, so you'll be together next year."  
  
"Heyyyyyy... How did you know?"  
  
Mimi chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Just a lucky guess. I knew you guys would NOT be able to spend another year apart. And, yes, that really is *great* news. I can't even imagine what I would do if Jason lived all the way in California."  
  
"You would go absolutely crazy. Trust me, I know. You're so lucky that he just lives right across the hall."  
  
Mimi smiled happily and paused to consider her words. "I am lucky. And the funny thing is, when I first knew he was going to be living across the hall -- I thought it'd be my worst nightmare."  
  
Belle sighed softly, her tone admiring Mimi and Jason's love story. "But, it was your dream come true instead. Wow, Meems... That's so romantic... I am SO happy for you. You do know that, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I know. And thank you, for being supportive and for being my best friend even though you're really far away."  
  
"I know... It sucks, Meems. I miss you so much, but we'll be together most of the summer right?"  
  
"Well, yeah... I mean, I'm not going anywhere..."  
  
"Okay good... Listen, I gotta run... I'm on my way to class. I'll call you later, okay?"  
  
Mimi smiled and nodded. "Alright. Bye!"  
  
Belle said her goodbye and Mimi hung the phone up. She looked at the Chemistry book and then slammed it shut with a sigh. She needed a break before her head exploded with all of the knowledge she was cramming into it. Mimi got up and stretched her sore muscles before heading down the hallway. She knew Jason was still at class, but Rory and Nick were supposed to be there studying for the one class they shared together.  
  
The door was wide open, but they weren't studying. Rory was lying flat on her back on Nick's bed, and Nick was lying on his side beside her, his hand lying on her stomach. Mimi stood in the doorway and shook her head in the shame.  
  
"You two don't LOOK like you're studying."  
  
Rory lifted her head from the pillow long enough to smile at Mimi, then laid it back down. "We're not. We're taking a break so Nick can tell me many wonderful things about myself."  
  
Nick was smiling at her and he twirled a piece of her hair around his index finger. "Like the way the light hits the red highlights in your hair... And the way you grin when you're planning something evil... And, I love how you tilt your head to listen whenever you hear a good song on the radio."  
  
Mimi wrinkled her nose in disgust. "And, I'm really interrupting something private, aren't I? Cause you two... are so cute it scares me."  
  
Nick put his head on Rory's shoulder and she giggled softly. "No, you're not interrupting. Nick was just being a girl..."  
  
Nick threw his arm over her and pulled her close. "I'm NOT a girl."  
  
Rory laughed and ran her hand through his soft wavy brown hair. "Yes, yes, you are. I'm the boss in this relationship, the aggressive one. And you're the sappy one who is always like, 'I love you, you're so pretty, blah blah blah...'"  
  
Mimi crossed her arms over her chest and nodded. "She's got a point. It's kind of like a role reversal... But, in a good way."  
  
Nick looked up at Rory and pouted. "Are you saying I'm not macho?"  
  
Rory grinned and gave him a brief kiss on the lips. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. But, I wouldn't have you any other way."  
  
Mimi turned to see Jason in the doorway grinning. "Don't worry, Nick... Rory's macho enough for you both."  
  
Rory lifted her head from the pillow and actually growled at him. Jason just shrugged and nodded in agreement before continuing. "See what I mean?"  
  
Mimi stared at her boyfriend in surprise. "Jase... You're back early..."  
  
"I know... I wanted to show you something. Come out in the hallway for a second."  
  
"Uhm... okay."  
  
Jason grabbed her hand and dragged her out into the hallway. She stood face to face with him and looked at him curiously. "Well... What did you want to show me?"  
  
Jason grinned and leaned in to kiss her passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. The kiss continued for a while until Mimi broke off for some air.  
  
"So, that's what you wanted to show me?"  
  
"That... And..." Jason dug in his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "This... I wanted you to see it first."  
  
He let go of her to hand her the paper, and Mimi stared at it with wide green eyes. She looked up at him and began jumping up and down excitedly. "OH MY GOD! YOU DID IT! You totally ACED your History final. Oh Jason, this is so awesome!"  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug before letting go, and spinning happily in a circle.   
  
Jason smiled proudly and crossed his arms over his chest. "I know... And that was the one I was most worried about. See, I'm not as stupid as I thought I was."  
  
Mimi stopped dancing and frowned at him. "Jason... Nobody ever thought you were stupid. Especially not me. You are very smart, and you worked SO hard for this. I am so proud of you."  
  
"I couldn't have done it without you, Mimi... There's a lot I couldn't have done without you this year."  
  
Mimi smiled but shook her head. "Not true. You can do anything, and you don't need me to do it."  
  
Jason grinned and wrapped one arm around her waist to pull her close again. "Okay then, you're just an extra added bonus that I happen to not want to live without."  
  
"Hmmmm... I second thta.. It's strange... I feel like I found myself this year, but I also found you. It's a really great feeling... I can't even describe it."  
  
"You don't have to, because I feel it too. We found each other." Jason smiled and gave her a brief kiss on the lips. "And... I decided what I want to do with the rest of my life."  
  
"Have I mentioned how cool, and how surprising it is that you're going to be a teacher?"  
  
Jason nodded and smiled bashfully. "Well, I figured after wasting thirteen years by slacking off in public schools, I should give something back to the system. Plus, I can coach football, and be involved in sports too. Maybe I'll even get a job at our old high school. Wouldn't that be interesting?"  
  
Mimi laughed and nodded in agreement. "Can you imagine the look on Mr. Woods' face when you walk in the door for your first day of work? He won't even recognize you."  
  
"I can't wait..."  
  
Mimi smiled and they walked back into his dorm room hand in hand. Rory and Nick were now sitting up on the bed talking excitedly about something. Nick put his hands in her hair and gave Rory a quick kiss on the forehead before turning to talk to Mimi and Jason.  
  
"Hey... Guess what?"  
  
Mimi's eyes widened anxiously. "Oh no, I don't know if I can handle this much 'great news' in one day."  
  
"Okay, no guessing... We'll just tell. I'm going home to Chicago for a few weeks, and then after that..."  
  
Rory wouldn't let him finish, as usual, and she hastily interrupted him. "NICK'S COMING TO SAN DIEGO!!"  
  
Jason looked at them both in surprise. "For the rest of the summer?"  
  
"For the rest of summer, he's going to be with me in San Diego. Which makes me SO much happier about going home for three months."  
  
Nick nodded in agreement. "My parents are going on some bohemian artist RV Trip around the country this summer anyway, so it's better this way. I get to spend the rest of my summer on the beach with my girlfriend. Can't complain about that..."  
  
"And you two... You should PLEASE try to come out. I would love to show you San Diego. Sea World and the Wild Animal Park, and the Zoo... You'd love it. I know that rest of the Salem gang are going to be back in town this summer, but heck, bring them too if you want. It would be so much fun..."  
  
Jason nodded in agreement and smiled. "Doesn't sound like such a bad idea at all..."  
  
Nick looked at Mimi curiously, remembering her early statement. "So, Mimi... What was that about 'great news'? You have other great news?"  
  
Mimi nodded and grinned slightly. "Yeah, I do... Belle called earlier, and Shawn is transferring to Columbia in the fall."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and laughed. "Somehow that doesn't come as a huge shock to me. It's downright predictable. Now, give me something better."  
  
Mimi looked at Jason who grinned proudly at his friends. "I aced my History final. The one that I was the most worried about."  
  
"Still, not that surprising."  
  
Nick looked at Rory scoldingly. "Rory... Show some enthusiasm, even if you have to fake it. I, for one, happen to be very impressed. I know how hard you worked in that class... Congratulations Jason."  
  
Jason nodded his head and smiled in appreciation. "Thank you, Nick."  
  
Rory smiled sincerely and interjected. "I am proud of you too, Jason. And even though it didn't surprise me at all that you did so well... Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
Mimi scanned all of the perfect faces around her; the ones that she had come to love like family over the past school year. Her heart was literally full with love for all of them, and she just didn't think it could be any better than this.  
  
"You know... This is just the perfect ending to a perfect school year."  
  
Jason put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "It's not over yet..."  
  
Mimi nodded and rested her head against his chest. "I know... But, it really has been the greatest nine months I've ever had. And all of you are responsible for it..."  
  
Nick paused thoughtfully to consider her words. "So, was it luck or fate?"  
  
"Was WHAT luck or fate?"  
  
"This... Us all being here. Think about it, Mimi. Even though you and Jason knew each other for most of your lives, you didn't really truly know each other until you came here, somehow ending up in all the right places at the right time together."  
  
Rory nodded in agreement and continued Nick's thought for him. "He's right... It was either by coincidence or just meant to be that you ended up with the two of US for roommates. I mean, I wasn't even supposed to come to this school, but here I am. And, I know why I ended up here now. To be friends with all of you, and to find this pain in the ass next to me."  
  
Nick grinned and gave her a brief kiss on the lips. "Thanks, baby..."  
  
Mimi sighed in understanding and looked up into Jason's green eyes. He smiled sweetly at her, an unspoken understanding between them. She looked back at Rory and Nick and nodded.  
  
"It was fate... It was definitely fate..."  
  
She had never believed in fate until this year, but that was the only explanation for the life she had been given this year. It couldn't have just been a series of happy accidents, it was definitely something else all guiding them to where they were, and where they were always meant to be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Sort of Kind of Almost End! (Epilogue: Coming soon!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seriously, I couldn't figure out how to end this so I apologize if it sucks. (How many more times can I apologize? Sheesh.... I feel so inadequate lately.) There will be an epilogue that will tie up the whole thing into a nice neat little package. I'll try to have it up and posted within the next 24 hours.  
  
Thanks so much to everyone for reading and reviewing! Even when I feel awful, you guys always make me feel better. Your support of this story has meant the world to me, and there will be an even more profuse thank you posted with the epilogue. :) 


	26. Epilogue

~*~*~*~*~  
Epilogue  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Salem University Gazette - End of the Year Issue  
May - 2003  
  
A Study of the First Year  
by Mimi Lockhart, Class of 2006  
  
People are always telling me: The first year of college is the first year of the rest of your life. It is the year that will change you forever. I cannot disagree. The past nine months has certainly changed my own life dramatically. However, this isn't just my story. This is the story of the hundreds of other freshman who walked on to this campus in the fall of 2002 and had their lives forever changed.  
  
Some people our age seem to have known exactly what they were meant to be from a young age, their entire lives planned out since they were old enough to hold a pencil. Then there are the rest of us. The ones who have to wait for our future to find us, instead of seeking it out ourselves.  
  
The first year of college is when the people like me find out who they are. It isn't just an education of the mind; it's an education in life, love, friendship, rejection, heartbreak, successes, failures and most of all self. If you didn't know who you were before you walked on to this campus, you surely will by the end of your first year here.  
  
I asked the people closest to me what they learned over the past year, and got an eclectic mix of responses. My roommate, who spent her first winter away from the warmth of San Diego this year, told me that she learned why the birds fly south for the winter. Another friend told me that he learned how to go after something he wanted, even if meant being rejected, because the rewards are always worth the risks.  
  
My boyfriend, a man who I have known since I was in kindergarten, but never truly understood until I came to college, told me something else entirely. He told me that he learned the politics of high school popularity mean nothing in the real world, where your spirit means far more than what sports team you play on or being the Prom Queen. He said that the rich and the beautiful will always be rich and beautiful, barring accidental scarring or the crash of the stock market, of course. However, the people who are truly rich and beautiful are those who have meaning and purpose in their lives. Those that know about love because they have shared it with someone and touched the life of another.  
  
Perhaps, I should have allowed him to write my article for me. Because, truly, no one person I have met has had their life changed more than he has. Of course, my editor didn't want his story, she wanted mine.   
  
My story is simple, and probably quite similar to the stories of many of my fellow students. So, let me tell you what I have learned in my first year of college:  
  
I learned that the person you are, the person you were always meant to become, has been waiting inside you since the day you were born. It is only how you perceive yourself that shapes your teenage years, and keeps the true you hidden from the world.  
  
I learned that the only person whose opinion matters is your own. Be not what people think of you, be whatever you know you can be.   
  
I learned that when you're not looking for love, it finds you, and usually in the most unexpected places.  
  
I learned that the word 'family' doesn't always have to do with DNA. A family is what you create in your heart from the love you share with kindred spirits.  
  
I learned that if you believe in yourself, you can achieve your goals, whether they be big or small.  
  
I learned that the people who feel that they aren't special or important, are usually the ones who have the most to offer.  
  
I learned that fate does exist. It exists to bring us to a place where we are loved, understood, and put on the path towards our future.  
  
If by chance, you are reading this, and haven't discovered the same things and much more this year -- there is always next year. Nine months of college and I barely recognize the person I used to be, but I know that deep down, the person I am now was always there, waiting beneath the surface. If this is what the first year of college gave me, I can only imagine what I will be writing about in three more years.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jason folded down the edge of the paper and smiled widely. His green eyes found Mimi's anxious gaze and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Mimi... That was beautiful."  
  
"I -- I'm not used to writing like that. I've written regular newspaper articles, but never something about myself, not like that... Was it really okay?"  
  
Jason let go of her and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "It was perfect... Dare I even say brilliant?"  
  
Mimi smiled proudly and giggled. "Well... You can say it if you want. But, I think brilliant is going too far..."  
  
"I'm no expert... But, I'm really impressed... And really proud of you."  
  
"Thank you... I -- I was thinking of becoming a Journalism major. I really forgot how much I enjoyed working on a newspaper staff. I think it's definitely something I could do for the rest of my life."  
  
Jason's eyes widened with surprise and he gave her another kiss. "That is a great idea. You are going to be the best reporter that the world has ever seen, Mimi Lockhart."  
  
Mimi laughed and grabbed his hand dragging him across the campus towards their dorm building. "I don't know about that... But, thank you anyway."  
  
"Well, I do know...The Spectator, The New York Times, Newsweek, Time Magazine, whoever you want to work for... You can do it."  
  
"You really know how to pump up a girl's ego, that's for sure..."  
  
They came upon the parking lot outside their building and ran into Rory and Nick who were loading up Nick's car for his three-hour drive to Chicago. Rory propped herself up on the hood and grinned as Mimi and Jason approached.  
  
"Hey guys... Mimi, I read your article. Great job... I hope you plan on pursuing this whole journalism thing more next year."  
  
Mimi smiled happily and nodded. "I do... I was just telling Jason that I've decided to be a journalism major."  
  
Nick shoved a box into the back seat and turned to address Mimi. "Good, Mimi... You've got a real talent for it."  
  
"Thank you, Nick... Thank you, Rory... So are you guys all ready for your trips home?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes... Only a few more hours and I'll be on the road, and Rory will be on her plane."  
  
Jason frowned and shoved his hands in his pocket. "I didn't think I'd be this depressed when you guys left... But, it's going to be pretty different without the two of you around this summer."  
  
Rory grinned at him and shrugged. "Don't worry, Jase. We'll call you every day, and write letters and send postcards, and... Don't cry. I know it's hard. But don't. No tears, please."  
  
"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on crying."  
  
Mimi pouted like a little girl and frowned at Rory. "But, I might... I'm gonna miss you SO much, Ror. And you too, Nick. Having the two of you here this year really made it the greatest time of my life."  
  
Rory hopped off the hood of Nick's car and wrapped her arms around Mimi, in an uncharacteristic moment of sincerity. "I can definitely say the same for you... You know I love you more than chocolate, Mimi Lockhart."  
  
Mimi laughed and nodded as they let go of each other. "Thank you, Rory... I love you too. Hey, there is time for us to all go out for one last dinner at the pub, right?"  
  
Nick checked his watch and nodded in agreement. "Of course... We can definitely fit that in the schedule."  
  
Mimi motioned towards the building and replied. "Oh good... I'm gonna go throw my backpack down upstairs and I'll be right back."  
  
Mimi ran into the building and upstairs to her second floor room. She threw her backpack down and looked around the room. All of her stuff was in boxes on the bed, ready to be taken back home where she would spend the summer with her parents. She stood at the window and watched Jason, Rory and Nick chatting outside for a moment. Everything was just as it should be, and it had all happened in a way that she never imagined possible.  
  
She sighed blissfully and ran back downstairs to rejoin the group. They decided to take Jason's car, since Nick's was filled with boxes, but Mimi made Jason pause for a moment before getting into his car.  
  
She grabbed his hands and smiled at him, pure contentment shining from her green eyes. "Am I crazy or is everything just perfect?"  
  
Jason paused to think about it and then smiled back at her. "Everything is perfect. Everything."  
  
He leaned and gave her a brief kiss on the lips, resting his hand on her cheek when he broke off from her. "I love you, Mimi... And, thank you for being everything that you are."  
  
"I love you too, Jason. And, thank you for helping me find everything that I am..."  
  
Jason nodded and let go of her so she could walk around the car and get into the passenger seat. Mimi sighed softly before opening the car door and thought about everything she had learned. She imagined in her heart that it was the only the beginning, and the next few years of her life would only bring more of an education to all of them. Mimi smiled to herself at the thought of the future. She couldn't wait for it to begin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My article written by Mimi was supposed to be REALLY good, but if it's not, just pretend that it is. LOL.  
  
Well, that's officially the end. It was definitely fun and challenging to write, and I loved every minute of it. Hope you all enjoyed it even half as much as I did. Please read the author's notes for specific thank you's and notes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	27. Author's Notes

The first thanks always goes to the readers. Each and every single one of you no matter where you've been reading it at. I am blessed that all of you take the time to read the weird and crazy stuff that comes out of my brain. You are all so kind to me, and I can't possibly thank you enough for supporting everything I do so well.  
  
Special thanks to Liberty. She was the person, although she might not even know it, who lit a spark that led me to write my first Mason story. So, thanks to Lib for encouraging me to even do this in the first place and for her constant support.  
  
Special thanks to Mariana for inspiring me to write her into the story. I'm glad you liked it, Mar. You've been a huge encouragement to me and my writing, and thank you for that. Plus, she came up with the nickname 'Rock' AND she inspired Mason's Halloween costumes. Go Mariana!  
  
Thanks to all of the rest of you on the Teen board, and I'm afraid if I even attempt to list you all, I'd forget someone important. But, I adore each and every one of you, and your support means the world to me. Thanks to my Broe sisters, the ones who don't normally come to the Mason boards, for coming over here and supporting me too. I love all of you Mason and Broe fans. You're the best. :)  
  
Disclaimer:  
The characters of Mimi, Jason, Maureen, Connor, Belle, Shawn, Chloe and Brady who appear in this story are not mine. They belong to Ken Corday, NBC and all those other people who own Days of Our Lives. (And all of those people have WAY more money than me.) However, if any of those people ever want to call me and give me a job working for their show, I would certainly not turn it down. *wink wink* *nudge nudge*  
  
Rory, Nick, Josh, Mariana, Rachel and Douglas all belong to me. Well, Mariana actually belongs to HERSELF, I just fictionalized her. The rest are creations of my evil and demented brain, and nobody wants them anyway. Do they?  
  
Song Credits:  
"It's Raining Men" by The Weather Girls  
"Work it Out" by Beyonce Knowles  
"Don'tcha Wanna" by Anastacia  
"That's How Love Moves" by Faith Hill  
  
Rory and Nick WILL be back, either in their own spin-off or in another Mason story. (With Josh and Mariana if I can squeeze them in there!) And, there will be more Mason for me in the future. I had a lot of fun writing this one, and I look forward to tackling another Mason story.   
  
Thanks again for reading! My love to all of you. :) 


End file.
